Moving On
by dancerlittle
Summary: Troy Bolton is the All American Boy who loses something huge in his life Gabriella Montez is waiting for the one thing that could mean life or death. What happens when the two of them meet in an awkward situation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**October 1st, 2005 2:00 pm**_

Troy Bolton eagerly looked onto the field. Ninety or so college football players stood in various places as the coach prepped them for the upcoming game. Looking up at his father, Troy smiled brightly.

"Dad when can we see Nathan?" Shaking his head at his son's excitement, Jack Bolton grinned.

"Soon Troy. He's still being talked to by the coach. Where do you suppose your mom and Abbie went?" Glancing around the college stadium, Troy shrugged his shoulders.

Pointing out his number 4 jersey, Troy grinned proudly at his brother. "No idea but I'm not leaving. There he is dad."

Nathan Bolton was the all American boy. He was 6 feet tall and played football with a passion. He was in his sophomore year of college. He had scholarships to household name schools but he had chosen to stay closer to him so he could continue to watch his younger sister and brother excel in their individual areas of athletics.

Abbie Bolton was a completely different story. The shortest of the three kids, she stood at 5 foot 6 inches tall. Even though she was short, that didn't stop her from being an outstanding volleyball player. She was a senior at East High, the same school Troy attended. She was friendly and very outgoing.

The last of the Bolton children, Troy, was a junior. His passion was that of basketball and nothing else. He put his heart and soul into the game. Standing at 5 foot 10 inches, he was all ready called East High's poster child for basketball.

"Hey Troy . . ." Being pulled out of his thoughts, Troy grinned seeing Nathan stand in front of him.

"Hey Nate. Feelin' good?" Looking over at his brother's tan face, Nathan nodded.

"Yeah I am. Is the whole Bolton brigade here?" He scanned the crowd before smiling.

"Yeah; mom and dad were determined not to miss your big game. Abbie is somewhere around here but she's probably with Jake." Rolling his eyes at his sister's boyfriend, Nathan picked up on the subtle motion.

"Leave him alone, Troy. He's nice. Hey I've gotta get back out there but do you wanna come over to the dorm afterwards and play some pool?" Noticing the excitement that covered his face, Nathan grinned.

"That'll be fun. Count me in." Doing their secret handshake that only the two of them knew, Nathan pulled back before running back onto the field.

Troy watched him run away before walking back up the stands to where his parents and Abbie were sitting.

"How's he doing?" Isabella Bolton asked before Troy nodded.

"He said he's fine. He was going to go back out there and warm up some more." Looking down at the program that was in the seat, Troy flipped through it until he read the roster.

_Nathan Bolton, Soph. East High School, Maj. Business_

Grinning, Troy shut the program before glancing back onto the field. Today was going to be a good day. A little football followed by a little pickup game of basketball with his three best friends.

Before the Bolton family knew it, kickoff was upon them. Nathan flashed a smile up at the family while standing on the sideline. We watched the other team kick off before Nathan's team caught it. Before long, Nathan made his debut on the field.

Taking the pass from the player in front of him, Nathan spiraled the ball to another teammate. What he didn't expect was the hard hit to the right of him. Nathan and the other player fell down in a heap.

The other player jumped right back up, however Nathan stayed down. The ref called a timeout before the coach and the trainer ran onto the field.

Looking over at my parents, the fear was evident on their faces. Troy watched the frenzy on the field before running down the steps and looked over the cement wall.

"What's going on?" Shouting above the crowd, Troy's voice got lost in the mayhem.

"An official timeout has been called. Nathan Bolton is down on the field."

My parents and Abbie soon joined me as we watched the furry of the field. The coach walked over and looked at us. "Jack, they're taking him to Mercy."

Nodding, my dad led the way as we walked out of the stadium before heading towards the car. The fear was evident in everyone's minds as we made the twenty minute car ride to the hospital.

_**Mercy Hospital 3:30 pm**_

Troy sat in complete silence watching his parents pace back and forth in front of him. Abbie had a tight grip on his right hand as she silently cried into his shoulder. Troy wrapped his other arm around her shoulder hugging her close.

"Abbie everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Trying to sooth his older sister's fears, Troy had a hard time believing those words himself.

"Can you honest say that? You're not God Troy." Wiping her tears away, Troy looked worriedly at his sister.

Remaining silent, Troy pushed his hand through his hair in pure frustration. The doctors hadn't come out to let his family know what had happened or how his brother was.

"Family here for Nathan Bolton?" The loud, clear voice called as my parents rushed up to the doctor.

"We're his parents. What's wrong with my son?" Demanding answers, Jack Bolton looked at the doctor with fear in his eyes.

* * *

**That's just the first chapter . . . I promise I'll be adding more. Feedback would be extremely loved and I can't wait to see how you guys like the new fic. I promise Gabriella will be in the upcoming chapters!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 1st, 2005 10:00 pm**

"I'm sorry but we tried everything. Nathan is . . . dead." Looking at our faces, those words didn't sink in.

"You mean my 19 year old son is dead? That's not true." Jack shook his head not believing what the older gentleman was saying.

"I'm sorry for your loss but it is true. Come with me." Walking through the swinging doors, we followed the older man through various hallways.

Stopping at a door, the doctor turned to us with a grim look on his face. "Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting out there; there's someone I would like you to talk with."

Nodding our heads, Jack put his hand on the knob before slowing turning it. We followed him in, crowding around the bed.

Immediately tears fell down Abbie and Isabella's eyes. Jack and Troy just stood there looking into the expressionless face of their son and brother.

Troy shook his head before angrily walked out of the room before collapsing into a set of chairs. Putting his head in his open hands, he sighed in disbelief. Tears pushed up against his eyelids but Troy held it together so the tears did not fall.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." The voice caused Troy to look over in surprise.

"How did you know?" Stuttering to gain his voice, Troy shook his head.

"I've been around here a lot; you learn who has been affected and who hasn't." The girl looked about the same age as him but he didn't press it.

"My brother. What about you?" Troy wanted to keep talking to the girl; somehow she made him calm down.

"My sister . . . she was in an accident." The girl explained before the rest of Troy's family came out of Nathan's room.

"Troy come on." Jack called before walking over to where the doctor and another lady sat.

Troy elected to stand while the rest of his family took a seat. "Doctor you wanted to talk to us."

"This is Eleanor Ramsey; she's with the New Mexico Organ Donation. She would like to talk to you about donating Nathan's organs."

Looking over, Troy saw an older lady sitting there stirring a cup of coffee before looking up at the Bolton family.

"First off, I'm so sorry for your loss. But after talking with Doctor Cramer, we've both decided that Nathan is an optimum candidate for organ donation." Mrs. Ramsey spoke softly.

"I'm not up to speed with organ donation. Won't that deform Nathan's appearance?" Isabella looked at the older lady with fear.

"Absolutely not. We'll carefully remove his organs out and there will not be any remnants of the surgery."

"How soon will you have to take the organs?" Abbie and Troy traded looks before waiting for the answer.

"As soon as you give the word, we'll start prepping him. Time is of the essence." Doctor Cramer nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Did you let my brother die just so you could take his organs?" The anger finally built up before Troy asked the question.

"TROY!" Jack's anger at the question caused Troy to jump.

"Of course not, Troy. We did all we could for your brother. Nathan had too much trauma for us to save him. Think of it this way, if you and your parents agree, seven people can be saved by the gift of your brother's organs."

Nodding, Troy looked over at his parents. "This is what Nathan would have wanted us to do."

Jack and Isabella traded looks before looking at Abbie. "What do you think Abs?"

"I agree with Troy. Nathan would be the first person to donate his organs." Looking at Isabella, Jack nodded.

"You have our permission to do the surgery. Will we be able to meet any of the recipients of the organs?" Troy never thought of that question but was glad his father thought that far ahead.

"Usually, we leave it up to the recipients and their families. I've known many families who wanted to meet the families that donated the organs. But it just depends." Nodding, Jack smiled gratefully at Dr Cramer.

"Thank you for everything. We won't keep you." Standing up, Dr. Cramer shook their hands.

"Actually the thanks should be all you. Thank you for giving us this opportunity."

Immediately, the doctor left Troy and his family in shock as they started prepping Nathan's body for a surgery that would help more than one person that night.

Troy hung his head as realization set in that he'd never see his brother play football again. Tears flowed down his tan face as he held his sister in his arms and tried to comfort her.

**Meanwhile – Midnight **

"Gabriella . . . Gabi come on get up."

Disorientated the teenager woke up with a start and blinked rapidly at the incoming brightness of the room.

"Mom what's wrong?" Fearing the worst, she sat up in bed and stared ahead trying to gain her bearings.

For the first time, her mom smiled. "The hospital called. They've got a heart for you."

Her throat tightened as tears formed at her eyes. "A heart?"

"Yes mija, a heart; now come on. Dad's got the car all ready to go."

Gathering her teenage daughter out of bed, Elena Montez rushed down the steps quickly. Pausing, Gabriella looked up at the older house.

"Gabi come on; quick." Hearing the rush in her mother's voice, Gabi ran to the car before getting in.

"Just think, Gabi, a new heart for you. You're going to be a normal girl now."

Just the word normal brought a smile to her face. Since she was little, Gabriella had spent time in and out of the hospital. She was born with a heart defect and all her life was carefully orchestrated. Gabriella hated it but was willing to put up with it to stay out of hospitals.

All her life, she wanted to jump, play, dance, and most importantly sing but because of her parents' constant worry, she had to sit along the sidelines and watch the activity with a lonely smile on her face.

Looking back at her daughter, Elena shook her head before calling her daughter's name softly. "Gabi?"

"Yeah mom?"

"We're here. Come on baby; Dr. Cramer is waiting for us."

Walking through the halls, they met the transplant team and before she knew it, Gabriella was on a gurney and heading down to the Operating Room with her parents trailing behind her.

Pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead, Elena squeezed Gabriella's hand. "We love you baby; you're going to be fine."

"You're going to be great, princess." Mike Montez smiled before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Are you going to write about me daddy?" Giggling, Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw him nod.

"Of course; my baby's getting a heart. I've got to let the world know about the miracle."

"For this time I will allow you. I love you both." Smiling, they kissed her once more before allowing the nurses to take her through the swinging doors.

**Four Hours Later**

Doctor Cramer took off his face mask and headed out to the waiting room with a bright smile on his face. He knew two very anxious parents were awaiting news on their 16 year old daughter.

"Mike, Elena?" Calling their names softly he waited until they got to their feet before continuing.

"How's Gabi doing?" The first question out of their mouths made him smile.

"She's doing remarkably well but there's a long road ahead for her. She's going to need monitoring and pills but for now let's just be thankful she's going to be just fine."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cramer. We are so grateful." Elena said with a smile.

"It's not a problem. The nurses are moving Gabi into ICU currently but give them twenty minutes and you can see her for a little bit."

Nodding, Mike and Elena sat back down relieved their baby girl was going to make it to the next part of her life.

* * *

**I hope you're starting to see where I'm taking this. If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask them here or Private Message me. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up in a few days. Thank you to everyone who submitted feedback. It is greatly appreciated!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 5****th**** 2005 9:00 am**

Bright lights hung overhead as she squinted to block them out. Groaning, she felt like a truck had run her over then backed up and did it again. Wires were attached onto various parts of her body and a nurse was smiling down at her.

"Good morning Gabriella." Her favorite nurse, Melinda, called as she walked into the room.

Opening her mouth to talk, she panicked when nothing came out. "Calm down sweetie, we have a tube in your mouth to help with your breathing. I'm going to get Dr. Cramer and Dr. Ramos."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella knew who Dr. Ramos was and how important he was to her health. Dr. John Ramos was a cardiologist, her heart doctor. She knew he was in surgery with her and hoped he had good news for everyone.

Walking into the room, Dr. Ramos smiled as he stepped up to the bed. "Good morning Gabriella. We're going to take the tube out before we tell you anything."

Counting to three, Gabriella felt relief when the tube was extracted from her mouth. Her throat ached but graciously took the water cup from the nurse.

"Better?"

Nodding her head, Gabriella waited for the doctors to start talking. "First off, look at your finger nails, Gabi."

Holding up her right hand, Gabriella smiled at the rosy red tint her nails now held. "Healthy blood." Whispering ever so softly, she looked back up into the face of the doctor.

Smiling, Dr. Ramos nodded. "Your new heart is firmly in place and working wonderfully. You did wonderfully in surgery Gabi."

Grinning, Gabriella nodded. "When can I go home?"

The two doctors traded looks but were luckily saved by the door opening and her parents stood there with identical grins on their faces. "Gabi."

"Mom, dad hi." Smiling, Gabriella felt wonderful but quickly turned her attention to her doctors.

"When can I go home?" Worry crossed her mom's face while Gabriella looked at the doctors with an expectant facial expression.

"Gabi . . . you have to understand it's going to be a long process for you. You're going to be spending some time in the hospital to make sure your heart doesn't reject you; you're going to have to go through some therapy and other things."

"I want a rough date of when I'll be able to go home." Adamantly Gabriella pressed on.

"If everything goes well, I'm thinking you'll be home by the time Thanksgiving rolls around."

"That's two months away . . ." Gabriella's face fell after hearing those words.

"I know but we have to give the heart time to get used to its new environment. Plus during those two months, there is going to be new things you need to learn." Dr. Ramos explained.

"I'm going to fight this and go home sooner." Determined, Gabriella smiled brightly.

"I'm sure you will. Keep that attitude and you'll be just fine."

Looking between her parents and doctors, Gabriella cleared her throat. "I have a question."

"What's that Gabi?" Turning her attention to the doctor, Gabriella waited until they were listening.

"Where did the heart come from? Do we know anything about the donor?"

"Usually we know very little about the donor but this time we got some information about the young man. The young man was an athlete. He was just 20 years old; a brain aneurysm instantly killed him."

Nodding her head, Gabriella let that information sink in before looking up at the doctors. "I have another question."

Smiling at the eagerness of his patient, Dr. Ramos nodded allowing Gabriella to continue. "Can I borrow your stethoscope?"

Watching her curiously, Elena Montez held her breath as Dr. Ramos handed over his stethoscope. Watching her every move, Elena watched as Gabriella put the stethoscope to her heart. A bright smile crossed Gabriella's face as she heard the whooshing sound of her brand new heart.

"I'm going to do everything I can to take care of this."

**October 5****th****, 2005 4:00 pm**

Picking up the sports page, Troy Bolton needed something to get his mind off of what was happening in his family. His older brother, the one guy he always looked up to, was dead.

His parents were busy planning the funeral while leaving Abbie and Troy to deal with the tragic loss in their own ways. Abbie and Troy had shed tears for most of the night, not getting near enough sleep but when morning came, they went their separate ways.

Letting a yawn escape his mouth, Troy let his saddened blue eyes sweep over the front page. There was a moving tribute to his brother; the article mentioned his games at East High and University of New Mexico, all the games Troy and his family had eagerly attended.

Pausing a minute, a letter from one of the sports writers caught his attention. Sitting on the couch, Troy held the paper closer while reading the simple letter.

_A simple gift was giving to my family late last night. As most of you know, my 16 year old daughter, Gabriella, has been dealing with heart problems for most of her life. Last night, mine and my wife's prayers were answer. An anonymous donor donated his heart so that Gabriella could receive her heart transplant. _

_I do not know who this person or his family is but I would like to take this time to say thanks. Thanks to you, I can watch my little girl grow up and continue on with her life. Thanks to you my little girl can run, play soccer, and various activities that her previous heart held her back from. I will forever be grateful for your gift. _

_Sincerely, _

_Michael Montez, Sport writer_

Smiling, Troy threw the paper on the table before sitting back and letting the words sink in. Organ donation had helped this man by letting his daughter live that much longer.

"Troy?" His mom's soft words caused him to look up. "Yeah mom?"

"Are you doing all right?" She crossed the room and took a seat by his side.

"I'm doing all right. I can't believe he's gone."

"Your dad and I were talking about that. I know how close you were to him so if you ever want to talk, come find us."

Nodding his head, he promised his mom he would. "I think I'm going to take a walk, clear my head a little."

Kissing his forehead, his mom got up and nodded. "All right Troy. Be careful please?"

"I will mom." Walking out the front door, Troy headed down the street not really paying attention as to where he was going.

Sighing loudly, it was the one place that he didn't want to ever see again; the place where his life had changed so quickly. His feet pushed him forward as he walked inside the massive hospital.

Staring straight ahead, Troy blended into the crowd with ease. He took the elevator to the fifth floor; the floor they received the world stopping news.

Troy's feet led the walking as his tired worn out eyes swept back and forth reading the names on the doors. Continuing on his way, he smiled at the nurses as he passed them.

A few more doors passed before Troy stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway. A name jumped out to him; a name that before this morning he had never heard of.

_Montez, Gabriella_

Stepping closer to the door, he overheard two people talking.

"How are you doing today, mija?" The soft question caused Troy to peek inside and saw a girl sitting in bed with a soft smile on her face and an older woman standing next to the bed.

"I'm all right mom. I still can't believe a complete stranger donated their heart and I was on the receiving end."

"It real sweetie. You're going to be living a normal life from now on."

"I'll never be normal . . ." Laughing, the young girl shook her head.

"Normalness is what you've always dreamed about. But now Gabi you just need to get some rest and take it easy." Troy heard the approaching footsteps before quickly jogging away from the open door.

Troy tried to act casually but was unsuccessful when the woman from the room came over and looked at him suspiciously. She looked him from head to toe before opening her mouth.

"Do I know you?" The question caused him to stop but Troy was quick and shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm doing research for a paper at school about the hospital. I'm just here observing."

Nodding, she headed away. Troy sighed loudly knowing he could have gotten in a pile of trouble.

Deciding he had enough at the hospital, he headed home with his mind heavy with unanswered questions. Questions, he hoped, would be answered in the upcoming days.

* * *

**So Troy knows where Gabi's room is . . . Hm . . . what's going to happen next? I'm so glad you guys like this story so far. Some of you predicted what's going to happen and I couldn't be happier. Feedback would be awesome! Thank you so much to all my readers; you guys rock!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to MandySueeeee; I love you girl and I hope nothing but good times come your way!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 7****th**** 2005 11:00 am**

Tired and worn out eyes trailed around the room as he listened to his parents talk to various people. Troy Bolton did not want to be at the particular place at that very moment. Who really wants to bury their hero, the one person they look up to and most importantly their brother?

His eyes shifted downward as he heard approaching footsteps. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw his three best friends standing behind him.

"Troy . . . we're so sorry." Nodding, Troy shrugged his shoulders.

Not finding the words to close the hole in his heart, Chad pulled Troy into a hug. The young men stood there comforting each other through their pain.

"I miss him so much Chad . . ."

Pulling back, Chad looked at Troy with sympathy filled eyes. "I know you do man. I wish there was something I could do."

"Just being here helps; you guys didn't have to come."

Turning to his other two friends, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor, Troy held his hand out for them to shake.

"Nonsense man; we wanted to come for you. How's Abbie doing with this all?" Turning around, Troy saw Abbie in the arms of her boyfriend, Jake.

"She's taking it harder than any of us. She was just as close as I was to Nathan. It's been a steady stream of people over at the house since we came home from the hospital. All his football buddies and roommates have been over."

"What can we do for you Troy?" Jason asked as Troy shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know if there is anything anyone can do."

**2:00 pm**

Sighing, she stared out the window again trying to figure out who was outside her door two days ago. Her mom had told her of the stranger she ran into but Gabriella was dumbfounded at the thought someone would come see her.

Running a hand through her hair, she wished she was anywhere but where she was currently. She had always hated hospitals yet her life seemed to revolve around one.

"Gabriella, why don't you go down to the playroom? They're playing games and watching one of those new DVDs." Her mom came into the room and smiled.

"No I'm not in the mood."

"I wish you would get in the mood to do something."

Sighing, Gabriella moved from the window back to her bed. Picking up one of the books her mom had brought her, she ran a hand over the smooth cover.

"Gabi . . . I'm worried about you. I know you're scared of the unknown but you need to ease your way back to normal."

"I don't know what to do with myself. When I was sick, all I wanted to do was be a normal kid and now that I've got the new heart, all I want to do is sit here and watch the world go by."

"You're going to do great things with your life, Gabriella Alena Montez; you've just got to decide what you're going to do." Kissing her forehead, Elena walked away leaving her daughter to think things through.

While she was cooped up in a hospital, Troy Bolton was across town staring at the pile of dirt. He was trying to build up the courage to go collect Nathan's belongings from the hospital.

Troy had officered to go so that his parents wouldn't have to relive memories of their now dead son. He was just building up the courage to go back to the place he now dreaded.

Walking away from the grave site, Troy headed towards his blue beat up Toyota truck. Sliding inside, he cranked the engine before slowly pulling away.

His mind was all over the place as he started driving. Not paying attention, he let his feet drive him to where. Groaning, he realized he was in the same place he was just days before.

Cutting the engine, he looked upward before shaking his head. "Why do I keep coming back here, Nathan? This is the place you died; it's also the place where you're heart lies."

Cutting the engine, he got out of the truck. He headed into the hospital and walked up the elevators. Humming he tapped his foot to a random tune as he waited for the elevator. Pressing the fifth floor, he felt the machine move upward as he continued to hum under his breath.

Getting off the elevator, he headed down towards the nurses station where his brother's belongings were held. Stopping suddenly Troy heard a beautiful melody coming from the children's room. Standing in the doorway, Troy was mesmerized at the sight in front of him.

The girl he overheard talking the other day was sitting in front of him sitting at the piano playing a melody that was strangely familiar to him.

Her long fingers moved smoothly across the piano keys as the sweetest sound came from her mouth. Her long hair was thrown over her hair and her foot tapped along to the beat.

Smiling, he stepped inside and sat behind a desk so that the girl couldn't see him. He watched her every move and grinned when she hit a wrong note

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
i'ts time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

you don't know  
what you do  
everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move.

"Sorry to interrupt you Gabriella but it's time for meds." A younger nurse came in as Gabriella stopped playing.

Sighing, she took the white cup without another word and gulped down whatever were the contents. "Thanks Melinda. What time do I have therapy?"

"Not until four . . . I'll come get you in about twenty minutes. Keep playing; all of us nurses love the music."

Her sweet laughter rang out as she turned around and started playing another tune. This time Troy didn't know the song so he just sat there listening along to her sing.

Changing melodies, Gabriella chose a different song before starting to play that Troy hadn't heard before.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything..._

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish..

Troy leaned forward careful not to make a sound. He didn't want to disrupt her or scare her. Troy couldn't believe this was the girl who received his brother's heart.

The music stopped and before he knew what was going on, Troy saw someone walking towards him. The bright smile on her face caused him to rethink his current position.

"I saw you slip in earlier." Her sweet voice caused him to look up from what he was doing.

"You have a pretty voice." Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at him.

"Thanks . . . So do you spend all your days hanging out at the hospital?" Grinning, he shook his head.

"Nah actually I was looking for something." Troy decided the mysterious approach was probably the best.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sitting down across from him, she looked at him curiously.

"Actually no I haven't. I guess I got sidetracked when I heard you singing. What songs were you singing?"

Smiling she pushed her hair off her forehead. "The first one was True by Ryan Cabrera and the other one was My Wish by Rascal Flatts."

Wrinkling his face up, Troy shook his head.

"Don't like country?" She giggled before shaking her head.

"Not a big fan of it."

The nurse poked her head back into the room and smiled at Troy and Gabriella. "Gabi it's time for therapy."

Sighing, Gabriella stood up with a sad expression. "It was nice talking to someone without all the hassle and pain. Thanks!"

Smiling, Troy stood and watched her walk away before turning around suddenly. "What's your name?"

"Troy . . . what's yours?"

"Gabriella." One more smile and she was gone.

As quickly as she came into his room, she was gone in that same instant. Troy knew his life had turned again and this time it was for the better.

* * *

**So they met!!! I know you guys are getting anxious but so am I. The two songs were "True" by Ryan Cabrera and "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. Feedback would be awesome; thank you to all my readers and reviewers. All your reviews mean the world to me!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 10****th**** 2005 4:00 pm**

School had kept Troy busy the last few days but he hadn't been able to keep a certain brunette off his mind. His mind kept flashing back to the time he had listened to her play.

"Yo Captain! If you don't get your head in the game, we're going to suck this year!" His bushy hair friend called before throwing a basketball his way.

Shaking his head, Troy dribbled the ball before making a perfect lay-up. "That's gonna be money come December."

"Oh you know it baby!" Zeke cried out as Troy smiled softly.

Drills went on as basketball practice continued. Troy tried to keep his mind off of Gabriella but every now and then it would slip back to her.

"Man where's your head at?" Calling after his best friend, Chad caught up to Troy as he went into the locker room.

Shrugging his shoulder, Troy focused on his task at hand. "I don't know. I guess the past events are getting to me."

"Man I know how hard this is for you but Nathan wouldn't want you acting like this."

"I know Chad but it's still hard. I mean it hasn't even been a week and I'm all ready back to my old routine. Is that even right?"

"Troy, you're my best friend and I know as well as you do, that Nathan wouldn't want you moping around. He would want you to get on with your life and live it to the end." Chad placed a hand on Troy's shoulder as he spoke.

"I know it's just hard. But thanks." Showing off his smile, Chad smiled brightly.

"Welcome back Captain!" Hooting and hollering rang through the locker room as Troy smiled.

"Welcome back indeed."

Meanwhile the same brunette couldn't get her mind off of the guy she spent ten minutes talking to. He was mysterious in a way and for some odd reason, she enjoyed talking to him. She just wished he would show back up and entertain her with more conversation.

"She's looking out the window again. What activity is going on down there that's keeping you so entertained?" Mike Montez sat across from his daughter with a grin.

Turning, she flashed a smile in his direction before looking at her hands. "I just want out of here daddy. I hate being cooped up in here."

"I know baby but you have to give that new heart of yours time to heal and proper get used to your surroundings."

"I hate waiting . . . I just want to be back at school and enjoying stuff I never got to do." Sighing, she watched her dad with sorrow eyes.

"Gabriella, it's a miracle you're alive. Your mom and I are so thankful for that; we can't help it if that takes time."

Nodding her head, Gabriella understood where her dad was coming from. "I understand."

Smiling, her dad held out his hand for her to take. "Your mom told me about the guy who came to see you. Has he been back?"

Shaking her head sadly, Gabi looked up at her hero. "No he hasn't. I'm kinda wishing he would stroll through the door right now. He sat in the children's room and listened to me play for about 45 minutes the other day."

"He'll come back. Did he say why he came in the first place?"

"He was looking for something but he never said what he was looking for." Sadly, Gabriella turned towards the window.

"How about you go down to the children's room and see if he's there? You never know; he might surprise you when you least expect it."

Smiling, Gabriella nodded her head. "Will you go tell the nurse to get me a wheelchair?"

Without another word, Mike left the room and returned with a wheelchair. Gabriella silently got in before pushing herself out the door and down the long corridor. She held her breath and stopped short of the children's room.

Smiling, she peaked in and saw Troy sitting with a little girl reading to her. She just watched how he made the young girl smile and giggle. Deciding to make her presence known, she wheeled in and stopped short of where they were both giggling.

"Abbie, it's time for dinner." A nurse called as the little girl looked up.

"But Melanie I don't wanna go." The girl looked up at Troy as he smiled.

"Food's good for you; besides I promised I'd come back and visit you."

"Ok bye Troy." She hopped off the couch before walking over to where the nurse stood waiting.

Gabriella smiled before looking over at Troy. His surprised face caused her to giggle.

"So do you randomly stalk out the children's room looking for young victims?"

"Actually I was waiting for a pretty brunette to come in here but Abbie caught me before I could escape."

"Oh and does this pretty brunette have a name?" Gabrielle smirked when Troy smiled and laughed.

Nodding, he looked at her intently. "She sure does and I'm pretty sure she's the girl sitting in front of me currently."

A blush crept over her face as she continued to stare at the virtual stranger in front of her. "Well I'm free if you wanna hang out."

"What an idea! I'm actually free right now." Troy moved back so they could sit facing each other.

"So all I know of you is that your name is Gabriella. Care you share a little more information?" Giggling, she shook her head at his lame conversation starter.

"Well whenever I'm not in the hospital, I attend East High School and usually stick to myself. I'm an only child who's got two great parents." Shaking his head, Gabriella looked at him curiously.

"That's all you're going to give me . . . what do you like to do in your spare time? What are your favorite subjects in high school? Come on Gabriella; tell me something you've never told anyone else."

"Um . . . spare time? Usually I love working on crossword puzzles or hanging out with my friends. My favorite subject in school is either science or math. And something I've never told anyone else? I'd love to go bungee jumping some time."

Smiling, Troy nodded. "Quite an impressive profile. Why haven't you told anyone you wanted to go bungee jumping?"

Putting her hand to her chest, Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I've had a heart defect since the day I was born. I never participated in sports or extra activities. I've always had to sit on the sidelines of gym or other sports. My parents have been very cautious about what I do or don't do so that my heart wouldn't get overloaded."

"Oh Gabriella, I'm sorry." Seeing his sorrow, Gabriella shook her head.

"It's been something I've gotten used to but enough about me. Tell me your life story, Troy."

Hearing him laugh made her heart swell. "Let's see. I go to East High as well. I'm co-captain of the varsity boys' basketball team. I've lived in Albuquerque all of my life. I've got an older sister and . . ."

Pausing he looked down at his hands as Gabriella looked at him. "What's wrong Troy?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her before smiling. "My brother recently died."

"Oh Troy I'm so sorry. We can change the subject if you want." Gabriella looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you, Gabriella. There's a reason I've been coming to the hospital so much."

Her eyes softened as she continued to look at him. "And why's that?"

"I wanted to meet the person who received my brother's heart."

Shock covered her face as Troy smiled softly. "What?"

"Gabriella you're the person who got my brother Nathan's heart." Tears formed in her eyes as she heard him say it again.

"No one knows that we donated his organs but I put it together when I read your dad's article in the paper." Pausing he looked up at a teary eyed Gabriella. "I just wanted to meet the person who received Nathan's heart. I figured if I saw you alive, it would mean he was alive within you. It sounds stupid I know . . ."

Gabriella put her hand on top of Troy's before smiling a little. "It doesn't sound stupid at all but I guess I have you to thank. Thank you Troy; without you or your family, I would have been worse off than I currently am."

Smiling, he nodded but never took his eyes off of her. "I'm just glad you're the one who got Nathan's heart."

"Will you tell him about me? I mean the doctors mentioned he was an athlete but they didn't give much more detail than that."

Troy sighed loudly before nodding his head. "Nathan was an all American boy. He played football, his beloved sport. He was a sophomore in college; he was attempting to get his degree in Business. He wanted to own his own restaurant someday."

"I'm so sorry you lost your brother but so grateful you shared his organs with complete strangers." Gabriella smiled lightly still watching his every move.

"Thanks . . . that means a lot." He paused looking at her with bright eyes.

"Gabriella . . . will you promise me something?"

She hesitated before nodding slowly. "Will you take care of Nathan's heart? I mean it's your heart now but will you give it a good home?"

Smiling brightly, Gabi looked at him with admiration. "I promise Troy I will take exceptional care of your brother's heart."

"Well I've taken up enough of your time . . . I should be going." Making a move to leave, Gabriella called his name causing him to turn around.

"Before you leave, come here for a minute. I know most girls carry around lipstick or lotion but I have to do this several times a day." Revealing a silver stethoscope, Gabriella put the earpieces gently into Troy's ears before placing the other end under her robe.

"Listen."

Slowly, Troy heard the whooshing sound of the heart beating. Troy's tear filled eyes looked up at her with amazement. The tears fell as Troy backed up and looked at Gabriella.

"Thank you Gabriella . . . thank you so much."

* * *

**So Gabriella now knows Troy's little secret . . . Hmmmm . . . What do you guys think is going to happen? I'll give a chocolate chip cookie to anyone who guesses right!!!! Ahh You guys make me soooo happy with your reviews. I love you guys so much so make me happier by clicking the little purple box and sending me some love! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!!!**

**P.S. if you guys have anything you'd love to see in upcoming chapters, just tell me and I'll try my hardest to work them in! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 15th, 2005 5:00 pm**

Ever since Gabriella had let Troy listen to her heart, he had made a point to start going to visit her at least once a day for an hour just to get to know her better. They would spend the hour laughing and just talking about whatever came to their minds.

But today of all days, the day Gabriella was having an incredibly hard day, was the day Troy had late basketball practice and the time without him seemed to drip by.

Gabriella insisted on sitting in the children's room waiting for the brown haired cutie but her heart ached as she constantly waited for the elevator doors to open revealing him.

She knew her parents were worried about her; she hadn't said two words the entire day but the nurses had commented on her happy go lucky mood during the hour Troy visited everyday. Gabriella had forgotten to tell them about Troy and how special he was to her know that she knew his secret.

"Gabi . . . talk to us please?" Turning, she found her parents sitting in the seat Troy usually sat in.

Sighing, Gabriella shook her head before fixating her eyes back onto the elevator door.

"Your nurses have told us you are usually happy during the hours of three to six; why is that Gabi?" Her dad looked at her as she smirked.

"I've been visiting with someone. He's coming today and I promised he could meet you two."

The shock and confusion on her mom's face caused Gabi to smile softly. "Gabriella you've been seeing a guy the entire time you're supposed to be getting well?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella was glad for the interruption of the elevator. Troy's grinning face sprinted off the elevator before rushing into the children's room. He stopped suddenly when he realized Gabriella had company.

"Gabi hi." His nerves kicked in seeing what he assumed were her parents sitting there.

"Troy, hey. These are my parents, Mike and Elena Montez. Mom, dad this is Troy Bolton."

Making proper introductions, Gabriella was relieved when her dad held his hand out for Troy to shake. Her mom smiled as Troy shook her hand politely.

"Mom, dad . . . I kinda need to tell you something." Hoping her parents would be cool about how she and Troy met, Gabriella smiled reassuringly at Troy.

"What's that Gabi?"

"There's more to Troy and mine relationship than you know. Troy's brother recently died causing his family to make a decision. A decision we're all too familiar with." Pausing, Gabriella saw the confusion on her parents' faces.

"What are you talking about Gabi?" Her dad asked the question as Troy and Gabi smiled at each other.

"Troy's brother is the reason I'm still alive. His brother's heart is beating inside my chest."

For the second time that day, shock covered their faces. Gabriella held her breath as Mike looked at Troy.

"We cannot express our gratitude towards what you and your family did. Thank you so much for your generous donation."

"It's what Nathan would have wanted. He was an athlete who loved running and being free."

Mike nodded before looking at Troy. "What kind of athlete?"

"He was a football player; he was the starting quarterback for University of New Mexico but died on the field."

"I remember that story; I was supposed to take it but we had to rush Gabi to the hospital so I never got to cover it. He was a great player with excellent stats." Gabi carefully watched Troy as he nodded.

"Troy's an athlete too daddy. He's into basketball." Gabi grinned as she watched her dad nod.

"East high's going to go far this year." Sharing a laugh, Troy nodded confidently.

"Hopefully we will. I can't make any promises this year; we'll have to see how my teammates hold up."

"You're going to be awesome." Gabi said before her parents smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone. Come back anytime Troy." Gabi's hid her shock as her mother said those words.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez."

"It's Elena and Mike; none of that Mr. or Mrs. Stuff." Patting Gabi's shoulder, they left without another word.

Troy looked at Gabi with shock as her parents left the room. "Wow that was unexpected. Why didn't you warn me they were going to be here today?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella managed a giggled before looking at him. "I didn't know myself. They were kinda drilling me about why I'm only happy between the hours of three and six."

"And your answer, Ms. Montez?"

"I told them a good lookin' boy is coming to visit me." Giggling, she watched him shake his head.

"I don't doubt that for a second. So when are you getting outta this place?"

Sighing, she looked towards the calendar tacked to the wall before turning her eyes back to him. "They're thinking the week before Thanksgiving but that's so far away. I wanna be back home and going back to East High."

"Why do you wanna do that? I'd rather be anywhere than East High."

"Sorry bud, but I actually love school." She giggled as his face crinkled up in sickness.

"The only thing that's keeping me in East High is the basketball; oh and the pure fact that I get a ride to school everyday by my science teacher."

Giving him a strange look, Gabriella did even want to question him on that. Thankfully he picked up on her confusion. "My dad's the science teacher there."

"Oh ok. You never talked about your parents much. Tell me about them."

"Hm . . . let's see. Jack and Isabella Bolton. They are the average American parents. My dad is a science teacher and basketball coach. My mom is a co-owner of a restaurant downtown." Gabriella watched as his face lit up at the mentioning of his parents.

"That's really cool; obviously you know what my parents do." Nodding his head, Troy smiled brightly.

"I was going to ask you something . . . my parents are bugging me about where I go everyday after practice. Do you want me to meet them and my sister?"

"Since you haven't stopped talking about them, I'd love to meet them both. And your sister as well."

"Then it's settled; I'll bring them tomorrow night to meet you." Nodding her head, Gabriella smiled.

He reached over and laced his fingers with her as they sat there in silence. In the few days since he had met her, he couldn't keep her out of his mind. She brightened up his day and plagued his thoughts ever minute of everyday.

"Troy . . ." Gaining his attention, she paused trying to get the courage to ask him the question. "Could I possibly see a picture of Nathan?"

"I think I've got actually got a picture on me." Reaching in his back pocket, Troy pulled out the worn wallet and took out a wallet size picture.

"This was our latest picture we just got done of the siblings. That's Nathan, Abby, and me." Passing the picture over to her, she smiled seeing how similar Troy and Nathan were.

They both had the identical grin and eyes but other than that they were truly different. Gabriella felt the rush of tears to her eyes as she stared at the picture.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Troy kicked into concern mode before looking over at her.

"I guess it was easier to understand Nathan had died; I never thought of putting a face with my donor. I guess I'm still emotional from everything that happened today." He used the padding of his thumb to wipe the stray tears away from her cheeks before smiling gently.

"Tell me what else happened today?" Gabriella felt the blush crept up into her cheeks before taking a deep breath.

"I saw my scar for the first time today. It scared the heck outta me but the doctors had to come in and give me a shot to calm me down." Troy looked at her with concern and compassion.

"I wish you would have told me earlier; I would have skipped practice and been up here sooner." Shaking her head, Gabriella smiled.

"Troy you don't have to come for every little thing that upsets me. True I was anxious to see you but I can wait. I'm sorry for making you feel guilty or crying when I saw your brother's picture."

Smiling, Troy shook his head. "Even after week since his accident, I still get teary eyed when I see his picture or someone says something about him. There are some days I don't think I'll ever get past it and move on with my life."

"You're an amazing person Troy. You've done so much for me in the few days since you met me; so much I could never thank you for it all. Nathan had you as a great brother and I think he knows with time you're going to move on and live your life to the fullest."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Because through Nathan, you've gotten a friend for life."

"Good because you're stuck with me Montez."

* * *

**So one set of parents know about Troy and Gabriella's secret . . . see how the Boltons react in the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the feedback. You guys are the greatest readers ever. If you have anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, let me know!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Special thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for your idea that appears in the later part of this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 16th, 2005 12:00 pm**

"Troy where are you dragging us?" Abbie's sarcasm was dully noted as Troy drove his family through the streets of Albuquerque. "You're not going to kill us and leave us in the street are you?"

Looking over at her, he rolled his eyes before turning onto a deserted street. "No I want you to meet someone."

"Have you ever mentioned this person?" Piping up from the backseat dad looked at him with a curious smile.

"No I haven't mentioned this person but whenever you ask me where I've been these past few nights, it's included her."

"Did you hear that Jack? Our son's been interacting with a girl." Abbie's laughs were loud as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Mom you'll understand when you meet her. We're here." Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Troy quickly parked before getting out of the family van.

Looking over at his parents, their faces were etched of choked up emotion. "Troy why are we here?"

"Because the person I want you to meet is in the hospital. Now come on; I told her we would be there ten minutes ago."

Leading his family through the entry way, they stopped at the elevators before pushing the fifth floor button. Silence accompanied them as they rode up. The dinging noise awakened them as Troy led the way off the elevator.

"Come on you guys. She's probably bouncing with excitement." Grinning, Troy led them down to a closed door.

"Ready?" His family looked nervous which Troy enjoyed but he was rather nervous himself. Sure he had talked about his family with Gabi but this would be the first time she would meet them.

They nodded before he pushed open the door to hear her joyful chatter. "Gabriella . . ."

He knew she was smiling before he rounded the corner to see her sitting in a bed with a cheerful smile on her face. "About time Bolton . . . I swear!"

Shaking his head, he moved so his family could pile into the room with him. "Gabriella, this is my family I've been talking about so much. These are my parents, Jack and Isabella Bolton and my older sister, Abbie. Mom, dad, Abbie, this is Gabriella Montez; the one I've been coming to see since Nathan died."

Troy held his breath as Gabriella and his family traded smiles. He knew it would be awkward but no one told him how much.

"It's very nice to meet you." The ever polite Bolton, his mom smiled at Gabi.

"Ok you guys need to hear the truth of why I've been spending so much time here at the hospital." Diverting their eyes away from Gabi, Troy looked at his family whose faces held so much emotion.

"How did you two meet?"

"The day after Nathan died an article appeared in the paper. It was a father thanking an anonymous donor for donating their organs so his daughter could receive a heart transplant. Well I put two and two together; Gabi is the one who received Nathan's heart."

Troy was prepared for the shock and happiness of his parents. "Gabi is my one connection to Nathan. I've been coming up here and telling her all about Nathan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted to get to know her myself before bombarding her with meeting the family."

Looking over at Gabi, she had tears in her eyes while watching Troy interact with his family. "Thanks to your family I'm going to be better than ever. There aren't enough words to say for you to understand how grateful I am."

"So now you know where I've been spending all my free time. I just had to get to know her." Troy tried to explain but his dad held up his hand.

"Thank you Troy . . . you've given us the greatest gift ever. Through Gabi, a piece of Nathan is still alive."

Smiling, Troy shook his head before walking over to Gabi's bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaning close to her ear. "I told ya everything would be all right."

Hearing her giggle, she shook her head before looking up at him. "You and your cocky self are going to be getting into some trouble."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know everyone. Eventually Gabriella's parents would meet the Boltons forming a life long relationship almost immediately.

**6:00 pm**

Troy had left several hours earlier saying that his family was going to spend the day together but before he left, he promised he would return later on with a surprise for her.

Stepping off the elevator, Troy picked up his belongings before making his way down to her room. She was giggling at something as he stepped into the room.

"Dang girl I know you're excited to see me but you don't have to laugh about it." Rolling her eyes, Gabi looked at him expectantly.

"And it seems you can't keep your time straight Bolton. You said you'd be back at 5:30 and it is now 6 o'clock."

Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned his adorable smile in her direction. "I'm sorry Gabi but I have a surprise for you that I'm thinking will totally make up for everything."

"Make up for everything? Hm . . . setting your expectations a little high Bolton?" Smirking, he shook his head before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"We'll see. I'll be right back." Walking out of the room, he returned a few minutes later pushing a wheelchair.

"What's this?" Her surprised voice caused him to laugh.

"Your chariot awaits, my princess." Scooting the chair over to the side of the bed, he helped her out of bed and into the chair.

Looking up at him, a hint of a smile played against her lips. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Maybe we'll get into some wheelchairs races with the other patients."

Hearing her laugh caused his heart to race. Hearing his name, he looked up and saw Melinda, Gabi's favorite nurse, smiling.

"No wheelchair races you two. Take it easy with her Troy." Melinda gave them the nurse's eye before walking out of the room.

Pushing her slow, Troy walked from her room before stopping in front of the elevators and pushing the up button. She started humming as Troy tapped his foot.

Hearing the familiar ding, Troy pushed the wheelchair onto the elevator before pressing the button for the 10th floor. Slowly watching the elevator rise, they both held their breaths.

"Troy . . ." Waiting to get his attention, she saw him look down at her. "Where are we going?"

Leaning close to her ear, his breath tickled her neck. "It's a surprise but I'm sure you'll love it."

The elevator doors open to reveal a wall full of windows. Sunshine was pouring in from every available space. Gabriella sucked in a deep breath while letting her eyes trail around the room.

"Troy . . . this is absolutely gorgeous." She paused looking around again. "How did you find this?"

"Just started exploring one day and stumbled upon it. Now come on; we have places to go."

Pushing her wheelchair further inside Gabi saw people mingling around. Troy stopped in front of a red checkered blanket and helped Gabi out of the chair before easing her down. Laid out was a full picnic full of Gabi's favorite foods.

Smiling, Gabi looked over at Troy as he broke a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half. They sat there talking about whatever came to their minds.

"So what was the craziest thing you've done?" Troy thought the question over before pondering the answer.

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head. "I've skinny dipped in my pool before."

Her face showed shock before throwing her head back and laughing loudly. "Troy Bolton! If your parents only knew."

He laughed along with her before shaking his head. "That's never going to leave this room; you hear me Montez?"

Nodding her head, she managed to get her laughter under control. "I hear you."

"So Montez, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"You mean besides talk to complete strangers who are stalking around the children's room? I snuck out of my room once." His eyes widened before laughing.

"Wow you're a daredevil Montez." Rolling her chocolate eyes Gabriella shook her head.

"If you remember dumb butt, I was always under parental supervision; so sneaking out was a huge deal for me. Besides I had to climb down a tree and it's not that easy!"

Troy had stopped listening to her as watched her mannerisms. Her hands were moving as she talked; her smile shined as she moved her head back and forth. The sun's rays shone through her hair causing her to look like a complete angel.

"Troy?" Her sweet voice broke through his trance and before he knew it a blush covered his face.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute. What are you thinking about? Your other girlfriend."

"Actually, I'm thinking about an incredible gorgeous girl sitting here chatting my ear off." Looking over at her, he noticed a rosy pink color creep up into her cheeks.

"Troy . . ." She looked down at her hands too nervous to do anything else.

"Gabi . . . can I tell you something?"

She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out so she just nodded her head slowly. Putting his finger under her chin, he titled it upward so she was looking into his eyes.

"From the moment I saw you, I haven't been able to get my mind off of you. You aren't like most girls I know and quite simply, something about you has taken over my life. I'm going on pure gut instinct but . . ." Trailing off, he leaned forward and in one quick swift motion, his lips were gently covering hers.

Slowly he deepened the kiss, as she put her hand to the side of the cheek. Due to the lack of air, he pulled back and noticed her flush look.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you Gabriella Montez. And I do want to give this a shot."

Speechless, all Gabriella did was lean forward and kissed him again. She kissed him with emotions she never knew she had.

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes which held a new exciting spark. "I'd like that Troy. I'll admit I haven't be able to get you off my mind either."

"And before we get serious I need to tell you something; I'm not doing this just because you're the carrier of my brother's heart. These feelings are real, Gabriella Alena Montez."

"I never even thought of it that way."

"Good." He smiled ever so softly before lacing his fingers with hers.

"But can I ask you a question?"

Looking down at her, Troy kissed the side of her cheek before mumbling. "You, my darlin', may ask anything you wish."

"Did you ever kiss your brother that way?" Her giggles made him throw his head back and laugh.

"Not a chance in hell." He replied before dipping down and covering his lips with hers again just to make his point.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA I know you guys were asking when that was going to happen . . . so I decided to throw that in. Feedback would be wonderful. I've decided since you guys are so great . . . everyone who reviewed is gonna get a virtual chocolate chip cookie from me. I really do have the greatest readers in the world. You guys are amazing!!!!! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 20****th****, 2005 9:00 am**

Deciding that school wasn't important at the moment, Troy walked into the bright cheerful setting of the children's ward walking towards a familiar room. Music came pouring out the room as he stepped inside.

"Good morning beautiful." Leaning over, he kissed her cheek before stepping back and looked at her.

Over the past few days, the doctors had increased her medication to help her accept Nathan's heart. Her face had swollen up at first but as the days past, the swollenness had disappeared.

"Good morning yourself." Looking over at the clock, her eyes widened before reaching over and smacking him. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Um . . . it's a free day at the school; something about parent teacher conferences so I decided to come spend it with you."

"Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"You are a lucky girl. You get to spend an entire day with me."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have to spend the entire day having tests done." Her eyes shone the worry and scarceness she felt inside.

"Gabi . . ." Tilting her head up, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Say the word and I'll spend the day right by your side."

Looking up, she smiled softly before biting her lip. "You will?"

Shrugging his shoulder, he leaned over and kissed her lips softly before pulling back. "I'm your boyfriend and your superman. Of course I'll spend the day right by your side."

Nodding her head, she attempted to find her voice. "Thank you Troy."

"No problem my princess. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know that." Nodding his head, he held out his hand for her to take. He squeezed it before covering her lips with his own.

A clearing of the throat caused the two teenagers to pull apart quickly. Standing in front of them, clearly amused, were Dr. Cramer and Dr. Ramos.

"Good morning doctors." Trying to cover up her blush, Gabriella smiled before shaking her head.

"Good morning Gabriella, Troy. How are you two doing this morning?" Dr. Cramer smiled at the two before picking up Gabi's chart.

"All right. So what kind of tests are we doing today?" Squeezing Troy's hand, she let him know how scared she really was.

"We're going to do a heart biopsy so we can see how your body is reacting to the heart itself. It's a simple procedure and it's virtual painless." Dr. Ramos explained before looking at the two teenagers.

"Can Troy be in the room with me for support?" Smiling, the doctors nodded.

"Sure he can. Then we're going to take you in and do a MRI to make sure everything is all right with you heart. A blood test and an ultrasound will also be administrated."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella looked at Troy the entire time the two doctors were talking to her. She half wished her parents were there but work was keeping them away from the hospital on that particular day. She smiled watching Troy listen to the doctors' explanations and was glad he was there.

"Does that sound all right Gabi?" Pulling out of her thoughts, she nodded her head looking between the two doctors and her boyfriend.

"That sounds good. When do we start this fun filled day of testing?" Troy noted the strong sarcasm laced in her voice.

"In about twenty minutes. One of the nurses will come get you and bring you down to the lab. We'll start the procedure and move on from there." Dr. Ramos announced.

"How long until we get the results back?"

"The results should be back by tomorrow afternoon; it depends on how fast the lab is when we ship the tests down there." Gabi nodded while listening to the doctors.

"We'll leave you two alone but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a nurse." Watching the two doctors slip from the room, Gabriella felt Troy's eyes turn to her.

"What's going on in your mind Gabs?" Laughing, she shook her head at his nickname.

"We'll talk about Gabs later but I'm just scared about the results. What happens if something is wrong with my heart?"

"Hey, hey don't think like that. You're going to ace every one of those tests. You have nothing to worry about." Pulling her into his embrace, he held her before kissing the top of her head.

"And besides if anything does go wrong," pausing he waited for her to look up into his eyes. "I'm going to be right by your side through every single day."

"You promise?" Sticking out her lip, he laughed before kissing her pouting lips.

"Of course I promise." Searching his face, Gabriella noticed something.

"Troy Connor Bolton . . . it isn't a free day is it?" Locking eyes with him, Gabriella gave him the evil eye.

"No but our moms decided it would be good if I was here with you on the day of testing." He smirked when she started to nod her head.

"I love our mothers . . . thank you so much for being here." Kissing him soundly, she lost herself in the kiss.

Once again, clearing throats caused the two to pull apart reluctantly. "It's time for your tests, Gabi."

"Melinda, I swear you have the worst timing ever!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on Gabi, you're going on a ride." Giggling, she got into the wheelchair never letting go of Troy's hand.

Together, Gabriella in the chair and Troy to her left, they walked down the hallway towards the lab.

Squeezing her hand, Troy smiled down as her eyes held the worries she had yet to express. Slowing to a stop, Troy looked at Melinda.

"Can I have a moment alone with Gabi?"

Looking between us, Melinda nodded before leaving us alone. Troy tilted Gabi's head so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Gabi, you're going to be brilliant. You have nothing to worry about and I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I'm not leaving you; not now and not ever!"

Kissing her, Troy put every ounce of emotion into that kiss before pulling back. "Now you're going to go in that room and kick some butt."

Nodding her head, Gabriella smirked as Troy pushed her into the room. Helping her up on the table, Troy took his place by her right side and offered her his hand.

Just like his promise, Troy stayed there for all the tests the doctors allowed him to. The only time he didn't get to was when Gabi had her MRI done. But he made it up to her by kissing her five times; the number of minutes it took to get the MRI done.

Pushing her back to her room, Troy helped her back into the bed before kissing her again. "You were awesome today, Gabs."

"Thanks . . . and thanks for being there during the entire time."

"Gabi, you're most welcome. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else." Smiling, he ran his finger over her knuckles.

Looking over at the clock, Troy frowned realizing what time it was. "I hate to do this but I told my parents I'd be home for dinner. I'll be back tomorrow immediately after school."

She looked at him with sad eyes but nodded anyways. "Sure . . . I'll see you then."

"You can count on it." Leaning over he gave her a goodbye kiss before leaving the room.

"Troy?" Calling him softly back, she smiled when he peaked his head into the room with his signature grin.

"Yeah Gabi?"

"I hope you have a great night and thanks again for everything."

Smiling he nodded before winking his right eye. "You too and again it's not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Blowing her a kiss, he paused a minute for her to catch it then he was gone.

The moment he was gone, Gabriella wished he was back in her room. Whenever he was around, Gabriella temporarily forgot about her problems; for that brief time Troy was around she was a normal kid.

**6:00 pm**

Walking his dishes to the kitchen, Troy sat on the bar stool while facing his mom as she opened the dishwasher. He sighed while running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, buddy?" His mom smiled calling him by his old nickname.

"It's nothing. And everything at the same time."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. There's someone in the backyard waiting for you."

"Who?" But his mom was walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Pushing off the bar stool, he walked out onto the backyard and grinned when he saw who was all there.

"Hey captain!" Chad, Jason, and Zeke were all standing there with grins on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Noticing the basketball, Troy had a pretty good idea.

"We haven't seen you outside of school for a few days and wanted to make sure you were all right." Chad grinned as he watched his best friend's face turn into a grin.

"I've been spending a lot of time up at the hospital." The three guys traded looks with each other before Zeke spoke up.

"I thought you couldn't stand the hospital?" Chad and Jason nodded looking at Troy with a grin.

"I did but I've been going to visit someone."

Chad started coughing as Jason started hitting him on the back. "You've been going to visit someone? Does this someone have a name?"

"Remember how I told you we donated Nathan's organs?" Not waiting for them to agree, Troy continued. "I found one of his donors and have been getting to know her."

"Her? Troy's smitten with someone? What's her name?"

"Her name is Gabriella . . . she's our age." Pausing, Troy hesitated which Chad immediately picked up on.

"Is there something you're leaving out?" Seeing his buddy drop his head and blush, Chad grinned.

"Her and I are giving things a shot. We've been hanging around a lot and um . . ." Scratching the back of his head, Troy looked at Chad who just had the goofiest grin.

"Have you and this Gabriella girl kissed yet?" Grinning, Chad knew immediately he had hit the nail on the head.

"Yes but . . . drop it Chad."

"When will we meet her?" Shrugging his shoulders, Troy grinned.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow and I'll tell her my friends wanna meet her."

"Sounds good man. Now let's play some ball."

Playing for the next hour, the boys broke up into teams. Enjoying the boys enjoyed the simple fact that they could meet at someone's house and play a pick up game of ball.

The back door of the house opened and his father and mother both stepped out into the cooler night's air. They walked over to the basketball court and looked at Troy with worried eyes.

"Troy . . . ." Hearing his mom call him, Troy turned around and saw her somber face.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got a phone call from Alena Montez." At the mentioning of his girlfriend's mom, Troy's face paled considerable.

"What happened? Is Gabi all right?"

"Troy there's been a complication . . ."

* * *

**I know, the worst words you ever want to hear and then have an author completely cut it off. It had to be done but what do you think the complication was? Hm . . . the more reviews I get, the sooner you'll get your answer. Thank you to everyone for your generous feedback and suggestions. I love each and every one of them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 20th, 2005 9:00 pm**

"_Troy there's been a complication . . ."_

"What kind of complication are we talking about?"

"Elena didn't say; she just said they moved Gab into ICU. Her and Mike want you to come up to the hospital as soon as possible." Mom said as Troy looked at them.

"I'm leaving; call me into school tomorrow?" Looking hopefully at his parents, Troy watched them nod before running into the house.

"TROY!" Hearing Chad's calls, he turned and looked at his best friend.

"I hope Gabriella's going to be all right." Nodding his head, Troy smiled softly before continuing on his way.

Twenty minutes later, Troy pulled his beat up blue truck into the hospital's parking lot. He slammed the door before running into the hospital. He took the stairs not wanting to waist another minute.

He took a deep breath before seeing the Montez family waiting in the waiting area. He cautiously walked towards them holding his breath as he did so.

"Troy." Elena was the first to see him as she jumped up from her spot and wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"What's wrong with her?" He asked before shaking Mike's hand and taking the seat they offered him.

The husband and wife traded looks before turning their attention to the young man in front of them. "The doctors have told us to be prepared for the worse."

A frantic wave passed over him as Troy continued to look at his girlfriend's parents. "What do you mean the worse?"

"Troy . . ." Pausing, Mike took Elena's hand in his and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Gabi's having a rejection episode."

Troy's heart dropped at the sound of those words. "What does that mean in exact detail?"

"It basically means her body is rejecting the heart. Gabi started running a fever earlier this evening after you left and the doctors took note of it."

"So what does that mean for the upcoming days? Shouldn't her immune system be able to fight this off?" He was gripping with possibilities as he stared at her parents.

"Troy, she's been taking immune system suppressors so that her body would accept the heart. Her immune system is dead and it's up to the medications and the close monitors of the doctors to pull her through." Gabi's mom wiped the tears away before letting out a shaky breath.

"Also since she's having a rejection episode, the doctors have taken her off her anti-rejection medications. The doctors have decided to pump powerful drugs into her system. These drugs, they hope, will help stop the rejection." Mike Montez looked at Troy with sympathy and sorrow.

"What do we do now? Can we see her?" Troy didn't try to hold in the tears that slowly made their way down his face.

"We sit here and wait. But we can go see her. We get twenty minutes a piece to go see her." Standing, Troy started down the hallway.

"Troy, wait up please." Rushing to follow him down the hallway, Elena Montez put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's something you should know before you go in there. Her unit is completely sterile; so we have to scrub our hands before we go in. You have to wear scrubs, protective gloves, and a face mask before you go inside."

Nodding his head, he allowed himself to follow Elena down the hall towards Gabi's unit.

"She's in there Troy. It may look scary with all the machines and tubes but they're helping her get better."

He got scrubbed up, put the gloves and the facial mask on before stepping into the room. His feet shuffled as he made his way over to the bed side.

Sitting down in the chair, he gingerly took her hand in his. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he took the time to look his girlfriend over.

Her eyes were closed as her chest rose gently with every breath she took. There were several IVs in her arm as he took a look at each of the bags that hung from poles to the left of her bed. The heart monitor made quiet chirps as it recorded the movement of his brother's heart.

"Gabi, it seems like forever since I met you; it's hard to believe that we've only known each other for 13 days." Pausing, he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you for nothing and I'm going to hold that promise. You just need to uphold your end of the deal and come back to us." Sighing, he hung his head. "I need you Gabriella. You're my world; and without you around, I'm going to mope around."

He didn't bother holding in the tears to show his pain and worry. "I wanted to tell you this since the moment I saw you and I was hoping you'd be awake and coherent when I said this but I love you Gabriella. You are so important to me and . . ."

Pausing, he cleared his throat before looking up at her lifeless body. "Dammit Gabi I just need you to open your eyes. I need you here with me. I love you baby and I just want to you to open your eyes and show me you're all right."

"Everyone's rooting for you; my friends all want to meet you and I promised them they'd get the chance. My parents and Abbie are wishing you the best and your parents . . . your parents are just so torn up about this. All we want is for you, Gabriella Montez, to open your pretty chocolate brown eyes and smile your adorable smile."

"Will you do that for us?"

His heart broke at the silence that remained in the room. He sat there and watched her chest rise and fall; a constant reminder that she was still alive.

Not having any reactions from her, Troy kissed her forehead through the mask before leaving the room.

He deposited his mask, scrub, and gloves into the plastic bin that stood outside her door before walking down the hallway. To his surprise, his parents and Abbie sat beside Elena and Mike.

"Troy." His mom looked up as Elena said his name.

"That's not my Gabi in there." The words flowed from his mouth as Mike nodded.

"She's one sick lady Troy. The doctors put her in a coma for her own safety." Sticking his hands in his pocket Troy looked at his family members.

"I'm staying here tonight. I want to spend twenty minutes with her every hour." Determined his dad made a move to open his mouth.

"Troy I think you need to come home and get a decent nights sleep. You can come up and spend tomorrow with her." Shaking his head, Troy stood his ground.

"I can't do that day. That girl in that room means more to mean than sleeping. I've got to keep an eye on her for my own mind sake's. If that means not getting sleep, then that's fine."

Sighing, his parents looked at each other. "Troy please come home."

"I can't mom; Gabriella and I are dating and I can't tear myself away from this place. I love her too much to leave now."

The shock that covered his parents' faces had no effect on his as he stood there and continued to look at them.

"Troy . . ." Seeing they were defeated, Isabella Bolton nodded her head.

"I guess you can stay here tonight but when you're not in Gabi's room, get some sleep."

Promising he would, Troy sat down in the corner and buried his face in amongst his arms. He heard footsteps coming closer as he looked up.

"You love her huh?" Abbie sat down as he looked over at his older sister.

"Yeah I do Abs. I mean we've known each other only 13 days but I do. I mean my heart stopped when mom told me they got that phone call. She looks so helpless in that ICU room."

Nodding her head, Abbie looked over at her little brother. "Mom and dad were mad when you took off for the hospital but now I see why you did it. You and Gabriella make a cute couple and I just wanted you to know that."

Smiling ever so softly, Troy nodded. "Thanks Abbie. No one has told me that yet. I mean our dates are to the roof of the hospital and down to the children's room but we're enjoying all of our time together."

Nodding her head, the two siblings sat there and let their thoughts over come them.

**October 21st, 2005 1:00 am**

Trying to smooth down his hair, Troy stumbled down the hallway on his way to see Gabriella. Elena had shaken him away telling him he could go see her for twenty minutes.

Quickly scrubbing up and putting the gloves on, Troy grabbed the mask before walking into the room. Sitting in the chair, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"So I've been dozing for the past hour or so and I thought of something. I'm trying to figure out how scared and worried you are about this whole thing." Pausing, he shook his head. "I mean, I'm scared for you because you're going through this but you, yourself are the one going through the whole fear of rejection."

"But then again, our dear old Dr. Ramos has you so high on drugs that you probably can't even think straight. But you're going to get well; why? Because I'm demanding you to get well."

"But to tell you the truth, the thing I miss since I saw you last at 6 tonight is that I can't get lost in your brown eyes. I can't sit here and shoot the breeze with you." Troy sighed looking at her.

Laying his head on the bed, he sat there and prayed that his angel would be all right.

"I love you Gabi." Whispering ever so softly, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep and somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So I got a bunch of emals from you guys telling me how much you hated the cliff hanger. Well I'm sorry . . . . actually I'm not but you'll love me in the upcoming chapters. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback so far; I love it all!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**October 30****th****, 2005 9:00 pm**

Nine days . . . nine of the longest days of his life. The majority of them were spent sitting beside her bed in ICU with nurses and doctors coming in periodically making sure they were both fun. No movements, no sounds, just her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

Sighing, he let his eyes trail to the window that led inside her room. Slowly her doctors were losing faith; they kept saying the longer she stayed in the coma, the less likely it was that she would ever wake up.

But he kept hold onto faith. He knew she would wake up and be perfectly healthy. He had thought about it; after he kissed her, he would kill her for making him be so scared.

On second thought, he would just continue to kiss her making up for the 222 hours since he last kissed her.

"Troy?" Hearing the door gently swing open, he turned and saw his mom peak in before walking in all the way.

"Yeah mom?" Leaning back, he stretched and stood up to walk over to her.

"I just wanted you to know that your dad and I are heading back home. Are you staying here tonight?"

Nodding his head, he looked over at Gabi's bed before turning his attention back to her. "Yeah I am. I just want her to wake up, mom."

Feeling the oncoming of tears, he blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. "I know you do sweetie because your father and I do too. She's strong and the doctors are hoping the drugs are going to work. Just keep holding faith; she'll come around."

"I will mom. Thanks; I'll come by tomorrow morning before school."

"All right sweetie. Get some sleep and I'll see you later." Kissing his forehead, she paused a moment before walking out of the room and down the hall.

He took his seat again and almost immediately his hand wrapped around her smaller one. The past few days he had run out of things to tell her so usually he would sit in silence and think about the time they spent with each other.

He ran a hand through her hair and sighed for the millionth time that day. Frankly he was tired of waiting for her to open her eyes; he was growing impatient by the day. He just wanted to feel her lips upon his; he wanted to carry a happy go lucky conversation instead of answering 'how are you doing' twenty times a day by his friends and family.

He looked outside to see people staring in. He immediately noticed the bobbing shaggy afro before turning back to Gabi.

"I'm going to go now, Gabs but I'll be back soon. I love you." Kissing her forehead, I got up and walked out of the room.

Taking off all my scrubs, gloves, and face mask I looked at the crowd that gathered there.

"Troy, we were wondering where you've been?" Chad and Troy did the custom handshake before Troy greeted everyone else.

Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan were all there looking at Troy with confusion.

"Man I've been up here since it happened." Leaning against the wall, Troy waited for the questions to come his way.

"Who are you visiting? And how did you meet her?" Zeke asked as Troy hung his head.

"Come on; we might as well be sitting down while I tell you everything."

Leading them to the waiting room, Troy waited until they were sitting before revealing the whole story.

They sat there with amazement as Troy revealed the whole story, starting with blank stares on their faces. "And that's how Gabriella Montez and I started dating."

"Man who finds and starts dating a girl in the hospital?" The group laughed at that as Troy shook his head.

"I wanted to get to know the girl who got Nathan's heart and she wanted to get to know his family so we kinda just met and got along great."

Chad shook his head as he watched his best friend grin and talk about the girl that laid in a coma. "How's she doing?"

"The doctors are still worried about the rejection. They've started her back on her anti-rejection medication. But they've got her on so much medication that's it insane." Shaking his head, Troy was amazed at how much medical knowledge he had gain in the nine days since Gabi had fallen into the coma.

Taylor smiled at her boyfriend's best friend. "Troy, we're sorry. Chad told us you were spending a lot of time up here and we got angry because our friend was ditching us but now that we know . . ."

Shaking his head, Troy smiled a little. "Its fine; but I'm glad you guys know where I've been now. Its baby steps but she's getting better by the day."

Staying for a little while, Troy's group of friends left. He smiled remembering all the good times they had together before scrubbing up and taking all prevention measures before walking into her room.

"So my friends just came and checked up on you Gabi. They don't even know you and they wanted to make sure everything was all right. You're going to love them when you meet them."

He caught her up on everything that had happen since the last time he sat there and talked to her. He held her hand tightly and just smiled looking over at her.

"So babe, I figure when you decide to open your brown eyes, you and I are going to go on a proper date. We're going to have a great time and catch up from all the time we've missed these past few days.

All too soon, it was time for him to leave; his twenty minutes had ended too soon. He leaned up and kissed her forehead but this time when he went to leave, her hand tightened around his.

A smile crossed his lips as he stood over her bed. "Gabriella come on sweetheart. Open your eyes."

Not bothering to push the nurse's button, Troy continued to coax her and pretty soon he was staring into the brown eyes he had been longing to see.

"Welcome back, Gabi."

* * *

**So are you guys now?? I hope so . . . . I had so many threats and tell me that Gabi has to be all right. I never intented to kill her off!!! Feedback would be awesome and many thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback!!! It means the world to me!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I also don't own Reese's Peanut Butter Cups or Kit Kat.**

* * *

**October 31****st****, 2005 3:15 am**

Finally, after four hours of tests and questions, Troy was able to sneak into the room. After she woke up, Troy had called the nurses who in turn called the doctors who alerted Gabi's parents everything was going to be just fine.

Tears of joy were shared throughout the waiting room. Most of them were shed by her parents but a few were shared by the blue eye boy as he listened to the doctors tell them every little detail that would soon be forgotten.

Following the now normal routine, Troy scrubbed and gloved up before snapping the face mask into place. Throwing open the door with a bright grin, he was relieved to see Gabriella still wide awake perched on her bed.

"Well good morning sweetheart." Just barely catching the roll of her eyes, he stepped up to the bed and kissed her forehead before pulling back.

Taking a seat, he waited for her to speak, move, or do something to get the spotlight of him. "Mom and dad told me you've been here everyday you could while I was in the coma."

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy shook his head. "I was here but I was more worried about you than anything."

Smiling, she shook her head. "Troy Connor Bolton you should have been at school; not trapping yourself in this dreaded place. I bet you're so behind on homework and basketball practice."

Chuckling at her need to rant and rave, he shook his head. "I'm quite caught up on everything, missy. Most days I sat in here and watched you sleep; every now and then your parents would physically drive me home so that I would get a decent night's sleep."

"I guess . . . I just want to say thanks. I mean you didn't have to do that but . . ." Trailing off, she looked down at her hands.

"Gabi, I wanted to be here. You're my girlfriend and there's no place I would have rather been than sitting in this chair gripping your hand praying that you'd be all right."

Tears made their way down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Man I'm such a girl."

Hastily wiping the tears away, Troy stood up and took a seat on the bed. "I happened to love the fact that you're a girl."

Her giggles made him smile before taking her hand in his. "You know, I heard everything you said while I was in the coma."

His head snapped up as his eyes found hers. Shaking his head, he rubbed his finger over her knuckles. "You heard everything?"

Nodding her head, she tried to keep the grin off her face. "And all I've got to say is that I love you too, Troy."

The grin immediately went to his face as he dipped and through the mask the two shared a kiss. "I love you too Gabriella."

Situating himself on the bed, Troy wrapped his arms around her so that her head was lying on his chest. Troy kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

"Sleep tight my princess. Sweet dreams await you." And with that, Troy slept well for the first time in nine days.

**10:00 am**

Feeling someone move, his eyes snapped open and grinned when he realized who was moving. Leaning down, he let his lips graze her cheek before moving closer to her ear.

"I don't know about you, but I slept so well last night." Her giggle rang out into the room before turning around and slapping his shoulder.

"Troy knock it off. But to tell you the truth, it's so much sleep on someone rather than sleeping on a pillow."

The two shared a laugh before the door was thrown open and two doctors came strolling in. They shook their heads before walking up to the bedside.

"You two look rather cozy together . . ." Dr. Ramos pointed out as Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Sure am but what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you two here this morning?" Gabriella's eyes rose as the two men looked at the teenagers.

"We wanted to come and cheek on you this morning. How are you doing now that you're out of a nine day coma?"

Gabriella grinned before lacing her fingers with Troy's. "Oh I'm just dandy. I mean I caught up on my sleep and everything."

Smirking, Troy shook his head as his girlfriend continued her ramble. "Gabriella, we need to know how you're really doing." The doctors looked impatient with her as she smirked.

Sighing, she nodded her head. "I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear." Nodding his head, Dr. Cramer announced.

"Now when can I be moved out of ICU and into a regular room? When can my family and friends stop wearing the hideous scrubs?" Gabriella spoke the questions faster than Troy could wrap his head around them.

"We want to keep you in ICU a few more days just to make sure everything is good; by the end of the week, you should be moved back into your room unless another complication comes up. As for the hideous scrubs, they can stop wearing those when you get moved to your other room." Gabi grinned at Troy as he smiled.

"If you two have no other questions, we will see you both later." Nodding their heads, the doctors left the two in silences.

Troy wigged a little to get more comfortable as Gabriella stayed silent. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down her face and onto his hands.

"Gabi, hey what's wrong?" Not saying anything, Troy pulled her closer to his chest and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Coming up with a new name from her longer version name, Troy kissed the side of her head.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella turned so she was in Troy's arms. "I guess it didn't hit me how serious this all was. I could have died Troy."

Nodding his head somberly, Troy whole heartedly agreed with that statement. "There were days where I was coming in here to make sure you were still breathing. But the thing is you didn't die Gabi. You're sitting here talking to me."

"I know but I can't help but think about how worried you were these past few days. I heard you talking to me but I couldn't get through the fog to open my eyes." More tears escaped her eyes as I wiped them away.

"Gabi listen to me, your body needed time to kill the bacteria that were hurting you. I got to sit here day in and day out just listening to you breath. That right there gave me so much hope you would make it through whatever." Smiling, she slowly shook her head before looking into his eyes.

"Do you know what I want right now?" Her bright grin caused him to laugh.

"What's that?"

"Candy . . . its Halloween after all." Pretending to think about it, Troy smiled.

"Let me see what I can do and I'll try to sneak some back in here for you later. But now, Brie, you must close your pretty little eyes and sleep for a little bit. I have errands to do."

Pouting her lips, Gabriella watched him kiss her forehead and give her a little wave before walking from the room.

Giggling, she laid back onto the pillow before closing her eyes, allowing her body to relax and fall asleep.

**3:00 pm**

After getting the clearance from both doctors as well as her parents, Troy held a book close to his body as well as a gift bag. Rolling his eyes, he took the careful time to scrub and glove in and masked up before strolling through the door to the room where his princess awaited.

"So he finally returns . . . I was getting worried about you." Her cheerfulness had returned as he placed the gifts in the corner.

"Sorry I had to do some stuff before I could return. How was your nap?" Leaning over the bed, he kissed her through the mask before pulling back.

"It was good but lunch was absolutely awful. I tried getting Melinda to get me a double cheeseburger but she shot me down." Pouting, she looked over in the corner where Troy had laid the gifts. "What did you bring me?"

Looking over his shoulder, he suppressed his grin before putting his hands in his back pocket. "What makes you think it's for you?"

Her face showed the hurt and her hand immediately swept outward successfully hitting him. "That was mean. I thought you would be nice to me since I just woke up and saved you from complete boredom."

"You're right; I'm sorry Gabriella." Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"You'll know now for next time." Pausing, she pressed her lips together before puckering them for a kiss.

Happy to kiss her, Troy leaned down and kissed her before pulling back. "So what did you bring me?"

Realizing he was dealing with a kid in a candy store, Troy laughed. "Hm . . . a little of this and a little of that."

"Troy . . ." Dragging out his name in a whine she looked at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" Rolling her eyes, Gabriella thought a minute before a thought popped into her mind.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat; if you don't I will cry, and I will call the FBI." Quite proud of herself, Gabriella grinned brightly while Troy was laughing so hard at her five year old song.

"Wow and now I'm dating a five year old." Laughing, Gabriella shook her head.

"Come on Troy; what did you bring me?" She asked as he sighed before walking over to the corner.

"This and this are for you." Handing over the book and the gift bag, he took a seat and waited for her to open both.

"Ooooohhhh you do really love me." Taking out the Kit Kat and Reese's Peanut Butter cups, she grinned.

"I snuck them in . . ." Grinning, he motioned for her to open the other one.

"Oh Troy you didn't have to do this." Flipping through the scrapbook, Gabriella got tears in her eyes while looking at all the pictures.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he wiped her tears away before motioning to the pictures. "My mom thought it would be good for you to see more of Nathan. She suggested I bring this up to you."

"I love it. Thanks Troy." Pushing forward, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Not a problem. Now come on; I'm going to tell you the stories about each of these."

Flipping to the beginning, the two sat there and laughed about all the stories Troy would tell her. The rest of the afternoon, the two kept thanking Him that she was sitting laughing in that very room at that very moment.

* * *

**So I had a break from classes and decided to type this up. I'm so glad you guys are loving this story. If at any time, you have ideas just PM or writing them in the review box. I'll try my hardest to work them in. Feedback would be awesome and thank you again to all my faithful readers and new readers. All your reviews and comments mean the world to me!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Ok so there are going to be flowers in the middle of this chapter and I wanted to let you know that I put a picture of the flowers on my profile so you guys can go ahead and check it out!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**November 3****rd****, 2005 4:15 pm**

Whistling as he made his way down the hall, Troy grinned walking into ICU. He did the normal routine of making sure he was germ free before throwing open the door and walking inside.

The sight waiting for him was one he never expected. The bed was stripped and all the machines were moved out. It was silent and looked like it was never lived in.

His heart rate soar through the roof when he realized Gabriella was gone and all that was left was an empty room. Luckily before he started to freak out, Melinda passed by the room and stuck her head in.

"Hey Troy . . . what brings you by ICU?" her confused tone caused him to shake his head.

"Hey Melinda . . . I'm kinda looking for my girlfriend at the current moment."

Her grin grew wider which made the knot in Troy's stomach grow larger. "I'm surprise your girlfriend held it from you."

Confusion crossed his eyes as he continued to stare at the nurse. "Held what from me?"

Chuckling Melinda shook her head. "Troy, Gabi's been moved back to her regular room. The doctors told her this morning and she was moved back in before noon."

His eyes grew wide when he heard the information. Troy shook his head knowing his girlfriend was in for a lifetime of torture. "Thanks Melinda. Is she in the same room or a different one?"

"She's in the same one as before." Nodding he turned and walked away trying to figure out how he could get Gabi back.

Pausing in front of the door, he listened closely to the conversation that was going inside the room. "Mom where is he? He promised he'd come see me today."

"Did you tell him your news?" Rolling his eyes, he waited for Gabi's comment.

"No because I wanted to surprise him. Do you think I should have told him?" Knowing Gabriella so well, Troy knew she was chewing on her lip as she sat there.

"Troy probably went straight to ICU not knowing anything different. He's probably worried to death about you, Gabi." Her mother was always the level headed one.

Troy held his laughter in until he had to walk away for fear of getting caught. "Will you go search for him, mama?"

"Sure, Gabi. I'll return shortly." Walking out of the room, Elena Montez spotted Troy standing there with a slap happy grin on his face.

"Troy . . ." She whispered sharply walking closer to him with every step.

"Elena . . . I know all about Gabi's little secret." Elena shook her head before looking at the young man.

"And?"

"I intend on getting Gabi back but I'm not sure how." Giving him the eye, she knew her daughter was going to pay for not telling Troy.

Shaking her head, she had loved watching Troy and Gabi interacting thinking they were the perfect couple. "Be careful with her Troy. It's her first day out of isolation."

Nodding his head, he promised he would be. "I'm just going to pay her back a little."

Knowing he was, Elena headed towards the waiting room where Mike was waiting for her. Troy on the other hand started making his way towards the room. He watched a nurse by the name of Nancy walk into the room so he stepped closer to the room to hear the conversation.

"Nancy . . . he's not coming." Gabi whined as Troy shook his head.

"He probably doesn't know where you are . . . maybe he decided to go home." Nancy checked the machines as Gabi pouted.

"Troy wouldn't do that; he'd come find my parents and they'd tell him."

"I don't know Gabi . . . guys can be pretty dumb at times." Giggling, Gabi shook her head.

"Yeah but Troy isn't like most guys." Smiling, Troy was glad his girlfriend was sticking up for him.

Suddenly, an idea struck Troy as he walked away promising to make Gabi smile brightly and congratulate her on moving out of ICU.

**4:30 pm**

"Now all you have to do is take these to her and wait for her reaction." Handing the vase to Melinda, Troy grinned.

"Are you sure about this Troy? She's all ready mad at you." Troy grinned at the older lady.

Nodding his head, he knew his plan was foul proof. "I'm sure. I'll come in right after you go out."

"All right; it's your plan." Shaking her head, she started walking to the room.

Standing near the door, Troy heard the gasp from Gabi as Melinda placed the flowers in front of you. "These were just delivered and I got the special task of delivering them to you."

"Oh Melinda, they're beautiful. Who are they from?" The giddiness of her voice caused Troy's grin to grow wider.

Shrugging her shoulder just like Troy told her to, Melinda just smiled. "Maybe they're from a secret admirer?"

"Or they could be from Troy?" Gabi sighed happily as Melinda looked on.

"Who ever they're from, you're one lucky girl Gabriella Montez. Do you need anything before I continue on with my duties?"

"No but thanks Melinda for delivering the flowers." Gabi picked the tag up before looking at the nurse.

"Its not a problem besides my reward is seeing you smile. This ward was way too quiet without you here. It's good to see you back." Smiling again, Melinda left the young lady with her flowers while walking out the door.

She winked at Troy before walking back to the nurse's station. Troy waited until he heard the ripping of the card before walking into the room.

"Hmm . . . it looks like I have some competition in the romance department." Looking up from the card, Gabriella just smiled.

"It sure looks like it. And I've got a secret admirer that you've got to keep up with." Troy shook his head as he walked closer to the bed.

"Any ideas who it could be?" Troy sat on the edge of the bed before looking at the big bouquet of Asiatic lilies, orange roses, red Gerbera daisies, and red mini carnations.

Smiling, she fingered a lily before looking up at him. "It could be Jonathan. He did come see me this morning."

"Who's Jonathan? A secret boyfriend you didn't tell me about?" Watching her contain her laughter, Troy grinned.

"Nope he's my six year old little buddy. He and I are tight." Crossing her fingers she showed Troy just how tight they really were.

"Can your little buddy do this?" Leaning over, he covered her lips with his own in a sweet but passionate kiss.

Pulling back, Troy grinned noticing her flushed face. "What were we talking about again?"

"Nothing sweetheart. So do you like your flowers?" Grinning, she took in the scent of them before looking up at him.

"I love them. Thank you so much for them. They're gorgeous."

"Not a problem. But they're a congratulations present as well." She looked up at him with confusion.

"Congratulations? I haven't done anything."

Taking her hand in his, he rubbed his finger over her knuckles. "Yes you did. You pulled through and made it. Besides you got moved back to your old room; no more isolation."

She laughed at his excitement. He was just like a child in a candy store as he sat on the side of her bed. "I love you Troy and I'm so thankful He brought you into my life."

"That makes two of babe. I love you too." Sealing it with a kiss, the two stayed in silence just reeling in the fact they were together.

Her brown eyes met his as they just smiled at each other. The newness of the relationship was still there but the two were comfortable with each other to talk about anything. Many times, these last few days, you would find Troy in Gabi's room as late as two am. They wanted to make up all the time that was lost in the time of her coma.

"What are you thinking about?"

Being pulled from his thoughts, Troy looked at the young woman sitting on the bed. "How much you and I lost during the time you were in the coma. I guess I'm still reeling from how much time we really lost."

"Troy, we have all the time in the world to make up that time. Besides I want to focus on my future . . . I don't even know what I want to do the moment I leave the hospital."

"You're going to live a normal life; nothing or no one is going to ever hold you back. You're going to be a bird learning to fly for the first time and you know what?"

Shaking her head, Gabi waited for Troy to finish his thought. "I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I'm not leaving for anything."

"Good because I don't want to go anywhere without you by my side."

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. She stopped and looked at him. "Do you think we're moving too fast for this relationship?"

Troy stopped for a minute before shaking his head slightly. "You and I are moving at a pace that we're comfortable with. Besides the first thing I'm going to do after you get out is take you on a proper date."

Giggling she shook her head. "But you've all ready taken me on a proper date."

Rolling his eyes, Troy chuckled. "I mean a proper date out to a restaurant not to the top of the roof in a hospital. This date will include a walk through a park while holding hands and a proper good night kiss when I drop you off at home."

"Aww you romantic man. It absolutely sounds heavenly and I cannot wait for that day."

"Have they given you any indication when you can go home?" Shaking her head, Gabriella frowned.

"They're now thinking I won't be going home until right before Christmas. I'm going stir crazy in here, Troy. I want to be back home and sleep in my own bed. I mean I don't think my cat and dog will even recognize me anymore since I don't technically live there anymore."

"Hey, hey, you're going to be out of here before you know it." Nodding she started to believe it.

Troy kept her mind off of missing home and kept her mind off of missing home and other things in her life. Kissing her, he vowed to help her along with healing progress.

* * *

**So she's awake and Troy's such a sweetheart . . . that's the general consenuses from the past reviews. I love all the feedback. I'm glad you guys are liking it so much. Feedback would be awesome and I love you guys for it!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**November 6****th****, 2005 11:00 am**

He peaked his head into her room to see her still laying perfectly still with her eyes closed. Her breath was even as he stood there admiring the one he loved. Moving closer to the bed, he carefully sat down in the chair while listening to the one sound he loved more than anything in the world; the gently beeping of the heart machine. A machine that told them all Nathan's heart was working inside his girlfriend's chest.

"Morning Troy." Breezing into the room, Melinda smiled warmly at him.

"Morning Melinda. Has she been asleep all this time?" Looking over at the older nurse, Troy's eyes slowly drifted back over to Gabi.

"She was wide awake at 5 this morning for some reason but just fell asleep right before you came."

Smiling, he continued to watch her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

Taking a deep breath, Gabi's eyes fluttered open before noticing him sitting there. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"How long have you been here?" The grogginess of her voice caused his smile to grow.

"Not too long. Melinda just came in and said you just fell asleep. Rough morning, sweetheart?"

Nodding her head, she looked over at him before patting the side of the bed. "Yeah . . . I had a nightmare and was too scared to fall asleep."

Kissing the side of her temple, Troy looked down at her. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope; I just want to spend time hanging out with you. What are we going to do today?" Hearing the word we roll off her tongue caused him to laugh.

"Well my friends have been asking to meet you so I told them to come up at noon or whatever. I hope that's all right?" Biting her lip, Gabriella smiled before nodding her head.

"That sounds good. That means I actually have to clean up and look halfway decent." Rolling his eyes, Troy shook his head.

"Whatever you want to wear, they won't care; I promise." Kissing her lips, they melted into the sweet kiss.

"You promise?" Looking into his blue eyes, Troy nodded before kissing her again.

"I promise babe; they won't care if you're wearing your pajamas . . . they're just excited to meet the girl who has captured my heart." Smiling, Gabriella nodded her head.

"Well I'm just as excited to meet them." Pausing, she looked at him. "Not to be mean, but I need you to go do something elsewhere."

A look of hurt crossed his face before he started laughing. "You're kicking me out?"

"Damn right Bolton. I need to make myself pretty for your friends. And you can't be here!" Waving her hand away, he pushed out his puppy dog face.

"Nope not going to work. Come back in thirty minutes." Kissing his lips, she watched him walk away with his head held low.

"You know I love you Bolton but I have to be beautified." Shaking his head, he leaned up against the wall.

"You're all ready beautiful; you don't need makeup or any of that other crap. You're gorgeous and I love you."

Smiling, Gabriella shook her head. "I love you too but you're lying."

"Gabriella Alena Montez, come here a minute." Gently helping her out of bed, he walked her over to the mirror.

"Look." Gently commanding her, he pushed her face up so she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"What am I looking at?" Titling her head back, she looked at him through the mirror.

"I want you to see how beautiful you are without makeup. You're eyes are the biggest brownest eyes I've ever seen; you're cheeks have that natural rosy tint to them. Your smile lights up whatever room you're in. You're beautiful Gabriella Alena Montez and I love you just the way you are."

Tears welded up in her eyes before shaking her head. "Troy . . ."

"I'm not trying to make you cry but it's the truth. You never need to wear makeup around me." Kissing her cheek, Troy wiped his finger under her eyes.

"I love you too." Turning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Now I'm gonna leave you but I'll be back in thirty minutes unless you're done sooner, and then just call me." Kissing her forehead, he left her alone in the room knowing he had just made her day.

**11:45 am**

Cautiously opening the door, he walked in and saw that the room was quiet and cleaned up a bit. Walking even further in, he didn't see anyone present. "Gabi?"

"Hold on a minute." Her clear loud voice came from the bathroom before Troy took a seat.

Looking around the room, he noticed all the balloons and flowers had disappeared in the half hour he was gone. He noticed Gabi's bed had been made and shook his head at how organized his girlfriend was.

"What are you thinking about?" Turning around, his eyes widened seeing his girlfriend, for the first time, in real clothes and not the hospital scrubs.

Letting his eyes trail over her clothing choice, Troy grinned proudly. She had on a pair of boot cut jeans with her clogs on along with Troy's East High basketball hoodie. Her hair was curled and had fallen softly on her shoulders. She had put lip gloss and a little bit of blush on but other than that no makeup ascended her face.

"Just this and that. You clean up nice babe." Walking over to her, he slid his hands around her waist before pulling her closer to him.

"Why thank you. And in those thirty minutes, you just managed to get more handsome." Grinning, she stood on her tip toes before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Why thank you. Are you ready to meet my friends?" Letting her eyes trail up to him, she gave him a nervous smile before nodding her head.

"Sure let's go." Offering his arm, Gabriella gladly took it before the two walked out of the room.

They took the walk easy since Gabi hadn't been up much since the surgery and her recovery in ICU. They heard laughter coming from the children's room before Gabi stopped him gently.

"I'm nervous." Shaking his head, Troy kissed her before looking deep into her eyes.

Taking her hands into his, Troy smiled. "You're going to be fine and they're going to love you. They may throw questions at you left and right but eventually they'll love you."

Nodding, Troy leaned down by her ear. "Are you ready?"

Looking at him, the brunette gained the confidence she needed. "Yeah let's do this."

Taking her arm in his again, the two made their way into the room. Troy smiled at seeing his friends but his main concern was Gabi at the moment.

"Hey guys." Smiling, he helped Gabi sit down before shaking hands with his buddies.

"So Gabi these are my friends. Guys this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez." Smiling at them all, Gabi felt really at ease despite her nervousness prior.

"Gabi, this is Chad and his girlfriend Taylor; Kelsi and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke, and Ryan and his girlfriend Nicole." Troy made introductions as Gabi smiled at each of them.

"It's nice to meet you; Troy's been talking nonstop about each of you."

"Well Troy hasn't shut up about you either so we all ready feel like we know you." Hanging her head, Gabriella felt the blush creep up into her cheeks.

"Chad leave the poor girl alone. She's probably overwhelmed as is." Taylor slapped her boyfriend as we all laughed.

"Don't worry; they're always like this." The blonde, Sharpay, giggled before Troy shook his head.

Giggling, Gabi slipped her hand into Troy's before continuing to listen to the conversation around us. Troy gave the linked hands a gentle squeeze before grinning over at her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know the gang, as Troy affectionately called them, better.

**5:00 pm**

Troy had gone home for the night but Gabi had decided to spend some therapeutic time playing the piano. She let her fingers guide across the keys delicately before messing up so many times she got frustrated.

Walking back to her room, Gabi stopped hearing yelling voices coming from her room. Standing close to the wall, she winced when she realized it was her parents.

"Elena, the medications alone are going to send us back half a million each year." Gabriella peered in to see her dad shaking his fist at her mom.

"Pills that Gabriella needs to stay alive and keep her heart alive. Without those pills our little girl will die." Her mom's back was to her so Gabriella couldn't see the emotion on her face.

"When Gabriella was born, I knew all her medical problems would come back and bite us in the ass." The anger and shock of his words caused the tears in Gabi's eyes to fall.

"Get out!" Her mom's voice was low and angry. "Get out; I never want to see you near your daughter or me again."

"Elena . . ." Pointing to the door, Elena Montez shook her head.

"Get out Mike. You crossed the line with that comment. Do not come near Gabriella or me anymore. We're done."

Turning, Gabriella walked back to the children's room. She was too emotional to really realize what was going around her until a strong pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Hey sweetheart; what's got you crying so hard?" Hearing his voice caused her to calm down somewhat.

"My parents . . ." The tears started all over again as she tried to explain what had happened.

"Hey, hey calm down first before you tell me. Come on." Leading her over to the chairs, they sat down before Gabriella took a deep breath and calmed down some.

Handing her a bottle of water, she took a little sip before calming down considerably. "Now do you want to tell me why you're crying so hard?"

Shaking her head, she looked down at her hands. "I overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to."

Troy looked at Gabriella with concerned before pulling her closer to him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My parents were fighting and my dad said something before my mom kicked him out . . ."

"Oh Gabi I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" Kissing her forehead, she buried her head into his chest.

"Just hold me and tell me everything is going to be all right." Wrapping his arms around her, Troy pulled her close and rubbed his hand up and down her back comforting.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and trying to keep positive. Troy borrowed a movie from the mobile movie station and surprised Gabriella with an impromptu movie party. Curling up, he settled in for a long night of _Beauty and the Beast_ with Gabriella's head comfortably sitting in the middle of his chest with both of his arms warpped around her body.

* * *

**There were a couple of awww moments thrown in for you guys. Feedback would be wonderful and thank you to everyone who has submitted reviews. It warms my heart everytime I open my emails and see a new reviews. So thank you guys again!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

**

* * *

**

**November 7****th****, 2005 9:00 am**

"So a little birdie told me someone was feeling down today?" Coming into the room, he held his hand behind his back.

Her face was hanging down and the occasional sounds of sniffing came from the bedside. Troy walked closer to the bed and waited for her to look up. "Go away Troy . . ."

"Awww Gabi are you going to turn me away after everything I've done for you?" Taking a seat, he looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not in the mood. Can you just go?" As she looked up, he realized she had been crying and she looked miserable to say the least.

His protective and worried side kicked in as he dropped the goofy act and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong Gabi?"

Shaking her head, she continued to look down at her hands. Placing his finger under her chin, he titled her head up before looking into her tear filled eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Gabi. Is it your heart?" Watching her head shake back and forth, he sighed in relief before asking more questions.

"Is it your doctors? Did they push back the date you can go home?"

He was met with silence as she continued to look at her hands. "If you don't want to talk, then that's fine. I'll just sit here in silence with you."

Gabi smiled watching her boyfriend sit in the chair, staring straight ahead as his thumbs twiddled around in a circle. Her giggle caught his attention as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I knew that was in there somewhere. Are you all right?" The concern that radiated from his smile caused her to smile in return.

"No but will you stay with me today?"

Chewing his lip, he had snuck out of school because he had a feeling she wasn't all right. Right before he left the night before she had kissed him and promised she'd be all right. But his gut instinct was once again correct and he knew he'd be in for a lecture that night due to not being in school.

"Sure sweetheart; I'd love to sit here with you." Knowing that spending a day with her was way more fun than school he threw his arms behind his head and settled in for a long morning of silence.

Guilt passed over her face as she looked at him. "You're missing school Troy. That means no basketball for you."

"Gabi . . . it's all right. The season hasn't started yet. The guys understand." Taking her hand in his, he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding his head, he looked at her. "I'm positive Gabi. Now what are we going to do today?"

"Hm . . . Come with me today. I need to get my mind off of my life . . . Will you go get a wheelchair?" She smiled watching him walk out of the room to return a few minutes later.

Helping her into the chair, Troy looked expectantly as she started to push herself out of the room. He just followed as she rolled ahead of him. Stopping at the elevator, he caught up to her and rocked back on his heels as he whistled a random tune.

Gabriella continued to stare straight ahead until the elevator doors slid open. Troy maneuvered her into the silver box before allowing her to push the correct button. Watching the number slowly decrease, Troy found himself staring at the beautiful girl sitting in the chair.

"Quit staring." Her voice caused him to jump in surprise. She shook her head before rolling out of the elevator getting closer to her destination.

Slowly stopping the wheelchair Gabi looked at Troy with anticipation. She knew where they were and she hoped she could be brave and tell him everything that was on her mind.

"Troy?" Calling him quietly, she sighed when he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Have a seat; there's some things you need to know." Her eyes followed his every move as he took a seat.

Without another word, she laced their fingers together before taking a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she got the courage she needed. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh Gabi I'm sorry. Did you just find out?" Out of instinct he started rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand to calm her down.

"I had a feeling it was coming. The big blow up wasn't the first one; it's been going on for a while. The thing is, my family hasn't always had the fairy tale story book ending." Sighing, she knew she was going to start crying at any moment. "My dad's always had a temper. He never used to show it until recently."

Squeezing her hand gently, Troy motioned her to continue on with her story. "Growing up, we always had Sunday dinners and adventures to the zoo or the park. My parents were always the happy parents; eager to spend time with each other. Things started to go down hill when I was put on the donor list."

"Dad would spend many hours at the office, barely making it home in time to tuck me in. He didn't want to face the facts that his daughter could die from her bad heart. Mom was there every step of the way, making up excuses for him; but I knew in my heart, my parents' perfect marriage was coming to an end." The tears at this point were freely running down her face.

"They would mostly fight about money but every now and then they'd fight about me and how much of a hassle I was to them. I knew once I got my heart transplant everything would return to normal but then again I was wrong. Their recent argument was about how my anti-reaction drugs are going to cost nearly half a million for just a year supply."

"Gabi . . ." Shaking her head, she continued on.

"I'm the reason my parents are getting a divorce. It's because of my stupid heart and the money associated with it." She lost it; at that point Troy watched as the truly sorry girl pour her heart out with heart retching sobs.

As best as he could, he wrapped his arms around her in attempts to calm her down. When that didn't work, he picked her up out of the wheelchair and took her onto his lap.

Slowly, he ran his hand up and down her back in attempts to calm her down. Her heart breaking sobs reached his ears as he fought back his own tears.

"Gabi . . . your parents divorce isn't your fault. You needed that heart transplant and those anti-reaction drugs to keep you well. You can blame everyone else in the world, but I will not sit here and listen to you blame yourself." The forcefulness of his words caused her to look up at him.

"You don't understand Troy. I tore my family apart because of my weak heart. IF I didn't get the heart transplant my family would be happy go lucky still."

Looking straight into her brown tear filled eyes, Troy held her gaze before speaking. "IF you didn't get the heart transplant, I wouldn't be looking at you currently. IF you didn't get the heart transplant I wouldn't know what true love is. IF you didn't get the heart transplant I wouldn't have found my one true soulmates."

"But my family Troy . . ." Shaking his head, he looked at her.

"It's their fault Gabi. Don't worry about it. Your parents still love you despite them getting a divorce; but you're gonna listen good Gabriella Alena Montez." He waited until he had her undivided attention. "You did not tear your family apart. You NEEDED that transplant and you got it. Your parents' divorce is their fault; not yours. Understand?"

He watched her nod her head before looking at him. "Troy . . ."

"No Gabi I want you to understand that none of this is your fault. Your parents don't blame you and I, as well, don't blame you for anything. I love you and I'm going to stay by your side for ever and ever."

She smiled hearing him talk to passionately. Squeezing his hand slightly, she nodded her head. "I hear you."

Settling into his arms, she put her ear against his chest and listened to the whooshing sound of his heart beat. "Good . . . you're a strong, independent woman and I am proud to call you my girlfriend."

Turning slightly in his arms, she kissed him before putting her forehead against his. "Thank you for everything. You always know what to say."

Smiling, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "It's no problem, Gabi. Whenever, wherever, I'm going to be there for you."

"Can you get anymore cheesy?" Giggling, she shook her head slightly.

"As long as I get my point across it doesn't matter how cheesy it is. I love you Miss Montez."

"And I love you Mr. Bolton."

Kissing him, Gabriella got lost in the kiss and all her anger and sadness disappeared. Her head swirled with love and contentment as Troy pulled back and gave her sweet butterfly and Eskimo kisses.

She smiled knowing no matter what life threw at her, she'd be fine with Troy by her side.

* * *

**Isn't he such a sweetie? Feedback would be awesome! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback as well as comments and ideas. P.S. I'm looking for ideas in the upcoming chapters; if you have any, please send them my way!! Thanks!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thanks to Josee-ann for her idea which appears later in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own Build-A-Bear!!!**

* * *

**November 8****th****, 2005 9:00 am**

Coming into the room with a fistful of balloons, Gabi's eyes widened when he plopped them down in the middle of her bed. "And what, I dare ask, Mr. Bolton are these for?"

"It's been a month and we need to celebrate!" His grin was contagious which in turn caused to smile just as brightly.

"We need to celebrate what? I'm stuck in a dumb hospital Troy. There's nothing to celebrate." Her face fell as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Leaning forward, he quickly kissed her lips before pulling back and looking at her with a goofy grin on her face. "It's been a month since you've gotten your heart transplant."

The grin returned to her face before she nodded. "Thanks Troy. I love them but don't you think it's a little over the top?"

"Nothing is over the top for my girl . . . besides you need some color in your room and this outta do it."

Throwing her head back, she laughed before shaking her head. "Well I love them. And thank you so much."

Leaning forward, she captured him in a kiss which made both of their heads spun from the passion. Pulling back, she got lost in his sky blue eyes.

"I love you Gabi . . . and I'm glad everything is going well." Gabi nodded agreeing with his thoughts.

"Troy I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. The doctors said my heart looks awesome and healthy. As long as I continue taking my pills, I'm going to be fine." She kissed the back of his hand to seal her promise.

"I know but I can't help to let my mind wander back to when you were in the coma. I'm worried about you getting sick again and slipping back into one. I love you so much that I'm afraid to lose you." The fear was evident as Gabi looked into his eyes.

"Troy, I love you to death but please don't worry about me. The doctors are pleased with my progress and how far I've come. I'm not saying anything is going to happen but we have to be prepared IF something does happen. No matter what, I'm going to try my hardest to get better and come back to you." Kissing his lips, she put her love into that single kiss.

"You promise?" Looking into his eyes, she didn't break the glaze.

"I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eyes." Holding out her pinky, Gabi waited for Troy to stick his out as well.

Sticking his pinky out, Gabi wrapped hers around his in a tight promise lock. "I'm not going anywhere Troy. You're stuck with me."

He grinned before nodding his head. "Good because there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."

And with that he captured her in a kiss showing her how much he loved her.

**November 11, 2005 8:00 pm**

Hearing his voicemail message for the tenth time that night, Gabriella threw the phone onto the soft bed with a frustrated sigh. She hadn't talked to Troy all day which was really unusual due to them being inseparable.

"Come on Troy pick up your damn phone." She sighed dialing the seven digit number again.

Going straight to his voicemail, Gabi sighed before leaving a brief message. "Troy, it's Gabi again. I'm worried about you. Call me."

Running her hands through her hair, she sighed again trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"Dammit Troy I need you." Cradling the stuffed curly brown teddy bear Troy had made her from Build-A-Bear close to her, she finally allowed the tears to fall slowly down her face.

The frustration and sadness all came pouring out with each tear that fell from her eyes. Too exhausted to move, Gabriella closed her eyes and fell into a deep warm sleep.

**11:00 pm**

Hearing movement around the room caused the brunette to bat her eyelids until her eyes adjusted to the little light in the room. Shifting to the right, her eyes landed on the one person she had been trying to get a hold of all day.

"Hey." Cool, calm, and collected, he sat there with his hands stuffed into his hoodie pocket.

"Hey yourself. I was worried about you." Pushing herself to a sitting position, she reached over and turned on the light, flooding the room in the warm glow.

"I know and I should have called; it's just that my family and I were spending time together. I'm sorry if I worried you." Nodding her head, she looked ahead avoiding his glance.

"I tried calling you eleven times Troy." Her voice was hollow and soft making it hard for him to hear.

"Gabi . . ." Looking over at her, he noticed her red and puffy eyes. Instantly the guilt poured over him like a flash in the pan. "Were you crying?"

Looking down at her hands, she avoided his gaze at all cost. "Gabi, please talk to me. Were you crying earlier?"

Gabi looked up into his eyes before giving him a small nod. Instantly he was sitting on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to make you worry or cry."

Kissing the side of her forehead, he tried to make up for her tears. "I was worried you were lying on the side of the highway in a crash or something worse."

"Gabi I was safe at home with my parents and Abbie. I had my phone off all day because I didn't want to talk to anyone; but I didn't mean to make you sad or upset. But I did bring you something." Motioning over to the little table to the left of the bed, Gabi's eyes shifted over to it.

Half of a birthday cake was sitting there with balloons tied to the chair. Troy stood up, cut a piece, before handing it over to her. "This is why I didn't come earlier."

"You were celebrating a birthday?" Her eyes showed the confusion her head and heart felt.

Slowly he nodded before looking at her. "Yeah my family and I decided to celebrate Nathan's birthday. If he was still alive, he would have been 20 today."

Tears pooled in Gabi's eyes before she could stop them. "I'm so sorry Troy. I acted like a bitch and . . ."

He stopped her rambling before she could continue. "You didn't know and you had every right to worry. I should have told you but I couldn't face it quite yet."

"What did you guys do?" She slowly ate the cake but didn't have much of an appetite for it.

"We just threw him a little party at home. Abbie and mom cried a lot but it was a good thing. We shared our favorite memories of Nathan before I decided that I needed to come and see you and tell you everything."

Nodding her head, she held her hand out for him to take. "I'm so sorry about Nathan Troy. He was too young."

He smiled a little before looking straight into her eyes. "We're all too young, Gabi. But thanks and I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that he kissed her softly before sitting beside her on the bed. "Tell me more about him Troy. Tell me anything you want about Nathan."

"Settle in Gabi . . . I've got more stories to share with you." Kissing the side of her forehead he launched into one of his favorite stories.

"It was Christmas of 1993; I was five years old. I being extremely excited about Christmas had to wake Abbie and Nathan up. So I jumped on both of them before we walked downstairs and saw all the presents sitting under the Christmas tree." His eyes twinkled with excitement as he retold the story.

"So Nathan told me to go ahead and open one of my presents; so I took the biggest one ever and start tearing it open until we heard the footsteps on the stairs. My parents were coming and the three of us went and hid in separate hiding places. Well my parents thought our dogs, Rootbeer and Princess had gotten into the presents. They never found out it was us who had opened them."

Looking down, he expected some kind of reaction but instead found her sound asleep with her cheek against his chest. Pulling the blankets up around them, he kissed her cheek before turning out the light.

"I love you, Gabi. Sweet dreams my princess."

* * *

**So that's one idea from a reader that I loved and decided to throw it in. I hope you guys are still loving this story. I have the next seven or so chapters planned out; I just have to sit down and actually write them. Feedback would be awesome and I love all the support and suggestions you've been sending me. I LOVE IT!!! Keep it up and I'll try to post the next one soon!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for her idea which appears later in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**November 17****th****, 2005 3:30 pm**

Motioning to the people behind him to be quiet, Troy led the way down the hallway towards Gabi's room. His friends had asked him if they could see her again and he instantly agreed.

"Troy dude where are we going?" Rolling his eyes, Troy came to a stop before looking at his best friend.

"Chad we're going down to Gabi's room." Pausing, he shook his head before noticing her mom sitting in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Montez?"

"Oh Troy hi. And who is this?" She motioned to the crew behind him.

Smiling, Troy looked behind him. "These are my friends. They wanted to come see Gabi and wish her well. Guys this is Elena Montez, Gabi's mom."

Elena politely smiled at the group before turning her attention to Troy. "Oh she's having tests done at the current moment and should be back to her room in a little bit. Did she tell you?"

Confusion crossed his face as he racked his brain of what Gabi could have told him that he might have forgotten. "She didn't tell me anything."

"It's her 17th birthday today." Her mother smiled bright as Troy shook his head.

"It must have slipped her mind. Excuse us, we'll be right back." Shaking his head Troy walked over to the elevator before pushing the down button.

"Man where are you going?" Chad and Jason caught up to him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm throwing Gabriella Montez a surprise party she'll never forget. Wanna come?" The evil grin that crossed his face caused his friends to worry a little.

**4:00 pm**

"Remember Melinda you have to keep Gabi distracted until I come for her." Troy reminded the nurse before she nodded her head.

"I heard you the first four times Troy. Now don't you have a room to be decorating instead of wasting time talking to me?" Rolling his eyes he headed down to Gabi's room to see a total transformation.

The room was strung with bright pink, purple, lime green and blue streamers while happy birthday banners hung from three of the four walls. A birthday cake was sitting in the middle of the table with 17 red candles poked into the cake.

Whistling Troy nodded his head at the decorations. "Looking good guys."

"Are you sure she won't be mad at us?" Chuckling Troy rubbed his hands together before nodding slowly.

"She won't be mad at you; however she'll be mad at me because I found out her little secret."

"Wow it looks good in here." A new voice from the door caught their attention.

Troy smiled seeing his parents and Abbie standing there with their hands loaded. "What did you guys all bring?"

Smiling Isabella Bolton just shook her head. "You can't have a proper birthday without drinks and presents."

Worry crossed his face as Troy continued to look at his parents. "What did you guys bring her?"

"You're going to have to wait and see Troy. I promise it's nothing too embarrassing for you." The way his sister smirked was causing him to worry.

Pushing aside the knot in his stomach, he looked at the clock. "I'm going to go surprise her. I'll be back in a few minutes. Be ready to surprise her."

Walking from the room, he heard Melinda talking loudly Gabi. He shook his head before slipping into the testing room. Nodding to Melinda, she slipped from the room leaving the two of them alone.

"You know Miss Montez you're a pretty secretive person." She jumped hearing his voice but quickly recovered.

"Oh I am . . . And how did you get to this conclusion Dr. Bolton?" Her laughter was contagious which in turned caused him to laugh along with her.

"I have my ways. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" His eyes bore into hers as she quickly looked away.

She looked down at her hands before looking back up at him. "Find out about what?"

Leaning over he kissed her lips before pulling back and leaning near her ear. "Your birthday."

Pulling back he laughed at her shocked face. "Dammit Troy you weren't supposed to find out about that. Who told?"

Rocking back on his heels, Troy shook his head adamantly. "I'm not going to ruin someone else's fun just so you can hurt them."

"You weren't supposed to know." Pouting, he crouched down and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" His face showed hurt and confusion as she looked into his eyes.

Sighing, she ran a hang through her untamed curls. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you making a huge deal out of it. I just wanted to spend time with you without the big hassle of presents or anything like that."

Rolling his eyes, Troy shook his head. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's your 17th birthday for heaven's sakes. We're going to celebrate!"

"Troy! No please . . ." He saw her pleading eyes but just smiled before kissing her.

"I can't make any promises. Besides you're 17 and we have plenty to celebrate . . . like you reaching the first month with your new heart." Grinning, he gripped the back of the wheelchair before pushing her out into the hallway.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw him smirking a little too much for her liking. "Troy you're hiding something . . ."

"Oh no I'm not darlin'. You're just imagining things." He started whistling causing her to drop the subject matter.

She stayed silent trying to figure out what was going on her boyfriend's mind. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she sat there and thought.

"Gabi . . . I have one more request for you." Pausing at the door to her room, he crouched down in front of her.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him innocently. "What's up?"

"I kinda need you to close your eyes. There's something in your room and I don't want you to see it until it's all set up." Sighing, she looked at him.

"I don't want to close my eyes at the moment. Why can't I have my eyes open?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Please just close your eyes for me?" Throwing in the pout, he knew she couldn't say no to it.

Kissing her quickly, Troy knew Gabriella would close her eyes to savor the kiss. Pulling back he was quick to warn her. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

Pushing her slowly into the room, he grinned at everyone before leaning close to her ear. "All right Gabi on the count of three you can open them."

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Happy Birthday sweetheart." He whispered the words while everyone else yelled surprise.

"Oh Troy you shouldn't have." Tears rushed to her eyes as he grinned and shook his head.

"I wanted to do this Gabi. Happy Birthday." Stepping aside, he allowed her other guests to greet her.

Twenty minutes later, he found her talking happily to Sharpay, Taylor and Abbie. He picked up her hand and squeezed it all while she never stopped the conversation.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." The girls stepped away, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. Gabi looked at Troy with a content smile on her face.

"I love you and I love my impromptu birthday party. Thank you." Kissing him, Troy picked her up before gently swinging her around.

"The only thanks I need is seeing you smiling. I'm glad you're having fun."

They made a move to kiss again but the clearing of three throats caused them to stop mid-kiss. Three not so guilty faces of their parents stared back at them.

"We've got some things for you Gabriella." Troy laughed watching his girlfriend's eyes light up at the sound of presents.

Troy watched Gabi rip through the colorful wrapping paper. She oohed and ahhed over the presents which included a black and white picture of him and her curled up on the bed fast asleep.

"I love them; thank you so much."

The party pretty much died down. Everyone left leaving the families there to continue celebrating. The candles were lit and after singing the birthday girl the special song, the families had settled down and watched the two teenagers interact with each other.

"Troy . . . can I ask you a question?" Looking over at her, he could tell she was fighting sleep.

"You my darlin' may ask anything you wish; after all you're the birthday girl."

"When is your birthday?" He could see the wheels turning rapidly in her head as she patiently waited for the answer.

"July 21st, why?"

"Because paybacks are hell." Shaking his head, a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"We'll see about that." And with that he kissed her hoping to banish her from getting any smart ideas.

* * *

**That was one of my favorite chapters. I hope you guys liked it as well. Feedback would be awesome and I'm going to do some updating this weekend so be on the look out for that as well. Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback. I love it!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**November 22****nd****, 2005 5:30 pm**

Falling into a chair, he sighed loudly catching the attention of his parents. They traded silent looks before looking at their tired, worn out son. Jack and Isabella Bolton smile watching their son fiddle with the fork in front of him but remained silent letting him have that time to himself.

"So mom and dad . . ." Looking up at them, Isabella smile remember when Troy started conversations like that, he usually wanted something.

"Yes Troy?" Jack grinned at his 17 year old son.

"I was thinking since its Thanksgiving tomorrow we could do something special." Pausing he looked at both of them.

"What were you thinking about?" Isabella was curious to see what her son had up his sleeve.

He fiddled with the fork nervously again until he felt his mom's hand cover his own. "What is it Troy?"

"I feel really bad that Gabi and the rest of the kids have to stay in the hospital over Thanksgiving. I was thinking our family could do something special for them."

Smiling, Isabelle and Jack traded looks at how sweet their son had become before turning to Troy.

"That sounds like a good idea. What were you thinking?"

The grin that covered his face was huge and his parents could tell he was excited about putting his plan into action. "So I was thinking we could . . ."

**November 23****rd****, 2005 11:30 pm**

Walking into the children's play room, Troy grinned at how different it looks in the two hours they had been there. Abbie and his mom had hung Thanksgiving decorations for every available space. His dad and he had moved individual tables into the room so patients and their families could enjoy a meal outside of their isolated rooms.

"This looks really good." Grinning, Troy turned to Chad and his family who were standing in the doorway of the room.

After hearing his son's plan, Jack suggested to Troy that he involve his friends' and their families as well. Instantly, all of his friends and their families had agreed to help the Boltons' with their Thanksgiving plans.

"Thank man. Happy Thanksgiving." Giving his best friend a man hug, Troy pulled back before saying the same to Chad's older sister, Beth and younger brother, Alex.

"So what's exactly going to happen here?" Chad looked around the room as Troy smiled.

"In a few minutes, the patients are going to come down with their families and they're going to have a tradition Thanksgiving dinner courtesy of the parents." Smiling Chad nodded.

"You did good man. What caused you to do this?"

"Gabi was saying how one of her favorite holidays is Thanksgiving and how sad she is because she won't get to have the traditional holiday. So I decided she should have one and just included all the patients on the child's ward." Chad grinned at his friend.

"Awesome job. Who is gonna show up from our group?" Looking towards the door, Troy smiled watching Jason and Kelsi interact with each other.

"Taylor said she's coming along with the Evan's family and Nicole's family. Each of them is bringing something to share."

"That's cool. Hey Troy?" Looking over at his friend, he smiled a little.

"Yeah man?" Chad clamped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I think it's great you've met Gabi and are dating her. It's like you're keeping Nathan's memory alive through her." Troy smiled appreciatively at his friend.

"Thanks Chad." Trying to not to choke up and drop tears, he just nodded his head.

"Man I didn't mean to make you get all weepy on me." And just like that the two were laughing.

Shaking his head, Chad held his hand out for Troy to take a hold of. "Where is your girlfriend at?"

"She's currently down in her room waiting for me to come get her. She doesn't know this is all set up down here." Troy grinned at his friend got the hint.

Looking around the room, Troy barely caught what Chad was saying. "She's going to kill you man."

"Nah she won't. She might be mad for a while but she'll end up loving it." Grinning, Chad nodded.

"We'll see. I'm gonna go down there. I'll be back in a few minutes." Excusing himself from Chad's presence, he walked over to where his parents stood.

"It looks really good. Thanks for everything." Smiling brightly at his parents while he watched children with their families happy talking with each other around the room.

"It's not a problem, Troy. We're happy to help." His dad nodded at someone before turning to his son.

"How about you go get Gabriella and bring her down to the festivities?" Smiling at his mom's suggestion, he headed out the door heading towards Gabi's room.

Raising a hand to knock on the door, he waited until he heard her faint voice from inside the phone. Pushing open the door slowly, he walked in and saw Gabi sitting on the bed with a bright smile on her face.

"Troy! Hi Happy Thanksgiving." Smiling at her excitement for the day, he walked over to the bed before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Gabi. How are you today?" Shaking his head at her excitement, he never understood why someone could be excited about Thanksgiving.

Pausing, she looked at him before smiling sadly. "It's going good but I wish I was at home with my family eating a traditional dinner."

Squeezing her hand, he waited until she looked up at him. "Well you're in luck today, Montez. I have a surprise for you."

Shock crossed her face as she heard those words. "What surprise Bolton? Does it require me leaving this room?"

"It's a wonderful surprise if I say so myself and yes it requires you to leave the room. Oh and by the way, you look wonderful today."

Looking her over, he smiled at her jeans, brown long sleeve shirt, and her hair pulled up into a messy pony tail. "Mom just told me to look presentable. She didn't mention a surprise."

"She didn't know about it. My parents know and the gang knows but you or your mom doesn't know." Holding out his hand, he waited for her to grab onto it delicately.

"Where are we going?" Her question earned her a sly grin from Troy.

He guided her slowly out the door and down the long hallway. Music and laughter reached her ears as her eyes trailed over to Troy. "What's going on?"

"This is the surprise I was telling you about. My family and my friends' family decided to throw everyone on your floor a traditional Thanksgiving. So we brought turkeys while my friends brought the other trimmings."

Before he could anticipate it, Gabi threw her arms around Troy's neck in a hug. "Oh My Troy no one has ever done this for me. Thank you."

Pulling back, she kissed him before letting her forehead rest against his. "I love you."

"I heard how much you loved Thanksgiving so I decided if you can't be at home then I'd bring a traditional thanksgiving dinner to you. Happy Thanksgiving, Gabriella."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Troy." And with that, Troy led her into the children's room where they celebrated with friends and family alike.

**4:30 pm**

Several hours later, after the food had been cleaned up and dessert had been served, Troy looked around the room looking for a certain brunette. He saw his friends' dads as well as his sitting in front of the big screen watching the traditional Detroit Lion and Green Bay Packer game.

His friends were sitting around various tables talking about whatever came to their minds. "Hey Troy, where's Gabi?"

Looking over at Sharpay and Taylor, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure. I'm going to go find her. Don't leave yet."

After promising they wouldn't, Troy headed off to find his girlfriend. Walking down to her room, he pushed open the door quietly to hear her heart wrecking sobs. Within seconds, he was at her side cuddling her against his chest with a hand running through her hair.

"Shhhh Gabi it's going to be all right." Hoping he could calm her down, Troy placed several kisses on the top of her pile of hair.

Continuing to rub her back soothingly, he waited until she calmed down enough to look up at him. Even with her mascara running down her face, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Talk to me." His voice calm and collected but still managed to send chills down her spine.

"I was just thinking back to past Thanksgiving. The ones where I would curl up on my dad's lap and watch the football game with him. The ones were mom and I would spend hours upon hours in the kitchen preparing meals while my family milled around the house. The ones were we would sit down and all say something we were thankful for that year. I miss all of those, Troy." More tears managed to leak from the corner of her eyes but she managed to keep it together.

"If I could do anything, I'd give those Thanksgivings back to you. I'd make everything right in your life just so you wouldn't be sad." Kissing her cheek, Troy held her gaze.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your Thanksgiving, Troy." Looking up at him, Troy took the opportunity to wipe the mixture of mascara and tears off her face.

"You haven't ruined anything. If anything, you've made it that much brighter." Pausing, he looked at her. "What are you thankful for this year, Gabi?"

A soft smile crossed her lips before squeezing his hand. "I'm thankful for you and your family and the decision you made to donate Nathan's organs. I'm thankful for the doctors and the nurses up here watching over me day in and day out. But most of all, I'm thankful that you've been there every step of the way. I'm thankful for our friendship and most importantly, our love."

Kissing her ever so gently, he pulled back and smiled brightly at her. "What are you thankful, Mr. Bolton?"

"My friends and family. They've stuck by me for everything and they understand of why I keep coming here. But mostly, I'm thankful for the most beautiful and wonderful woman sitting in front of me. She's really made me understand what the word love and happiness really mean."

Tears once again leaked from the corner of her eyes; but this time it wasn't from the sadness or hole in her heart, it was because of the man sitting in front of her. "Troy . . ."

Shaking his head, he looked at her. "I mean it Gabi. Before you, I never knew what the word love meant. I just thought it was a word that people carelessly throw around; but these last few weeks with you, have proved me wrong. I love you Gabriella Montez; now and forever."

"And I love you too, Troy Bolton." Closing the gap, their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Gabi."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Troy."

* * *

**So that was Thanksgiving! Did you love it or hate it? Sweet or boring? Let me know. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to everyone who has submitted kind words and suggestions!!! I LOVE IT!!!**

**Next chapter . . . . Gabi pulls off the sweetest surprise for Troy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

_**Thank you to HSMandChelseaFCfan for her idea I used in this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 1****st****, 2005 5:30 pm**

Coming into the room, she hated seeing him all sad and not himself. He plopped into the chair by the bed before sighing and looking at her pitifully.

"What's wrong?"

Staying silent he gave his girlfriend the evil eye. He was pissed and Gabi had a good feeling she knew what it was about. "Troy I've told you I can't come to your opener for basketball."

"I know but can't you convince your doctors otherwise?" Looking over at Gabi, she saw how much he really wanted her at his game.

"I've tried my hardest to convince them. They still say it's too early for me to go out. I tried." Looking at her hands, Troy noticed Gabi's frustrations.

"Gabi I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to sad about not coming." He rushed over to the side of the bed before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It's not that I don't to be there because I really do but my doctors aren't giving me a day pass. I'm sorry." Frowning, tears clouded her vision from the frustration.

"Gabriella, there will be other games. I promise we'll start a tradition when you get out of the hospital. You can meet me on the court afterwards and then I'll take you home." Smiling, she looked over at him.

"You have no idea how good that sounds to me. To make you feel better, I'd rather be at a smelly old gym watching you play basketball than be stuck in this boring old hospital room." Slowly, his face turned to a bright smile.

"That totally made my day. I love you Gabi." Leaning over, he kissed her soundly.

"I love you too Troy."

The rest of the afternoon, Troy tried getting her to try asking her doctors for a day pass again but Gabi just shook her head and grinned at him.

Little did Troy know, a surprise visit from someone special would be his good luck charm.

**December 2****nd****, 2005 7:00 pm**

"You ready for your adventure Gabi?" Walking into the room, Melinda smiled at the eager 17 year old.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm kinda nervous though."

Shaking her head, Melinda gave the girl a glance. "You're going to do fine. Besides you're going to surprise the hell out of your boyfriend."

Smiling, Gabi's mind shifted to the phone call she received earlier.

"_Gabi are you sure you can't come?" The eagerness and nervousness of Troy's voice caused her to rethink not telling him._

"_I'm positive. Doctor Cramer doesn't want me out of the hospital yet. He says my chances of getting another infection are doubled if I go out again." Trying to hold in her laughter, Gabi focused on his worried voice._

_Hearing him sigh again over the phone made her think about telling him she had gotten a day pass. "I just wish you were coming to cheer me on. I'd play so much better if you were here."_

"_Troy, just remember you're coming to my hospital room afterwards to tell me all about it. Just go play your heart out and I'll love you no matter what."_

"_Will you love me even if I score a point for the other team?" Laughing out loud, Gabriella found her shaking her head._

"_That will never ever happen Troy Bolton. Now I've gotta go get a test done but I'll see you later. And even though you don't need it, good luck Bolton." She heard him sigh again._

"_I love you too and I promise I'll be there as soon as I shower and get outta her. Be good my girl."_

"Gabi?" Hearing her mom's voice pulled her out of the day dream.

"Sorry mom. I got caught up in a daydream." Blushing a little, she looked at her hands.

Her mom looked at her before shaking it off. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah mom I'm ready. Let's go." With the help of her mom and Melinda, Gabriella got situated into a wheelchair that would take her from her room to her mom's car downstairs.

Before Gabriella knew it, her mom was pulling up to the gym of the high school. She could hear the roar of the crowd and the excitement in the air. Looking over to her mom for strength, Elena Montez just smiled.

With her mom's help, Gabi walked into the gym with wide eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The band was loudly playing a random tune while the fans were decked out in white and red gear. The Wildcat team was warming up on the court and Gabi picked out Troy right away in his number 14 jersey. Walking gingerly up the stairs, Gabi picked a spot behind the team's bench so she could keep an eye on Troy.

She winced every time is ball deflected off the glass. She could tell he was frustrated with himself and continued to throw the orange ball towards the net but each time it deflected.

Ever now and then Troy would scan the crowd just hoping and praying he would see her smiling face standing there rooting him on. And every time he did it, he would get more frustrated with himself.

"Troy!" Hearing his dad call his name he sighed before running over to the side line. "You need to get your head in the game son."

"I know dad . . ." Trailing off his eyes found the one person he'd been hoping and praying would show up. "Did you know about that?"

"Know about what Troy?" Looking behind him, he didn't see what his son had obviously had seen.

He tried to keep the smile off his face as she waved but he couldn't. "Gabi's here dad. I'll be back."

Running up the stairs, he darted into the row where she sat. Sitting beside her, he kissed her cheek before saying hello to her mom. "Well, well what do we have here?"

"Hi Troy. What a surprise seeing you here?" Her laughter was contagious as he looked at her.

"You told me you couldn't come!" Her grin and laughter still got him as he looked at her happy voice.

"I kinda lied to you Troy. Dr. Cramer gave me the pass a few days ago. And I kinda wanted to surprise you so I figured this was the next best thing. Forgive me?" Pouting a little, he grinned.

"Meet me at half court after the game and we'll see." Kissing her lips, he stood up before she could stop him.

"Troy?" Stopping in the aisle, he looked at her. "Good luck wildcat."

And with that he ran down the stairs and out to the court. From then on, ever shot he made it squarely in the net.

"You've got a good influence on him." Turning to her right, she grinned at her mom while keeping her eye on the number 14 jersey.

"I think you're right about that mom. He's got an even better influence on me." She clapped watching the team rush off the court and into the locker room.

She knew this is where she belonged and she was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

**10:00 pm**

The buzzer rang as the final shot was put up. The East High Wildcats watched in eagerness as the ball bounced on the rim before ever so slowly dropped into the net.

In an instant Gabi was on her feet clapping as she watched the furry down on the court. Troy was being hoisted up in the air by his teammates. The band was playing the school song while fans ran onto the court to congratulate everyone involved.

Slowly her eyes darted from the left to the right just taking everything in. She didn't want to forget a single minute of the special night. "Gabi?"

Turning and looking at her mom's concerned face, Gabi just smiled. "I'm right here mom."

"I was going to tell you, I'm going to talk to Isabella. Aren't you going to meet Troy?" She grinned hearing her mom talk about her boyfriend.

"I'm on my down there now. I'll meet you by the exit when it clears." Watching her mom make her way down, Gabriella took the steps with ease before walking out to the court.

Her nerves suddenly kicked in as she looked at her outfit. She had picked jeans, an East High Basketball t-shirt, her pink and brown Pumas and had chosen to keep her hair straight and left down. Running a nervous hand through her hand, she looked up at the rafters and saw championship banners hanging proudly.

Her eyes drifted over to where Troy was talking to someone and smiled proudly at him. He gave the man a firm handshake before letting his eyes trail around the spacious gym. Grinning he looked at her before closing the gap between them.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" Nodding appreciatively, he pulled her close before kissing her.

In one swift movement, Troy had picked her up and spun her around center court. Gabi squealed as she felt the breeze run through her hair. Looking straight into Troy's eyes, she got lost in them and knowing no matter what he would keep her safe from whatever came her way.

"Why thank you. And thank you for surprising me. I'm glad you were able to come." Curtsying a little, Gabriella grinned up at him.

Letting her eyes meet his, she let herself get lost in them. "It's my pleasure Mr. Bolton. Your face was priceless though; you were all down and pissy then when you saw me you were all happy."

Shaking his head, he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms snacked around his neck. "That's the effect you have on me Montez. But thank you again for coming."

"I begged my doctors for like three days before they finally broke. I just had to convince my mom to bring me." Smiling, he felt her lace their fingers together.

"Ahh Gabriella Montez . . . my little secret keeper. I love you." Swinging their linked hands slightly, he grinned brightly.

"I love you too." Kissing him quickly, she rolled her eyes watching the Boltons and her mom interact with each other.

"Our parents are getting a little too friendly." Rolling his eyes, he looked over at his girlfriend.

Shaking her head, she leaned closer to his ear. "That scares me just a little too much. What do you think they're planning?"

Troy's laughter rang out clearly across the gym which caused the last few people in the gym to look at him. "Truthfully probably how to keep me home more often . . . since I'm always visiting a pretty brunette."

Feeling the blush creep up in her cheeks, Gabriella shook her head before squeezing his hand. "It sounds like you have a problem, Mr. Bolton?"

"Who said anything about a problem, Montez?"

"You just admitted it buddy boy. It looks like we're going to have to schedule you an appointment with a shrink." Feeling his stare, she looked over at him before attempting to run away.

"Montez . . . you're asking for it." Giggling, she ran across the gym trying to escape from him.

They continued their chase for the next few minutes until Gabi got too tired and stopped looking at him with fear. "Troy!"

Looking at her, he saw the panic and worries on her face. "Shhh . . . I'm right here."

Helping her take slow even breaths, they managed to calm her heart down before looking at each other. "Thanks."

"You're absolutely gorgeous and wonderful, Montez."

Smiling, she looked towards the ground before Troy's finger raised her chin up to look at him. "You're not too bad yourself Bolton."

Before he could respond, she had stood on her tip toes allowing her to kiss him gently on the lips. Standing in the half court of the gym were the two lovebirds kissing one another as if they were the only ones in the room.

Breaking apart due to lack of air, Troy placed several kisses on her cheek before offering his hand. "Ready to get out of here Montez?"

"And back to my jail cell of a hospital room? Sure." Dully noting the sarcasm laced in her voice he looked at her with a grin.

After saying good night to his parents and a promise he'd make sure she ended up at her hospital room by midnight the two left. Following Troy to his beat up white truck, he opened the door for her before walking over to the other side.

"I feel like a princess sitting in her pumpkin." Giggling ever so softly, Gabi looked over at Troy.

"It's not much but it's mine." Shrugging his shoulders, he took his eye off the road for a second.

Smiling sadly, Gabriella fiddled with the radio station. "At least you have your license and a car."

Taking a hand off the steering wheel, he held onto hers tightly. "I promise when you get out of the hospital, I'll teach you how to drive."

Watching her eyes light up, caused him to chuckle a little. "You will? Promise?"

"I promise Gabi I'll teach you how to drive. Now come on." Pulling the truck to a stop in the hospital parking lot, he yanked open the door and held it open for her.

"I don't want to go back to the room yet." Whining a little, he shot her an amused grin.

"Who said anything about going back to the room? We still have an hour left before the princess looses her ball gown."

Walking inside the spacious hospital, Troy led her over to the coffee shop before they both put their orders in. Finding a deserted table, they sat down and started talking about anything and everything that came to their minds.

Time flew by so rapidly, when Gabriella looked at her watch, she fought off a yawn before looking at him sadly. "It's time for me to return to the jail cell."

"Let's go my princess." Holding out his hand to take, he helped her up before walking over to the elevators.

She rested her head against his shoulder as they both watched the numbers rise slowly. She sighed once they reached her floor. Slowly, Troy led her out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"Before the evening is done, m'lady, may I have this dance?" Looking around the deserted hallway, Gabriella suppressed a laugh that was dying to come out.

"You may have all the dances." Accepting his outstretched hand, they twirled around the hallway to a song only the two of them heard.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Slowly Troy started singing before Gabriella knew the song he was singing. He twirled her around before pulling her close to him. Quick on his feet, Troy was actually a very good slow dancer.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

The two of them continued to sing softly to each other as the dancing continued. The nurses would pass with gentle smiles on their faces and clapped as Troy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry to do this but Gabi it's time to get back to bed." Melinda stood there with a scowl on her face.

"I guess it's time for the princess to go back to normal." Smiling sadly, Gabi reached for the door knob.

Troy took her head gently and pulled her close to him. Kissing her ever so softly, he pulled back before leaning close to her ear.

"Good night my princess. I love you always and forever."

"Good night my royal prince. I love you too."

And with that the princess and the prince separated for the night with promises to see each other in the morning.

* * *

**The song is "Tale as Old as Time" from Beauty and the Beast. Many thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback. It's always Christmas morning when I open my inbox and see all the feedback notices. You guys are awesome and I'm so happy you love this this story as much as I do!!!! Thanks again!**

**Next chapter . . . Troy surprises Gabi in a way she never expected!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**There's a picture of Gabi's ball gown in my profile if you would like to see it!!! It's the dark blue one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 6****th****, 2005 5:30 pm**

"Tell me about school." A simple request was asked before he looked over at her.

Shaking his head, he looked at her. "There isn't much to tell. It's just me going to class and then basketball practice. Why are you so eager to hear about my boring life?"

Rolling her pretty brown eyes, she took his hand in hers. "I have to live my life through yours right now. So pardon me if I'm interested in what you're doing while I rot away in this place."

Troy laughed at her disgusted face. "I'm sorry. Um . . . there's the winter ball coming up this weekend."

"Oh really? Are you going to go?" The jealousy had set in and her jaw was set as she looked at him.

He made a face before looking at her. "Hell no! I would much rather spend a Saturday night with you than be at a stupid little dance."

"Troy you have to go. It's a big deal to go to a junior dance. Go for me, please?" Pushing forward the pout, he looked at her with shocked eyes.

"You mean you don't want me to spend Saturday night with you? We always spend Saturday nights together."

He had a point but she didn't want him skipping a school dance that he might look back on one day and regret not going to it. "Troy just go. You can come afterwards and tell me all about it."

"Gabs I don't want to go. Dancing isn't my thing." Making a weird face, she had to laugh at his expression.

"Just go for me. But promise you'll come see me before you go; I've always wanted to know what you looked like all dressed up."

He sighed knowing there was no way he could get out of it unless . . . unless he brought the dance to Gabi. He smiled listening to her chat on all while his mind was going a mile a minute coming up with ideas on how to make his girlfriend happy.

**December 8****th****, 2005 7:00 pm**

They had just gotten done watching The Notebook for the thousandth time when Troy turned to Gabi with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Her hand instinctively moved to her face thinking there was something on it.

Putting her hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeezed before kissing her nose. "Oh nothing. It's just you have to be ready to go by 7:00 tomorrow night."

The second her mind comprehended that, her eyes flew to his. "What are you talking about? What do I have to be ready for?"

"You and I are having a proper date. So thus, you must be ready in a dress by 7:00 tomorrow night." Grinning, he looked down at her.

"Yeah sure . . . where am I going to get a dress Troy? I'm in a hospital for crying out loud." He shook her head while she freaked out.

"Go look in your closet." Her shocked face turned to him as he just smiled.

"Go on Gabi. Go look." Pushing her off the bed softly, she crossed the distance between the bed and closet in seconds.

Throwing open the closet, she stuck her head in before pulling it back out. "There's no dress in here."

"It's in the way back, Gabi. Dig a little." Still in his comfortable place on the bed, he grinned when she shot him a dirty look.

"Bolton I don't know what you're--" she stopped midsentence before emerging from the closet with a bag in her hands.

"What are you up to?" Her eyes flashed over to where he sat with a grin on his face.

Troy shrugged before getting off the bed. "Oh nothing. You're going to have to wait until tomorrow night for the answer."

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he started towards the door. "Be ready by 7:00 tomorrow night. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Nicole will be here tomorrow afternoon at 4:30 to help you get ready."

"Troy, I--" She started before he kissed her.

"Don't think. Just get a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow night m'dear. Love you."

"Love you too. Good night Troy."

Gabi watched him walk from the room all while the dress lay across her hands. Grinning, she tore open the bag to see a blue strapless ball gown sitting inside. Gasping, she pulled the dress up and hung it up on the closet.

Smiling, she knew Troy had something up his sleeve and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

**December 9****th****, 2005 6:30 pm**

She could feel a headache coming on. There were so many people stuffed into the small room. Taylor and Sharpay were working on Gabi's hair at the moment while Nicole was painting her nails a soft blue color. Kelsi was trying to find the perfect shoes to match Gabi's dress while her mom just looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"You got the best romantic guy ever, Gabi." Sharpay nodded while continuing to curl her hair.

Smiling, she nodded her head a little. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah you did. We've been getting our boyfriends to take some lessons from Troy. What's the most romantic thing he's done for you?" Taylor asked as Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Um . . . I don't know. He hasn't done that much. He brought me flowers after I moved back from isolation." Rolling their eyes, the girls traded looks.

"Gabi Troy is so in love with you and he's going to continue to do things just to see you smile." Nicole nodded her head in agreement as the girls continued.

"I've never seen him this way with another girl. Sure he's brought them flowers but he hasn't spent huge amounts of time planning something just to see them smile."

Looking over at her mom, Gabi felt like she was going to cry. She always knew she had caught a good one in Troy but she didn't know how good until that moment.

"Troy's going to be here in twenty minutes. Gabi go ahead and put your dress on then we'll finish your hair and makeup." Sharpay instructed before Gabi walked into the bathroom.

Picking up her mom's cell phone, she dialed her boyfriend's number before hearing him pick up. "Hello?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Smiling with each I love you, she listened to his even breathing on the other line.

"I love you too Gabi but what's with the impromptu phone call?"

"The girls were just talking and I felt like I had to tell you that. What are you doing?" She twirled her finger around a curl while listening to him on the other end.

"The guys and I are standing in the lobby waiting for you girls. Are you almost done?"

"Give us twenty minutes. I'll see you then." Hanging up the phone, she quickly put her dress on before looking at herself in the mirror.

She frowned a little as she saw her scar above the material of the dress. Tracing her finger along it, she knew that line would be a constant reminder of the surgery. "Gabi; it's mom. Let me in."

Opening the door a little, her mom gasped at the sight of her daughter in the gown. "Oh Gabi; you look amazing."

Laughing a little, she shook her head. "Thanks mom."

"What's wrong?"

Looking over at her mom, her finger instinctively went back to her scar. "I just realized the dress doesn't cover up the scar."

"Gabi, Troy doesn't care about your scar. He loves you, the person. He didn't fall in love with your scar . . . he loves you no matter what." Smiling, Gabriella nodded.

"Thanks mom." Hugging her quickly, she quickly wiped the few tears that had escaped before opening the bathroom door and walking out.

All activity in the room stopped as the girls looked at Gabi. Grinning crossed their faces as they saw her standing there. "Troy is going to go nuts with you in that dress."

"You think so?" Nodding, all the girls continued to tell her so.

"You look gorgeous and beautiful. Now let's get you finished up so we don't keep those guys waiting much longer."

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella twirled around the room. Her loud giggle rang out as the girls watched in amusement. "Come on Gabi, your prince charming waits."

She slid on her blue ballet flats before walking out into the hallway with the girls. They headed downstairs where their families awaited. Dr. Cramer stopped Gabi in the hallway.

"Remember to be careful tonight, Gabi." He looked at her with a physician's eye. Nodding her head, she looked at up at him.

"I will. I'll be back before midnight." Nodding his head, he bided the girls a good night before they continued on their way.

"How are you feeling?" Inside the elevator, nerves started to kick into high gear.

"Nervous, excited and everything in between." Gabi smiled confidently as the numbers slowly descended.

Finally, the elevator beeped before the girls got off and saw the guys nervously walking back and forth. Hearing the beep, their eyes drifted over to where the girls stood.

Troy's eyes immediately found Gabi's as he closed the distance. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her softly before stepping back. "Gabi you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Why thank you Troy. You don't look too shabby yourself." Lacing their fingers together, he led her over to their families.

After the traditional pictures were taken, Troy and Gabi said goodbye to their friends and family before going their own way.

"What are we doing?" Confused by his actions, Troy just smiled.

"Dr. Cramer didn't want you leaving hospital grounds so I decided to make our own little winter ball." Leading her down a hallway she had never been, he put a finger to his lips motioning her to be quiet.

Coming to a stop, he smiled at her gently. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

Smiling, she closed them but felt him take her hands in his. Slowly she was led into a dark room. He left her for a second before returning. "Ready?"

Nodding her head, she felt the butterflies creep up into her stomach. "Open your eyes."

Opening them slowly, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dull light before looking around. Christmas lights were hung from the ceiling and lanterns were hanging from the corners. A larger Christmas tree was sitting in the corner with multicolor lights twinkling softly.

"Troy it's wonderful." Turning back to him, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, hey don't cry. You and I are going to have our own little ball with no interruptions." Smiling, he walked away from her to turn on a boom box letting soft music fill the room.

Holding out his hand, he waited for her to grab it. He twirled her around before pulling her close to him as they dance the night away. Laying her head on his shoulder, she looked into his blue eyes.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Listening to the soft music, she got lost in the sweetness of her boyfriend.

He smiled before looking down at her. "My mom taught Abbie how to dance and of course I was her dance partner. So Abbie would dance with me to practice while she got ready for her dances."

"Thank you for this. I love you." Looking up, she captured him in a kiss before pulling back.

"Come on." Leading her out of the room, Gabi looked at him with a confused smile.

"Don't ask just follow me." Chewing on her lip she looked at into his eyes and saw love trust. Slowly nodding her head, she allowed Troy to leading her anywhere he desired.

Pushing open the door to the hospital, Troy led her outside to the little park. Walking through the gardens, Troy held her hand as she looked around.

"What are you thinking about?" He spoke so softly that she had to stretch to hear.

"How sweet you are. Thank you for an amazing night Troy." Looking up at him, she smiled seeing the moon's beams fall softly on his face.

"You are most welcome Gabi. I saw how your face fell when I told you about the dance and I figured for one night you could be a normal 17 year old girl who I asked to the dance with me. Sorry it had to be at the hospital."

She smiled squeezing his hand a little. "I don't care where it is; just as long as I'm with you."

Putting her hand on his cheek, she leaned closer feeling his warm breath on her neck. "I love you."

He smiled before closing the gap and kissing her ever so softly. Standing under the moonlight, Troy and Gabi continued to kiss until the lack of air pulled them away from each other.

Thankful for the darkness, Gabi looked down due to the blush creeping up in her cheeks. "You're quiet."

"I'm just thinking. I can't thank you enough, Troy. For tonight, I felt like a high school girl getting ready for her date. I didn't feel like I had gotten a heart transplant or that I was trapped in the hospital. I just felt like a 17 year old dressing up for the dance."

"Hey don't cry. I'm glad I was able to give you that for tonight. You're always going to be special to me and I'm going to do anything to make you smile. I promise you Gabi; I'm not going anywhere." Kissing her softly, she smiled against his lips.

"Was that rehearsed or just going with your gut?" Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Going with my gut. Why did you not like it?" Looking into her eyes, he got lost in them.

"I love it." Kissing him, she got lost in his kisses.

Somewhere not far from where the two stood, an ancient clock rang its bell twelve times. Sighing, the two looked at each other before unwillingly drug themselves into the massive building.

Going up on the elevator, the two were silent watching the numbers slowly rise. The buzzing of the elevator brought them back to the present day. With an outstretched hand, Troy walked her back to her room.

"I don't want this night to end." Softly speaking, she frowned a little.

"I promise when you get out, we'll go on a proper date. And this time, you can pick out your dress." Smiling, she looked at him.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks again, Troy. And have a great night."

"It's not a problem, Gabi and good night my sweet angle. Sleep tight."

Watching her walk into the room, he realized that this was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And at that moment, he thanked God for bringing her into his life in the first place.

* * *

**I wish Troy was my boyfriend as well . . . I'm glad you guys are continuing to love this. Feedback would be great and I love all your ideas and freaking outs. Your feedback is what makes me continue to update on a regular basis. Thanks for all the love and feedback; it means the world to me!!!**

**Next chapter: Gabi finally gets her wish!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

**

* * *

**

**December 14****th****, 2005 9:30 am**

A slowly and uneasy feeling came over her as she sat and watched her two main doctors walk into her room. In their hands were two thick folders and scowls were stretched across their faces. Their eyes were everywhere but on her at the current moment. She knew the news was bad but she couldn't read their faces just to see how bad it truly was.

Looking over to her mom, Gabi held out her hand for Elena to grasp. Squeezing it gently, Elena gave Gabi a look of hope and encouragement.

"Gabi we just got your test results back." Dr. Cramer started before looking over at her.

Nodding her head solemnly, Gabi looked at the elder doctor with care. "What do they say?"

"Your heart is a little weaker than we'd like to see but after another biopsy we will start talking about sending you home soon." After hearing those words, the smile was stretched brightly across her face.

"You guys had me thinking something was truly wrong this time."

Shaking their heads, Dr. Cramer laughed. "You're healthy as a horse Gabriella Montez. But we're going to have to do a biopsy so we can see just how well your heart is doing."

"When can I go home?" The question flew off her tongue before she could stop it.

"The earliest would be a week from today. Once all your test results are back we'll have a meeting and figure out what your next situation will be. So if everything is looking good, we'll ship you out of here by next week; you'll be home in time for Christmas." Smiling, the doctor looked at his younger patient.

"Home for Christmas? That sounds pretty good to me." Grinning, she sighed thinking about going home and sleeping in her own bed for the first time in two months.

Her mom's sobs caught her attention before looking over at her. Gabi smiled before rubbing her mom's back. "You got your wish mom. I'll be home for Christmas."

"I know baby and I'm so happy." Kissing her forehead, Gabi squeezed her hand before relaxing back onto the bed.

Gabi and her mom celebrated the good news the rest of the day. They were still celebrating when Troy came walking into the door at four that afternoon.

"What is going on here?" Looking between the mother/daughter pair, Troy's eyes went wide when he saw their identical grins.

He came closer to the bed before kissing her. "Gabi . . . what's going on here?"

"I got amazingly good news. By next week, guess where I'm going to be?" Watching his girlfriend act all giddy caused Troy to grin and shake his head.

"I have no idea. Where?"

Her smile grew wide if that was possible before giggling a little. "The doctors are kicking me out of here. I'm gonna be home for Christmas Troy."

His actions took her by complete surprise. His lips were on hers in a congratulatory fashion that when they pulled back a rosy red blush covered her adorable face.

"Congratulations sweetheart. That's the best news ever." He kissed her again before smiling at her.

"I thought so too. I wanted to call you . . ." Trailing off, she let her eyes slid over to where her mom was shaking her head. "But someone wouldn't let me due to you being in school and unavailable at that exact moment I wanted to call."

Troy laughed watching her roll her eyes. "Gabi chill; its fine. I'm glad I was here in person when you told me the news."

"I wanted to see your face anyways when I told you." Falling silent, she looked at him.

"Mom can Troy and I have a few minutes alone?" Letting her eyes slid over to where her mom sat, her mom nodded before leaving the room.

Troy took that moment to sit on the bed before looking at his girlfriend. "Talk to me babe. What's going on in your pretty little head?"

Letting her head fall to his shoulder, she looked over at him. "I'm scared."

"What? Why? I thought you were excited about going home?" His concern for her made her smile even though the sadness had kicked in.

Shaking her head, she laced their fingers together before sighing loudly. "I am excited to get out of here but inside these walls, I'm safe. If anything ever happens, I have my doctors or nurses around to give me quick treatment. Once I go home, I'm a fifteen minute drive from home."

Tears were quick to fall from her brown eyes. She shook her head trying to get rid of them. "A lot can happen in fifteen minutes Troy. And I'm scared . . ."

Troy pulled her closer to his chest and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. Kissing her head softly, he waited until she was completely calm down before looking at her.

"Gabi . . ." Speaking ever so softly, it took her a few minutes to look up at him. "You have every right to be scared out of your mind but you're going to be all right. The doctors wouldn't be releasing you if they didn't think you were ready to face the real world. Besides, I'm going to be by your side every step of the way and you can always call me no matter the time of day."

Looking into her eyes, he used the padding of his thumb to wipe away her fallen tears. Kissing her cheek ever so softly, he looked into her eyes. "You're my princess and I'm going to keep you safe from harm. Nothing is going to happen to you while you're on my watch."

She giggled before nodding her head. "Thank you Troy. I love you."

"And I love you Gabi."

**December 17****th****, 2005 8:30 am**

"Get your stuff packed; I'm kicking you out of here." Gabriella grinned brightly hearing those words coming out of her doctor's mouth.

Now an hour later, she was all packed up and sitting pretty in a wheelchair waiting for the nurse to push her downstairs to where her mom's car sat.

Troy had been hauling stuff back and forth all morning. All Gabi could do was grin and blow kisses in his direction. Finally, after everything was moved out, Troy collapsed into the chair and looked at his girlfriend tiredly.

"Tired sweetie?" Her giggled caused him to give her the evil eye.

"You have no idea. When can you check out?" Smiling, Gabriella looked at him.

"Soon. The doctors have to bring by the papers and then I can go home."

Holding out his hand, she took his into her hand. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, she sighed before looking over at him. "Are you still nervous?"

She smiled confidently before nodding her head. "I am but you made me realize that I'm going to be all right on my own without a doctor present 24/7."

"Good . . . now I have a surprise for you." Reaching behind him, he pulled out a square black velvet box before handing it over to her.

Gabi's face was full of shock before allowing her eyes to find his. "Troy! What's this?"

He grinned before looking into her warm brown eyes. "How about you open it before you start asking questions?"

Troy watched with anticipation as she popped opened the lid to the box. Lying inside was a silver four leaf clover charm. Her eyes flew up to his as he grinned.

"What's this?" She fingered the charm before looking up at him.

"I think that will go better with this." Holding out another square box, Gabi gasped looking up at him.

"TROY!" She gave him a look before opening the box again. Her eyes widened when she saw what was sitting among the satin inside the box.

A silver charm bracelet was sitting among the satin of the box. Looking up towards her grinning boyfriend, Gabi smiled. "What's this?"

Taking the bracelet out, he put it on her wrist before fastening it. "It's a little going home present. I'm going to continue to add to that every time something big happens. The four leave clover stands for luck even though you won't need any."

Kissing him softly, Gabi pulled back before looking at him. "I love it Troy."

They moved to kiss again but a clearing throat at the door kept them apart. "Good morning Gabi."

"Good morning, Dr. Cramer. Am I allowed to leave now?" Smiling, Dr. Cramer handed some papers over to Elena Montez.

"Listed in those papers is everything you need to know in case something should happen. I've included my cell phone in that in case something happens or you have questions about anything." Pausing, he looked over to where Gabi was sitting. "You are going to have to start making routine visits. Your first one will be in four weeks; then we'll cut them back to six weeks before every six months and then wean you down to yearly visits."

Looking over at her mom, Gabi nodded a little before turning her attention back to the doctor. "Now if you do not have any other questions, I'm kicking you out of here."

With a grin and a giant smile, Gabriella eased herself into the wheelchair before looking behind her. Her room, her home for the past two months, was bare and empty. She shook her head anxious to go home.

"You ready?" The whisper was so soft she barely understood it. Looking to her left, she smiled seeing Troy hold out his hand for her to take.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

The nurses and doctors lined the hallway wishing her luck. Tears struck her eyes knowing how much she was going to miss everyone from the ward. She waved goodbye to everyone before Melinda continued their journey downstairs.

Gabi felt her heart grow heavy as they made their way towards the entrance of the hospital. Finally pulling the wheelchair to a stop, Melinda looked at Gabi with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to see you up in that ward again unless it's for a friendly visit or a check up." Laughing the two women embraced.

"I promise. Thank you for everything." Hugging her again, Gabi let some of the tears fall.

"For you sweetie, anything. It was great getting to know you and Troy." Looking at the young man, Melinda shook her head.

"Hold on to him; he's a keeper." Gabi giggled at the older woman before shaking her head.

"Oh I know he is. Thanks again for everything Melinda."

Nodding her head, she helped Gabi into her mom's car before waving goodbye. Troy climbed in to sit beside her. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, Troy looked at her.

"You're going home."

"Home sweet home." Settling in for the ride home, she watched the scenery pass by.

**12:00 pm**

Yawning for the tenth time in the past five minutes, Troy shook his head at his girlfriend. She was fighting sleep with all her might but in typical Gabriella fashion, she had worn herself out to the point if she sat for two minutes, she'd be out.

"Gabi go on upstairs and take a nap." Looking over at her, Troy sighed watching her shake her head.

Smiling she kissed his lips before pulling back. "I'm fine. Besides I've been sleeping the entire time I was in the hospital. I want to enjoy being home."

"You can enjoy being home later. Please go take a nap. You have to keep your strength up."

"Troy . . . I want to stay here. And besides, what if someone comes and visits me?" She pouted to which he shook his head at.

"I'll make you a deal. How about you and I curl up with a movie right here? So if anyone comes, you'll be sitting right here waiting for them." Smiling, he knew she'd agree to his little plan.

"All right; can I pick the movie?" She pouted a little as he shook his head.

"As long as it's a good one." She grinned evilly as he instantly regretted his decision.

While Gabi looked through the hundreds of movies they had, Troy took the time to look around the house. Mail was piled up in the corner. Due to the newspaper articles written by Mike Montez, Gabriella had gotten cards of good luck and congratulations from all over the state of New Mexico.

Gabi grinned brightly, before running and jumping on the couch. Laying her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him. "You're going to love this."

Lacing their fingers together, he nodded his head. "I love anything you pick out."

Their eyes found the TV as the familiar Disney logo popped onto the screen. Settling in, they smiled as the familiar music of Pocahontas floated from the speakers.

Not even twenty minutes into the movie, Troy looked down to hear Gabi's deep and even breathing. Smiling, he realized his plan worked before continue to watch the movie.

"Welcome home Gabi. Welcome home."

* * *

**So Gabi got her wish to go home. So guess what's coming up next? It's Christmas time and I don't know what Gabi should get Troy or vice versa. If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Actually, any ideas you guys have, I'd love to hear them. Thank you so much for the feedback; it totally makes me smile when I read all of them.**

**Next chapter: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas . . . . **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thank you to Makalapua Kuuipo ox, amzz22**, **and Erin for their ideas which appear in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 22****nd****, 2005 11:30 am**

Grinning, she leaned over and finished gluing the newspaper articles onto the piece of colorful paper. She flipped through the scrapbook and smiled at all the pages she had created. She was making Troy's Christmas present and it had to be just right.

She picked the picture of Troy and his siblings up and smiled softly. Troy and Nathan had identical grins while Abbie had her mom's grin. Placing it on the red and white paper, she arranged it before gluing it down.

"Gabi?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled seeing her mom standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "What are you working on?"

Quickly finishing up, she slid the book under the bed before facing her mom. "Troy's present. It's not done yet and I still have a lot of work to go on it."

Walking into her room, Elena sat down on the bed before looking at her daughter. "You'll get it done."

"I know but I want this to be special. You wanna help?" Motioning her mom to join her on the floor, Gabi smiled brightly.

Mother and daughter spent the afternoon working on the gift for the one person they were both thankful for.

**December 24****th****, 2005 4:30 pm**

Putting the last bow in place, Gabi smiled at her creations. She had spent the majority of the afternoon wrapping presents for Troy and his family. The Bolton family was due over at the house at any minutes and Gabriella couldn't be happier.

"Gabi?"

Looking over the railing, Gabriella smiled seeing her mom standing below with a bright grin on her face. "Yeah?"

"Is everything ready up there?" Nodding her head, she placed both hand on the garland wrapped railing.

"I just have to finish getting ready and then I'll bring the gifts down. How's the food coming?"

Seeing her daughter smile brought a smile to Elena's face. "It's great. I'm just waiting for the potatoes to be done."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be down there." Walking back to her room, Gabriella grinned brightly.

Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. She loved the cheerfulness of it and the love and all the decorations. Her mom and she had spent many hours the past few days dressing the house up from it usual warmth and hominess.

Slipping on her black halter dress, she slipped some heels on before walking down the stairs. Peaking her head into the living room, she arranged the presents so they were neat and orderly before adding the new ones to the stack. Sitting on the couch, she let her eyes trail up and down the magnificent decorated tree. All the ornaments the Montez family had collected over the years had found their own place on the Spruce.

The lights twinkled as the soft sounds of Mariah Carey filled the house. Pausing, Gabriella listened to the song before lightly singing along to it.

A slow tear fell down her face as she stared at the tree. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked over at the person who was sitting next to her. He gave her a slight smile before pulling her closer to his side.

"What's got you crying so hard sweetheart?" Kissing the top of her head, Troy rubbed her back trying to get her calmed down.

Shaking her head, Troy wiped her tears away before lifting her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "It's Christmas eve Gabi. We've got so much to celebrate."

She smiled a little before lifting her head and meeting his lips with hers. They sat there and kissed before Troy pulled back and looked at her.

"Please talk to me Gabi?"

"I guess I'm just sitting here missing my dad. He's gone, Troy; he left." Kissing her forehead, he wished he knew what to say.

Wrapping his arms around her, he continued to run his hand up and down her back. "Gabi I wish I could do something to make you stop crying."

Gabi turned and wrapped her arms around Troy's shoulders while laying her head on his shoulder. "Just you being here is doing enough. I'm just glad you're here with me."

She looked at the tree as her hand interlaced with Troy's. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles caused a sense of calmness came over her. She sighed before more tears fell down her face.

"Oh sweetie stops crying; please?" Looking at her, Troy used the padding of his thumb to wipe away the tears.

Taking another deep breath, she let it out slowly trying to get herself to stop crying. Shaking her head, Gabi found Troy's eyes before smiling.

"Thank you Troy."

"For what?"

"Knowing what to do when I'm down."

Reaching behind him, Troy held something in his hands. A square box, no bigger than a ring box, was placed in Gabi's open hands. Her eyes went wide before looking over at Troy. "What's this?"

"Part of your Christmas present. I was trying to find a way to give it to you early." His grin caused her to smile.

Looking at him, she shook her head before putting it back in his hand. "Troy I can't. It's not Christmas yet."

Touching her charm bracelet gently, Troy smiled at her. "Gabriella Alena go ahead and open it or I'm going to have to tickle you."

Watching his hand grow dangerously close to her side, Gabi popped the top of the box open. Inside laid a silver key that was meant to go on her charm bracelet. She gasped as Troy took it up and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?"

She shook her head, never letting her eyes off the little key. "This is the key to my heart; I've never let a girl in and you're the first one, Gabi. You have my complete heart and no other girl will ever have it."

As he finished his little speech, he barely had time to take a breath before Gabi's lips were covering him. They sat there and kissed before she pulled back. "I love you. And I love the key."

Kissing him again, she looked into his eyes. "You have the key to my heart as well, Troy. I love you and you're the only guy for me."

They moved to kiss until an interruption from the door caught their attention. "If the lovebirds are finished, dinner's ready."

Gabi didn't miss the glare Troy threw his sister which caused her to laugh. "Retract the claws, Troy. She didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah right. Let's not keep the queens and king waiting." Holding out his arm, she looped hers through his before they proceeded to the kitchen where dinner awaited.

**8:00 pm**

"TROY! Stop staring at your girlfriend and hand out the presents." Gabi laughed as Abbie yelled at her brother.

Giving her a high five, Abbie laughed as Gabriella shook her head while Troy looked over at her. "We'll see if Santa brought you any presents, Miss Montez."

"Troy! Quit bothering the girls." Jack Bolton stepped in as Elena and Isabella laughed at their children's antics.

Once the gifts were distributed, the group took turns opening their individual gifts. When it came time to Troy's turn, Gabriella held her breath as she shyly handed him his brightly wrapped present.

"Here you go, Troy."

Watching him with anticipation, Gabi watched Troy slid the blue and white bow off the box before looking over at her. The blue and white snowflake wrapping paper was the next to go leaving Troy with a brown box sitting in front of him.

Time slowed down as he opened that box. He took his time knowing with each passing second, Troy was driving Gabi crazy with anticipation. Finally the top of the box was tossed aside along with the tissue paper, Troy took the book in his hands before flipping through it.

"Gabi . . ."

Smiling, she watched Troy touch each page with such a delicate finger. When he was finished, he looked up at Gabi with such love and thankfulness in his eyes.

"You made this? I love it." Smiling, she held her hand for Troy to grasp.

"I wanted to make something to help you remember everything about Nathan. So my dad got me all the newspaper clippings and the photos were from your parents and Abbie. I'm forever thankful to you and your family and Nathan. Merry Christmas Troy."

Kissing her ever so softly, Troy pulled back and looked at her. "I love it, Gabi. Thank you so much."

Smiling, she nodded her head before looking at him. "It's your turn, Gabi."

Troy handed her a box, much like the other one he had given her earlier that evening. Watching her grin, she shook her head before popping open the box. Sitting in the middle of the box was a gold heart. Picking it up, she saw the inscription on the heart. _Troy and Gabi forever_

Looking up at him, Gabi tried to keep the smile off her face. Troy held her hand and strokes the back as he took a deep breath. "It's my turn now."

Smiling, he watched her look at the heart delicately. "This symbolizes my heart. You've got my brother's heart first but now you've got mine as well."

Giggling, she kissed him again. "It's going in the center of the bracelet for everyone to see."

"Sounds good to me." Leaning closer to her ear, Troy's hot breath caused a shiver to run down her back. "You'll get your other part of your present tomorrow; bright and early."

Grinning, she looked over at him. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"I love you Gabi and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Troy."

* * *

**The song is "Miss You (Most at Christmas)" by Mariah Carey. Christmas continues in the next chapter . . . what is Gabi's other surprise from Troy? Hmmm . . . . you're going to have to wait but thank you so much for the feedback. It means the world to me and I love opening my inbox and seeing all of it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thank you to amzz22 for her idea which appear in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 25****th****, 2005 9:30 am**

Feeling something wet on her cheek, Gabriella made a move to swat it away. Feeling something furry and soft next to her made her eyes pop open in pure confusion. "What the--"

She looked to her left and saw a soft, fluffy brown puppy with big blue eyes staring back at her. Pushing up to a sitting position, she let her hand run down the back of the puppy. Coming to her red and green collar, there was a black envelope with her name scrawled across it.

_Good morning sweetie!_

_This is the second part of your Christmas present. This little girl needs a name. Call me when you wake up! I love you._

_Troy_

Smiling, Gabi held the card to her chest. She nuzzled the dog before allow the puppy to give her a good morning kiss. "You're my sweet girl."

Thinking a minute, she let the dog lick her hand before deciding on a name. "Dakota; that's your new name girl. Dakota."

Picking up her cell phone, she dialed the seven digit number before putting it up to her ear. Listening to ringing sound, she continued to pet Dakota until his smooth voice came over the line.

"Good morning sweetie. I love you."

He laughed as she let the dog lick her. "Good morning, Gabi. And I love you too. I take it you found your gift?"

She nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "I did find her. I love my present."

"Good. Your mom assured me you'd love a chocolate lab. What did you name her?"

"Dakota; like South Dakota which has snow at the current moment." Laughing, she rolled onto her back as Dakota snuggled closer to her.

"And how do you know we don't have snow?" His voice was full of challenge.

Shaking her head, she peered out her curtains into the backyard and her eyes went wide when she saw what was scattered around the yard. "What am I looking at currently?"

"Why don't you open your balcony and take a look?" He sounded bored as he said the words.

Pushing off the bed, she flung open the balcony doors and was in shock to see the white powder all over the yard. "It's a Christmas wonderland."

"I know Gabi. Now come on; I'm freezing out here." His laughter was contagious as she laughed along.

"Where are you?"

"On your front porch. Bring Dakota and the three of us will play in the snow."

Looking downstairs, she shook her head. "Give me ten minutes to put everything on. Open the door and I'll send Dakota down."

"All right sweetie; see you in a few." Hearing the front door open and Troy's loud voice, Gabi looked over at the door.

"Go on girl. Go see Troy." Gabi laughed watching the door take her chew toy and trot happily from the room and down the stairs.

Grabbing her snow gear, Gabi quickly got dressed before tying her hair back in a pony tail before putting her boots and heavy coat on. Walking downstairs, she grinned at her mom before putting her mittens on.

"Good morning, Gabi." Sipping her coffee, Elena smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Good morning mom. Did you see my Christmas present from Troy come down?"

Laughing, Elena nodded seeing how happy Gabi was with the puppy. "Yeah I did. What did you name her?"

"Dakota; she's outside with Troy right now. I'll be back in an hour and we'll exchange gifts."

Waiting, Gabi saw her mom nod before she flung open the door and walked outside. "All right I'm here."

Stepping onto the step, she laughed out loud seeing Troy and Dakota sitting in the snow together. Dakota's normal brown fur was white from her rolling around the snow.

"Aww is my girl having fun in the snow?" Hearing her bark, Gabi rushed down the remaining steps before walking over to the pair.

"Good morning boyfriend." Leaning over, she kissed him before she landed in the snow with a gently plop.

Kissing her again, Troy pulled back with a grin. "Good morning girlfriend. How are we this morning?"

Picking up some snow, Gabi rolled it into the perfect snowball before shrugging. "So far so good. Thank you so much for Dakota."

"You always said you wanted a puppy and I figured why not. Your mom said you needed some more excitement in the house." Grinning, he reached over and sat the puppy between the two of them.

Nodding, she watched Troy interact with the animal before petting the dog herself. "She woke me up by giving me kisses this morning."

"Oh the joys. She's going to be huge when she grows up. She and Alaska were getting along great this morning." Troy told me mentioning his golden retriever.

"Oh I bet they were. Maybe we can have doggie dates." Troy looked at Gabi with a weird expression before shaking his head at her.

"We'll see. Merry Christmas Gabi." Kissing her, he lost himself amongst the coldness and the sweet kiss she gave him.

"Merry Christmas Troy." Snuggling close to him, she laughed when Dakota stood on her hind legs and wiggled herself in between the two.

Petting the dog, Troy looked at her. "I think someone was feeling a little left out."

Nodding her head, Gabi reached forward and threw a hand full of snow in Dakota's way. The dog barked and started chasing Gabi around the yard.

The rest of the morning was spent by the three playing out in the yard before they were too tired and made their way into the house. Once they were warmed by the fire with hot chocolate and cookies, presents were distributed. Taking time to oooh and ahh at the gifts, Gabi and her mom thanked each other for the wonderful gifts.

Once presents were out of the way, Gabi and Troy stole several kisses under the mistletoe. "Don't you want to be home with your family for Christmas?"

Looking over at her, he grinned. "I've got to be home for dinner. Abbie's with her boyfriend but we're going to spend the night together as a family."

Nodding her head, she looked over at Dakota's bed where the puppy was sound asleep snoring quietly. "The baby's out cold."

Smiling, he kissed her forehead and nodded. "That she is. Merry Christmas Gabi. I love you."

"I love you too and Merry Christmas Troy." Stealing one more kiss, the pair sat there and watched the puppy sleep while listening to the cracks and pops of the warm fire.

* * *

**So what did you think of Troy's surprise for Gabi? Ok I need some help . . . . I'm running out of ideas for this story. That's where you the readers come in. If you have any ideas at all, please send them in. I'm not ready to end this story yet so I would love to hear what you guys want to happen. All right; feedback would be awesome and thank you to everyone who has sent it in. It means the world to me!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thanks to OurEverdaySong for her idea which appears later in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 28****th****, 2005 9:30 am**

Christmas had passed just as fast as it had crept upon the boyfriend and girlfriend. Deciding they had enough excitement for the holiday, the next few days would be of rest and relaxation. Managing to keep it low-key, Troy and Gabriella mostly spent time in front of a rolling fire and enjoying the company the other gave.

Looking over, he saw his girlfriend's chest slowly rise and fall with each deep breath she took. Kissing her forehead, he moved her over to the other end of the couch before getting up. Dakota picked up her head and gave Troy a look before rolling over, telling the man she wanted her belly scratched.

"Hey girl; are you keeping an eye on our girl?" Talking softly, Troy let his hand gaze over the soft skin of the puppy before looking over at Gabi.

Sighing, he knew she hadn't been getting the proper rest the doctors had said she needed. Her nightmares had returned and her worry increased with the fear of never seeing her dad again. "She's going to need watching over these next few weeks and that's your job Dakota."

Smiling, he watched the puppy stand up and shake before walking around in a circle before lying down again. Sighing, Troy pushed off the floor and headed into the kitchen where the smell of fresh baked cookies caught his nose. "Good afternoon, Troy."

Smiling at Elena, he stole a cookie before breaking it in half and popping some of it into his mouth. "Good afternoon, Elena. It smells really good in here."

"Is Gabi sleeping?" Nodding his head, he saw the door push open and smiled when he saw Dakota walk over to her food and water bowls.

"She's out cold. She complained that she was tired earlier."

Elena nodded her head before looking at her daughter's boyfriend. "Yeah she's been worried about seeing Mike again. He promised they would do something on the 30th but I have a feeling she's going to be disappointed."

Troy looked at his hands before looking up at her. "I wanted to ask you something?"

Smiling at the young man, Elena nodded indicating him to continue. "I want to take Gabi out on New Years Eve but I don't know where to. Any suggestions?"

Elena grinned at the worry on Troy's face before nodding her head. "Gabi doesn't care where you take her Troy; she loves spending time with you."

"Yeah but this is our first New Years Eve and I want it to be kinda special." Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned at the older woman.

"I know the perfect place you can take her . . ."

**December 30****th****, 2005 5:00 pm**

Kissing her daughter's head, Elena Montez looked into her daughter's brown eyes. "Have fun with your dad tonight."

Nodding, Gabi smiled. "We're going to the movies and then to the diner for desert."

Laughing, Elena kissed her cheek. "I'm going out with friends but call me if you need anything."

Watching her mom leave, Gabriella sat down at the piano and started playing a random Christmas song that was stuck in her head. Letting her hands run over the smooth keys, she smiled hearing the beautiful music she was creating.

Glancing at the clock, she chewed her lip before shaking her head. Getting lost in the music, Gabi frowned when she realized an entire hour had passed. Sighing, she tried to keep the tears in check before picking up the phone.

Dialing the seven digit number, she placed the black object to her ear before listening to the rings. "Hello?"

Hearing him out of breath, she tried smiling but couldn't as more tears fell down her face. "Can you come over?"

"Gabi what's wrong?" His concern hit her as more tears fell from her brown eyes.

Shaking her head, she let the tears take over as his panic voice was heard over the other line. "Gabi talk to me . . ."

"Just come over; please?"

Hearing him sigh, Gabriella knew he was on his way over. "I'm coming. Unlock your door and I'll be in a few minutes."

Hanging up the phone, she pushed back from the piano and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she buried her head in a pillow and waited for the soothing comfort she knew was coming.

Fifteen minutes later the opening of the door caught her attention. Looking up through her tear filled eyes she saw the sweetest sight standing in front of her. Troy stood there in front of her with his hands in his pockets with a concerned look on his face.

Closing the distance between them, Troy gathered her into his arms before kissing the side of her face. He listened to her heart breaking sobs and knew something was really bothering her.

"Talk to me, sweetheart."

"He didn't show up." The tears continued as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "He promised we were gonna do something and . . ."

Kissing her temple, he waited patiently until she stopped crying and fell limp in his arms. "You wanna talk?"

Shaking her head, she kept her eyes looking down. "No . . . just hold me and keep me safe."

The next few hours, Troy held her in his arms and just rubbed her back as she stared straight ahead into the fire. Wearing a blank stare, Troy couldn't tell what was going on in her mind. It was until she cleared her throat, did he look at her.

"My dad stood me up. We were supposed to go to the movies and go to the diner . . . but he never showed up." She held her tears in before looking up at Troy.

"I'm sorry baby. It's his loss and now you get to spend an incredible night with Moi." She lightly giggled as he smiled brightly.

Nodding he accomplished his first goal, Troy pushed off the couch before offering his hand to Gabi. "Right this m'lady and we'll start this evening of fun."

Leading her into the kitchen, he offered her the bar stools even going as far as to pull it out for her before standing across from her. "Now what would the lady like to eat?"

"The house special sounds really good right now." She grinned knowing how great of a cook Troy was even though he didn't get the credit he deserved.

Letting his eyes trail around the pristine kitchen, his eyes landed on the basket of fruit and a grin appeared on his face. After a few more minutes of digging around, he had all the ingredients out for banana splits. "The dessert of the hour is banana splits unless the lady had other ideas?"

She laughed so hard hearing him say that. Reaching across the counter, she slapped his arm before taking the bowl he offered her. "You know its 20 degrees outside and we're sitting here about to eat ice cream?"

"So? My sister always said that anything could be fixed with a bowl of ice cream and a NSYNC song." Troy was proud that he remember that before looking at Gabi.

"A NSYNC song? Are you saying my boyfriend listens to NSYNC?" The shock crept across her face before Troy shook his head.

"I've eavesdropped on many of her conversations and whenever one of her girlfriends broke up with a guy, she always said that quote . . . and now I'm passing Abigail Bolton's knowledge onto you." Leaning across the counter, he pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling back. "And I love you so we're going to pig out on ice cream and talk about anything but what's bothering you."

Smiling, she kissed him soundly. "Thank you Troy. I love you."

Once their banana splits were topped to perfection, they walked into the living room and curled up beside each other. They watched Dakota sleep until she was woken up by a loud crack from the burning wood. Gabi called her over and picked her up placing her between the two.

"I love you, my Superman."

"I love you too my sweetheart."

Gabriella smiled at how the night had quickly turned from bad to good all due to one special person.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update . . . I got your ideas and I loved them. Ok so I have a question . . . . what should Troy do for Gabi on New Years? I've got one idea but I wanna hear what you are thinking . . . . All right, Feedback would be most appreciated and thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!! I love it all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 31****st****, 2005 9:30 am**

"Good morning sweet girl." His smooth voice flowed over the phone as she held it tightly her ear.

"Good morning to you too. Why are you calling me at . . ." Peaking at the clock, her eyes widened seeing the red numbers. "9:30 in the morning TROY BOLTON! Someone better be dead!"

"No one is dead." Pausing, he chuckled at how he could see her running her hand through her hair as she tried to close her eyes again. "I just wanted to be the first to wish you Happy New Years Eve."

"That does not excuse you Bolton. I was sleeping peacefully which someone happened to interrupt. Dakota's mad at you."

"No she's not. She's not even in bed with you at the moment. She's out playing in the snow in the backyard." He laughed watching her whip her head from side to side.

Groaning loudly, he chuckled listening to her frantically look around the room. "Where are you?"

"My favorite hiding place."

Pushing off the bed, she padded over to the French doors before throwing them open, bringing in the cold of the morning. "Good morning to you too Bolton."

Grumbling, she padded back over to her warm bed before curling up with the covers. She watched him close the doors before going to sit in her desk chair. Gabi gave him a pitiful look as she shivered from the coldness.

"Come over here." Patting the vacant space next to her, he shook his head before grinning.

"I would love to but there are places to go and people to see. You need to get dressed for our New Year Eve extravagant day."

Looking at her confused look, he walked over and kissed her lips before pulling back. Giving her another look, he headed towards the door. "I'm giving you five minutes, Montez. Get that cute butt of yours ready and meet me downstairs."

"And if I'm not ready in five minutes?" She challenged him as he stuck his head back in the door.

"Then I'm going to have to go full fledge torture." The smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth caused her to get out of the bed and grabbed clothes before walking into the bathroom.

Troy grinned as he ran down the stairs before sliding into a barstool and grinned at his girlfriend's mother. "Good morning Elena."

"Good morning Troy. I suspect you climbed the balcony again?"

Hanging his head, he looked at the interesting pattern on the countertop. "Troy?"

Looking up, he shook his head seeing Elena's grin. "I want you to start learning where the front door is."

Nodding his head, he looked at his watch. Seeing that five minutes was almost up, he started towards the staircase only to find her walking down in a comfortable hoodie and a pair of bootleg jeans with her tennis shoes and her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Is this good for the day ahead?" Twirling a little, she fell into his arms before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What five minutes can do to an all ready beautiful girl?" Hugging her close, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Not in this household." And like that, hearing the voice of her mom caused the two to jump apart with bright red blushes accenting their faces.

Looking towards the ground, Troy grinned when Gabriella looked at her mom. "Sorry mom. Troy and I are leaving; we'll have our cell phones."

Nodding her head, Elena kissed Gabi's forehead before smiling at Troy. "You two have fun."

Nodding and promising they would, the two left the house without another word. Knowing a fun filled day was ahead, Gabriella linked her arms with Troy's as he led the way to their first stop.

"Where are we going?" Looking over at him, she smiled seeing how intent he was staring at the road stretched out in front of them.

"Patience Gabi . . . we have a long day ahead of us." Holding out his hand, she took it before fiddling with the radio before deciding on a station that was still playing Christmas music.

The sweet sounds of River by Joni Mitchell floated through the speakers as the scenery passed by. Gabriella looked out the window trying to figure out where he was taking her but was stuck due to never being there before.

"Are we almost there?" Looking over at him, she grinned seeing him bob his head up and down.

Pulling the car to a stop, he got out before going over to her side and helping her out. "Welcome to paradise."

She gave him a look before reaching over and hitting his shoulder. "Since when did East High become paradise for you?"

"Since I found out you're going to be joining me by Spring Break . . ." Kissing her lips, he pulled her along leading her into the quiet school.

Bobbing her head, she whistled a little. "We'll see Troy. I still have a lot of work to catch up on."

Giving her a look, it was his turn to shake his head. "Gabi you're smart; you're going to kick everyone's butts and prove you're just as good as before your surgery. You've got everyone's support but not as much as you have mine. I'm going to be by your side for everything you'll ever need."

Kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning into his embrace. "So what are we doing here on vacation?

"Follow me." Walking down the hallway he led her towards the direction of the gym.

Holding open the door, she walked in looking around the gym in amazement. She had only been there when it was filled to the brim with fans and now she was standing here with the star player in the quiet place.

"So what do you think?"

Looking at him, her face matched his excitement. "It's quiet . . . but I can see why you love it here so much."

Walking over to center court, he took a seat never taking his eyes off of her. "This is my second home . . . the one place I come to any time I need to think or react to something."

Walking over, she let her tennis shoes squeak against the newly waxed floor. "What could you have been reacting to?"

Her confusion was evident as she sat down next to him. Smiling, he picked up her hand and held it tightly in his. "I spent a lot of time getting my anger out while you were in your coma. I was mad that you had slipped into one . . . I was afraid of losing you after getting to know you so well."

Smiling, she looked down at the floor before he moved closer to her. "I was so taken with you Gabi that I would come in here and just shoot baskets just to cool my anger down. And after every 'practice' in here, I'd immediately go spend two hours with you just talking about anything and everything."

"I never knew." Shaking his head, Troy grinned.

"You weren't supposed to . . . the nurses and I got to know each other pretty well but I made everyone promise never to tell you how much time I spent at the hospital." Kissing the back of her hand, he smiled at her.

"Troy . . ." She paused before squeezing his hand. "What else haven't you told me?"

He was silent while he looked around the spacious room. "I never told you I was offered a precious space at a basketball camp . . . and because of Nathan, I never took it."

Grinning, she shook her head. "Why didn't you take it?"

"Nathan wanted to spend the summer just as a family. We took a massive family vacation. We went to North Carolina and spent two weeks on the shore. It was so much fun and if I would have gone to camp, I would have missed it all." Bobbing his head, he looked at Gabi with sad eyes. "It was the last family vacation we ever had together."

"Troy . . . I know you miss him but you have all the memories to cherish. I'm going to be here for you whenever you need anything . . ." Looking into his eyes, she saw the sadness and anger built up in them.

Staying silent, Gabriella watched him as she saw the championship banners hanging from the ceiling. Feeling Troy squeeze her hand brought her back from her daydream.

"I'm sorry . . ." He looked at her with shame in his eyes.

"Troy, never be sorry for thinking about Nathan. He's your brother; he's so proud of you just like I am." Kissing his hand, she smiled looking into his bright blue eyes.

Pausing, she looked around the gym before looking at him again. "You know, this is one of only a handful of times I've ever been in a gym before."

The shock on his face didn't surprise her; it happened all the time when she told people this. "Why? I thought you loved being in the gym."

"I do but my parents never allowed me to go. I wasn't allowed to compete in sports when I was younger. Troy, I've never participated in elementary P.E. classes; I always had to sit by the teacher and watch everyone else have fun."

"Gabi . . ." Shaking her head, she looked at him firmly.

"Don't apologize . . . I learned to deal with it. My parents and I had a compromise; I could swing on the swings all I wanted as long as I never jumped from them. From second grade on, while all the kids played dodge ball or kick ball, I swung on the swings; it became my release from all the anger I built up from having a bad heart." Shrugging her shoulder, she smiled at him while he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"So you've never played basketball before?" Grinning, she shook her head.

"I've played pick up games in the driveway of my house with my older cousins but I've never played in a gym before."

Getting to his feet, Troy offered his hand before helping her up. "Well you're in luck Montez . . . you get a chance to play with the greatest player East High's ever seen."

Dusting off her hands, she grinned. "I'd love to see what you have Bolton . . . besides what makes you the greatest player?"

"Oh babe, if only you knew . . ." His cocky grin caused her to throw her head back and laugh loudly.

"Only you Troy would ever say that." Taking the orange ball, she twirled it on her index finger before lightly dribbling it.

"Impressive; what else can you do Montez?" Raising her eyebrow, she walked over to the free throw line and threw the ball, successfully sinking it into the net.

Clapping his hands together, Troy watched her throw the ball in time and time again, making each shot as easily as the previous one. "So how about you and I play a little game?"

Raising his eyes, he motioned for her to continue. "For every shot I sink, you have to tell me something and every shot you sink, I'll tell you something about me . . ."

Nodding his head, he took the ball from her hands before throwing the ball, making it perfectly. "Your turn Montez."

"Um . . . I got sent home in second grade for making Billy Thomas cry . . ." She grinned as he laughed loudly.

"You made a boy cry? What did you do to him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she grinned making him laugh more. "He was asking me all kinds of questions and I got tired of it so I punched him really hard on the arm and he started crying."

"That's classic. You're turn." Stepping up to the line, she threw it up and watched it go in effortlessly.

"Um . . . I've only been grounded once in my entire childhood." Gabi looked at him with wide eyes.

"Only once? What did you do?"

Groaning, he looked at her before sighing. "I hit a guy because he made Abbie cry. Nathan told me good job and Abbie gave me a hug but mom and dad didn't like it so they grounded me."

"Aww you stood up for your older sister. That's cool." Taking the ball from her, he made his shot.

"Geez Troy . . . What do you want to know?"

Grinning, he handed the ball back to her before leaning close to her ear. "Tell me about your first kiss . . ."

Her eyes immediately made their way to his before taking a deep breath. "You were my first kiss Troy."

Looking ashamed, her eyes went to the floor in embarrassment. "Gabi . . . don't be ashamed."

"Guys didn't want to kiss a sick girl . . . they're afraid of catching whatever I had so I didn't kiss them. Until you came along . . ." Smiling, she looked over at him. "You came along and you . . . you changed my world. You made me believe that not all guys are jerks."

Startled that she said that, Troy made a move to speak but she shook her head. "No . . . you did. You proved to me that it doesn't matter what I have because any guy who loves me is going to look past that and look at me as an individual. But I have a question for you."

"What would you like to ask?" Taking her hand and pulling her close, he placed his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What made you fall in love with me?" Slowly the two started dancing in the center of the gym; their basketball game long forgotten.

"Gabi . . ." Shaking her head she looked at him determined.

"No Troy I want to know the honest truth; what made you fall in love with me?"

"Where do I start? I love how you twirl your hair around your finger when you're nervous or how you love going on and on about things you find interesting yet can't figure out. I love how you can make me forget about everything bad in the world after we kiss. I love how your smile can totally caused me to start grinning. Whenever we're apart, I can't help but to think about what you're doing and when we're together I'm dreading the minutes until we're apart again." Pausing, he looked at her.

"I love how you call me randomly just to say I love you. I love how you will randomly start singing songs even thought you may not know the exact lyrics to them. I love how whenever we're together, you have to have our hands laced together. I love it whenever we watch a horror movie you're in my arms within seconds of it starting. I love it how you'll make me cookies or brownies whenever you know I'm having a bad day."

"That's great Troy but what made you fall in love with ME?" Frustrated she looked into his eyes.

"Gabriella . . . I fell in love with a girl who's got the best laugh in the world. I fell in love with a person who has fought through hell to get to the place she currently is. I fell in love with a person who is determined to make a difference in the world. And I fell in love with the person in front of me at this very second. I fell in love with Gabriella Alena Montez . . ."

She placed her head on his shoulder as tears slowly escaped her eyes. "I love you too Troy."

Together, they swayed back and forth dancing to the music only the two of them knew. Their hearts were filled with love and happiness and they knew no matter what happened, they would have someone always to turn to.

* * *

**That was the first part of their New Years Eve. The next part should be up in a few days. Feedback would be awesome and I wanna thank all my readers and reviewers: you guys are always awesome. You keep me insipired and keep me writing!!! Thanks again!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Many thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan and Josee-ann for their ideas that appear in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 31****st****, 2005 6:00 pm**

Looking slight annoyed at the simple note he had typed up, Gabi sighed slipping on her black heels before smoothing down her black halter style dress.

_Gabi,_

_It's New Years Eve and get ready to party the night away. Be ready in a dress by 6:00 pm. I love you and you're going to look gorgeous no matter what you chose._

_Troy_

Looking in the mirror, she chewed her lip before looking over at Dakota. "What does Troy have up his sleeve girl?"

The dog just continued to chew on her toy not even acknowledging her owner had said anything. Giving herself one more final look, Gabi grabbed her purse before walking out of the room. Putting a hand on the railing, she slid it down while taking slow simple steps.

Grinning, she heard her mom and Troy's conversation. She loved the fact that they managed to always get along and managed to talk about everything and anything that came to mind.

"Where is your daughter Elena?" She held in her giggle as Troy's voice floated up the stairs.

"She should be coming. Patience Troy. Jeez you know how girls are . . . they take forever to get ready."

"Are you two done talking about me?" Walking the rest of the way down the stairs, she grinned seeing Troy's face as she walked into the living room.

His mouth had dropped open slight as his eyes trailed up and down her body. Troy looked quite dashing in his tux and red print tie. Stepping forward, she took his hands in hers before placing a simple kiss on his lips. "Happy New Years Eve."

"Happy New Years Eve Gabi. You look absolutely gorgeous." Twirling her around, she loved seeing her dress fly out in ever direction.

"Why thank you, Troy. You look quite dashing yourself. Ready?" Picking up her sash, she turned and gave Troy a look before he smiled.

Offering her his arm, Gabi took it before looking over at her mom. "Don't wait up. I'll be home by 2 at the latest."

Nodding her mom, smiled brightly. "Have fun tonight. I love you Gabi."

"I love you too mom. Ready prince charming?" Throwing him a grin, he nodded his head before leading her towards the door.

After bidding her mom another round of good nights, the two left. Helping her into his white truck, Troy walked around to the other side before getting in himself.

Playing with the radio, Gabi caught herself staring at Troy. She loved seeing him dressed up in his suit and tie and thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He caught her eyes and for a brief second they held their gaze before he turned his attention back to the road.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Smiling, she looked over at him.

"How handsome you're looking at the current moment in your tie and suit. I was also thinking about our dates these last few days."

Nodding his head, he took his right hand off the steering wheel and took her hand in his. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about that too. I still have to take you to some of my favorite places around town."

"I'm looking forward to those. But tonight, it's just about you and me."

Troy looked over at her before grinning. "Actually it's not about you and I tonight . . . well it is in a way but in a way it's not."

Confusion crossed her face as she looked at him. "You just threw me for a loop Troy. What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Pulling into the parking lot, he turned off the engine before pointing to the very large building sitting in front of them.

She instantly recognized the building and turned to Troy for an explanation. "What are we doing here? I don't really want to be at the hospital for New Years."

"I know you don't but wait until you see what I have planned. Come on; we're going to be late."

Helping her out of the truck, the two walked quickly inside and instantly got onto an elevator. Gabi expected to get off at the eighth floor but was surprised when the elevator went right past it.

Pausing at the 11th floor, Troy took her hand and led her out of the elevator. "We have to go up another flight of stairs to reach our destination."

Grinning, she listened to her heels click against the cement of the stairs as they climbed higher and higher. Finally, Troy paused before throwing open a heavy door and leading her out.

"Welcome to the real paradise." Throwing his hands out, Gabi gasped seeing the view.

"What the—Troy how did you do this?" She was amazed at how she and her boyfriend were standing on the roof of the hospital gazing out into the city of Albuquerque.

"A really good friend of mine dad's is on the board and I pulled some strings. Don't worry; we have the place to ourselves plus eight others."

Grinning, she took his outstretched as he led her over to where a bench and some blankets sat. "Shall we?"

Sitting down, Troy threw the blanket around the two of them before they propped their feet up on the ledge. "This is the best New Years ever. Thank you."

Kissing him ever so gently, Gabi laid her head on his shoulder while taking in the view. "We have about an hour before everyone else comes."

"Everyone else? Who's all coming?" Grinning, Troy drug over a basket before looking over at her.

"You can totally hate me after this . . ." Pausing, he grabbed her hand. "The guys asked what we were doing and I told them this and I invited them along."

Waiting for the anger, Troy was surprised when she reached up and kissed him. "Sounds like it'll be a good time."

"You're not mad?" She shook her head before smiling.

"I need to get to know your friends a little bit better before I come back to school and this is the perfect way to do it. Good thinking Bolton."

Kissing her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Staying silent, they enjoyed the company of each other. He sat up letting her head fall back ever so softly.

"Are you hungry?"

Grinning, she nodded her head watching him pull various foods from the picnic basket. Pulling the table over, she watched Troy put the homemade fest together.

"This looks great." Turning, he flashed a grin before looking at the food.

"I had a little help getting this together but it turned out nicely. Dig in."

Her eyes took in the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the individual bags of chips, the cans of Mountain Dew and the Zebra Cakes for dessert.

They ate in silence letting the sounds of the hospital and city takes them over. Gabi kept stealing glances in Troy's direction which he couldn't help but chuckle out.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned so she could stare straight ahead and look straight into his eyes. "I was trying to figure out my New Years Resolution."

Smiling, he took her hand in his. "Did you have any luck?"

"I want to be happy and healthy. I want to get to know you better and grow in our relationship. I want my parents to be happy and put their differences aside." Sighing happily, she laid her head on his shoulder while gazing up into the stars. "What about you wildcat? What does the new year bring for you?"

"I just want my friends and family to be happy. I want to make you laugh and smile more often. Same as yours; I want to continue to grow in our relationship." Leaning over, he kissed her lips before the door opening pulled the two apart.

"Hey Captain!" The familiar voice of Chad Danforth caused the two to look over their shoulders.

"Hey Chad! Remember Gabi?" Pointing to the brunette, Troy made introductions again while everyone settled in.

An hour later, the couples were sitting in a mid-circle chit chatting about the upcoming year when all eyes were turned to the newest couple of the group. "So you two, what are your plans for the New Year?"

Gabi and Troy grinned at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "We've learned that we have to take things one day at a time. We're going to enjoy our time together more and continue to grow in our relationship and see where it takes us."

"Aww you two are too cute together." Nicole, Ryan's girlfriend said to which every girl quickly agreed to.

Letting her head hang, Gabi quickly covered up the blush by burying her head in Troy's chest. "I love you."

Whispering the three special words in her ear caused the smile to return to her face. "Thanks but you guys are cute couples as well."

"So what do you boys want for the New Year? What are your wishes and hopes?"

Settling in, Gabi ran her hand up and down Troy's arms soothingly. "I think we can all agree on a championship for starters and then who knows?"

"I think we all want our friends and family to be happy . . . and we're always looking for good ways to keep our girlfriend's happy as well." Jason grinned as high fives were given by the other guys.

Sharpay shook her head before looking at the girls. "Us girls need to be kept happy all the time."

Gabi gazed up into the stars while the conversation floated around them. She was still getting used to being in a normal conversation; a conversation that wasn't filled with medical terminology or her heart in one way or another.

"You're quiet." Whispering ever so soft, Troy caught onto what she was doing.

"I'm just gazing . . . and thinking."

"You're a normal 17 year old Gabi . . . this is what normal girls do on New Years Eve." Shaking her head, she giggled.

"I know that but I can't help but think otherwise. I love you."

Nodding his head, he kissed the back of her hand. "I love you too."

"Ok lovebirds; knock it off." Being brought back to land of living, the two were thankful for the darkness due to the red blushes that covered their faces.

"We were just talking. Since when has that been a crime?" Troy argued as Gabi grinned.

"Since we were talking as a group and two people decided to have their own private conversation."

Troy stuck his tongue out at Chad as he said those words before looking at Gabi and smiling brightly. "Sorry but we were star gazing."

Standing up, Troy offered Gabi his hand before slowly pulling her up. Bringing her closer, the two started to sway back and forth to the music only they heard.

"What are we doing?" Her sweet giggle rang out loud and clears as she laid his head on his shoulder.

"Slow dancing the night away. You're my princess and I'm your prince." Kissing her temple, Troy started to hum a familiar song.

_Tale as old as time  
__True as it can be  
__Barely even friends  
__Then somebody bends  
__Unexpectedly  
__Just a little change  
__Small to say the least  
__Both a little scared  
__Neither one prepared  
__Beauty and the Beast_

Smiling, she was glad he remembered her favorite Disney movie of all time. She kissed him before looking up at the stars.

"They're gorgeous aren't they?" Troy stopped dancing to admire the view ahead of him.

Nodding, he looked down at her. "They are but you're even more gorgeous than they are."

Blushing, she shook her head. "Troy!"

"What I'm not lying. You're absolutely gorgeous and I'm not going to stand here and lie to you. I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend. I love you Gabriella Alena Montez."

"And I love you Troy Connor Bolton."

The two continued to gaze at the stars until one particular caught Troy's eyes. "Did you just see that?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah a shooting star."

"Make a wish Gabs."

Closing her eyes, she held her head high and made the wish with all of her heart. _Never let me lose my prince charming._

Smiling, she opened them before looking over at Troy. "Well, Gabs what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that or it won't come true."

"Come on Brie . . . tell me. Please?" Sticking out his lower lip, she continued to shake her head.

Luckily she was saved to the loud bangs and pops that started. Troy wrapped his arms from behind her and brought her close as they stood there and watched the colorful fireworks.

The couples grinned at one another while the sky was lit up with the display. Many wishes, hopes, and dreams were cast that night as the group of ten individuals stood there watching as an old year went out as a new one came in.

Turning to Troy, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Happy New Year Troy . . . this is to the start of something new."

Kissing her, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too Gabi . . . to our new year and our many adventures we have yet to take."

And the two welcomed 2006 in with a simple kiss and a heart full of dreams, wishes, and hopes.

* * *

**Awww so 2006 is starting . . . what will the next year bring our two lovebirds? I'm not sure yet but I've got some things planned out. The song was "Tale as Old as Time" from Beauty and the Beast. Feedback would be awesome. Thanks to everyone who has submitted it and gave me all the wonderful ideas!!! I loved them all. If you have any more, send them my way and I'll try fitting them into the chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Many thanks to Say OK grl for her idea that appear in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

**

* * *

****January 3****rd****, 2006 9:00 am**

Hearing arguing coming from down stairs, Gabriella crept to the top to listen in on what was going on.

"Elena, you're a horrible mother . . . I want Gabriella to come live with me." Shock covered her face as she continued to listen.

Hearing her mom's gasp, Gabriella waited for the response she knew her mom would give. "How dare you say that Michael. You weren't there for the last part of her hospital stay. You weren't here for Christmas; instead Gabi spent it with Troy. Do you know what she did when she found out you weren't coming to get her?"

Gabi watched her mom tap her foot waiting for her dad to say anything. "She called Troy and he had to come over and calm her down; he's cleaning up for your mistakes lately."

"I couldn't get away from work. What else was I supposed to do?" Her dad shouted as Gabriella flinched from the impact of the yell.

Elena Montez shook her head before glaring at her soon to be ex husband. "You could have at least called Gabi and explained the situation. But no, you decide to leave her high and dry without a clue."

"I want Gabi to come live with me . . . and that's my final word on the matter."

"She's not coming to live with you. She's happy here; she has real friends and a boyfriend who cares about her." Pausing, Elena looked towards the stairs before looking at Michael. "If you take her from Albuquerque and move her to Los Angeles, it'll be the worst mistake ever. She won't be happy and she'll most likely fall back into the depression again."

"She's my daughter Elena; what else am I supposed to do?" Sighing, he looked at her with sad eyes.

Running a hand through her hair, Elena looked at him. "She is your daughter and I'm not going to stop you from seeing her; but I'm not letting you take her back to LA with you."

Deciding she had enough of her parents yelling at each other, Gabi walked down the stairs and saw the surprised look on her parents faces.

"Gabi . . ." Her dad stammered out as she shook her head.

"I've heard it all. I'm not going with you." Looking over at her dad, she sighed. "For the first time, I'm happy, dad. I was never happy in Detroit or Chicago or Atlanta. I'm finally happy, here in Albuquerque. I have friends who I can turn to and an amazing boyfriend."

Running a hand through her hair, Gabi looked between her parents. "I'm not going . . . I'm staying here with mom."

Putting her foot down, Gabi didn't look at her parents. "Gabi . . . please think about this."

"The sad part is, dad, I all ready have. I love this town too much and I love my friends too much to leave them behind." Taking a hard look at her dad, Gabriella paused.

"And you wanna know the saddest thing, dad?" Trying to hold back the tears Gabi look at her father with sad eyes. "Troy's been there for me through everything. You're my father; Troy's my boyfriend. I thought fathers were supposed to stand by their daughters through thick and thin; and I'm sorry to say, but those days a long gone and you will never get them back. Troy, on the other hand, has been there."

The tears fell down her face before she could even stop them. "Dad . . . just go. Please? Mom and I are slowly getting back to life. A life that doesn't involve you."

"Gabi . . ." Her dad tried to say something but nothing came out. "I love you and I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"Being here in Albuquerque with all of my friends and Troy is what's best for me. I'm home and now I'm going to focus on getting well and getting back into the swing of things."

Mike nodded his head and realized he would be getting anywhere with the two women. "I'm in town for a few more days; can I see you before I take off?"

Chewing on her lip, Gabi thought about all the broken promises before shaking her head slightly. "Yeah I guess so. Call me and I'll make time."

Slowly watching him walk out the door, Gabi walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything mom."

Kissing her daughter's head, she looked at the puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry you had to overhear that. I hoped I didn't wake you."

Shaking her head, Gabi smiled slightly. "Dakota woke me up by pouncing on the bed. I'm glad I did overhear that. I love you mom."

"I love you too Gabi." Hugging her again, Elena pulled back before running her hand through her daughter's thick hair. "What are you doing today?"

Sighing, she looked over at the clock. "Probably spending some time with Troy . . . he said something about the movies but who knows? What are you going to do?"

Smiling she shook her head. "I was thinking of making cookies today."

The word cookies caused Gabi to smile brightly. "Ooh what kind?"

"I was thinking chocolate chip cookies and brownies possibly." Clapping her hands together, Gabi walked into the kitchen.

"Come on mom! Let's get baking."

Spending the rest of the morning baking, the two women were glad to hear the interruption coming from the front door. Pausing to look at the clock, Gabi was surprised to see it was all ready 3 in the afternoon. "You might as well get it because it's not for me."

Giggling at her mom's comment, she dusted her hands off before walking towards the front. Looking through the glass, she smiled when she realized who it was. "Well good afternoon handsome."

"Good afternoon yourself beautiful. Did you have a flour war?" Sheepishly she looked down at her now white t-shirt and pajama pants and grinned.

"Nah! My mom and I have been baking up a storm. Come on in; you must be freezing." Walking back towards the kitchen, she grinned when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It smells absolutely wonderful in here. And yes I am freezing." Pushing open the kitchen door, Gabi threw her mom an amused look.

"Look what the cat drug in."

Elena laughed seeing Troy kiss her daughter before pulling back and grinning in her direction. "Afternoon Elena. How are you doing today?"

"Not too bad. Gabi and I have been spending some one on one time baking. How are you doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he linked hands with Gabi's. "Better now that I'm with you guys."

Bending her head, Gabi giggled after mumbling under her breath. "What was that Montez?"

Grinning brightly, Gabi shook her head while looking at Troy. "Nothing. I just got something caught in my throat."

Nodding his head, he looked over at Elena with a smile. "So I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter for a little bit?"

Elena laughed before looking over at Gabi. "I guess you can. Have her back before 8 though."

Looking at the clock, Troy grinned before nodding his head. "Come on Montez; you're mine for the next four hours."

"Can I at least change first?" Looking her over from head to toe, Troy shook his head.

"Nope you're gorgeous just the way you are. Flour stained and all."

Slipping on her boots, Gabi grabbed Troy's red hoodie and slipped it on before heading towards the front door. "Gabriella you're coat."

Handing over the brown, green, and white coat, Gabi slipped it on before looking at her mom. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you too and have fun."

Leading her out to his truck, Troy opened her door for her before running around to the other side. After getting in, he started the loud engine before backing smoothly out of her driveway and headed on their secret adventure.

She let her eyes trail over to where he sat before looking back towards the road. Gabi couldn't figure out where they were going so instead of thinking about it, she played with the radio.

Troy on the other hand, looked at his girlfriend with worry. When Elena had called him, he knew it was something bad if Gabi's own mother was worried about her. Now he was hoping where he was taking them would cause to open up about what had happened the morning prior.

"Where are we going?" Looking over at him with a small smile, Gabi questioned before he pulled off the road a little. Turning into a parking lot, he pulled the truck to a stop before smiling.

"We're here. Come on." Holding up a set of keys, he dangled them in front of her before getting out of the truck.

Walking up the sidewalk, Gabi's eyes went wide when she realized the massive building sitting in front of them. Holding out his hand, Gabi linked their fingers together before walking up to the door.

"What is this?" Looking around, Troy quickly flipped on the lights before walking through the building apparently looking for something.

"My parents bought this a few years back but never did anything with it. I think my dad's saving it so if my mom decides to open another restaurant, she can use this."

Gabi's eyes trailed around the building amazed at how massive it truly was. "Is it an old house?"

"Dad says it was a house before it got too run down to live in. The previous owners fixed it up before reselling it. They gave dad a great price but I mostly hold onto the keys just for keepsakes." Troy grinned before holding out his hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Her eyes grew wide, if at all possible, at the amount of desserts sitting around the room. A wide arrange of cookies, brownies, and various other dessert sat. "What is all this?"

"A little birdie told me that someone needs a little cheering up so why not have a sugar party?" He noticed her face fell immediately after he finished talking.

"I'm not in the mood Troy . . ." Shaking her head, she headed for the door before he could stop her.

"Gabriella . . . please talk to me?"

Gabi turned and faced him. Her face scared him a little. Defeat mixed with fear and anger was plastered across her face as she tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "Troy . . . not now."

"Answer me this . . ." Pausing, he took gentle steps towards her. "Is it something to do with your heart?"

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Gabi looked up at her boyfriend. "No it's nothing to do with my heart."

Nodding his head, he watched her walk out of the kitchen but didn't hear a door open. Troy figured he would give her space and talk to her when she was ready.

**6:00 pm**

He sat and waited for the brunette to poke her head through the kitchen door but frowning he realized it wasn't coming. Popping the last of a sugar cookie in his mouth, Troy dusted off his hands before standing up. He knew he would have to go looking for her and he was afraid of what he might find.

"Gabi?" Softly calling her name, Troy waited for any movements that would give away her position.

Looking in the dining and living room, he frowned not seeing her there. Walking up the spiral staircase, he looked in three of the four bedrooms before pausing at the doorway of the fourth.

The sight in front of him caused a smile to cross his face. Gabi was sitting on the floor with photo albums spewed across the floor. Her hands were delicately touching each of the photos as a gentle smile play against her lips.

Ever so softly, he walked across the room and sat down beside her. Looking over her shoulder, he smiled at which picture she was looking at.

Gabi looked over at him before he smiled. "Abbie and Nathan were out playing in the rain and of course being the youngest, I didn't want to be left out. So I was running around the house in nothing but a diaper and I found Nathan's old rain boots and decided to put them on. Mom took the picture just before I walked out the door to join them."

She joined him in the laughter before they calmed down and looked at each other. "I'm sorry I've been quiet. I just had to do some thinking."

Troy picked up her hand before kissing the back of it. "I completely understand. Do you want to talk?"

Sighing a little, she shook her head. "Not at the current moment but I promise I'll come to you when I'm ready."

"I'm here for you Gabi . . ." Pressing his lips to her forehead, he sighed. "Always and forever."

The rest of the afternoon the two looked at the photo albums and thinking about the past while sharing stories with each other.

* * *

**So will Gabi tell Troy everything about her dad or no? Let me know what you guys think!! Just FYI, I don't know when I'm going to be able to update this . . . . I have a six page paper due on Wednesday and another paper that is due on Monday. If I get a free moment, I will try my best to update. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback. It means the world to me! Thank you again!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 6****th****, 2006 11:00 am**

It had been three days since Gabi and Troy had talked. Troy gave her space just like she requested it and Gabi was too busy trying to catch up on her school work to even realize she wasn't talking to her boyfriend.

During free period, Troy and Chad with the rest of the team had decided to shoot around a little just to get pumped up for the game against West High that night.

Observing their friend for the first ten minutes, Chad and the guys knew it wasn't going to be a very successful game unless something happened between now and game time.

"Troy, what's wrong?"

Walking up to his best friend, Chad put a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder. "Talk to me."

Shaking his head, Troy continued to throw the orange ball aimlessly at the hoop hoping just once it would go through. Chad looked back at their mutual friends with a sad smile. "Troy what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Chad . . . just drop it, please?" Chad saw how miserable his friend was before smiling sympathetically.

"Is it Gabriella?" He knew he had hit the nail on the head as Troy cringed hearing her name.

"I'm here if you wanna talk." Walking away, Chad knew he had to do some fast action if the East High Wildcats wanted a win tonight.

**3:30 pm**

Stepping forward, he rung the doorbell before listening to it ring throughout the house. He heard approaching footfalls before a surprise face looked through the window.

"Chad . . . what are you doing here?" She leaned against the door frame before looking at the bushy haired companion of her boyfriend curiosity.

Smiling, he let his eyes met hers before talking. "It's Troy, Gabi. He's in bad shape."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes came together in confusion.

"Today in free period, he was missing free throws; simple shots he should be making. He hasn't been himself these last few days . . . I was just thinking, maybe you could do something."

Her face fell hearing Chad says those words. "What time is the game?"

"It's seven o'clock tonight. Are you coming?"

Nodding her head, she bit her lip before smiling. "Don't tell Troy I'm coming. I wanna surprise him."

Relief rushed to his face as he gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Gabriella. You're a life savior."

"Don't thank me yet; I haven't done anything. But I'll try to work my magic."

Chad thanked her again before walking for the porch. Heading for his car, he prayed this was the one thing Troy needed. Little did he know, he just helped two people, successfully killing two birds with one stone.

**6:30 pm**

Looking down at his phone, he smiled reading the txt Gabi had just sent him. She told him exactly where she was and told him to send Troy in that general direction.

"Hey Troy . . . your mom wants to see you by your dad's office." Chad grinned knowing that's the only way Troy would go.

"What? How do you know?"

Crossing his fingers behind his back, Chad grinned. "Your dad just told me. Now go; she's waiting."

Chad watched Troy run from the locker room before flipping open his phone. "Yeah he just left; he's coming your way."

**Meanwhile . . . **

Gabi paced back and forth waiting for Troy to come. She knew she had some apologizing to do but she just hoped he would forgive her.

Hearing nearing footfalls, she turned and saw the shock covered his face as he saw her standing there. "Hi."

"Hey . . . I haven't seen you in a few days." Walking closer, he let his eyes trail up and down her body making sure everything was all right.

"It's my fault, Troy. I've been avoiding you and I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Gabi . . . I've been giving you the space you wanted. I just wish I knew what I did wrong . . ."

Taking his hand in hers, she looked up at him. "Troy you did nothing wrong. My dad came back into town . . ."

"What happened Gabi?" Just that simple question caused her to tense up.

Gabi bit her lip before he titled her head up to meet her eyes. "Talk to me . . . please?"

"But your game . . ." He shook his head before kissing her cheek.

"Forget about the game; you're way more important to me than any old game, Gabriella. I love you and I promised I would protect you from anything that's hurting you." Giving her a quick kiss, he pulled away before wiping the tears away. "Please tell me what's wrong with you."

Taking a deep breath before sighing, he wrapped his arms around his troubled girlfriend before leaning close to her ear. "I love you Gabriella."

And just like that, she pulled back with a tiny smile on her face. "My dad wanted me to move out to LA with him. He called mom a horrible mother and wanted to take me away from my home and you here in Albuquerque . . . just so I could live with him in LA."

"That's why I've been so distant lately. I was worried he'd do something to take me away from you." Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "And truthfully, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gabi. I'm going to be right by your side, here and now; always and forever."

Smiling, she linked his hand before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Troy; for everything."

"Do you feel better now?"

Watching her every move, Troy smiled when she smiled back. "I am . . . but there's things I need to tell you."

"We'll talk later . . . after the game." Troy promised as Gabriella nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Now will you do me a favor?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, he kissed her before nodding.

"Go out there and win that game for me?"

"I'd love to babe but I've gotta do something first." Taking a hold of her hand, he led her down the hall before stopping quickly.

Troy disappeared into a room before appearing again with a white jersey. Holding it out, she gasped at what it was. "Will you do me the absolute honor and wear this tonight for good luck?"

Taking it from him, she slipped it on before twirling around. He pulled her close before leaning close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"That looks way better on you then it could ever look on me." Pulling back, he kissed her quickly before she could react.

"I'll be in the stands rooting for you babe."

One final kiss and she was gone. Troy grinned before walking back into the locker room. Chad was grinning from ear to ear when he saw his best friend standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"Man . . . thanks. How did you know what I needed?" The two man hugged for a second before looking at one another.

Chad shrugged his shoulders before looking at the guy he had come to love as a brother. "I just thought about what I would want if I was down and that was Taylor so I figured you would want Gabriella."

"You're right about that."

The two did their secret handshake before going to join the rest of the team. They did their warm-ups knowing everything would return to normal with the Wildcats.

**9:30 pm**

Standing in the middle of the court, she looked up at the scoreboard and smiled at the results. The wildcats had pulled ahead in the second half and kept it winning the game 73 to 65. All of the fans had spilled out of the stands and made their way down to the court to celebrate with the team but one in particular was waiting for her boyfriend to appear.

Sliding her hands into her back pockets, she let her eyes trail around the gymnasium. The band was playing loudly as fans celebrated with their fellow students. Turning sharply, her eyes landed on the one person she was waiting for.

His eyes found hers as a lopsided grin crossed his mouth. Walking ever so slowly, reaching her finally, he took her into his arms before kissing her soundly.

"Congratulations Wildcat." Lacing her arms around his shoulder, she grinned brightly looking into his eyes.

"Thanks . . . did you enjoy the game?" Nodding her eye ever so slightly, she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"It was very entertaining." Kissing him again, she felt her world spin just by the way his kisses made her feel.

"Come on; let's get out of here." Nodding her head, she let him lead her out of the gym and towards his truck.

Holding open the door, he helped her in before getting in himself. Turning over the engine, he pushed the gas peddle slowly as they made their way out of the parking lot.

Gabi watched the lights pass by as they made their way out of the Albuquerque city limits. Looking over at Troy, she saw him smile brightly. "Where are we going?"

"You said you needed to tell me something and I figured you didn't wanna go home so I thought this might be the next best thing."

Pulling onto a dirt road, Gabi held on for dear life as the truck went over every little bump and turn in the road. Finally, Troy pulled the truck to a stop before going to help her out. "Welcome to paradise."

The view in front of them was incredible. The entire city of Albuquerque was lit up with excitement as Gabriella and Troy stood there and took in the sight. "It's gorgeous, Troy. Thank you for bringing me here."

Shrugging, he kissed her cheek before leading her back to the truck. "Not too many people know about this place so it's usually pretty quiet. Now what would you like to talk about?"

Gabriella looked out into the city before collecting her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and grabbed Troy's hand before talking.

"Before I moved to Albuquerque, I was in a major depressive state. I was miserable in Chicago, Detroit, and Atlanta and when my dad said we were moving to Albuquerque, I started to see a light at the end of the tunnel." Pausing, she squeezed his hand quickly before looking up at him.

"That was until I learned that I had to go on the donor list. The doctors in Atlanta gave me six months to live . . ." The tears were now pouring down her face. "I tried suicide but every time that happened, the doctors and nurses kept bringing me back."

Looking over at him, she saw his eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "But now I realize why I kept getting saved. You are the reason, Troy. God knew I was supposed to end up with you and He kept bringing me back just for the simple reason I am your soul mate."

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand supportively. "To tell you the truth, the three days we weren't talking . . ."

"What happened?" His voice was strong as she looked at him.

"I started to slip back into the depression. I wasn't eating unless mom forced me and sleep didn't come easy. I know this sounds stupid . . ." She paused to wipe the tears away before looking at him. "But I need you Troy."

"Gabi--" He started before she shook her head silencing him instantly.

"It's true Troy. When I'm with you, I strive to be a better person. When I'm with you, I just want to put the past behind me and move on. When I'm with you, I'm loved and I know everything is going to be all right."

Looking down at her hands, more tears fell from her eyes. "And when I'm with you, I know I never want to be that person I was a year or two ago. I never wanna be depressed again . . . I want to be happy and live my life to the fullest . . . with you."

Hugging Gabi to close to his chest, Troy rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Shhhh . . . Gabi you're the strongest person I know. You're going to be all right . . ."

Troy sat there and listened to her heart breaking sobs as his jersey got increasingly wetter. Letting his hand run up and down her back, Troy waited until she grew limp and silent. "I love you Gabi . . . and I'm going to do my best to get you back on track. I promise."

"Will you stay by my side?" Gabi looked at him with tear filled eyes and a lopsided grin.

"You're stuck with me until the end . . . I'm not going to abandoned you now, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Troy. And thanks."

Kissing her forehead, he nodded. "I'm just glad I know what's wrong. Anything else I need to know?"

Silently, she thought before shaking her head. "Nope you pretty much know everything about my past."

"Good because now you get to learn about my past." And with that, he kissed her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

The night concluded with Troy telling her stories of his childhood. He smiled as she laughed along with him. Knowing they had rough times ahead, Troy just sat and enjoyed the time with her.

* * *

**There you guys go. They made up . . . aren't you happy? Feedback would be awesome. Any ideas you guys would like to see? Send me a message and let me know what you want to happen. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!! I love it all!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Many thanks to MandySueeeee for her help in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 12****th****, 2006 4:00 pm**

Slowly but surely Gabriella was getting back into the groove of things. Her tutor, Alexa, came every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with homework and other activities to help her get back into the swing of things. Gabi kept busy with the homework Alexa gave her along with the homework from her teachers at East High.

Many afternoons, Troy would come over after basketball practice and the two would spend the hour between dinner and his arrival working on their individual homework. Many times Troy would sucker Gabi into helping him with his math while goofing off.

That particular afternoon, Gabi was trying to concentrate on an English paper that was due the next afternoon while Troy was throwing paper wads in her general direction. "Troy Bolton."

Giving him the evil eye, Gabi sighed before turning back to her laptop. "What?"

His grin caused her to shake her head before smiling. She turned back to her paper before feeling another piece of paper fall on her. "You have to read this one."

Nodding at Troy's statement, Gabi unfolded the piece of paper before letting her eyes trail over the chicken scratch. _Troy loves Gabriella _was written in the middle of the page.

"Well Gabriella loves Troy too but she's gonna hurt him if she doesn't get this essay done." Seeing his eyes widened, she giggled before turning back to the computer.

Silence fell among the two individuals before the calling of dinner came. Abandoning their homework, Gabi and Troy walked into the kitchen to see the ingredients for tacos lying on the counter.

"Help yourself, you two." Elena smiled before motioning to the plates.

Never being the shy one, Troy immediately loaded his plate up with two tacos before going to sit in his usual seat next to Elena. Waiting for Gabi to join him, he dung in as soon as she was seated.

"So Troy how was your day at school?" Laughing at the familiar started conversation, Troy bobbed his head before smiling.

"It was great . . . a little boring at times but Chad managed to keep me entertained most of the day."

Shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics, Gabriella smiled. "School is about learning . . . not goofing off."

Giving her a look, Troy stuck his tongue out at her. "It's boring when you have Darbus who lectures about star gazed lovers or what ever she drowns on about."

"Aww you poor baby."

"Thanks so much for you sympathy. I really appreciate it." Grinning brightly, Gabriella nodded.

"I'm glad you do."

Their playful banter continued back and forth all through dinner keeping Elena thoroughly entertained.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Troy took Gabi by the hand and led her towards the front door. "I promise I'll have her home by 9 Elena."

Smiling, Gabriella looked at her mom before grinning. "We're going out?"

Nodding his head, he slipped his coat on before helping Gabi with hers. "Yeah we are. I need to go do something and I want you to come with me."

Leading her outside, they walked the short distance to his truck before climbing in. Turning over the engine Troy backed out of the driveway before the two were on their adventure to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" Her question broke the comfortable silence that hung between the two of them.

Looking at the road ahead, Troy took her hand in his before continuing. "I haven't been to my brother's grave in a while and I've been avoiding it, to tell you the truth. So while I'm high on courage and bravery, I wanna go. I hope you're not mad."

Shaking her head, Gabriella smiled brightly. "It's all right with me. I'll stay in the truck while you go visit."

Troy grinned before shaking his head. "Nope I want you to come with me. You deserve to meet Nathan again."

Groaning, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to show how cold she was. "Troy its cold outside!"

"I know but I won't be long. I promise." Grinning, she gave him a look of disbelief.

"I guess I could stand out in the cold with you." Pulling into the cemetery, he flashed a look of thanks in her direction before driving slowly through the quietness.

Pulling the truck to a slow stop, he took the keys out of the ignition before turning to Gabi. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah let's go."

Helping her out of the truck, the two walked silently through the graveyard looking for the particular grave marker.

"Gabi over here."

Walking over to where he stood, she hung back letting him have his time.

"Hey bro . . . I know I haven't been here in a while. I'm sorry; it's my fault. I've been avoiding you and I'm not sure why." Looking over his shoulder, he smiled seeing her stand there.

"I brought someone I want you to meet; this is Gabriella Montez. Nathan, you're the reason we're together. Your heart is beating in her chest and there are not enough thanks I can give you. You, in a way, brought the two of us together."

Gabriella smiled seeing him stand there talking to his older brother. Tears flowed slowly down her face as he continued talking.

"Nathan . . . there's so much I wanna tell you but not enough time in the world. So I'm going to wrap up now and tell you that I love you and you're always with me. You can't rid of me that quickly."

Pushing himself off the ground, Troy walked over to Gabi before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'm so proud of you." Kissing his forehead, she let the silence hang between them.

Leading her back to the truck, Troy kissed her before helping her back in. They stay quiet before Troy pulled over to the side of the road.

"Talk to me Troy . . ." Letting the sentence hang, she reached out and put his hand in hers.

Hanging his head, he looked over at her with tired eyes. "I'm sorry Gabi . . . it's just I haven't really dealt with Nathan's death yet. I guess I don't really want to face that he's really gone yet."

Smiling sympathetically, Gabi shook her head. "He's not truly gone, Troy. He'll always be with you."

Pressing her other hand to his heart, she looked up at him. "He's always going to be here in your heart. And no one will ever take the memories you've made with Nathan away."

Pausing, she waited for that to sink in. "Besides you've got another guardian angel watching you from up above. He's always going to be with you Troy; he loved you just like I always will."

He kissed her before pulling back with a slight smile on his face. "Thank you Gabi. I love you."

"I love you too; never, ever forget that please?"

"I won't." Smiling, he started driving again before arriving back at her house.

Walking her to the door, he gave her a goodnight kiss before pulling back. "Have a great day with Alexa tomorrow."

Nodding her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will; have a great day at school tomorrow. Will you come over after school tomorrow?"

Troy smiled before nodding. "Yeah; I've got basketball practice but I'll be over by 4:30."

"I'll be waiting, my prince charming."

"Good night, my sweet princess."

"Good night my prince."

With a wave and a blown kiss, he was gone. Gabi waited until she could no longer see his truck lights before going inside. Walking through the house, she wished her mom goodnight before continuing onto her room.

Opening the balcony doors, she stood on the little porch and gaze up into the stars.

"Star light, star bright, the first start I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight."

Closing her eyes, she dropped her voice to barely above a whisper. "I wish for things to start looking better . . . Troy and I have been through so much; just give us normal for a while."

Gabi giggled for a minute before looking back up. "I'm serious though; I just wish I could help Troy to accept his brother's death and I just wish things would start getting better."

"Just please let me have my wishes tonight."

And with that, she went in and crawled into bed before falling into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to everyone who has submitted it . . . I really appreciate it and love every single bit of it. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thanks to polopopiinprepxx for her idea that appears in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 16****th****, 2006 4:15 pm**

Like in the past, Troy and Gabriella spent their afternoons hanging out, either at his house or hers. Their parents had grown used to having another child in the house and were used to hearing the loud laughter from Troy tickling Gabi.

But the afternoon of the 16th was very different from the afternoons of the past. Gabriella's eyes drifted to the clock and frowned when she saw it was fifteen after 4. Troy usually came in the door no later than 3:30 and now he was 45 minutes late.

"Gabi . . . why don't you finish some of your homework before Troy comes over?" Her mom saw her sitting in front of the big bay window staring out.

"He's not coming mom . . ." Putting her hand in her open palm, Gabriella sighed loudly.

"Gabi you don't know that . . . maybe practice ran late. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for him not being here."

Shaking her head, Gabi stared sadly out the window not knowing what was going on. Troy hadn't mentioned not coming over to the house that day so she assumed he would be there.

Elena walked back to the kitchen not knowing what to do with Gabi. She had never gotten so hooked on someone so quickly before and truthfully it worried her. Looking out into the backyard, she mumbled something under her breath.

"Please God don't let Troy hurt my little girl's heart."

And with that, she turned back to the soapy water and the dishes she had abandoned a few minutes ago.

**5:00 pm**

An hour passed with Gabi still staring straight out the window. The tears had been cried an hour ago but she never turned from the window. She knew he would come. Sure she would be mad but the disappointment had left an hour ago; now that disappointment was replaced with worry.

"Gabi, come eat dinner please?" Her mom's quiet pleads caused her to turn from the window.

Elena smiled sympathetically as she looked at her daughter. "I wanna wait here for Troy."

"He'll come, Gabi. But you need to eat. Troy wouldn't want you not eating due to him being late."

"You're right . . . but I'll come back here."

Elena nodded before leading her daughter into the kitchen. Just as they took their seats, the shrill ring of the phone caused the mother and daughter pair to look at one another.

"Go ahead and get it Gabi."

Pushing back from table, Gabriella walked over to where the phone sat and picked it gingerly up. Holding the receiver to her ear, she spoke softly.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah Chad it's me. What's up?"

"It's Troy. He's hurt." His voice conveyed the fear she had been feeling all afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Her voice had dropped dangerously low that it caught the attention of Elena immediately.

"It's his knee. We're at the hospital and he's asking for you. Will you come?"

Looking at her mom, Gabriella nodded. "We're on our way. Thanks Chad."

Hanging up the phone, Elena stood up and looked at Gabi. "What's wrong?"

"Troy's at the hospital. Will you take me?"

Elena nodded before grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes. "Sure; let's go."

Ushering her out of the house, Elena looked over at her daughter carefully. "Gabi, he's going to be fine."

"How do you know that? I'm so worried about him." Gabriella stared out the window watching the scene pass by in a hurry.

"Gabi . . . you're not going to be able to help Troy if you don't calm down. Take a deep breath."

Letting the breath calm her nerves and worry, Gabriella waited for her mom to park the car before rushing into the hospital. Not waiting for her mom to catch up to her, Gabriella walked over to the nurse's station.

"Miss . . . miss I need some information." Gabriella banged the countertop before a nurse came over and looked at her.

"What can I help you with?" The nurse gave Gabriella a look which she threw wholeheartedly back.

"My boyfriend was brought in . . . Troy Bolton." The nurse looked at the computer before typing the name in.

Gabriella tapped her fingertips impatiently against the countertop while letting her eyes scan the waiting room. She cursed not seeing Chad anywhere.

"He's in room 2134 but he's not allowed any visitors at this time." Gabriella didn't hear the last part and started walking down the halls.

"Miss . . . you can't go back there. You're not family." The nurse stopped Gabriella from moving.

"Gabi come on; we'll wait out here." Her mom showed up and grabbed her wrist gently.

Tears threatened to fall as Gabriella was helplessly drug back to the waiting room. Elena sat down giving her daughter a look to do the same. She pulled her knees close to her chest before placing her chin on them. Tears fell as her tired and sad eyes looked around the waiting room.

Elena sat there helplessly as she watched Gabi cope with the fact that she couldn't see Troy. Standing up, she gave Gabi a smile before walking over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me." She got the nurse's attention before smiling politely.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if there was a phone I could use." The nurse nodded before pointing towards the corner.

"That one you can get to patient's room numbers and the pay phones are around the corner."

"Thank you." And with another turn, Elena Montez disappeared over to the corner.

Picking up the phone, she dialed a number before hearing a voice come over the line.

"Hi Isabella . . . yes . . . I have a lonely girl who's crying because the nurse won't let us back there. Uh huh. Ok see you in a bit." Hanging up the phone, she walked back over to where Gabi sat.

"Where did you go?" Picking her head up, she looked at her mom with curiosity.

Shaking her head, she quickly kissed her daughter's forehead before smiling. "I had to go make a phone call."

Knowing the next few minutes would cheer Gabi up, Elena waited patiently until she saw Jack Bolton standing in front of them.

"Jack!" Elena smiled standing up greeting them.

"Thank you so much for coming, Elena. Gabriella would you like to see Troy?" Jack smiled at the young lady that had cheered his son up so many days.

Nodding her head, Jack smiled before leading the two back to the back and down a hallway. "He's in there. Go ahead and see him."

Gabi smiled bravely at her mom before pushing open the door. Her shoes squeaked as they made their way across the floor. Taking a seat, Gabi let her eyes trail over her boyfriend's body before looking at his face.

His eyes were closed but a hint of a smile played against his lips. Picking up his hand, she kissed the back of it before holding it close to her cheek.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day that our roles were reversed. Usually I'm in the bed and you're in this chair . . . I was so worried about you Troy. I thought you were mad at me . . ."

"I could never be mad at you, sweet girl." His smooth voice caused her eyes to look up into his.

"Troy . . ." Once again tears flooded her eyes as she heard his voice.

"Come here." Patting the bed, Troy beckoned her to sit beside him.

Once they were situated, Troy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you my sweetheart."

"What hurts, Troy?" Kissing him back, she stared straight into his cobalt blue eyes.

"Everything . . . but especially my knee." Groaning, his face scrunched up as he tried sitting up.

Smiling, she ran her hand through his messy hair before laying her head on his shoulder. "Just relax Troy. Everything is going to be fine."

Troy smiled before giving her a look. "How did this happen anyways? What were you doing?"

Giving Gabi his handsome smile, she shook her head waiting for his answer. "You're stalling Troy Bolton. What did you do to hurt yourself?"

"Chad and I were goofing off in the gym after school and we started playing pick up basketball. We were running back and forth across the gym floor when I put my foot down and it twisted funny. The doctors are looking at my knee right now trying to figure out what's wrong with it."

Gabi frowned before kissing him. "I'm sorry babe. Looks like you're going to become a couch potato and get to sit around and work on homework."

"Or I could hang out at your house day in and day out while both of my parents are at work . . ."

Gabi laughed before shaking her head. "Nope!"

His mouth dropped open after hearing his girlfriend's response. "Why not?"

"Because you will be distracting me while I'm trying to get my work done . . . and trust me, if you're around, nothing will get done."

"Is that so?" His voice grew huskier as he kissed her passionately.

"That's the truth Mr. Bolton."

His wiggling fingers found her side as he started his tickle war. Her shrill giggles were loudly heard as she moved back and forth.

"Troy stop!" Troy laughed hearing his girlfriend continue on with her giggles.

"Sorry sweetheart . . ." Trying to break free from his tickles, Gabriella pushed him away before sitting up straight.

With a quick motion, she covered his lips with her own and they sat there making out. The clearing of the throat brought the two teenagers apart. The pair sported matching crimson blushes.

"The patient seems to be doing better." Pausing the doctor in the white lab coat, nodded and smiled brightly. "Troy we have your results."

"What's wrong with me?"

Holding out his hand, Gabriella took his hand in hers before squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry to say but . . ."

* * *

**I'm evil I know . . . I figured I hadn't done a good cliff hanger in a while so why not throw one out now. What do you guys think is gonna happen with Troy? Ideas and suggestions are always welcomed. Feedback would be amazing. The more feedback I get, the fast I'll update (there's a little motivation for you guys!!!) Thank you to everyone who has submitted ideas, suggestions, or just how much you've loved chapters. Every single feedback means the world to me!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 16****th****, 2006 7:00 pm**

"_I'm sorry to say but . . ."_

". . . Troy you're going to have to have surgery. Unfortunately you tore your lateral meniscus." The doctor had a grim look on his face as he relayed the information to Troy and his family.

"No more basketball?" Troy's saddened voice caused goose bumps up and down Gabi's arm.

The doctors looked at one another before shaking their heads. "We are not going to rule out basketball forever but it is going to take a lot of work on your part to get back into the condition you are in now."

"When is the surgery?" Jack asked this question knowing how hard this was for Troy to deal with.

"We want to schedule the surgery as soon as possible. There's an opening on tomorrow morning at 9 am if that's all right with you?"

Looking at Troy he nodded his head solemnly before looking up at the doctors. "What will happen after the surgery? Will I be on crutches or what?"

"You will be on crutches for six to eight weeks before starting physical therapy. After several weeks of physical therapy at that time, we'll be able to see whether or not you can start basketball again."

"So my heal time, is like 12 to 16 weeks?" Troy looked helpful at the doctors.

"If everything goes according to plan, then yes you will be back to normal in about 16 weeks. But you can't be rushing into things; you need to take it easy."

Gabriella shook her head; she knew that was the hardest thing for Troy to hear but basketball would have to take a backseat to his getting better. Squeezing his hand, she gave him a brave smile.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Shaking his head, Troy looked down at the cream colored comforter that lay on the bed. Hearing the door close completely, she let out the breath she was holding.

"Troy . . ." She waited seeing if he would look up at her. "Talk to me, please?"

Picking up his head, she was shocked to see tears running down his face. "Shh . . ."

Pulling him into her arms, she rubbed her hand up and down his back trying to sooth him. "Everything is going to be fine, Troy."

Pushing back from her, Troy looked her in the eyes. "And how do you know that? Basketball, the one thing I love, is gone."

Gabi's eyes went wide when she heard that comment come out of his mouth. "Basketball is the one thing you love?"

"Gabi that's not how I meant it . . ." Trailing off, he looked at his hands before looking up at her.

Shaking her head, Gabi started towards the door. "Think things over Troy . . . call me when you got a clear view."

Storming out of the room, Gabi felt the tears instantly hit her cheeks. She couldn't believe basketball was Troy's biggest love . . . sure she had suspected it but she hadn't expected to him to say it out loud.

Walking into the waiting room, Gabi saw her mom sitting talking to the Boltons with a smile on her face. Walking up to them, she got her mom's attention quickly.

"Let's go . . . I wanna go home."

Not wanting to push the issue, Elena nodded her head. "Jack, Isabella keep up posted?"

"We will. Gabi will you be back tomorrow after Troy's surgery?" Jack asked as Gabi shook her head.

"I'm not sure . . ." The three adults didn't push the issue and let the topic hang.

Walking out of the hospital, Gabriella felt another rush of tears fall down her face. Silently getting into the car, she laid her head against the cool glass and cried the entire way home.

"Gabi what happened?"

Staying silent, she didn't give her mom a glance as the car continued on its way home. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dropping the subject, Elena didn't know what was going on with Gabi but she knew it was upsetting her quite a bit. Leaving it alone, she watched her daughter trudge up the stairs quietly before hearing the door to her room close with a gentle bang.

**9:00 pm**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Elena put her book on the table before walking over to the door. Pulling open the door, she was surprised to see Troy's friend standing there.

"Good evening Mrs. Montez . . . I'm sorry if I woke you but I need to talk to Gabi."

Smiling, Elena opened the door wider before allowing him to come in. "Hold on Zeke . . . I'll get Gabi."

Walking upstairs, she opened the door before peaking her head in. "Gabi there's someone downstairs for you."

Not missing the weird look her daughter was giving her, Elena left the door opened before going back downstairs. Hearing Gabi on the stairs behind her, Elena smiled at Zeke. "I'll be in the kitchen if you two need anything."

"Hi Zeke." Gabi's voice was barely above a whisper before looking at Troy's long time friend.

"Hi Gabi . . . Coach told us you stormed out of the hospital earlier. What happened?"

Shaking her head, Gabi tried to hold the tears in but they proved to be too much. "Troy didn't tell you?"

"He refused to talk about it . . . he's been a grouch since you left."

"He said something to the effect of basketball, his one love, is gone . . . that hurt so much Zeke." Pulling his best friend's girlfriend into his arms, he gave her a quick hug.

"Shh Gabi . . ." Trying to get her to stop crying, Zeke rubbed her back. "Troy didn't mean it like that . . . he's just pissed that he won't be able to play basketball until May or something."

"But his one love? What about us?"

Giving her a look, Zeke sighed. "Troy loves you more than anything in this universe. He would die if something would happen to you. He's just pissed off about his knee . . . he didn't mean what he said."

"Zeke what have I done?"

"You haven't done anything yet . . . want a ride up to the hospital?"

Grabbing her coat, Gabi quickly told her mom where she was going. With a nod and a smile, Elena watched the two teenagers leave quickly.

The ride was quick and as soon as Zeke pulled the car to a stop, Gabi was out and running into the hospital. Not even bothering to stop for the nurse, she ran right to Troy's room. Pushing open the door, she smiled seeing him in the room alone.

Rushing to the bed, she sat in the vacant chair and let her eyes trail over him. "I'm so sorry Troy . . . I overreacted and for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I love you more than basketball any day. It's just hard that I won't be able to play until April or May."

Picking up his hand, she kissed the back of it before looking up at him. "I'm going to be here for you, every step of the way, just like you were for me. I'm not going anywhere Troy."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Every physical therapy session, every barrier . . . everything; you're not getting rid of me that quickly."

Leaning over, she kissed him before pulling back. "Good because I have something for you."

Reaching over, he grabbed a black velvet ring box before handing it to her. "This is for you."

"Troy . . . I can't accept this . . ." Pushing the box back to him, he shook his head.

"At least take a peak and then if you don't want it, then you don't have to have it."

Pushing open the top, her mouth dropped open seeing the gold ring sitting within the box. Taking the ring out, Troy grinned proudly.

"This is my class ring . . . and I want you to have it." Holding out her right hand, he slid it onto her ring finger before smiling.

"Are you sure Troy? I mean, everyone all ready knows we're dating."

"You're the only girl I'd ever want to wear my ring. And I would honor if you would wear it."

Smiling, Gabi looked at the ring on her finger. "I'd love to wear it."

Kissing him softly, she moved to the bed before getting comfortable. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too Gabi."

The two stayed silent before Troy sighed loudly. Turning her head, Gabi looked up at him. "What's going on in your mind, Troy?"

He stayed silent, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Troy, talk to me, please?"

"I'm scared, Gabi." Sighing again, he ran his hand through her hair lovingly before looking at her. "I've never been in surgery before and this just scares the hell outta me."

Smiling, she turned herself around in the bed so she was looking straight at him. "Troy, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be out in the waiting room waiting for you."

"But what if something happens?"

"Then I'm going to be by your side the entire time. If I could, I'd suit up and be right there with you in surgery, but I can't." Kissing his forehead, she pulled back and smiled. "You're going to do amazingly in surgery tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, she curled back up to his side and soundly, the two fell asleep with light smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Awww poor Troy . . . he's going to be fine but surgery is going to limit him some. Good times are coming up!!! Feedback would be wonderful and I appreciate all the ideas and suggestions. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 17****th****, 2006 5:30 am**

Walking through the quiet halls of the hospital was the perfect time for her to think things over. Gabriella was scared for Troy, who was due in surgery in 3 and half hours. She tried putting her fears away but the bad thoughts always came back to haunt her.

Pausing in front of the door, she sighed before placing her hand on the doorknob. Twisting it slightly, Gabi pushed it open and quietly slipped in. She cringed as her shoes made a squeaking noise across the linoleum flooring.

Sitting ever so quietly, she watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Taking his hand, as he had done so often, she lifted it up before kissing the back of it. Smiling, she noticed his hair falling in his face and resisted the urge to push it back.

"I know you're trying to be brave, Troy but it's all right to be scared. The doctors know what they're doing and from what I've heard, you've got the best one working on you today. Know that I'm going to be out in the waiting room and as soon as they'll let me, I'll come visit you and give you the biggest kiss ever. I'm so proud of you baby, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you."

"I love you too and I'm going to be absolutely fine, Gabs."

Looking up, she saw him yawn before grinning brightly. "Troy, you're supposed to be getting your beauty sleep; not talking to me."

Struggling to sit up, he sighed before reclining the bed upwards. "I'll sleep in surgery; you're more important right now. What's wrong? Why are you here at . . ." Looking over at the clock, she saw him roll his eyes. "5:45, Gabs?"

Raising her shoulders before letting them fall, she tried smiling before looking up at him. "I couldn't sleep; my mind kept thinking about today. I think I'm more worried than you are."

Patting the spot next to him, Troy moved over a bit. "Come on Gabi; get up here."

Making her way onto the bed, she tried avoiding the wires and tubes attached to Troy. Once she was settled, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he sighed before looking down at her.

"I'm going to be fine Gabi. I promise." Rubbing his hand up and down her arm, he listened to her breathing become even. "I love you, Gabs."

Closing his eyes, he joined his sweetheart in the land of sweet dreams.

**8:30 am**

Coming into the room, he smiled seeing his son and his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the bed together. Knowing how hard of a time Gabi was having, he watched the two in silence.

"What's that grin for?" His son's voice startled him as he turned towards the bed.

"Just looking at you and Gabi together."

Rolling his eyes, Troy grinned at his dad. "She's been here since 5:45 this morning. She's worried."

"She has every right to be Troy. She's been through surgery; she knows how scary it is."

Sighing, Troy realized his dad was right. "Will you just watch out for her in the waiting room? She's going to be a mess and . . ."

Smiling, Jack Bolton placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Troy, the doctor's going to fix your meniscus; it's not brain surgery. You're going to be just fine."

Pausing, he saw the unsure look on Troy's face. "In about two hours, you're going to be able to kiss Gabi and tell her everything went just fine."

Troy nodded before looking up at his dad. "Are you mad that I can't play basketball for a while?"

Jack nodded a little before looking at Troy. "At first I was but the main thing is getting you better. You're just going to have to work that much harder to get back to how you were. I'm going to be here, Troy. Whenever you're up to it, I'll work with you."

The grin that crossed his face was all the gratitude Jack needed. "Thanks dad."

Jack watched the two a little bit more before slipping through the door. Gabi was truly the best thing that happened to Troy and Jack was forever grateful for the heavens sending her in Troy's way.

Hearing the door shut, Troy looked down at Gabi before smiling. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Stretching a little, she turned and faced him with a smile. "Good morning prince charming. And how are you doing this morning?"

"Quite well. Dad just came in and made sure everything was going good."

Nodding her head, she reached up and kissed him before pulling back. "I heard you two talking."

"Yeah I figured you did but I told him to keep an eye on you."

"I love you forever for it."

Reaching over to the side chair, Troy grabbed something before handing it to Gabi. "Wear this today and think of all the good times we've had."

Taking the white hoodie, Gabi immediately held it up to her nose before inhaling deeply. "Troy, this is your prized hoodie."

Shaking his head, he grinned brightly. "Not today, Gabs. It's your for the morning."

Pulling it over her head, she smelled the mixture of Troy's cologne and the peppermint gum he always chewed. The knot in her stomach disappeared as she inhaled again.

"You might have just lost your hoodie." She grinned as he chuckled.

"It looks much better on you than on me. You can keep it."

"But what if it loses its scent?" She frowned at the thought as he quickly kissed her.

Looking in her eyes, he chuckled as the thought brought concern to her big brown eyes. "Then I'll wear it for a day and everything will be right in the world, Gabs."

Nodding her head, she laid her head against his chest and letting the sound of his heartbeat calm her down again. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

Both remained quiet knowing that his surgery was drawing near. The thought of being away from each other caused worry and fear.

The opening of the door caused the two teenagers to look up. A nurse in lime green scrubs stood there with a regretful smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but we have to start prepping Mr. Bolton for surgery."

Nodding her head, Gabi looked at Troy. "I love you and you're going to do amazingly in surgery. I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you too. Will you tell my parents to come in?"

Promising she would, she left the room before walking down to the waiting room. After relaying the message to Troy's parents, she sat down in a chair and let the tears she had refused to cry fall. Pulling her knees to her chest, she placed her chin on her knee and continued to cry.

Feeling a pair of arms draw her closer to them didn't cease the tears. It just made her cry harder due to the fact those weren't Troy's arms.

"Gabi, he's going to be fine." Chad's voice told her as she continued to cry.

Her body shook with sobs as Troy's parents walked back in with solemn faces. Seeing their faces caused more tears to fall.

After what seemed like forever, the tears stopped. Her body stopped shaking and she looked up and smiled gratefully at Chad.

"Thanks . . ." Trailing off, he grinned back at her.

"He's going to be fine, Gabi. He's strong and he's a fighter."

Nodding, she looked around the room before smiling a little. "I know he is but I'm still worried."

The hour between when she stopped crying and when the doctor came out crept by so slowly. Every time a doctor would come out, the Bolton family would get their hopes up. And every time it was for another doctor.

"Family for Troy Bolton?" A doctor in her mid thirties came out with a bright smile on her face.

Walking up, the family with Chad and Gabi crowded around the doctor to wait for the news. "Troy is out of surgery; he did very well and is now resting in recovery. Once the anesthesiology wears off, we'll move him to a private room before observing him for a few hours and if all goes well, he'll be able to go home tonight."

"How long will it take for the anesthesiology to wear off?" Jack asked the question everyone was wondering.

"It shouldn't be too much longer; an hour at the most. A nurse will come let you know when you can see him."

After thanking the doctor, the Bolton family sat down as Gabi grinned brightly. "See I told you everything would be fine."

Chad grinned proudly as Gabi rolled her eyes. "Big ego alert!"

He laughed before shaking his head. "I can see the love in this room."

"Aww Chad . . . poor thing. Where's Taylor when you need her?"

"She went to school unlike I did. I told her I'd call her when Troy got out of surgery. I'll be back."

Gabi smiled watching Isabella and Jack interacting with each other. Both of them couldn't keep the grin off of their faces at the news of their son's success. Letting her mind flow, she imagined her and Troy someday in that same situation. Grinning, she was knocked out of the daydream by the return on the doctor.

"Troy has woken up and is requesting Gabi to see him." The Bolton's looked over at their son's girlfriend who was shocked at the doctor's announcement.

"Go on, Gabi. Go see Troy." Jack smiled seeing her hesitate.

Following the doctor behind the metal doors, Gabi's eyes traveled around the halls before the doctor smiled brightly at her. "He's right through those doors. I'm just going to ask not to excite him since he just woke up."

Mumbling her thanks, Gabi pushed through the door before seeing Troy lying in bed with his eyes closed. Walking ever so slowly up to the bed, she let her eyes trace over his figure in bed before relaxing completely.

"Hey there pretty girl. I told ya I'd be just fine." Smiling the first true smile since he had left to go into surgery, Gabi felt a huge rush of relief.

"Hi handsome. How do you feel?"

Groaning, his hand immediately went to his head before smiling weakly. "Like a truck just ran over me then back up and did it all over again."

Pouting a little, Gabi sat in the chair beside the bed before looking at him. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

His eyes lit up at her question. "Hm . . . I can think of a couple of things."

Reaching over, she pushed him gently before shaking her head. "Not that Bolton. But how about this?"

Leaning over, she kissed him before pulling back and looking at his face. A lazy grin crossed his face before she laughed.

"That's a pretty good start . . . now what?"

"You're going to spend the next few days on the couch before going out into the real world, buddy."

Seeing his face scrunch up, Gabi knew he was going to be just fine. Truthfully, she had known it all long but wanted to see it with her own eyes.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

And with that, she kissed him and everything she wanted to say but couldn't went into that kiss.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! Feedback would be most appreciated and loved. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and suggestions.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**Thursday, January 19****th****, 2006 10:30 am**

Walking through the door, she put on her smile before looking towards the bed where an equally happy Troy Bolton was sitting.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome. How are you doing today?" Walking up to the side of the bed, she kissed him before pulling back.

"So-so; the doctors are taking x-rays just to make sure everything is all right in there before releasing me."

Nodding her head, she smiled brightly. "That's great Troy. Congratulations."

"It's not official yet so don't call for a party. They've gotta make sure everything is healing before they kick me out." He paused before taking her hand. "What are you doing up here so early? Yesterday you said you wouldn't be up until this afternoon, not that I mind."

Biting her lip, she felt guilty she hadn't told Troy about her appointment. Troy picked up on it before squeezing her hand. "Gabi tell me . . . please?"

Sitting down on the bed, she looked up at him with bright eyes. "I had my three months appointment at 9."

The hurt showed in his eyes almost immediately as he looked at her in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would feel guilty about not being able to go so I didn't tell you." She tried to rationalize but it didn't work too well.

"Gabi this is big . . . How did it go?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked down at the intertwined hands before looking up at him. "They took a big of heart tissue to test and ran some blood tests; other than that, Dr. Cramer said everything looks good."

"I still wish you would have told me." Sighing, he looked into her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry . . . but when the test results come back, will you go with me?"

He grinned before nodding. "If the authorities will allow me to go."

"Troy, don't talk about your parents like that . . . they mean well."

Nodding his head, he sighed before running his hand through his short hair. "I know . . . I'm just ready to go home and return to a normal lifestyle. I hate hospitals and I hate the fact I'm going to be restricted to the couch for a while."

Rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, she smiled supportively. "I'm going to be right there to entertain you . . . I'm not going to let you be bored for long. You're going to be fine and show those doctors how great of a basketball player you will be after this is all over."

"You think so?" Biting his lip, Gabi nodded.

"I know so . . . I'll even help you train once you're back to shape."

Troy's face turned to shock as Gabi laughed. "My girlfriend, Gabriella Montez knows how to play basketball?"

Nodding her head eagerly, she shrugged her shoulders. "I know the basics but other than that, I can't play to save my life. But I'll let you beat me as long as it helps you get back into shape."

"I'd love to play one on one with you, Montez. And you know what?"

"What?"

Leaning closer to her, he quickly kissed her lips before grinning at her. "I love you."

"I love you too Bolton."

Their love fest was interrupted with the opening of the door and the sounds of a wheelchair.

"Well, Troy, it seems the time has come to kick you out of here."

The grins that accompanied that statement were wide and bright. Isabella, Troy's mom, witnessed the love between her son and his girlfriend as the words were spoken.

"Now there are a few restrictions but other than that, you may continue on with a normal lifestyle."

Listening to the doctor continue on with the restrictions was quite difficult for Troy since Gabi was distracting him. Smiling at her and squeezing his hand, he completely missed the last part of the doctor's warnings.

"Is everything clear, Troy?" A blush crept over his face as the doctor knocked him out of his Gabriella trance.

"Yes, sir everything is clear."

Gabi laughed at her boyfriend's expense as he tried to cover up the fact he wasn't listening to the doctor's words. Troy shot her a look which sent her into giggles once again.

Gabi curtailed her laughter after Troy got ready to get into the wheelchair. She knew this would be his hardest task yet due to not being functionally mobile.

"Are you ready to get into the wheelchair, Troy?" The doctor asked as Troy bit his lip.

Taking a deep breath, Troy nodded before scooting towards the edge of the bed. Placing his good foot on the ground, Troy balanced while the nurse pushed the wheelchair behind him. With a gentle plop, Troy was secure into the wheelchair.

"Now I'm not going to say for how long, but Troy, these are going to be your best friend for a while." Handing over a pair of crutches, Troy grimaced at the thought of being restricted.

"When should Troy start physical therapy?" Isabella asked as Troy made a face.

"I've made him an appointment for next Monday, the 23rd to meet with his physical therapist and he will discuss how often Troy should come." Handing over the information, the doctor looked expectantly at Troy.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"When can I start picking up a basketball?" The doctor knew how passionate Troy was about basketball and he knew that would be the therapist main hurdle to get over.

"You're going to have to consult your therapist, Troy but I'm going to say not for another four to six weeks. You have to let your incision heal. Take it easy these next couple of weeks."

Troy nodded and Gabi's heart ached seeing him so sad. She knew how much basketball meant to him but she promised herself that she would stick by him no matter what.

Before Gabi knew it, she was walking beside Troy as they made their out to Isabella's SUV. Pausing, she helped Troy with his crutches before allowing him to heave himself up to the seat.

Grinning brightly, she congratulated him as he laughed. Shaking his head, he looked out the window as the ride turned into a silent one.

**12:00 pm**

After the fiasco with helping Troy get out of the car and the crutches incident, he was now resting comfortably on the couch. Gabriella grinned proudly as he sat there.

"Welcome home again, Troy." Giving him a kiss, he smiled gratefully before looking at her.

"Thanks . . . I can tell you one thing for sure right now . . . I'm going to hate those crutches."

Giggling a little, she nodded his head. "I can see you getting rid of those ASAP."

"Oh you know it babe."

The quietness returned to the couple as Gabriella looked around the room, her eyes landing on a particular picture. Standing up, she cross the way until she stood directly in front of it. "What do we have here?"

Grinning, she picked up the picture and looked at the adorable picture of Troy at what looked like five years old. His bright blue eyes stood out even then as he held a pumpkin up to show the camera. His crooked grin showed the missing teeth as Gabi giggled at his expression.

"You were adorable." Turning, she smiled seeing his grin.

"That's what most people tell me."

Shaking her head at his modest, she giggled once more. "You're a dork."

"Thanks sweetie."

Walking over to the side of the couch, she sat down next to him. Placing his open palm on the side of her cheek, he stared dreamily into her eyes. Kissing her lips softly, he pulled back before resting his forehead comfortably against hers.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too sweetie."

The rest of the afternoon, the two enjoyed the quietness of the house and the fact that everything was right in their little world.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! Feedback would be wonderful and ideas and suggestions are always accepted as well. I have six ideas on my little sticky note so I have some for upcoming chapters but I always wanna know what you guys would like to see in the story. Anyways, thanks for ALL the feedback! It is well appreciated!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 22****nd****, 2006 2:30 pm**

Crossing the threshold of the house, she hid a giggle as the sounds of Isabella Bolton threatening her son floated into the foyer. Taking her time, she walked through the hall and into the kitchen to see Isabella and Abbie with their hands on their hips. Glares were clearly visible on their faces as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Rough day in the Bolton household?"

"Oh hi Gabi . . . I didn't hear you come in. I was too busy yelling at my youngest." Isabella smiled politely before turning her attention to whatever was on the stove.

"That's fine. What is your youngest doing?" Gabi could only imagine the type of hell he was putting his mom and older sister through.

"He won't stay put on the couch. He insists on getting up every ten minutes to come help us do something." With a slight roll of her eyes, Abbie grinned knowing Gabi would fully understand.

"Oh really? Well it looks like Troy's got another thing coming in his direction."

With a smirk, Gabi left the two women in the kitchen before going and standing in the middle of the hallway. She could peak her head around the corner and observe what her boyfriend was doing without his knowledge. Smirking, she watched him get off the couch without his crutches and walk across the formal dining room and towards the kitchen.

Shaking her head, she heard Isabella's voice again. "Troy Connor, I'm not going to tell you again; get your butt back on that couch. Once the cookies are done, I'll bring you some. Now scat!"

"Mom . . . I'm bored. Can Gabi come over at least?" Hearing Troy whine, she knew he was bored outta his mind.

"She told you as well as us last night; she had to go visit her cousins today. So you're on your own buster." Abbie's voice was clear as Gabi imagined Troy's pout.

"I'm going."

Watching him struggle, she decided once he was settled she'd make her presence known. Dialing his cell phone, she listened to it ring before watching him pick it up and place it to his ear.

"Thank you." His simple greeting caused her to smile.

"For what? All I did was call."

"Wanna come save me? I'm so bored out of my mind right now. Please?"

"Troy, I can't . . . I'm at my cousins' house right now. But I'd rather be at your house anyways." She grinned knowing he would have a fit once he realized she was there.

"I'm missing you dearly."

"Aww and I am too. But I have to go now; we're gonna make cookies. I'll be by your house after we get home tonight."

After saying the three words that meant oh so much to them, they hung up. Gabi pushed through the doors of the kitchen before seeing the two women grinning in her direction.

"We're just plain evil." Nodding, Gabi slapped hands with Abbie before sitting at the counter.

"Oh I know we are. I just called his cell and stood out in the foyer and talked to him. He was complaining how bored he was."

Isabella laughed while shaking her head. "You two are so cute together."

Blushing, Gabriella bowed her head before shaking her head. "Thanks! We don't try to be but it just happens."

"Couples who are in love usually are really cute together. I remember when Jack and I started dating. We never wanted to be away from each other."

Nodding at the statement, Gabi knew exactly where she was coming from. "Troy and I are like that. I don't know what we're gonna do the week of Spring Break though."

Abbie and Isabella looked at her with concerned before speaking. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to be here the entire week?"

Shaking her head, Gabi looked at her hands. "My dad wants me to go to LA for the week so I think my mom and I are heading out that way."

Both women were quiet as the news was digested. "Gabi, I know we haven't talked about your parents much, but if you ever need someone to talk to, we're here."

"Thanks. I'm doing ok with it right now but thanks for the offer."

The timer interrupted the sappy moment. Taking the pans out of the oven, the smell of the freshly baked cookies warmed the house. Hearing the familiar clanking of the metal, Gabi looked wide eyed at the women.

"Troy's coming!" But the pushing open of the doors came too soon.

Pushing open the door, Troy stood there shocked as his girlfriend sat at the counter with his mom and sister. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Gabi grinned watching him maneuver the crutches to come stand beside her. "Nothing much; we're just having a women's conversation. What are you doing off the couch?"

Troy nodded his head ever so slowly before looking at her with hard eyes. "I came to check up on my sister and mom. You didn't go to your cousins today?"

"Nope! I decided to come surprise you but you're not being a good patient."

Troy gave her a look of disbelief before sitting at the kitchen table. "Come on; I'm bored out of my mind and you call me a bad patient. This is outrageous."

"Sorry sweetie; the doctors said you had to take it easy. And taking it easy doesn't not constitute as getting off the couch every ten minutes."

Troy mumbled something under his breath before Gabi raised her eyes. "What was that?"

Staying quiet, Troy found interest in the pile of mail stacked on the counter. "All right; I think I'm gonna go. Isabella, Abbie it was nice talking to you."

Picking up her purse, she headed towards the front door before hearing Troy call for her. Turning around, she saw him struggle with his crutches before hobbling behind her.

"Gabi and I are gonna be on the porch."

Gabi opened the door for him before follow him out. Propping his injured leg up on the porch swing, Troy pulled Gabi to sit between his legs. Rubbing his hands up and down her back, he waited for her to talk first.

"Gabi talk to me." Turning he saw the tears all ready starting to build up.

"I'm scared." Just those two words caused him to pull her close to his chest.

"Scared of what?"

"You hurting yourself more than just this. The doctors want to keep you resting so that your tear has time to heal. And I'm worried that if you keep getting up and moving around, you're going to do more damage. And I can't stand having you go into surgery again."

"Gabs, I'm all right. A little sore but I'm going to be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Resting her head against his chest, she let his heartbeat calm her down.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to your cousins?"

Looking up, she grinned before lacing their hands together. "I was going to come over here and surprise you but I ended up sitting in the kitchen with your mom and sister."

"Where were you when you called?"

"In the foyer of your house. I was watching your every move."

"Oh really?" And with that, his wiggling fingers found her sides as she shrieked with laughter.

"Yeah I was. Besides, you're kinda cute when you pout and don't get your way."

"Well you're just cute all the time, Montez."

Leaning up, she kissed him before relaxing against his chest. "Do you know what I can't wait for?"

Hearing his smooth voice, Gabi looked up at her boyfriend with curiosity. "What?"

"I can't wait to take you out on a proper date. I can't wait to teach you how to drive my truck. I can't wait to return to school. I can't wait to hold your hand as we walk from class to class. And I can't wait until you and I play one on one basketball."

"I can't wait for those either. You're going to be going back to school before I am though." Troy nodded before squeezing her hand.

"Yeah but after Spring Break, you'll be with me." Little did he know she had a surprise up her sleeve and he wasn't going to find out about it until the very last second.

"Yeah I will be and we'll get to spend even more time together."

She sighed knowing she had to tell Troy something. "Uh Troy?"

"What's up baby girl?"

"I have to tell you something but you can't get mad all right?" Looking up at him, she saw the confusion in his eyes and promised herself to make this painless as possible.

"What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly before turning so she could look into his eyes. "I'm not going to be here for Spring Break."

And just like that, his look could manage to break her heart in to two pieces. "Why not? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to LA with my mom; my dad wants to see us."

"Gabi, after everything that man has done, why would you go?" His temper flared up and that's what Gabi was scared of.

"He's still my father Troy. He has a right to see me."

"Gabi, listen. He stood up you before Christmas. He tried to take you away from your mom and me. He's evil; you even said so yourself." Troy tried to make his girlfriend see but it was no use.

"I'm going, Troy. I hope you can support that . . ."

He sighed knowing this was one way he could lose her. Pushing forward a fake smile, Troy wrapped his arms around her stomach before laying his chin on her shoulder. "I don't like that you're going but I'll be here for you."

"Thank you; that's all I want."

And with that, the two stayed in silence knowing their fairy tale romance was on a rough stance and both promised themselves that they would do whatever it took to solve the problems.

* * *

**Hmmmm . . so a little tension for our star gazed lovers. What's gonna happen next? Well I can't exactly tell you that, because truthfully I don't actually know. But I have the entire weekend free so I'm going to try to work on something and post it soon. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you for all the feedback from the previous chapters. I loved it!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

_**If you guys are looking for an amazing story, check out "In This Life" by MandySueeeee. It is very well written and adorable!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 23****rd****, 2006 8:30 pm**

The door was thrown open just as she was about to ring the doorbell. Grinning, Abbie leaned against the door frame crossing her feet at the ankles. "Hey Gabi."

"Hey Abbie. Is Troy around?" Scrunching up her face, she shook her head.

Peaking back into the house, Abbie nodded before pushing open the door wider. "I've got to warn you, he had his first physical therapy appointment earlier so he's worn out from that."

"Thanks Abbie."

Walking into the living room, Gabi peaked over the couch and saw him sound asleep. Smiling brightly, she sat in the oversized chair and took out her math book before starting to work on it.

**9:00 pm**

Movement on the couch caught her attention as she looked up. Troy moved on the couch as he shifted in his sleep. Shutting her book quietly, she sat there and watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"Oh Gabi I didn't hear you come in." Isabella came into the room with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Abbie let me in about thirty minutes ago and I've been working on homework since then."

"Troy was sad that he didn't see you today. But physical therapy took a toll on him today." Isabella sat on the corner of the couch.

"Besides taking a toll on him, what did the therapist all say?"

Isabella hesitated before smiling a little. "He isn't sure how long it will take for Troy to get back into the swing of basketball and training. Troy was bummed about that but he worked his butt off at therapy."

Gabi stayed quiet watching her boyfriend shift in his sleep. Isabella gave her a nod before walking back into the kitchen. Putting her book on the floor, Gabi walked over to the couch before running her hand through Troy's short hair.

"Troy, don't go rushing back to basketball. Take your time; everyone will wait patiently to see how great of a basketball player you are. Your true friends and your family all ready know how great of a player and a person you are." Pausing, she dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Besides, it'll give me a piece of mind if you wait until April to go back but knowing you so well like I do, you'll be back on the court by March."

He stayed asleep while she continued to ramble on. "Troy, you're the first guy I've ever truly loved. Some times it scares me that we fell for each other so quickly; but I know you'll never do anything to intentionally hurt me and I'll love you more than you'll ever know for that."

Silently, she walked back to the overstuff chair and sat down before slowly letting her eyes close and fall into a peacefully dream.

**January 24****th****, 2006 6:30 am**

The doorbell loudly rang through the house as a pair of heels clicked against the hardwood floor. Taking a quick peak into the living room, Isabella smiled seeing the two teenagers still sound asleep. Continuing her way into the foyer, she smiled seeing Elena Montez on the other side of the door.

"Good morning Elena." Opening the door wider, Isabella welcomed her son's girlfriend's mom into the house.

"Morning, Isabella. I'm sorry to be dropping by so early but I was wondering if you've seen Gabi." Pausing, she sighed loudly. "She didn't come home last night and she told me that she was coming here last night."

Isabella nodded with a bright smile. "She is here. Troy was sound asleep when she arrived last night. She worked on homework while keeping a protective eye on Troy."

Walking towards the living room, Elena and Isabella watched the two sleep before continuing to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

Elena smiled before agreeing. "I'd love some. I waited up until 11 for Gabi to return but . . ."

Isabella smile. "I'm sorry; we should have called but it slipped my mind when I saw the two of them smiling."

"That's fine; I'm just glad I found her. She's been so worried about Troy these last few days."

Isabella nodded and looked at Elena. "Troy was the same while Gabi was in the hospital. He was worried something would happen to her and he didn't have any control over it."

Smiling, Elena gripped the coffee mug tighter while looking at the woman who had quickly became a big part of her life. "I can't thank you and Jack enough for everything you've done for Gabi. She's forever talking about the two of you."

"It's not a problem. We've started looking at Gabi as another daughter. She's a great girl and we love having her over. I have to thank you for everything you've done for Troy . . . it's good to see him happy after everything that's happened."

The pushing of the door caught the two mothers' by surprise. Seeing Troy standing there with a smirk and messed up hair caused the two to start laughing. "Good morning Troy."

"Good morning mom, Elena. What brings you by the house so early?" As best as he could Troy limped into the kitchen with his crutches before sitting at the table.

Elena smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. "I didn't know where Gabi was so I decided to take a shot and came over here. And low and behold, she was sleeping in the chair across from where you were."

Troy looked at the table as a blush covered his all ready rosy cheeks. "Yeah; I didn't even know she was over."

"She came over at 8:30 last night and watched you sleep for a while before working on homework. She must have fallen asleep. I didn't realize she stayed over until I came down here for coffee." Isabella smiled at her son.

Troy knew the mothers were talking about him and Gabi by the grins on their faces. "Ok I'll leave you two along to gossip about Gabi and me. I'm going to wake up the beautiful girl in the living room."

"Troy . . ." Dragging out his name, Troy looked at his mom with a grin.

"What? I'll be good, I promise!" Nodding her head, Isabella knew his grin gave away his secret.

Maneuvering his crutches through the doorway, Troy slowly made his way towards the living room. Propping the crutches on the couch, he did a couple of hops before standing in front of the chair.

Taking a few minutes to admire the beautiful girl in front of him, Troy grinned. Her curls had ascended beautifully around her shoulders. Her lips had formed a pout that he longed to kiss off.

"Gabi . . ." Quietly calling her name, he struggled to sit on the chair without waking her up.

Moaning a little, she stretched before moving ever so slightly before falling back asleep. "Gabi . . . sweetheart. It's time to get up."

Nothing happened as Troy smirked. It was time for his second plan. Hovering above her, he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Not expecting anything to happen, he was shocked when she started kissing back.

Pulling back, shocked covered his face as her lips turned into a lazy smile. "Good morning, handsome."

"You were awake the entire time?" Shrugging her shoulders, she grinned.

"I was awake and heard you promise your mom that you'd be good. I just faked it seeing what you were gonna do."

"I outta . . ." Her eyes challenged him.

"You outta what?"

"Nothing." Kissing her again, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder before relaxing into his kiss.

They pulled back and put their foreheads against one another. "Your mom's in the kitchen with mine. They're gossiping about us."

"Oh really? And does that bother you Mr. Bolton?" Dreamily, she lost herself in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact it does; next thing we know, they're going to have our wedding planned out and they're all ready going to name our 12 children."

Pulling back, shock covered her face as she reached over and hit him. "What was that for Gabriella?"

"TWELVE CHILDREN?" Yelling, she looked at him as his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Of course twelve children . . . I'm going to try to have my own basketball team." Shaking her head adamantly, Gabi scoffed.

"If you think I'm going to be pregnant twelve different times, then you have another thing coming Bolton."

"You don't want twelve children, Montez?" Troy challenged as Gabi stood here ground and shook her head.

"Nope! I've always wanted four or five." Troy nodded before kissing her quickly.

"I think I can handle that . . ."

"Good because that's all I'm having . . . so you better be all right with it." Gabi crossed her arms satisfied to know where he stood with the whole kid issue.

"Gabi . . ." Getting her attention, she looked at him with curiosity. "Does it seem weird that you and I have only been dating three months and we were just talking about how many kids we want?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she laid her head against his chest as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. "At first it did but I've come to realize that even though we've been dating a mere three months, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with Troy."

Gabi saw a flicker of something in his eyes before a smile crept across his face. "I've been trying not to show it but the first time we kissed I knew you were the one. And I'm not trying to scare you or anything but eventually, many years down the road, I'm going to ask you to be my wife."

Tears threatened to fall but being the expert she was, Gabi managed to keep them in check. Troy ran his thumb under her eyes before kissing her. "I love you Gabi and that's never, ever going to change."

"I love you too, Troy." Throwing her arms around his neck, they kissed before a clearing of the throat caught the two off guard.

"You were supposed to wake her up; not make out with her." Blushes covered their faces as they looked back and saw both moms standing there.

Smiling, the moms exchanged looks before clearing their throats again. "Come on Gabi; Alexa is going to be at the house in about an hour."

"I guess this is goodbye for now." She started to get up before Troy grabbed her hand.

"Will you come over later on?" His smile caused her to smile in return.

"I'll call you when I'm done with Alexa and I'll see what's going on."

Kissing her quickly, Troy smiled at the arrangement before watching her ever move. Waving goodbye, Troy smiled watching them leave the house.

Once the door was shut, he turned to his mom with a knowing smile. "What are you grinning about?"

"Elena and I overheard your little speech. Thinking about marriage a little too soon?"

Troy shook his head before honesty set in. "I can't help it mom. Gabi's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I know baby but don't rush it all right. You're a junior in high school; you have your entire life ahead of you. And I have a feeling Gabi isn't going anywhere quite yet."

Nodding, Troy smiled at his mom's words. "I hope so mom. She's defiantly a keeper and I don't plan on letting go too soon."

Lying back on the couch, Troy put his fingers to his lips which were still tingling from her last kiss. "She's mine forever."

With a last smile, he closed his eyes and starting to fall asleep dreaming of the girl who had an important impact on his life.

* * *

**AWWWW there you guys go!!! Feedback would be amazing. So we know Troy's intentions but what's gonna happen next? I've got a few things up my sleeve. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

_**If you guys are looking for an amazing story, check out "In This Life" by MandySueeeee. It is very well written and adorable!!!**_

**Thanks to Say OK grl for her idea that appears in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**January 29****th****, 2006 3:30 pm**

"Come on Gabi . . . please come over. There's some people over I want you to meet." Troy pleaded with her over the phone as Gabi looked at herself in the mirror.

"Troy I haven't taken a shower, I have to take Dakota for a walk, and I still have homework to complete. Besides, it's a Sunday night; I'm not sure my mom will let me come." She argued back.

"It's not going to be a late night, I promise. My parents are just having some people over for dinner tonight and that's it. And I want you to meet them. Please come?"

Sighing, she knew she was defeated. "Fine what time do you want me to come over?"

"How about five o'clock? Is that too soon?"

Taking a glance at the clock, she sighed before agreeing. "Sure I can do that. What's the dress code?"

Troy smirked hearing her say that before chuckling a little. "Um . . . jeans, your boots you got from Christmas and one of your cute sweaters."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi agreed. "Ok I'll be at your house at promptly five. Goodbye Troy."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, she yelled in frustration before flinger herself back onto the bed. Her mom stood in the door amused. "What's wrong?"

"Troy just called and invited me to dinner."

Giving her daughter a look, Elena didn't understand. "In an hour and a half mom; I have so much crap to do."

"Gabi calm down. Go take Dakota on a quick walk, then come back here and shower before getting ready. You'll be able to do it."

"Dakota, come girl." Gabi tried getting to her to come but Dakota was too busy growling at the "doggie" in mirror.

"Mom take a look at this."

Dakota was crouched down barking and growling at the "other" dog in the mirror. Gabi laughed seeing her dog getting mad at her reflection.

"Dakota, come here girl." Snapping her fingers, the dog obediently came running to her owner.

Jumping on the bed, Gabi petted the dog before letting Dakota give her kisses. "You silly girl; why are you barking at yourself?"

Dakota barked at the attention her owner was giving her. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Hearing the magical words, Dakota jumped off the bed before running down the stairs. "She's gonna start barking if you don't get down there."

"I know mom. I'll be back in a little bit."

Snapping the leash into place, Gabi opened the door before allowing Dakota to walk out first. As they took a slow walk around the block, Gabi let her mind do some thinking. Troy had been so adamant about her coming over. She was wondering if something was up with him.

Arriving back at the house, Gabi rushed upstairs before taking a quick shower. Once she was done, she stood in front of her walk in closet and tried deciding between the three sweaters she had picked out.

"MOM!!!" Seeing her mom standing in the doorway, Gabi turned to her with a desperate look. "I don't know which one to wear."

"Go with the multicolor one. It'll go better."

Leaving her daughter to her work, Elena smiled remembering all the times she would freak out for her dates.

Quickly changing, Gabi stole a quick look at the clock. Smiling, she put the finishing touches on before slipping her then walking downstairs. Collecting her keys, cell phone, and purse, Gabi kissed her mom's cheek before walking towards the door.

"Troy said it was just dinner so I should be home by 9. I love you."

"I love you too Gabi. Have fun." Nodding her head, Gabi walked out the door.

The walk over to the Bolton's house was quick due to the excitement of seeing Troy. But the sight of the cars in the driveway caused her to rethink her excitement.

Walking up the sidewalk, Gabi climbed the stairs before standing on the porch. Reaching out, she rung the doorbell before hearing it echo throughout the entire house.

"I go it!" She heard a little voice call before the door was swung open.

"Ava Riley Emerson and Zoë Emily Bolton do not open that door." A woman's voice yelled as Gabi laughed.

The door was swung open and Gabi saw two girls grinning as she stood in the doorway. "Hi!"

"Ava! Zoë!" The girl's mom said as Gabi shyly smiled. "Come on in. Troy's around here somewhere."

"Gabi!" Abbie yelled hearing the woman say my name.

"Hey Abbie. How's it going?" Shrugging her shoulders, the older girl grinned.

"Not good; Jake is being grilled by Troy and dad." Rolling her eyes, I felt sorry for Abbie's boyfriend at the moment.

"Oh before I forget, Gabi this is my aunt Mollie and her daughter Ava. And my other cousin Zoë. Mollie is my dad's younger sister. Mollie, Ava, Zoë, this is Troy's girlfriend Gabi."

"It's nice to meet you. Ava, Zoë, can you say hi?" Mollie asked as Ava and Zoë as they grinned brightly.

"It nice to see you . . . are you Troy's friwnd?" Gabi giggled at her saying of friend.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Ava and Zoë." Nodding her head, the two girls took off for the kitchen as Abbie, Mollie, and she laughed.

Walking through the hallway, Gabi smiled stepping into the kitchen. Isabella and two other ladies were talking while standing at the stove. Troy, Jack, Jake, and two other guys were laughing at something.

"Gabi!" Troy called before making his way over to her . . . without crutches!

"Troy, you didn't tell me you started walking without them." He kissed her quickly before pulling back.

Nodding, he took her hand. "Yeah, Mike told me I could start walking without them as long as there was no pain." Troy mentioned his therapist before Gabi smiled.

"You didn't tell me your family was coming over . . ." He grinned knowing he was in trouble now.

"I figured if I told you my family was over then you wouldn't want to come. And I want you to meet all of them."

Shaking her head, Gabi squeezed his hand before smiling nervously. "Who do you want to meet first; my grandma or grandpa?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabi was too nervous to speak. Troy picked up on it and led her to the women crowded around the stove.

"Hey ladies." Troy walked up smoothly as Gabi followed behind him.

"What do you want Troy? Try to eavesdrop again?"

Troy rolled his eyes at one of the women before wrapping his arm around Gabi. "No I have someone I would like to introduce you to. Gabi, this is my grandma Elizabeth, my dad's mom and my aunt Lily and of course you know my mom. Ladies this is Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Troy hasn't stopped talking about you."

Gabi pushed forward a smile before looking at her boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you too. I hope he's mentioned only nice things."

Elizabeth laughed before nodding her head. "He speaks very highly of you. He hasn't stopped talking about you since we walked through the door earlier. You and I will have to have a talk later."

A blush crept on her cheeks as Troy rubbed her side and squeezed her hand. "I'll look forward to that."

"Grandma be nice . . ." Troy warned as she smiled brightly. "You have nothing to worry about Troy."

Leading her away, Troy laughed at the worry in Gabi's eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. She just wants to talk to you."

"I'm going to hurt you Bolton!" Pinching his side, he yelped which caught the attention of the men.

"What are you doing Troy?"

"Gabi's getting me back grandpa. Gabi this is my grandpa Joe and my uncle Bryan. Uncle Bryan, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez."

Troy made the introductions as Gabi shook hands with each of them. "And how did you two meet?"

Trading looks, they both assumed everyone knew how they met but they were happy to share the story. "Grandpa, Gabi was the patient who received Nathan's heart. Her dad wrote an article about it that appeared in the paper and I put two and two together and we've been together ever since."

"That's right; your mom mentioned that. Are you taking care of her Troy?"

Gabi grinned listening to Troy's grandpa grill him. "Of course grandpa. If I wasn't, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Good boy. Keep him in line, Gabi."

"I will . . . it's going to be a challenge but I think I can do it." They shared a laugh which put Gabi at ease the rest of the afternoon.

**7:00 pm**

After dinner, Troy and Gabi had retreated to the front porch swing.

"So tell me about your family." Gabi said before Troy smiled.

"Uncle Bryan and Aunt Lily are married. Uncle Bryan is my dad's younger brother. They have Zoë who is 2. Then my Aunt Mollie is married to my Uncle John who isn't here . . . he had work stuff to do. And they have Ava who is three."

"Wow so you have a good size family."

"Yeah, I love the holidays. Usually we take turns whose house it's at and this year, as you know, it was at Aunt Mollie and Uncle John's."

They were talking about random stuff when the front door was swung open and feet walked across the floor.

"Well here you two are. We've been looking for you." Looking up, Troy and Gabi smiled seeing his grandparents standing there with smiles on their faces.

"We kinda had to get away from the noise. Well you found us . . . what's up?"

"We just wanted to talk." Gabi traded looks with Troy which he just grinned at.

"Troy your mom has said nothing but good things about you two being together."

"I love her grandma if that's what you're getting out. Even though, we've been together for three months, she's the girl I'm going to marry. I can't see my life without her being there."

Elizabeth smiled seeing her grandson talk so passionately about the young lady he was with. "I'm happy to hear that, Troy. Your grandpa and I just want you grandchildren to be happy. And if Gabi makes you happy, then we both approve."

"Thanks grandma, grandpa." Smiling, Troy kissed Gabi's cheek before she grinned brightly as well.

"That means a lot to us. Thank you." Gabi spoke with ease as Troy's arms tightened around her stomach.

"I hope we will be able to get to know you more, Gabi." Joe said as Gabi nodded.

"I'd like that." Nodding the older couple left the younger couple on the swing before going back into the house.

"See I told you they would love you." Once the door was shut, Troy kissed her deeply.

"You did but what a way to meet your grandparents. You little shit." Pinching his side, Gabi watched Troy squirm before laughing loudly.

"Gabriella Alena . . . I'm gonna get you." He yelled as she pushed up from the swing and ran off the porch and down to the sidewalk.

"How about you going to catch me gimpy . . . you can barely walk without hurting yourself?" She challenged as he laughed.

Giving her a bored look, Troy motioned her to come up by him. "I'm not sure at the moment but give me some time. I'm going back into the house."

Watching him walk into the house, she waited a few seconds before joining him. As she shut the door, he successfully scared the crap out of her by jumping out from behind the door. "You jerk!!!!"

"You . . . you should have seen your face." Troy managed to get out before collapsing in pure laughter.

"Jerk." Walking into the living room, she sat down staring straight ahead at the roaring fire. The glow caused nice warmth within the room.

"I love you Gabi . . ." Coming up behind the couch, he threw his arms around her before kissing her neck.

"Jerk!"

"Gabriella Alena Montez, I'm sorry and I love you so much."

Trying to hide her smile, she couldn't do it anymore so turning around; she kissed him while pulling him onto the couch. They made out until throat clearing caught their attentions. "Just thought I'd warn you that grandparent alert."

Shooting his sister a look, Troy was thankful she had warned them. "Grandma, grandpa leaving so soon?"

Goodbyes were exchange with promises to see each other soon. Gabi sighed knowing her time with the Boltons was quickly coming to an end.

"You've gotta go don't you?" Troy sighed before smiling.

"Yeah I do. I've got a math test tomorrow and I need to finish studying for it."

"I love you sweet girl. I'll call you tomorrow night." Wrapping his arms around her stomach he loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"I love you too handsome. Don't be too bored on that couch tomorrow."

Nodding, he grinned. "I get to go on a field trip tomorrow."

His excitement caused to her laugh loudly. "Where to?"

"First to the therapists' office and then to basketball practice; I'm still the captain so I have to run practice now that I'm able to walk."

She grinned before kissing him. "Have fun tomorrow and if you get a free moment, call me."

"I will. Sweet dreams sweetheart. Good luck on your test and I'll call you."

Bidding him goodnight, she walked out of the house before heading home. Arriving home, her mom met her at the door before smiling. "How was tonight?"

"It was fun. I met his grandparents, two aunts, and his uncle." Her mom raised her eyes before shaking her head.

"Leave it to Troy not to come out and tell who he wanted you to meet."

Nodding Gabi smiled brightly thinking of her boyfriend. "I was glad he did it that way. He calmed me down when I first met them."

"I'm glad you had fun. I'm going to bed; don't stay up too much longer. Alexa will be here early tomorrow and you have a math test to do."

"Night mom." Walking up the stairs, Gabi collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling dreaming of her sweet prince.

Her prince that one day she'd marry and have beautiful children with.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day . . . go me!!! Feedback would be awesome! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and ideas. I appreciate them all!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Many thanks to MandySueeeee for her idea that appears in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 1****st****, 2006 9:00 pm**

Padding up the carpet covered staircase, Elena Montez's heart was heavy with the news that she had just received. A death had occurred that very night and she was delaying the telling as long as she could. The deceased was a close relative to her daughter and telling her, Elena knew would cause instant tears and disbelief.

Pausing at her door, Elena heard Gabi talk excitedly on the phone. She watched as her daughter's bright smile instantly lit up the entire room. Elena hated to do it but Gabi had to know what happened.

"Gabi?" Her daughter's bright smile caused Elena to smile a slight one back.

"Oh hi mom. Troy I got to go . . . my mom's here. Uh huh I love you too. Bye."

Throwing the phone on the bed beside her, Gabi looked up at her mom with a worried glance. "What's up?"

Her carefree love of life caused tears to form in Elena's eyes once again. "Something happened tonight Gabi."

Taking in a shaky break, Gabi looked up at her mom with worried eyes. "What exactly happened mom?"

"There was a car accident and . . ." All was let lose when those words actually floated out of her mouth. "And someone was killed Gabi."

That point, the tears start building up in Gabi's eyes. "What? Mom you're not making any sense."

"An accident happened tonight Gabi . . . and someone you know died."

A lump was caught in Gabi's throat when she heard those dreaded words. "Who?"

The silence that hung between them was deafening as racing heartbeats thumped with every breath taken.

"Courtney was killed tonight, Gabi."

As soon as the name was said tears immediately fell from Gabi's eyes. Courtney was her closest cousin; their mom's being sisters. Courtney was older than Gabi and was an older sister figure for Gabi. The two were best friends and knew they could go to the other for whatever may have come up.

"No." Shaking her head, Gabi denied the statement while Elena stood there and watched.

"Lola just called me and told me the news. I'm so sorry Gabi." Closing the distance between the two, Elena wrapped her arms around her daughter while listening to her heart wrecking sobs.

"This can't be true; I just talked to her earlier today and we made plans for this weekend. Joe, Courtney, Troy, and I were going to the movies together."

Elena's heart broke hearing Gabi say those words. Courtney and Joe had been a couple since high school. Courtney was set to graduate college in the spring and all ready had a teaching job lined up.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?"

The tears were still present as Gabi looked at her mom. "Can I call Troy and have him come over?"

With a nod of her head, Elena placed a kiss on her forehead before walking towards the door. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too mama."

Collapsing on the bed, Gabi tried to calm down to call Troy but the tears continued to fall. Her heart broke in two when her mother had told her the news. Her best friend and closest "sister" was gone.

Sighing, she picked up the phone before dialing the seven digit number that had become permanent within the phone. Listening to the phone ring once, twice before it was picked up and the smooth voice came over the line.

"Well hello pretty girl . . . long time no talk."

"Can you come over?" Hearing the sobs over the line immediately caught Troy's attention and his heart broke at the sound.

"Sure . . . are you all right Gabi?"

"No but I'll explain once you get here."

After a promise to hurry over, Troy hung up; after explaining to his parents that something was wrong with Gabi, he was gone.

Carefully he maneuvered his truck through the quiet streets of Albuquerque until he pulled into her driveway. Careful of his knee, Troy got out before walking up the sidewalk before standing in front of the house. Ringing the doorbell, he shoved his hands into his pockets while waiting for the Elena to answer.

"Troy!" Elena Montez smiled at him politely while opening the door wider.

"Gabi's up in her room; she's had a rough night so far . . ."

Nodding, Troy took Elena's words to heart before walking ever so carefully up the stairs. Once at the top, he heard the heart wrecking sobs before pushing open the door quietly.

The sight in the room was an unpleasant one; Gabi lay strewn across her bed with her head buried amongst her pillow and her stuff animal bundled up into her arms. In the months since he'd met Gabi, Troy had never seen her crying this hard before.

Quietly walking over to the bed, Troy sat down before placing his hand on Gabi's back. "Hey pretty girl. What's got you crying so hard?"

Immediately Gabi was in Troy's arms burying her head in his chest while tears immediately soaked his shirt. "Shh . . . I'm right here babe."

Giving her a chance to calm down, Troy just continued to hold Gabi within his arms while rubbing his hand up and down her back in a comforting motion.

Looking up, Troy fell more in love with her as the mascara ran down her face with the tears. "My cousin, Courtney, died tonight in a car accident."

And with those heart wrenching words tears rushed down her face as sobs overtook her body. And all Troy could do was hold her as his own heart broke from the sobs coming from his girlfriend.

**11:00 pm**

Feeling her shift in his arms, Troy picked his head up and looked over her shoulder at her small smile. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before smiling.

"Feeling better?"

Nodding her head slightly, Gabi wrapped her arms around his shoulder before laying her head in the crook of his neck. "A little. Thanks for staying and comforting me."

"It's my officially duty as a boyfriend. Besides it gave me a chance to hold you and protect you."

"I love you even more for it."

Giving her a quick squeeze, Troy scooted down so his eyes were leveled with hers. "Can I tell you something?"

Biting her lip a little, Gabi looked into his eyes before nodding her head. "Since you just sat here for two hours and listened to me cry, I think you deserve the fact to say anything you want."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Gabi opened her mouth to protest but Troy leaned over and captured her in a kiss successfully shutting her up.

"No; just listen, Gabs." Pausing he took a deep breath before smiling and taking her hands in his. "You're beautiful when you're crying and you have mascara running down your face. You're beautiful when you bite your lip because you're concentrating so hard. You're beautiful when you twirl your hair in your finger while you're on the phone. You're beautiful when you sleep because you always have a smile on you're face. And you're the most beautiful person in the world when you're in my hoodie, sweatpants and no makeup."

She smiled before kissing him. "And no matter what, you'll always be the most beautiful person in the world to me. And I'm going to love you no matter what happens."

She kissed him again before getting lost in his eyes. Tears fell down her face again yet this time they weren't from the sadness but the amazing man lying across from her.

"Look at me; I'm a mess Troy. You made me cry again!" Laughing through her tears, Troy just chuckled at her.

"Gabi, do you think I care how you look right now? You're gorgeous no matter what you're wearing, whether you're in a ball gown or sweats. You're my girlfriend and I'm always going to be here."

"I'm going to be here when the monsters under the bed come out and scare you; I'm going to be here through the good times and bad. I'm going to be here to protect you from harm and cry with you during good times. I'm here to share in your joy and hurt during your pain. And most of all, I'm here for good. I'm not going anywhere."

Tears fell down her face as she shook her head. "I'm such a girl."

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "I kinda like it that way."

Taking her hand, he pulled her off the bed before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Dance with me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at him smiling. "I'd love to but one problem."

"What's that?"

"No music . . ."

Reaching over, Troy pushed play on the stereo instantly releasing the music. "Good choice maestro."

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

The two swayed back and forth slowly as the song continued. Gabi picked her head up off Troy's shoulder and looked at him. "I love you. And thank you for everything you've done these past few weeks."

"I love you too. And you're most welcome for everything."

The two dance before kissing each other softly. Tired of dancing, Troy and Gabi retreated to the bed before Gabi cuddled up in Troy's arms and sighed in contentment.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Gabi, you're never going to have to experience that. I'm always going to be by your side; always and forever."

And with that she laid her head his the crook of his neck before drifting off into a peaceful sleep of sweet dreams of her future along a certain shaggy hair brunette man.

* * *

**The song is "Far Away" by Nickelback. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and/or suggestions. It means the world to me and I really appreciate it. Thank you again!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 5****th****, 2006 6:00 pm**

The last few days had been especially hard on Gabi and as much as he could, Troy was there every minute. But life, especially schoolwork, physical therapy sessions, and family time had gotten in the way of Troy and Gabriella's time together.

Sighing, Gabi read over the letter once more before picking up the phone. Dialing the seven digit number, she placed the phone to her ear before listening to the ringing tone.

"Bolton Residence."

Hearing the greeting a smile appeared on Gabi's face as she settled in for a long talk. "Hi Abbie is Troy there?"

"Uh . . . just a minute. TROY!" Taking the phone from her ear, Gabi laughed listening to the older Bolton yell for the younger one.

"Got it!" Hearing him yell, Gabi smiled hearing his soothing voice come over the line. "And how is the most beautiful girl in the world tonight?"

"Laying it on a little thick, Bolton?"

"Maybe . . . I'm worried about you Gabs. Will you please talk to me?"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she shook her head. "Do you think you can hobble over here?"

His eyes drifted to the clock before nodding his head. "Give me like twenty minutes and I'll be over. Wait for me downstairs?"

"I will. Thanks Troy."

True to his word, twenty minutes later Troy came walking through the door with a worried expression on his face. Immediately taking her in his arms, Troy kissed her before pulling back and looking in her eyes.

"Wanna talk?" Taking her hands in his, he watched her eyes before nodding slowly.

Gabi grabbed a blanket before Troy led her outside. Sitting on the porch swing, Gabi threw the blanket over them before putting her head on Troy's shoulder. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he waited patiently for her to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry . . ." Start off quietly, Gabi looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for blocking you out when I should have been pulling you closer. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you for days and the time we had together, I cried like the baby I am."

Wiping her tears away, Troy shushed her before hugging her close. "First off, no one calls my girlfriend a baby. You're going through a rough time and that's to be expected, Gabi. You just lost someone you loved and important in your life and this is to be expected. And second of all, I knew you needed your space and I was happy to give it to you."

"I wish you could have met her Troy. She was such an amazing person; she was happy all the time and got excited at the littlest things. She was strong for me the entire time of the heart transplant." Looking up at him, Gabi felt him squeeze her hand.

"Courtney's so proud of you Gabi. Even though I never met her, hearing you talk about her, I learned about her as a person. And even though you miss you, I don't think she'll want you sitting around being sorry. She'd want you to go out and live your life."

"Yeah she would but I miss her so much Troy."

Kissing the side of her head, Troy wrapped his arms around her. "I know you are babe but I'm going to be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Looking up at him with shock in her eyes, Gabi smiled. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy smiled. "Your mom called me earlier. I'm not going anywhere Gabi. You're stuck with me. A group of wild cows wouldn't drag me away. I love you too much."

"I love you too." Laying her head on his chest, the soothing sound of his heart beat lured her to relaxation.

"Gabi . . ."

"Hmmm?" Not picking her head up, Gabi laced her fingers with his.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life and our relationship. You?" Sighing happily, she played with his ring on her finger.

"You . . . and trying to figure out if I need to do something to make you smile."

She smiled hearing those words but looked up at him anyways. "What were you thinking?"

"Well there were several possibilities. The possibilities include throwing a certain brunette into the snow, getting a certain dog to give you kisses, or giving you an earth shattering kiss myself. Which one would you opt for?"

Reaching her hand behind his head, she pulled it down so that their lips met in a kiss. Troy intensified it by adding passion into it. The opening of the door caused the two to pull apart with identical blushes attached.

"You two are giving the neighbors something to talk about. I don't think you want to tell your child they were conceived on their grandmother's porch swing."

"MOM!!!!" The embarrassed shriek came from Gabi as Troy just laughed.

"I thought it was kinda funny." Troy held his hands up in innocence as Gabi threw her hand in his direction.

"Well you're going to think this is a riot then." Letting her hand connect with his stomach, she pranced into the house with a giggle.

"Oh missy it's on." Chasing her, as best as he could, into the house, Troy jumped over the couch caused her to fall onto the soft surface.

"Well hello there." Pushing himself up to a pushup stance, Gabi grinned from under him.

"Hello there darling. And what do I owe this pleasure?"

Pulling his shirt, his lips collided with hers as the two laid there and made out on the couch. "Nothing . . . I just felt like kissing an incredibly hot guy and you were the next one to walk into the house."

"Oh really? And what does your boyfriend have to say about this?"

"Shh . . . it's a secret. He doesn't know." Her grin was contagious as one pushing against Troy's lips.

"Oh he doesn't? It's a shame though. Are you all right with me staying here until he returns?"

Her voice dropped considerately low before smiling. "I don't think he's coming home any time soon."

Elena Montez shook her head at the two's playful banter before making her presence known. "You two are too much."

"Mom!" Jumping from being in the zone with Troy, Gabi's hand flew to her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry but your face was priceless." Elena laughed as the two teenagers shook their heads.

The three fell into a comfortable talking zone and several laughs were heard as the three talked about whatever came to mind.

Troy turned his attention to Gabi when she became quiet and squeezed her hand for comfort. "What's wrong?"

Wincing ever few seconds or so, Gabi locked eyes with Troy. "I'm scared."

"What's wrong?"

"Mom will you drive me to the hospital?"

Elena became alarmed with fear as her daughter asked that question. "What's wrong Gabi?"

"My heart's racing and it feels like its skipping."

Troy sighed knowing he would be in the ER for the rest of the night and gentle kissed his girlfriend's head before the trio made their way out to Elena's car.

* * *

**I know I'm evil. Feedback would be awesome. I'd love to hear what you guys think is wrong with Gabi. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it means the world to me!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 5****th****, 2006 10:00 pm**

Watching the red second hand click on the clock, Troy sighed before looking towards the hospital bed again. They had been at the hospital for an hour all ready and tests have been administered with no sign of a doctor anywhere.

Gripping his hand, Gabi gave him a slight smile as he attempted to give her one back. "What are you thinking?"

Shaking his head, Troy ran a hand through his hair before choosing his words carefully. "You don't want to know."

"Troy . . ." Dragging his name out slowly, she eyed him carefully.

"Don't go making excuses for them, Gabi. Your heart is skipping and going different speeds; it's not excuse for them to keep you locked up in here."

Rubbing her thumb over his hand, she sighed before getting comfortable on the bed. "Come lay with me."

Her simple request got him to smile as he fulfilled it. Careful of the wires and other tubes, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he laid his head on her chest. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Trying to calm me down or yourself?" Troy grinned looking up at her.

"Both . . . is it working?"

The door flung open before he had time to answer. Dr. Ramos looked at Gabi with a curious expression on his face. "I thought we agreed not to see each other for a while."

Smiling sheepishly, Gabi just shrugged her shoulders. "I tried but got scared and had my mom bring me here. What's wrong with my heart?"

The doctor looked at Gabi before looking at the chart in front of him. "Your EKG showed no significant damage and your blood and heart rate came back all right."

Troy looked at Gabi before looking at Dr. Ramos. "So you're basically saying you have no idea why Gabi's heart acted up?"

"We want to run more test and make sure everything is all right but at the moment we have no scientific reasoning why your heart acted up." Dr. Ramos looked at the two through his glasses.

"Can I go home or do I have to stay?" Gabi's voice broke Troy's heart as she said those words.

"I'd like to run those tests as soon as possible. If everything goes all right, we can release you by midnight but I do want to run those first."

Nodding her head, Gabi looked at her hands before looking at Troy. Without another word, Dr. Ramos left the room. Gabi's eyes filled with tears as Troy looked at her. Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead before softly kissing her lips.

"I wanna go home, Troy. I just wanna go home." Her cries broke his heart as he watched her plead with him.

Cradling her close to his chest, he ran his hand through her hair before pressing kisses to the top of her forehead. "I know baby; I know."

And he kept doing it until she fell asleep in his arms with him still whispering, "I know baby; I know."

**3:30 am**

The slightest movement had woken Troy up as his eyes adjusted to the minimum light within the room. Gabi was still asleep against his chest just as she had been when he had fallen asleep at midnight. Looking over at the clock, he sighed seeing the red number brightly lit up at 3:30 am.

The nurse smiled at him politely as she continued to take his sleeping girlfriend's stats. "You can go back to sleep; I'm just going to be a minute."

Troy shook his head before speaking. "Is Dr. Ramos still on call or has he left for the night?"

"I'm sorry but he left around 1 am. Did you need to talk to him?"

"I was just wondering if he said anything about having her released."

The nurse shook her head sadly before adjusting a machine. "No he didn't. He did mention that most of the tests results won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Troy smiled sadly before nodding. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem. All I've heard about since I've come in is how cute you two are."

Rolling his eyes, Troy was thankful for the darkness to hide his blushing face. "Thanks."

Watching the nurse walk from the room, Troy sighed before laying his head back down before falling into a peaceful sleep with his girlfriend's head still lying comfortable on his chest.

**8:00 am**

Stretching, she moved her head from his chest and smiled a little. Troy's mouth was perfectly pouted as his arms were securely wrapped around her waist. Pieces of his hair had fallen down in front of his eyes and she resisted the urge to move them in fear of waking him up. Looking around the room, she knew Dr. Ramos hadn't signed the release forms and was mad at that. Hearing the door open, she smiled seeing the person walk in.

"Good morning, Gabi."

"Morning mom. Where have you been all night?"

"Dr. Ramos offered me a bed to sleep on. I checked on you two after you fell asleep and I've been in and out of here for most of the morning. One of the nurses said Troy talked to her for about ten minutes before falling back asleep."

"When can I leave? Has Dr. Ramos said?"

Shaking her head, Elena smiled sadly at Gabi. "I'm afraid he hasn't been in yet. But you're the first patient he sees today."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi sighed. "I've heard that before. Besides, Troy should be at school right now."

"But Troy doesn't want to be anywhere but where he is right now."

Gabi's mouth dropped when she heard the groggy voice of her boyfriend's. "And Troy should know by now not to eavesdrop on a conversation he's not even involved in."

Pushing her hand away, Troy yelped when her nails connected with bare skin. "Damn woman. Retract the claws!"

Her eyes narrowed before taking a long, hard look at him. "You're about to be in trouble."

Troy's eyes danced with excitement, never once breaking the concentration between him and Gabi. "Oh yeah? And how's that gonna happen?"

The words were caught in her throat as Troy's body shook with laughter. "I'm not quite sure but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Smiling cheekily at her, Troy started to lean in as their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Pulling back, Troy ran a hand down her back as she sighed in contentment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lacing their fingers together, they enjoyed the silence that hung between them until the door was pushed open revealing a white coat doctor with a grim look on his face.

"Good morning Gabi. I'm Doctor Ryan Campbell; Dr. Ramos asked me to talk to you today." Pausing he smiled lightly. "Your tests look good however there is something I've noticed on your EKG."

Gabi looked at Troy as he squeezed her hand gently. Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand calmed her down some.

"What was noticed?" Gabi's voice spoke with confidence and certainty.

"We found that all your blood is not being emptied from the heart. So I've talked to Dr. Ramos as well as Dr. Anderson, the lead cardiologist, and we've decided that it can be treated with medication that you'll take once a day for a few weeks until it clears up."

"How long will Gabi have to be on the medication? And will this medication affect her anti-rejection medication?" Elena spoke on behalf of her daughter who was too scared with the news.

"Dr. Ramos and I have extensively looked over all the medication Gabi is currently on and we have found the medication we're going to put Gabi on will not react to the anti-rejection medicine." Dr. Campbell smiled looking at Gabi's relieved face.

Elena nodded before smiling. "If you do not have any questions, I will sign the release papers and you can go home."

Without another word, the doctor walked from the room as Gabi looked at Troy. "Unbelievable."

"What's more unbelievable; the fact that they're putting you on more medication or the fact that it took 12 hours to diagnose you?" Troy smiled before shaking his head.

"Both. Now I get to go home and sleep for a while before Alexa comes over. And what do you get to go home and do?"

Troy grinned cheekily. "I get to go home and sleep. My parent's called me in so I'm home until noon because I have to go to my last two classes."

"Lucky you. Game tonight?"

Nodding his head, he didn't expect the sharp blow to his stomach. "Troy Connor Bolton . . . you should have been home sleeping instead of being here all night."

Rubbing his stomach, his face held the hurt from her slap. "My parents told me to stay with you. Besides, I wouldn't have slept a wink due to you being here. Besides, you know you loved sleeping on my chest."

His wink caused her to laugh. "Yes I did but I'm going to feel bad if you don't play that well tonight."

Kissing her forehead, he chuckled. "I'm going to play fine. Besides, I'd love it if you come tonight."

Nodding her head, she shrugged before looking over at her mom. "I'll have to see what the parental unit is doing but if nothing, then I'll be there."

The doctor came back in before Troy had time to respond. He told Gabi special instructions before releasing them from the room. Helping Gabi into the car, Troy let out a huge sigh of relief while Elena drove them home.

Leading her into the house, the two of them collapsed on the couch before sighing. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Looking down at Gabi, Troy smiled. "I'm glad to do it, sweetheart."

"I know but thanks anyways. It's nice to know someone's going to be there in case something happens."

Kissing her forehead, Troy smiled at her. "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere just yet."

And with that she sighed before closing her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, the two settled in for an afternoon of relaxing and sleeping it away.

* * *

**There you guys go. So Gabi's going to be all right. YAY!!!! So Thanksgiving is coming up soon so does anyone know what that means??? It means that I'm going to have more time to write!!!! But anyways, feedback would be loved and appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 11****th****, 2006 6:00 pm**

Staring down at the card, Gabi's eyes raised slight as she giggled. Troy had quickly handed her the card before rushing off to who knows where.

_Gabi,_

_I'd love your presence tonight at 6 o'clock. Be dressed and ready to celebrate the night away. I love you baby!_

_Troy_

Since he had handed her the note, the smile had not been away from Gabi's face. Her mom poked her head into the room and smiled seeing her daughter all dressed up.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Gabi. You're going to knock Troy's socks off."

Giggling, Gabi shook her head before looking at her mom. "Thanks mom. Why am I so nervous? Troy and I have been on dates before."

Touching her shoulder, Elena smiled. "You and Troy have been on dates before but you're nervous because you guys haven't had a real date in a while. You're trying to recreate that magic from past dates."

Nodding her head, Gabi touched the skin where her scar from the surgery was still present. "I hate this . . ."

Elena frowned but quickly recovered. "If you got rid of that, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know but still, it's a reminder of what I had to go through to be here."

Kissing her forehead, Elena nodded. "Let that be your determining factor on how far to push yourself. Every time you look at your scar, just remember everything you've been through up to this point."

The doorbell rang causing mother and daughter to pull apart. Giving her daughter a brave smile, Elena moved towards the door. "Finish getting ready and I'll go let Troy in."

Shooting her mom a look of thanks, Gabi turned back to the mirror and finished up putting lip-gloss on before slipping on her shoes. Grabbing her purse, Gabi headed slowly down the stairs hearing her mom and Troy talk about whatever.

Clearing her throat, she watched Troy turn around with a grin on his face. Offering his hand, Gabi slipped hers in before finishing her decent down the stairs.

"Wow . . . Gabi you look gorgeous." Taking his hand from behind his back revealed a dozen of white roses. "These are for you."

"Troy they're gorgeous." Putting them up to her nose, she took in a deep breath before smiling at him. "Thank you so much. Let me put them in water and we can go."

Walking through the kitchen, she found the vase she was looking for before filling it up with water. Arranging the flowers in the vase, she smiled at them before walking back out to where he was standing.

"Ready?"

Nodding his head, Troy offered his arm before smiling at Elena. "I promise I won't have her home late."

"You two have fun. Good night."

Walking through the front door, the two started their journey to an unforgettable night.

**6:30 pm**

Helping her out of the car before Troy laced their fingers together. Looking ahead, Gabi smiled seeing the brightly lit scene. Looking over at Troy, Gabi's face was pure confusion.

"Where are we?"

Troy just grinned before opening the backseat door of his car, he grabbed a picnic basket before leading her towards the entrance. Opening the door, he held it open like a perfect gentleman. Gabi looked over at him with a strange look.

"Troy where are we and what are we doing here?"

"Hold your questions until the end, Miss Montez. They will be answered." Kissing her quickly, Troy motioned her to follow him. Leading her to a secluded area, he placed the picnic basket on the ground before spreading out a red checkered blanket on the ground.

Helping her to the ground, Troy smiled before sitting across from her. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

He kissed her quickly before grinning. "We're at the University of New Mexico Arboretum. And we're here on an indoor date."

She kissed him back quickly before grinning. "I love it. This is perfect!"

The two shared the lunch Troy had packed earlier before letting the silence hang comfortable between the two. "What are you thinking about?"

Rubbing his hand up and down her arm, Troy grinned brightly. "A lot of things but how we've been together for four months all ready."

Kissing him quickly, she let her eyes trail around the area that surrounded them. "This is perfect Troy. I love it just like I love you."

His face scrunched up after hearing the cheesiness in her voice. "Can you get anymore corny?"

Laughing, Gabi shook her head. "I do it just for you babe."

"What are you thinking about?"

Gabi looked at the red and pink lighted tree behind Troy before smiling. "Right now, how great it's spending time with you."

Troy nodded before looking at how beautiful his girlfriend truly was. Her hair framed her face so perfectly and her bright smile firmly planted on her face. Her eyes showed the excitement and wonder she was feeling.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Instantly, Gabi's hand flew to her face to try to uncover what her boyfriend was staring at.

Troy shook his head but kissed her anyways. "No . . . I'm just admiring the beauty you're holding right now."

"Troy . . ."

Holding her hands in his, Troy looked deep into her eyes. "I may not say this enough, but you are truly the most gorgeous girl/woman I have ever laid eyes on. I'm so proud you're my girlfriend and I love being around you."

Tears tickled her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. "Why do you always say the words that cause me to cry?"

"Because I love you and I'm always going to be here to hug you when you're sad; I'm not going anywhere Gabi and I hope you realize that."

Nodding her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck before breathing in the soothing scent. "I know that. I love you Troy."

"And I love you too my precious Gabi."

* * *

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoy it and feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback. It means the world to me!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 14****th****, 2006 9:00 am**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Gabi got up from her place on the floor next to Dakota and ran over to the door. Throwing it open, she was surprised to see a man holding a vase full of beautiful red and white flowers.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Gabriella Montez." The delivery man exclaimed in a loud excited voice.

Gabi smiled before leaning against the door. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

After signing the paper, Gabi accepted the flowers from the man before closing the door and walking into the living room.

"Gabi who was at the door?" Elena walked into the room to see Gabi grinning over the beautiful display of flowers.

Turning around, Gabi watched her mom's face as she looked at the flowers. "Someone dropped these off."

Walking over to the couch, Elena looked at her daughter's excited face. "Who are they from?"

Giving her a deer in the headlight's look, Gabi giggled. "Mom! Who do you think they're from?"

Taking the card out of the placeholder, Gabi opened the envelope and scanned the card.

_To the most beautiful girl in the world!_

_Happy Valentines Day love. I hope you have a wonderful night and I'll see you later._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Squealing at the cuteness of the card, Gabi sighed happily. "Can you believe him? Getting me flowers for Valentines Day."

Shaking her head, Elena smiled. "You caught a great guy Gabi."

"I know." Inhaling the sweet scent of the roses, Gabi sighed happily before looking at the dog. "I sure did."

**12:00 pm**

The ringing of the phone disrupted the quietness of the house that afternoon. Getting up from her math homework, Gabi walked over to the phone before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Montez. And how are you doing today?"

Giggling lightly, Gabi walked back over to her place on the floor. "Good afternoon kind sir. I'm doing well this afternoon. And you?"

"Hurting like hell but happy to talk to the most beautiful girl in the world."

Shaking her head at his corniness, Gabi sighed. "And why are you hurting Mr. Bolton?"

"Two words . . . Physical Therapy."

"Ouch! Sounds like fun. Glad it's you and not me." Hearing him chuckle, caused Gabi to smile.

"Haha . . . you're a riot." Pausing, he smiled hearing her breathing on the other end. "How has your day been?"

"Uh . . . I got an embarrassing display of red and white roses from a mysterious person. And I've been working on homework."

"Red and white roses, huh? I wonder who this mysterious person is; I can beat him up if you'd like."

Gabi giggled before shaking her head. "No way! Every girl loves getting flowers and I'm not exception."

"So you enjoy getting a vase of roses from a mysterious guy?" Troy's voice was too adorable as Gabi smiled.

"I do but do you know what I love even better?"

"No what?"

"Getting flowers from guys I do know . . . like my boyfriend."

"Oh really? Maybe you should tell this boyfriend how you enjoyed the flowers."

Gabi giggled before smiling. "Troy . . . I love the flowers you sent me."

"Good; I'm glad. I didn't know what kind you liked. Then Abbie let me in on a little secret."

"And what secret was that?"

"The secret that girls like any flowers . . . it doesn't matter what you get them as long as they're nice and smell sweet."

Hearing the doorbell ring, Gabi looked at the clock before standing up. "Hold on, Troy. Someone's at the door."

Throwing open the door, Gabi laughed seeing the person on the other line. "My knight in shining armor."

"Who are you talking to? Is there another guy at your house?" Troy asked from the other end.

"Yeah there is. He's here to save me from my misery. I have to let you go."

Hanging up the phone, Gabi fell into the guy's arms before kissing him deeply. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon yourself. Saving you from your misery?"

Giggling, Gabi allowed him to come in before closing the door. "Got that right. Any objections?"

"None at all." Leaning over, she felt his lips on hers as they stood there making out. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Gabi fell into his embraced.

"You're pretty sneaky, Mr. Bolton."

"That I am. I'm here to satisfy your every need."

"Not in this household you're not." Walking down the stairs, Elena grinned at the two as they separated.

"MOM!" Gabi cried burying her face in Troy's chest.

"I'm just telling you in advance. It's good to see you, Troy."

"It's good to see you Elena. Sorry for dropping by unannounced."

Elena shook her head before smiling. "I kind of figured you would be over here before the day is over. Gabi, I'm going to make cookies. I'll bring some into you when they're done."

Nodding her head, the pair watched her slip into the kitchen before they headed into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Gabi leaned over and kissed him before pulling back and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day too you too handsome."

And curling up to his side was exactly how Gabi wanted to spend the cupid holiday with her sweetheart.

**8:00 pm**

Lying on a blanket out in the chilly February night, Gabi sighed feeling Troy's arm lying across her stomach. Her head was on his chest listening to him breath as they gazed up in the sky full of stars.

"What do you think the future holds for us?"

Craning her neck, Gabi smiled at Troy. "Personally, I have no idea. I want to go to college and get a job before getting married and becoming a mom. What about you?"

"If I can, I want to play basketball, go to college, get married, and when it's right, be a dad." Pausing, he laced his fingers with hers. "I want to be the kind of dad my dad was to me. I want to teach my kids so much."

"Like what?"

"Like how to make three pointers, how to fall in love with girls, how to treat girls right, how to have fun, and much more."

Sighing, Gabi smiled. "I think you're going to be an amazing dad one day, Troy."

"You think so?"

Nodding, Gabi rubbed the back of his hand. "I know so."

"Some times it scares me; you know the future? I have no idea what I want to study in college and I'm afraid I'm not going to get in. Like all my friends will move on with college and I'll just be stuck here in Albuquerque working on McDonalds the rest of my life."

Sitting up, Gabi turned and looked at her boyfriend. "That's never going to happen Troy."

Giving her a defiant look, Troy just rolled his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I've seen you passionate about things that are important to you. You're passionate about time with your friends and family. And when you have motivation, you're passionate about your school work. You've got plenty of time to figure out what you want to study in college and I'm going to be here, right by your side, helping you figure out what the rest of your life is going to hold."

Looking at him, Gabi let her hand run down Troy's cheek before kissing him. "I promise you, Troy, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

Smiling, he kissed her before placing his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Looking into his eyes, she saw their normal brightness. "I never wanna hear you talk about my boyfriend like that again, understand?"

Nodding he smiled. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two continued to gaze into the bright sky thinking about their futures together with one another.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Just FYI, I may not update for a while due to exam week being upon us. I promise I'll update ASAP. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 16****th****, 2006 3:00 pm**

Groaning, she heard the consistent ringing of the doorbell. Throwing her pen aside, Gabi got up and answered the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"And what do I owe this lovely interruption to?"

Grinning brightly, Troy bounced into the room with as much energy as a five year old. "I get to go back to school!"

Grinning, Gabi wrapped her arms around her as she looked at her eager boyfriend. "Back up the soul train for a minute. I thought you hated school?"

Nodding his head, he stopped moving before looking at Gabi. "I do but anything that gets me out of the house for a few hours a day is good in my book. So I get to start back up tomorrow!"

"That's awesome Troy." Giving him a quick hug, she started her walk into the living room. "And basketball?"

Hearing her ask about his passion caused the smile to drop off his face. "Mike wants to work with me still two days a week. He keeps telling me I'm making progress . . . and all I want to do is get back on the court."

Looking at the ground, Gabi knew how hard it must be for him. "Come on. We're going somewhere."

After recently getting her driver's license, Elena had brought her a car; grabbing her keys Gabi motioned Troy to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

Shaking her head, Gabi placed a finger to his lips before looking behind her. "Mom, Troy and I are leaving. I have my phone with me if you need anything."

Elena stuck her head out of the kitchen before smiling. "Hi Troy. It's nice to see you."

"You too Elena. I'll keep Gabi safe."

Laughing, Elena shook her head at the two before disappearing back into the kitchen.

They walked out the door before going over to her 2001 silver Toyota Camry. Getting in, Gabi started the car before backing out of the driveway. Staying silent, Troy fiddled with the radio as Gabi made her way through the quiet streets of Albuquerque.

Troy tried to figure out where they were going but everything he moved to ask the question, Gabi would immediately change the subject. Rolling his eyes, he figured they would be there soon and instead kept his eyes forward seeing if there would be any clues to where they were going.

Pulling into a parking lot, Gabi quickly parked the car before getting out. Going over to Troy's side, she opened the door before extending her hand for him to take. Silently the two made their way over to a deserted picnic table before taking a seat.

"All right, you've kept me in suspense. What are we doing here?"

Gabi smiled before looking down at the intertwined hands. "I wanted to tell you something but wanted to do it in private."

Biting her lip, she sighed quietly before looking into his eyes. "I know how mad you are about not being able to play basketball. And I know it's killing you but it's giving me a piece of mind."

"Gabi . . . I don't understand."

His eyes showed confusion as she sighed again. "From the moment Chad called me and said you were in the hospital up to now, I've been on pins and needles. Every move you make to the times we're apart, I'm nervous."

Shrugging her shoulders, her fingers dug into the wood as she avoided telling him. "Gabi . . . talk to me babe."

"I guess . . ." Looking up at him, she sighed again. "I guess I'm scared of losing you. And I guess if you play basketball now, there's a chance you'll injury yourself again and thus resulting in another hospital visit. And I'm trying to avoid the dreaded place at all costs."

He was at a lost of words as soon as those words left her mouth. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that but it's hard to wrap my brain around that. We have a great relationship, a relationship that comes around once in a lifetime, and karma hasn't been the best to me lately and I'm just worried something's going to happen to me or you and we're screwed."

"Gabi . . ." Putting his finger under her chin, he made it so her eyes met his. "What's really wrong? What's got you thinking about this?"

Tears clogged her eyes as she tried to see through them. "I had another heart scan."

"And?"

"And . . . there's something there that the doctor's want to take a closer look at."

"What kind of thing Gabi?" Troy's heart quickened seeing his girlfriend so tore up.

"They won't tell me. So now my mind's been racing trying to figure out what could be wrong." Breaking down completely, Troy held her as she cried. "And in the mean time, I've been stressing about our relationship and everything else going on in my life."

Kissing her forehead, Troy ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her down. Waiting until her tears stop, Troy looked into her eyes and smiled a little.

"Are you ready to listen, Miss Gabriella Alena Montez?"

Nodding her head, her eyes never left his. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me until something pulls us apart. I love you too much to lose you either so I'm going to do everything in my power to help you no matter what."

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled before looking at her. "Besides, you're the strongest person I know. You're going to kick butt and prove to everyone you're the girl I know you are all ready."

Smiling at her, Troy kissed Gabi quickly before pulling back. "Now I have something I want you to do."

Looking at him quickly and seeing his grin, she smiled brightly. "What's that?"

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and when you're relaxed I'll tell you."

Following his instructions, Gabi took a deep breath before smiling. "Ok now what?"

"Imagine your life ten years from now. You're going to be 27 years old. Where do you see yourself? What's going on in your life? Who's there with you and what are you doing?"

Letting her mind wonder, she smiled 'seeing' the image her mind had produced. "You and I are standing in a huge front yard. You're holding me and in my arms is a little one. At your feet is another child begging to be picked up. Our friends are coming up the driveway and greeting us. We all have smile on our faces."

Turning her around, Troy smiled and told her to open her eyes. "Good . . . whenever you get stressed to a point, I want you to remember that image. I'll do my best to make sure you never forget, but I am never, ever leaving you Gabriella Alena Montez. I've found you and I'm not going anywhere."

Kissing him quickly, Gabi wiped the tears away before laying her head on his chest. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too baby."

And in silence the two sat staring at the deserted park. And ever so gently, snow started to fall as the two stared dreamily at each other.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?" Troy interrupted as Gabi smiled.

"My doctors are talking about starting me back to school earlier than Spring Break."

Troy grinned before kissing her. "Congratulations. I know how anxious you are to get back into a normal routine."

"I am. I'm getting bored with being home all day and not being out in the world like any normal 17 year old."

Shaking his head, Troy made a face. "You know, you could always come surprise me during lunch some of the days you're bored outta your mind."

Giggling, it was Gabi's turn to shake her head. "Sorry Romeo it won't happen. And even if it could, then there's no way I could pull it off; not with Alexa and mom watching my ever move."

His face fell but Gabi quickly thought of a new idea. "But I could be waiting at your house every afternoon for you."

"That'll make my day brighter if you would . . ."

Shaking her head, Gabi made a face. "Nah . . . I'd get bored and you wouldn't want your sweetheart being bored now would you?"

Standing up, he walked around the picnic table before offering his hand. "Oh but I'd defiantly make it your time, miss."

Laughing, Gabi started to run away from Troy as he was quick to chase her. "Worth my time? And how Mr. Bolton would you do that?"

Stopping on one side of the jungle gym, Troy looked at Gabi through the bars on the other side. "A gentleman never reveals his secrets."

With his eyebrow risen, Gabi had to laugh at how adorably cute Troy looked as he stood there looking at her. "Really? I thought all gentlemen talk amongst one another?"

"Well this gentleman doesn't share his secrets nor does he talk among his peers."

Gabi came out from the side and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned into his ear. "And how would a woman trust that what goes on between the two will not get spread?"

Troy swallowed loudly before looking at his girlfriend with fear in his eyes. "I can promise you on my family that nothing will get spread around. Everything that happens will stay a secret . . . I will take this to the grave."

Kissing his cheek, she walked away swaying her lips knowing that she had that kind of effect on him. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned seeing him trying to catch up to her.

"You're an evil one, Miss Montez."

"I know."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned into the kiss he had captured her lips with. And without warning, Troy picked her up and spun her around as the snow fell among the two.

Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder while watching the white flakes fall among them. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me and calming me down. It's been hard to talk to my mom since the divorce and with her work and being busy . . . it's just nice to know I have someone I can talk to if I need to."

Troy smiled before lightly kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome. I guess I've always looked at it as part of the boyfriend part. You can always come to me with whatever."

Nodding her head, she laid her head back down and continued to enjoy the moment with her boyfriend. This is where she wanted to be and nothing could take her away from that moment.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I've been playing around with a couple of ideas and this is the one I loved the most. Feedback would be awesome. Finals start tomorrow so I don't think I'll have much time to update. I'm done with finals on Thursday afternoon so hopefully, I'll be able to post Thurday night or Friday. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**February 28****th****, 2006 6:30 am**

Troy had been back in school for a little over two weeks now leaving Gabi at home with her tutor. But today was the day everything was going to change. Today was the first day of school, so to speak, for Gabi.

And the best part of this whole day? Troy had no idea his girlfriend would join him at school.

"Are you sure you're 100 percent ready to go back, Gabi?" Sighing for the thousandth time, Gabi looked at her mom.

"Yes mom I am. Alexa said I'm ready and back to where my class is at." Pausing, she bit into an apple before shaking her head. "If you don't want me to go back today, give me the word."

With her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, Elena gave her daughter a look. "It's not that I don't want you to go back it's just that I'm worried about you."

"Mom . . . I'm fine. The doctors all say I'm healthy and can attend regular school. Alexa said I'm back to the same level as my classmates. I want to attend regular school and be a normal teenager . . . can't you see that?"

Elena nodded before hugging her daughter. "You're growing up, Gabi. As much as I don't want to see it, you are. I know you're going to have a great day and an even greater time surprising Troy."

Kissing her forehead, Elena leaned close to her ear. "Kick butt and I'll see you later on tonight for dinner."

Gabi squealed before throwing her arms around her mom's neck. "I d love you and thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get a move on or you'll be late."

Nodding her head, Gabi hurried into the foyer before grabbing her book bag and shoving her feet into her clogs. Throwing a strap over her shoulder, Gabi took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door towards her car.

Jumping in, she started the engine before heading in the direction of the school. Nerves washed over her as she pulled in front of East High School located in the heart of Albuquerque. Getting out, she headed inside before locating the principal's office.

"Good morning, miss. Can I help you?" The warm smile of the secretary calmed some of Gabi's nerves.

"Yes I was in here yesterday registering for classes."

"And what was your name dear?"

"Gabriella Montez. Mr. Matsui met with me and my mother." Gabi placed her hands on the desk before smiling at the older lady.

"Oh that's right. Let me get you your schedule." Shuffling through some papers she pulled out a yellow piece of paper before handing it over. "Did you need someone to show you around all day?"

Thinking it over, Gabi shook her head. "No thanks. I remember quite a bit from the tour yesterday."

The secretary looked a bit apprehensive but nodded. "If you need anything, see Coach Bolton."

"Did I just hear my name?" Jack Bolton stepped through the office doors with a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning Jack. I was just telling our new student, Gabriella, that if she needed any help, to come talk to you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Bolton." Holding out his hand, Gabi grinned before turning around.

"Nice seeing you here, Coach."

"Troy never mentioned you coming back so soon." Jack's face was priceless as he looked at his son's girlfriend.

"That's because Troy doesn't know. And he won't know until second period when we have you as our teacher."

"My lips are sealed." Gabi headed towards the door with a nod. "Oh and Gabi?"

Turning she looked at him with bright eyes. "Its good having you back at school."

"Thanks Coach. See ya around."

Walking down the halls, Gabi quickly found her locker before depositing her belongings in there before finding her first period classroom. Finding a desk near the back, she listened to the teacher take role before dismissing the class for the next period.

Picking up her notebook, Gabi headed for Coach Bolton's room. Seeing Troy up ahead, she knew he would be shocked and it would be pure entertainment for her.

Handing Coach her new student form, Jack grinned before motioning to a seat in the back. Gabi took it while keeping her eyes on the door. Grinning, she saw the shaggy hair love of her life walk through the door before taking a seat close to the front.

Carefully watching him, she saw him sigh before drumming his pencil against the desk while watching the clock tick aimlessly by. Jack cleared his throat before standing up in front of the class.

"Good morning, class."

Tired, groaning voices were heard as Coach Bolton continued to grin. He knew this is what Troy needed and more importantly wanted. Jack was tired of hearing how Gabi was cooped up at home and the two of them wanted her back at school.

"We have a new student joining our class." Motioning in the back, Jack kept a gaze on Troy. "Her name is Gabriella Montez so please try to make her feel welcomed here at East High."

Gabi giggled seeing Troy's head snap in her direction. His frown was instantly replaced with a grin from seeing her sitting here. Gabi waved in his direction before Jack cleared his throat again.

"Now that I have your attentions, we'll start today's history assignment."

**8:30 am**

After assigning homework, Coach let his students go. Watching his son make a bee-line straight for Gabi caused him to chuckle. Troy slipped his hand into Gabi's before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Knock it off you two . . . you're still in a public place and PDA is strictly prohibited."

Troy grinned before shaking his head. "I'll fill Gabi in all the rules."

The two headed for the door before Troy's questions began. "So how did you manage to pull this off? I thought you weren't coming back until the week before Spring Break?"

"I convinced my doctors and most importantly, my mom that I was ready to go back. The doctors were easy; mom was a bit harder but I told her that I wanted to be normal and she allowed it."

Squeezing her hand, Troy grinned. "I'm so happy you're here. School was starting to get boring again but I think you're going to have a positive impact on my school work now."

Kissing him quickly, Gabi grinned. "Good because that would be bad if your grades started slipping since I'm here now. I just hope I'm not big of a distraction for you."

Walking to her locker, Gabi threw her books in before grabbing the next set of books. "What class do you have now?"

"Chemistry . . . what about you?"

"The same . . . but you're in a higher chemistry than I am. Chad and I have class together and I think you have class with Taylor. Have fun with that."

"Don't worry wildcat . . . I think I can handle it." And with that Troy walked her to class before heading to his own.

**3:30 pm**

Driving her car home, Gabi grinned pulling into the driveway. Seeing the shaggy hair brunette standing outside his truck brought a big smile to her face.

Pulling the car to a stop, Gabi got out before walking over to him. "Didn't see your girlfriend enough at school?"

"Nah . . . I had to welcome her home as well."

Linking hands, the two walked into the semi-quiet house before going straight into the kitchen where a fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies with two glasses of milk sat. "All right mom, we're home."

Grinning, Elena came out of her hiding place before leaning against the counter. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And you did. How come you're home so early?"

Elena's face went from smiling to shock. "Can't a mother be home when her daughter gets home from school?"

"Yeah but you're not an ordinary mother. You wanna know how my day went." Gabi paused taking a sip of milk. "You want to make sure everything went smoothly."

"So what if I do?" Elena threw her hands before a smile appeared.

"It's fine mom. School went great. Second period was the best."

"What happened in second period?" Elena was confused on why her daughter thought her second period was so great.

"Number one, Coach Bolton is my teacher. And number two, is because I totally caught Troy off guard."

And so Gabi and Troy spent the rest of the afternoon telling Elena every little detail about Gabi's first day of school.

* * *

**Ta Da! Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and for all the well wishes about exams. I'm done until January 7th so I should have plenty of time to update but we'll see. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 3****rd****, 2006 6:30 am**

The two quickly fell into a routine with each other. Usually Gabi would wake up about 6:15 have breakfast and then usually about 7:15 Troy would be at the door waiting to taking his princess to school in his white painted truck. Not such a fairy tale but it was her life.

Walking downstairs, Gabi flipped the lights in the kitchen before throwing open all the cabinets and picking out what she wanted to eat.

Grabbing the apple cinnamon oatmeal, she prepared her breakfast before placing it in the microwave.

Tapping her nails on the counter, Gabi looked out the window at the snow covered ground and was instantly thrown back to her childhood of playing out in the snow with her mom and dad.

Hearing the timer beep on the microwave, Gabi turned from the window and grabbed her cereal. Placing it on the counter she shivered slightly running her hands up and down her arms before another chill ran down her back.

"Gabi . . ." Elena called coming into the kitchen. With a bright smile on her face, Gabi looked at her mom while flipping through yesterday's mail.

"Yeah mom?"

"Is Troy picking you up this morning?"

Looking at the calendar posted on the refrigerator, Gabi nodded her head. "Yeah he should be here in a few minutes."

"All right." Looking at her daughter in a closer manner, Elena placed her open palm on Gabi's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

Looking up at her mom, she felt a way of tiredness overcome her. "Yeah I'll be fine."

Hesitating, Elena shook her head. "You're feeling warm Gabi. I want you to go upstairs and change back into your pajamas. You're not going to school today."

"But mom I have a huge project that I have to work on during study hall." But her mom wouldn't hear anything about it.

"I'm sorry Gabi but we can't risk you coming down with something. So I want you to go upstairs and get into bed and sleep. I'll call you into school and will call the Boltons' and tell Troy not to pick you up."

Too tired to even argue with her mom, Gabi finished eating before heading back upstairs to her bedroom. Changing back into pajamas, Gabi crawled back into bed before falling back asleep.

**9:00 am**

Stirring slightly, she felt the warmth of the sun of her face as she rolled over. Hearing a chuckle, Gabi sat up in bed confused as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Who's there?"

"That's pretty bad when you don't even know your boyfriend's chuckle."

Walking into the room with two cups of something, Troy took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Placing the cups on the side table, Troy put his palm on her forehead before retracting it. "You've got a fever still."

Groaning, Gabi flopped back onto the bed before looking up at him with weak and tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me and told me that you were sick and staying home so I decided to come check up on you. Well . . . I'm actually skipping school."

Shaking her head, Gabi grinned. "You're whipped Troy . . . why don't you just admit it?"

Shock covered his face as Gabi giggled. "Me . . . whipped? I don't think so babe."

"You're not whipped?" She watched him shake his head before she continued. "Then why are you here instead of at school where you should be?"

"Because I wanted to check up on you and make sure you're all right."

Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it gently before looking straight into his eyes. "Troy I'm fine. I just caught a cold. It's not a reaction or anything like that. My heart is fine."

He nodded before looking at her bed spread. "Its . . . I'm scared Gabi. We've been this reaction before and I'm just worried it's going to happen again."

Pushing off the bed, Gabi walked into her bathroom before coming out with a bottle of pills. "It's not going to happen as long as I'm taking these."

Handing him the bottle, Gabi took a seat on the bed. "These are my anti-reaction pills and as long as I take those, I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me, Troy."

"As long as you're my girlfriend, I'm going to worry about you. And there's nothing you can do about that."

Kissing her cheek, Troy held her gaze before breaking it. "Are you hungry or still tired?"

"I could go for something. Wanna make me something Romeo?"

Walking out of her room, Troy returned a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal and a bottle of water. "Eat this and drink this and you'll be better in no time."

"Ok Dr. Smuck. Is this your Gabi get better program?"

"It sure is . . . it's still going through testing phase but it's sure to pass every test with flying colors."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi smiled. "Whatever you say."

"Now that you can see I'm better, I want you to hightail your behind to school and stay there. After school gets done, then you can come see me but not a second before that, Troy Bolton."

"But I don't want to!"

"Troy Bolton, please go. You're not going to get anything done just sitting around here. Just go and get my homework for me then you can hang out tonight here."

"Fine . . . the only reason I'm doing this is because you're sick!"

"Glad you finally see it my way. Have a great day hunny!"

Watching him leave the room, Gabi rolled her eyes before falling back into bed and closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you all my loyal readers and reviewers. I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe 2008!!! **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**This is my birthday gift from me to you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 7****th****, 2006 9:30 pm**

Troy pulled the truck to stop in the driveway and sighed loudly. He had been at the Montez's dealing with Gabi's troubles. He knew he was in for a rough time from the moment he walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Turning around with bright eyes, Troy knew he was caught. "Plant your butt down mister."

Throwing his stuff on the table, Troy sighed before sitting down at the table to face his angry parents. "I know . . . I'm sorry."

"You not only miss practice; you also missed an important game." Jack roared before Troy rolled his head back. "You let your teammates down, the community, and your school down. Not to mention, it would have been nice to have a heads up when you decided to skip the game."

Troy couldn't even look his parents in the eyes. He knew disappointment was high right now but he couldn't do it.

Jack looked at his son and just shook his head. "I just have one question, Troy."

Waiting for the eye contact, Jack sighed. "Why did you skip?"

"I can't say right now."

Isabella placed a hand on her husband's shoulder letting him know to cool it. "Troy . . . talk to us. We haven't talked in a while and frankly, we're worried about you."

"Fine," He sighed before throwing the napkin he had been playing with on the table before looking at his parents. "Gabi's been having a rough couple of days and I got caught up in what's been happening. I'm sorry for missing the game but I thought what she's going through is more important."

"Troy . . . you left your teammates and your school high and dry to listen to your girlfriend's problems? I'm sorry but the entire school and everyone else was counting on you."

Standing up, Troy looked at his mom before turning his attention to his dad. "I'm tired of everyone counting on me. I'm tired of being in the high school spotlight of basketball. My girlfriend needed me and if you or anyone can't see that, then I can't help you."

And with that he stomped upstairs before slamming his bedroom door shut. Collapsing on the bed, he groaned before throwing the stuffed basketball across the room in pure anger.

During his temper tantrum, Troy didn't hear the door open. "What are you, 5 now?"

"Leave me alone Abbie."

"No Troy . . . I've never seen dad so angry before. What was so important that you skipped a basketball game? I thought basketball was your life."

Giving his sister an annoyed look, Troy ran his hand through his hair. "It is my life but this time, my girlfriend needed me more than basketball did tonight."

"What's wrong with Gabi?"

"You're just like dad and mom. You don't want to hear what's wrong with Gabi; you just want to hassle me."

Abbie gave him a look before sitting down in his desk chair. "If I was like mom and dad, then I wouldn't still be here now. Talk to me, Troy."

The look on her face caused him to pause. He rethought his previous actions.

"You and I haven't spent much time together in the past few months and I feel like . . ."

"What's wrong Abbie?" Immediately, hearing his sister's voice, Troy dropped the macho attitude.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore, Troy. Since Nathan died, we've kinda drifted apart as a family. You, Nathan, and I used to hang out everyday and now we don't even do that." Sniffling, Abbie looked at him with teary eyes. "You're going between basketball, Gabi and school while I'm busy with dance, school and everything else."

"Abbie come here." Opening his arms, Abbie went into them before Troy hugged her.

"I'm sorry Abs. I guess I'm so busy that I forget about you and I'm truly sorry."

Sniffling, Abbie smiled a little. "So do you wanna tell me what's up with you?"

"Gabi's been having it rough with her dad threatening to kidnap her and take her to California. And she's been having a rough time with school and everything else."

"Troy I'm sorry." Looking at him, Abbie shrugged. "Why don't you tell mom and dad that . . . they'll understand, Troy."

"How do I make them understand when I don't quite get it myself?"

Looking her younger brother in the eyes, Abbie smiled. "Just tell them what you told me. Mom and dad have noticed a difference in you since Nathan's death yet they couldn't put a finger on what it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at how you were when Nathan was alive and how you are now. You were a cocky boy who was so wrapped up in basketball and your friends. You had so many girlfriends that we couldn't keep one from the other. You have changed so much in the past six months . . ."

"Thanks Abbie." Hugging her around the neck, he smiled brightly.

"Not a problem Troy but could you . . . loosen up a little?"

"Sure." And with that he let go before walking out of the room.

Wondering downstairs, Troy looked in the kitchen before heading into the living room. Both of his parents were sitting there reading the paper.

Clearing his throat he walked in and sat in the overstuffed chair before looking at his parents. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure . . . what's up?"

Isabella Bolton smiled at her son before folding up the paper and looking at her husband.

"I'm sorry again for skipping the basketball game. Gabi's been having a rough time lately and I was with her. Her dad's threatening kidnapping her and taking her to California and school's been giving her a hard time as well. And I felt like she needed me more than basketball did tonight."

Pausing, Troy took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I know you disapprove of what I did but for the first time in my life, basketball isn't everything. There are other things in my life that are more important to me than the game. And I promise, I'll start scheduling more time for basketball but I'm not leaving the other things important to me behind."

Jack smiled at Isabella before nodding his head. "I guess I've got to start realizing you're growing up Troy. You're becoming one hell of a man and your mom and I are happy you've realized that."

"Thanks dad. Now I have to go apologize to some other people."

And with that he left the house before heading to the one place he knew everyone would be at.

Walking into the quiet gym, Troy saw his teammates sitting around shooting the breeze. Chad was the first to notice him and make his presence known.

"And the jock we all know and love FINALLY decides to show up. Congratulations, Troy, you won a game and you didn't even know it!" Chad's voice was sarcastic and hurtful in every way possible.

"Wow! Men we've gained a new record . . . The number of games we've won without a captain." Zeke's voice joined Chad's as they continued to taunt and tease.

"I guess I deserve this but what I was coming to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been the captain you expected or needed. And say the word, and I'll be done." Troy shoved his hands in his pockets before looking at the group of guys in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked with hesitance.

Rocking back on his heels, Troy looked at them expectantly. "If you want me to resign as your captain, say the word and I'll be gone."

"What is up with you man? For as long as I've know you, basketball was your life . . . you always were up for a game, hanging out, whatever as long as basketball was somehow involved. And now, on the night of our biggest game, you want us to tell you to give up captain. And I'm sitting here just wondering what's up."

Chad stared at Troy for the longest time trying to figure out what was up with his best friend.

"For the first time in my life, basketball isn't the number one priority in my life. My friends and family is. Basketball is just a game but without my friends or family, I'm nothing. And I'm sorry for missing the game; I let you guys down and for that I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't know if want to pursue basketball anymore."

Zeke, Jason and Chad traded looks before looking at Troy. "Man you were born to be a basketball player. Everyone knows that; even Nathan said you'd go places in basketball. And now that you're at the top of your game, you just want to leave it all behind."

Chad cleared his throat before looking at Troy. "Has this thing with Gabi changed your mind about everything? Is she the reason behind you wanting to leave it all behind?"

"Gabi has nothing to do with this. Leave her outta this. This is about whether or not I want to leave this sport behind. I've just been doing some thinking."

Chad walked closer to Troy and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Man . . . without you, this team is just a team. We're friends but most important teammates. Without you, it would feel weird. Just promise us you'll finish out the season with us and then take the summer and fall to figure out what you want."

Troy looked at the ground before nodding. "I wasn't going to leave you high and dry. And I'm sorry about tonight . . . I wasn't the captain you thought I was."

"Man . . . it took some guts to come here and tell us. Welcome back Captain!"

And with that the guys of the East High Wildcat basketball team hung out and joked the night away.

And in the back of a certain Troy Bolton's mind, a decision was made. Basketball was his passion and no matter what happened in his life, his family and friends would be there no matter what but basketball was now . . . and someday, whether it be next season or a year from then, basketball would also be gone.

* * *

**It's my birthday today so this is a birthday gift I will share with all of you. Feedback would be wonderful and loved. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 11****th****, 2006 9:30 am**

For the past few days, Troy had cut himself off from anyone. At school, he stuck to himself and didn't interact with anyone. After school, he went straight to his truck before driving straight home. He did not call Gabi and in return, Gabi let him have his space.

Knowing that he had a big decision to make, Troy wasn't wasting any time. He had his pro and con list sitting in front of him but he wasn't concentrating on that. He was worried about other things.

From the time since he could walk, Troy had always had a basketball in his hands. It was second nature to him. Without basketball in his life, he knew he would be lost but could he really sit on the sidelines for another month and a half watching his teammates play the game they all loved?

"Troy?" Standing outside his bedroom door, she called his name quietly hoping he would answer.

On the other side of the door, the trouble young man just lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling hoping something would happen. Maybe a sign to point him in the right direction; truthfully anything would help at that point.

"Troy . . . your mom said you were up here. Please open up." Her sweet voice plead again as he got off his bed and walked over to the door. Leaning against the door, he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Gabriella Montez.

"What's up?"

She smiled softly before looking down at the ground. "I'm worried about you. I've been watching you at school and you're moping around like you just lost your best friend. I'm your girlfriend and I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me but I figured I'd come check up on you."

Pushing open his bedroom door wider, Troy motioned Gabi to follow him. He sat on the bed while she took a seat at his computer desk. Swirling the chair around, she waited for him to say something.

"I've been thinking about some things." He started before looking up at her. "I missed a basketball game on Tuesday night, when I was at your house."

"Troy . . . if I would have known that, you could have gone. I would have dealt with it myself."

He shook his head before looking up at her. "I wanted to be with you. Truthfully, I completely forgot about the basketball game. Well, when I got home, my dad tore into me and I kinda told him I was thinking about not going back to basketball."

"And?"

"And I've been thinking about it." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "It's so hard to sit on the sidelines and watch your teammates go into a game that I love so much. I don't know if I can sit on the sidelines for a month and a half more and watch my teammates play."

"So you would rather walk away from the game forever than wait the month and half to play?"

Troy looked up at Gabi as she tried processing the information he just told her. "Troy let me ask you a question."

He nodded motioning her to continue. "Will you be completely 100 percent happy if walked away from the game you love so much?"

Chewing on his lip, Troy shook his head before Gabi joined him on the bed. "Then that's how you know you're going to have to wait the month and a half before you're able to play again. I know it's hard to sit on the sidelines and watch the game play out in front of you, but you're recovering. Your knee isn't 100 percent better yet but it's getting there."

"Will you still love me even if I'm not the super successful basketball player?"

Gabi backed up in shock hearing Troy ask that question. Taking his hand in hers, Gabi nodded.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you Troy. I'm not going anywhere." Smiling, she shook her head. "You could be a plumber making a dollar an hour and I still wouldn't go anywhere."

"I'm just worrying about the future and what's going to happen. I'm worrying about if I don't get into college or I don't go back to basketball."

Putting her hand on his shoulder, Gabi looked carefully into Troy's eyes. "What's really got you thinking like this? This isn't the Troy Bolton I know."

"I know it isn't but sometimes my mind starts spinning leaving me to question my future. And these past few weeks, my mind has been going a mile a minute trying to figure everything out."

Gabi smiled at him sympathetically before laying her head on his shoulder. "There's one thing that's not ever going to change. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be by your side. I'm going to be here for you. Whatever you decide to do, I'll be here."

Tears were evident in her eyes as she looked at him. He nodded before taking her hand in his. "Thank you."

The two remained quiet letting their thoughts swirl around in their brains.

**March 13, 2006 9:00 pm**

Picking up the phone, he dialed seven digits before putting the phone up to his ear. He waited for her sweet voice to come over the line before speaking.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Troy. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

Thinking about his choices, he quickly figured out where the best place would be and nodded. "The Elementary school in fifteen minutes. Can you make it?"

"I'll be there. Meet me by the swings?"

Chuckling lightly, Troy agreed before ending the phone call. Throwing a hoodie over his head, he grabbed his cell phone, keys, and wallet before heading out of the door to his room.

"I'm going to Gabi's. I'll be home by 11." He announced to his parents before skipping down the stairs.

"Be careful Troy." Hearing his mother's warning, Troy shook his head before going out the door and hopping into his truck. Starting the engine, he cruised through the quiet neighborhood before pulling out onto the main road.

Cruising through the sleepy town of Albuquerque, Troy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the radio played a random tune.

_Georgia, I'll be chasing you the rest of my life  
Georgia, welcome to the roller coaster ride  
When I come to you  
I know that you'll help get through  
I'll be there for you  
We both know we could never choose_

_I don't want to let you go  
And I don't want to lose you slowly  
I just want to let you know  
That it's only just a little back and forth  
It's only just a little back and forth lately _

You carry it like a heavyweight champ  
It's hard to say I can't but I know I can't be right there standing 

Listening to the heartfelt lyrics, Troy shook his head knowing that he couldn't let Gabi go quite yet. When she was around, his world was that much safer; she was his pick-up buddy, his trusted vessel, and most importantly, she was his one true love.

Gabriella Montez was everything a guy could want in a girl but the important thing was that she wasn't just any guy's girl . . . she was HIS girl. The one she wanted to be with was him and for her, she was in it for the long haul.

Turning into the school's parking lot, Troy quickly turned off the engine before walking over to the gate and slipping through. Letting his mind wander, he took his time walking through the field.

Looking up, he saw her sitting on a swing, the breeze gently tossing her hair over her beautiful face. The smile was evident as he came closer to her. Choosing the swing next to her, he took a seat before gently swing along side of her.

"What's up?"

Biting his lip, he looked over at her before turning his attention to his feet. "I came to a decision."

Nodding her head slowly, she looked at him before taking his hand in hers. "What's that?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about basketball and my life and what's going to happen after high school. And there are a couple of things that are going to remain a staple in my life. My family and friends are always going to be there for me . . . and you."

"Me?" Her face showed the confusion her heart felt.

"After all of this time of us dating, reality hit me the other day. You're always going to be there for me. I always knew it but I guess . . . I never truly believed that." Looking at the ground, he felt ashamed that he ever thought that way.

"Troy . . . I'm not mad at you. I know I say that I'll always be here for you but it's a big deal and I guess I didn't realize how big of a deal it really was. I love you Troy and I want to be with you forever."

Smiling, he looked over at her. "I love you too Gabi."

"So what else did you think about?"

"I'm not quitting basketball." He sighed while she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I've come to realize that I'm not ready to give basketball up just yet. I want the chance to take my team to another state championship. I want the opportunity to be with my team one more season on that court before we walk away from high school."

Nodding Gabi understood perfectly what he was talking about. "I understand, Troy. I do understand you and I'm going to stand by you no matter what is thrown our way. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too Gabi. And I'm not going anywhere."

And the two sat in silence and just let the wind take away all the fears and worries that plagued the two. They just were a couple for the rest of the evening and just enjoyed the feeling of being in love.

* * *

**The song is "Georgia" by Hanson. Awesome song if you get a chance to listen to it. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for all your birthday wishes. I had a wonderful day and really enjoyed myself. Ideas would be appreciated . . . let me know what you want in the next chapter! Thank you again!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

**

* * *

**

**March 15****th****, 2006 6:30 pm**

After he finished setting the table, Troy heard the distinct ringing of the doorbell. Putting the last fork in its place, he quickly pushed through the door of the kitchen and walked towards the foyer. Grinning brightly, he opened the door with a bow.

"Good evening Miss Montez. How do you do tonight?" With a gentle roll of her eyes, Gabi stepped into the Bolton household.

"I'm doing quite well. What have you been up to in the four hours since I last saw you?"

Helping her out of her jacket, Troy grinned. "A little of this and a little of that."

"Sounds intriguing. What's on the menu for tonight?"

"I actually don't know. My mom's been in the kitchen all afternoon."

Following him into the kitchen, Gabi grinned brightly at Jack and Isabella Bolton before taking a seat at the counter. "Good even Jack, Isabella. How are you two tonight?"

Smiling at their son's girlfriend, they both nodded. "Quite well."

"That's good." Staying quiet, Gabi looked over at Troy who was grinning brightly.

"We're going to be on the basketball court. Call us when dinner's ready."

Taking her hand, Troy led Gabi outside to the court. Sitting down, Troy patted the space next to him. Sitting on the cold court, Gabi rubbed her arms trying to keep the warmth in.

"What's up Troy?"

"I noticed how uncomfortable you were inside and I figured you needed some time away from everyone."

"Thanks Troy but I don't really know what to talk about with your parents." Gabi smiled softly before looking over at her boyfriend.

Chuckling softly, Troy shook his head. "Talk about whatever you want. They're genuine interested in whatever you have to talk about."

"I feel like I'm talking to no one."

"Whenever you feel like no one is listening, just remember I will always listen to whatever you are talking about."

"Thanks Troy."

Hearing the backdoor open, Troy and Gabi turned and looked at the interrupter. "Mom says dinner's ready."

Smiling at Abbie, Gabi pushed off the ground before heading up the stairs. "Hey Abbie. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. School's kicking my butt." Gabi grinned knowing how that went.

"At least in a few months you'll be graduated and then it's off to college." Abbie just grinned.

"Let's go in before mom blows her cap." Troy led the two girls inside before rushing upstairs.

Gabi went to wash her hands before meeting Troy in the hallway. Walking into the kitchen, the two sat down side by side before filling their plates.

Dinner was quiet while enjoying the savors of Isabella Bolton's creation. After their plates were cleaned the praises began.

"That was awesome mom!" Troy leaned back patting his stomach with a grin.

"I'll agree. That was really good Isabella." Gabi chipped in which caused her boyfriend's mom to smile.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

Pushing back his chair, Troy grabbed his and Gabi's dishes before taking them over to the sink. Following her boyfriend's lead, Gabi started grabbing the dirty dishes from the table to take over to the sink.

"Gabi . . . you don't have to do that."

Shaking her head, Gabi smiled at Isabella. "I fell like I'm not contributing."

"You're a guest in our house, Gabi." Jack said looking at the girl he had started to look at like as another daughter. "Please let us do the work. Troy, you and Gabi go do something. Your mom and I will clean the kitchen."

Looking over his shoulder, Troy smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Come on Gabi."

Leading her down to the basement, he plopped down on the couch. Gabi followed his lead and plopped down beside him. Wrapping his arms around her, Troy kissed the side of her forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too babe. What are we gonna do?"

Grinning at her, Troy just shook his head. "I have no idea. What would you like to do?"

Leaning her head back, she gazed happily up at the sky at all the twinkling stars. Sighing, Troy immediately picked up on her distress. "What's wrong?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just thinking about all the unknowns the stars hold."

"Huh?" Gabi giggled knowing she had lost Troy.

"The stars hold a lot that humans don't know about. And a lot of our futures are depending on those stars."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I'm still your girlfriend, Troy. Sorry I'm being all serious tonight."

"And why is that Gabriella?"

"I actually have no idea. I haven't been doing anything lately so I don't know why I'm all serious."

"So what do the stars hold for us?" Troy leaned back and gazed heavily at the stars.

"I'm not quite sure. Probably whatever we want our future to be." Looking over at him, she was surprised to see him staring at her.

"Well we both know we want to marry one another and we want kids. College is definitely going to happen sooner rather than later."

Her face lit up at the thought of college. "Did I tell you I figured out what I wanted to study?"

"No but I'm anxious to hear your dream." Troy kissed her forehead before motioning her to continue.

"I think I want to pursue Social Work. I've always wanted to help children in the system."

Grinning, Troy nodded. "I could see you doing that. You'll be an awesome Social Worker."

"Why thank you. What about you? What do you want to pursue in college?"

"I actually have no idea. I don't know what I want to do in college. All I know is that I want to play ball."

"You'll figure it out. And I'm going to be here every step of the way."

And the two love birds gazed happily up at the stars above them. Letting the stars dictate their destiny and future . . . letting the surprises of the years to come stay a secret.

* * *

**What do you guys think Troy should study in college? I actually have no idea so suggestions would be appreciated greatly. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 25****th****, 2006 1:30 pm**

Standing in the airport, he tried not looking out the window. He knew the time was getting close. Her flight was boarding in less than fifteen minutes and the time for goodbye was drawing near.

Looking over at him, Gabi promised herself no tears would fall from her eyes that day. But a week, in her mind, was a lifetime away from her soulmate.

"Hey Gabi . . ." Turning to her head, she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's only a week. It's going to go by so fast and before you know it, you'll be back in my arms again." Troy smiled before kissing her lips.

"You and I haven't been away from each other for more than a few hours. I'm just worried."

Troy looked at her before looking into her eyes. "I love you . . . and you have nothing to worry about. Next Saturday, I'm going to be standing here waiting for you to come home."

"I love you too." Hugging him close, Gabi breathed in his peppermint and cologne scent before pulling back.

"Gabi?" Troy looked over at her before smiling. "Wanna take my hoodie with you to LA?"

A bright smile covered Gabi's face as she shyly nodded her head. Troy slipped the hoodie over his head before handing it over to her. Gabi took it in her hands and breathed in the scent before sighing in content.

"Thank you Troy. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Have fun in LA and I'll see you next Saturday."

The two kissed once more before Elena came and smiled at Troy before turning to Gabi. "They're going to start boarding right now."

"Ok mom. Bye Troy. I'll call you when we land in LA."

"Have fun babe. I'll be looking forward to your call." And with one final kiss, she walked up the slope towards her gate.

Troy stood there in the terminal watching Gabi walk farther away from him. He stood there until he could no longer see her. Walking over to the window, he waited until her flight took off before leaving the airport.

The entire way home, Troy was trying to figure out what to do with his time. His girlfriend was gone; Chad and Taylor were heading out to Utah for fun in the snow, and all the other wildcats were gone to various places in the US leaving Troy all alone with his parents and Abbie.

Pulling into the driveway, Troy turned off the engine before heading into the house. Seeing a basketball sitting by the closet door, Troy picked it up before heading into the backyard.

Dribbling the ball, he got used to the feeling of the orange ball on his hands. He threw it up towards the hoop but it bounced off. Slowly he worked himself into dribbling before throwing free throws.

He was in his own little world until the slamming of the door caught his attention. "Hey Troy! What's happening?"

Jack Bolton smiled at his son as he jogged down the stairs. "Nothing much dad. I was bored so I figured I'd come out here and work a little bit."

"How's the knee holding up with the running?"

Troy shrugged before bouncing the ball. "I haven't tried it out. I've been scared to."

Jack nodded before taking the ball from his son. "True but you're going to have to try it out some time."

"I guess now is a better time than ever." And with that the father and son got to work.

**4:00 pm**

Collapsing on the ground, Troy's breathing was heavy and hard. Jack leaned over and offered his son's a hand up. Standing up, Troy grinned at his dad.

"That felt good." Troy beamed brightly while bouncing the orange ball.

"How's the knee feel?"

"It's in there. There's not pain or anything. I feel great."

"Well we'll continue working this week and see how it goes." Jack patted Troy's back before walking into the house.

"What are you up to now?" Troy followed his dad before getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I have no idea. Gabi's gonna call when she gets to LA but I have no plans for this week except sleep in late and do absolutely nothing." Jack shook his head before looking at Troy.

"Sounds like the life . . . but I hate to ruin your plans because your mom has a list a mile long for you to do."

Groaning, Troy shook his head. "Why me? Why can't I live in a normal family where the parents let the kids have a relaxing break and do nothing?"

"Sorry bud but to live in that family, you'd have to go somewhere else."

"Why me? Why aren't we going anywhere for Spring Break?"

Jack gave his son a look before grinning. "That's what summer's for . . . we're going somewhere for summer."

"I wanna go somewhere for this week . . . not summer."

The familiar ring of his cell phone caught Troy's attention. Reaching over, Troy grabbed the cell phone before he dad could. "Talk to me!"

Troy's face broke out into a smile before Jack shook his head. The opening of the kitchen door caught Jack's attention. "What's got our son grinning like that?"

"The same girl that used to cause him to blush every time he talked to her." Jack looked at Isabella before chuckling.

"Dad . . . I'm on the phone! Please shut it!"

Isabella and Jack laughed at their son as he continued their conversation. "Sorry son."

"Yeah Gabs I'm here. My parents are making fun of me."

"Poor baby. How's Albuquerque?"

"It's all right. Dad and I were practicing basketball after I got home."

Her gasp caused Troy to grin brighter. "Oh Troy that's awesome. How did it go?"

"Dad got me dribbling and we were doing cross court shots but we haven't done too much. I'm still treating my knee as being out."

"I'm so proud of you Troy. Congratulations."

"Thanks Gabi. How's LA so far?"

Her groan caused him to rethink letting her go out there. "It's all right. Dad's house is nice but we're hanging around here for right now. Dad's taking us out to dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant."

"Sounds like fun. Have fun in sunny LA while I'm here in boring Albuquerque."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Ella. Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I will . . . try not to be so bored without me." Troy closed his eyes and imagined her on the other end of the phone. Her grin was present on her face as she giggled.

"Bye baby." And with that the two hung up.

"What did Miss Montez have to say?" Jack asked as Troy sat at the table.

"Nothing much. She got to LA all right. Her dad's taking her mom and her out for dinner tonight."

Troy headed up to his room before jumping on his bed. Closing his eyes, he settled in for nap thinking about the time left until he got to see his girlfriend again.

**10:00 pm**

"What do I owe this honor?" Troy asked picking up his phone.

"Just wanted to say I love you before you go to bed."

"I'm not going to bed yet . . . I'm sitting on the basketball court star gazing."

Her gasp caused him to chuckle. "Are you telling me that my boyfriend, Troy Bolton, is star gazing and I'm stuck here in LA? Why do you do things while I'm gone?"

"Sorry babe but it just seemed like something to do tonight. We've got a good night for it."

"There are not many stars here. It's all lights . . . totally different than the Albuquerque night sky."

"You'll be out here in less than a week, Gabs. We'll star gaze when you get back."

"Sounds good babe. Well I just wanted to say good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you Ella. Have a good night and sweet dreams!"

"Sweet dreams to you too Troy. And I love you too."

And Troy closed his eyes on the court, drifting off of the sweet image of his soulmate and girlfriend. He was going to be with her forever no matter what.

* * *

**There you guys go! Feedback would be amazing. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate everything from you guys!!!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**So I wasn't planning on updating this but guess who had a SNOW DAY today?? Me!!! So here's an extra treat for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 31****st****, 2006 1:30 am**

Gasping for each breath she took, Gabi sat up in bed and looked at the unfamiliar room. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, Gabi remembered she was in LA instead of her bedroom in Albuquerque.

Hearing voices coming down the hall, Gabi quietly got out of bed before opening the door. Walking slowly down the hallway, Gabi sat on the stairs while listening to her father's voice float up the stairs.

"I would like to change a pair of tickets . . . yes . . . the number is 234797Q8512."

Gabi watched her father pace back and forth in front of her. "I'd like to cancel the tickets. The names?"

She watched him bob his head up and down before speaking. "Elena and Gabriella Montez; they're my wife and daughter. They decided to stay in LA with me instead of going to back to Albuquerque."

"Thank Maria . . . good day to you too."

After hanging up, Mike Montez laughed before heading into the kitchen. Gabi shook her head before creeping back to her room and taking a seat on the window seat. Picking up her cell phone, Gabi looked at the red numbers of the clock before dialing a familiar number.

Listening to it ring three times, Gabi looked outside praying Troy would answering his phone. Finally, his groggy voice came over the line. "Hello?"

"Troy? I'm sorry for calling you but I feel so alone and I didn't know who else to call and . . ."

"Gabi calm down. Start from the beginning and tell me what's wrong."

"I overheard a conversation I don't think I was supposed to hear." Tears formed in her eyes as she recounted the story for her boyfriend.

"So you're telling me that your dad just changed your tickets so that you guys are going to stay in LA forever?" Troy asked as Gabi nodded before clearing her throat.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He's basically holding us hostage in his house." She sniffled before looking out the window again. "I wanna come home, Troy."

"How about you crawl into bed and get some sleep while I figure a way out of this? I'll call you in the morning."

Whimpering, Gabi shook her head. "I don't want to. I want to be at home."

It broke Troy's heart to hear his girlfriend crying over the phone and there was nothing he could do for her. "Gabi . . . I want you to listen to me."

Hearing her calm down a little, he sighed. "I have to figure out a plan before I can do anything. I want you to crawl into bed and I promise I'll call you in the morning."

"I love you Troy and thanks for listening."

"I love you too baby girl and I promise I'm going to figure something out."

Moving to hang up, Troy stopped hearing her voice over the phone. "Yes Gabi?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What's that pretty girl?"

She smiled for the first time since she called him. "Will you sing to me?"

"Sure darling. Crawl into bed and I'll start one you've closed your eyes."

"Ok I'm ready." She yawned before closing her eyes tight.

Slowly she heard his strong voice come over the phone in a whisper before a smile appeared on her face.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

His calm and soothing voice caused a smile on her face before letting herself relax in the bed. He continued with a smile on his face as he thought about how cute she looked at the currently moment.

_  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride _

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming 

"Good night my princess. Sweet dreams and I'll be calling you soon." And with a kiss over the phone, he hung up letting the phone fall to his bed.

With a head full of worry and anger, Troy crawled into bed before drifting off into a restless sleep and a big problem on his hands.

**March 31st, 2006**** 8:00 am**

Sitting down at the table, Troy banged his head against the table before staring out the window. Isabella Bolton gave her son a look before questioning him.

"And what's wrong with you? You should be happy since Gabi's coming back today." She smiled at the last part.

Shaking his head, Troy looked at his mom as his father came whistling into the room. "Good morning all."

"Morning . . ." Troy yawned before looking between his parents.

"Troy what's wrong?"

Hearing the worry and pain in his mom's voice caused him to look up. "I got a phone call about 2 this morning and it's been on my mind."

"Who calls you at 2 in the morning?"

"A crying girlfriend who overheard a conversation she wasn't supposed to." Troy looked at his dad as his dad nodded.

"What's wrong with Gabi?" Troy loved the fact that they were so worried about his girlfriend, whom they had looked to as another daughter.

Sighing, Troy leaned back in his chair before recounting the story. "And her dad changed their tickets so that Gabi or her mom could come back to Albuquerque."

Jack looked at Isabella before looking at Troy. "What are you going to do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy shook his head. "I was hoping one of you would have an idea."

"Troy call Gabi and see if anything has changed while I do a little investigating." And with that, the Bolton men went their separate ways.

Walking upstairs to retrieve his cell phone, Troy found in on the bed before getting it and dialing the familiar number. "Good morning sweet girl."

"I wish it was." Her sigh caught his attention immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried talking to my mom by herself but my dad's always around. He's walking around acting like nothing's wrong in the world."

Troy shook his head hoping his dad would have the answer. "I told my parents and my dad's looking into it. I promise I'm going to do anything to get you home safe and sound. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I've gotta go . . . mom wants to go shopping in LA before we leave."

"Keep your head up Gabi and I'll call you later. I love you."

And without another word, she hung up. Tears pooled in her eyes wishing she could be safe and sound in her boyfriend's arms.

The opening of his door caught his attention. Troy looked over and saw his dad clutching the phone with a bright smile. "Come on."

"Dad . . . what are you talking about?"

"We've got to hurry. Grab your cell phone and something to do on the plane."

Troy looked confused as he looked at his dad. "Plane? Where are we going?"

"We're going to get Gabi and bring her home. Now come one or we're going to miss our flight."

And the two ran from the room before getting into the car and heading to California.

**12:00 pm California**

Walking out of the terminal, Troy turned to his dad as he shielded his eyes. The two Bolton men looked around before spotting the rental car service.

"I'm going to rent a car . . . see if you can get in touch with Gabi." Jack said before heading over to the long line.

Turning on his phone, Troy dialed the number before listening to it ring. It went straight to voicemail in which Troy left a message before meeting his dad at the rental car counter.

"Any luck?"

"None. Her phone went to voicemail but I left her a message." Looking at his dad, Troy grinned. "What's the game plan from here?"

"I've got to contact a buddy of mine at the LAPD and he'll meet us at the house. You know her dad's address right?"

Troy nodded before the lady behind the counter handed Jack the keys to a 2006 blue 4-Runner. After signing all the paperwork, the two headed out to the parking lot before jetting off towards the city of LA.

On the way, Troy listened to his dad talk to his buddy on the other end. "Hold on Dave . . . hey Troy what's Gabi's dad's address?"

"1887 Chestnut Dr . . ." Troy answered before staring out the window again.

He wouldn't stop worrying about his sweetheart until she was in his arms again. Feeling the car pull to a stop, Troy looked over at his dad.

"Dave's going to meet us there. Text Gabi and see what's happening." Jack smiled at Troy.

"_What's happening? I love you!" _Texting the message, Troy wait until his phone beeped again.

"_Dad talking about his little plan. He just revealed it all. Mom's trying to get out of the house . . . Troy, he's got a gun."_

Troy shook his head before putting his head to the headrest in the car. "The tide just turned . . ."

"Troy what are you talking about?" Jack was confused as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Gabi's dad has a gun dad . . . he just revealed his plan to Gabi and Elena."

Before Troy could react, Jack was on the phone again with Dave. Troy listened as Jack explained the situation.

"The LAPD is going to meet us at the house." Looking at his worried son, Jack placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right, Troy."

"Don't make promises dad . . . I won't be all right until she's in my arms again."

The phone beeped in his hand again. _"I'm scared Troy!"_

Knowing how scared she truly was scared Troy just as much. He was scared for her and the situation at hand.

"We're here Troy." Pulling up to the house, Jack stopped the car before getting out.

"Dave . . ." Jack walked over to a man before extending his hand out. "Jack, it's good to see you. And you must be Troy."

Shaking hands, Troy looked up at the house wanting to storm up to the door and burst through before taking Gabi into his arms. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait until something happens. You said the man is armed, correct?"

"Yeah but shouldn't you be trying to save Gabi and Elena and take Mike out?"

"We don't want to be the victims in anymore danger than they all ready are in." Dave explained as Troy's phone beeped again.

"_Troy . . . help me! He keeps pointing the gun at us. I'm scared babe."_

Showing Dave the text message, Troy quickly texted back. _"I'm scared too babe. But you have to stay calm and I promise help is coming. I love you."_

"Dave . . . that's my girlfriend in that house. Please help her. I love her and I'm nothing without her. She's my life . . . my past, my present, and future. She's the girl I'm going to marry one day and she's the mother of my future children. Without her, I'm nothing."

Dave looked at the house before looking at Troy. "You need to sit tight and don't do anything. If she texts you, do not reply. The man does not need to know she's communicating with the outside world. That could cause more harm to your girlfriend."

Troy walked back to the car before beating his fists on the hood. Feeling so helpless, he looked at his dad who looked at his son. "I know you want to get angry and all pissed off but this isn't what Gabi needs when she comes out. Please be strong and soon she'll be in your arms."

Troy nodded. "I'm going to call your mom and tell her what's going on. Stay here."

His phone beeped before looking at the screen. _"I'm scared Troy . . . he's angry and it's not good."_

Troy was getting ready to reply when he heard a loud bang from the house. With wide eyes, he looked over at Dave before asking.

"Troy . . . you have to stay calm. That was gunfire. I'm sending my teams in to survey the damage."

And all Troy could do was stare at the house in shock; not knowing anything about his soulmate and lover.

* * *

**The song is "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. I know I'm evil . . . . I'm going to update sooner rather than later. But feedback would be awesome. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Here's the second part! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 31****st****, 2006 1:30 pm**

"_Troy . . . you have to stay calm. That was gunfire. I'm sending my teams in to survey the damage."_

_And all Troy could do was stare at the house in shock; not knowing anything about his soulmate and lover._

Listening to the flurry of activity around him, Troy didn't know which direction to turn or who to listen to. Hearing radios buzz around him caused him to turn his head to the right and then to the left.

People rushed around Troy as he tried figuring out what was wrong with everyone. His dad came back and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

His face was emotionless as he looked at his dad. "I'm not sure."

"We need an ambulance . . . we've got injuries." The radio buzzed as Troy's eyes flashed forward. "Gun shot victim; ambulance stat!"

"Dad . . ." Looking at his dad, Troy's face paled considerably. "I'm scared."

"I know buddy but maybe it's not Gabi. We'll just have to wait and see."

The siren rang out as it got closer to the house. Pulling to a stop, a stretcher was pulled out of the back as the paramedics went into the house. Walking up the driveway, Troy and Jack looked at Dave.

"What's happening?" Troy asked looking up at the house. "What's going on?"

"There's a reported gun shot victim and we're not sure of state of the other person. Once I get more information, I'll let you know."

"Can we go inside?"

Dave looked around the scene before looking at Troy. "Come on."

Dave walked through the tape before walking through the doorway of the house and into the living room. Seeing Elena being strapped to the stretcher, caused Troy to walk over and smile at her.

"Elena . . . how are you?"

"Troy what are you doing here?" Looking at him in shock, she looked around the room.

"I'm here because Gabi called me at 1:30 this morning crying and told me about Mike's plan. I had to come see how she was."

Elena locked eyes with Troy as tears rolled down her face. "I don't know where she is. She ran after the gun went off."

"I'll find here Elena. I promise." Looking into her eyes, Elena knew Troy would do his best.

Troy looked at his dad before heading upstairs. Checking every bedroom, Troy quietly called Gabi's name hoping she would respond.

"Gabi? Gabi are you in here?" Going into the purple painted bedroom, Troy shook his head. Walking farther into the room, Troy realized the room was set up exactly like Gabi's room back in Albuquerque.

At that moment, Troy realized how sick Gabi's father was. A sound from the closet caused him to turn towards it. Whimpering and soft sobs reached his ears as he walked over to it and flung it open.

Before he could react, Gabi was in his arms clinging to him like her life depended on it. Her arms were around his neck as her legs were trying to wrap around his waist.

Rubbing her back, Troy tried to calm her down. "Shh Gabi it's all right. I'm here now."

"I'm so scared Troy . . . he had a gun and he shot at something. I don't even know how mom is." She snubbed while crying.

"She's all right. They took her to the hospital to get checked on and that was all going on while your dad was in handcuffs."

Smirking a little, Gabi looked at Troy. "Good he doesn't deserve to be on the loose."

The two of the walked down the stairs, which caught the attention of the paramedics. They tried pulling Gabi away from Troy which caused her to cry out in fear.

"Hey . . . I'm not leaving you. I'll go with you while the paramedics check you over." Troy whispered in her ear as she nodded.

Walking towards the ambulance, the crackling laughter of her dad hit their ears. Turning around, Gabi's eyes went wide as she laid eyes on her father.

"Gabi . . . look at me!" Troy turned her to look at him. "I want you to go to the ambulance. Don't listen to a word he says. You're safe now."

"Oh lookie who's here to save the day." Mike Montez crackled before trying to break free from the handcuffs. "Troy Bolton is here to save his little girlfriend from her daddy."

"At least someone did . . ." Troy mumbled under his breath before helping Gabi up into the ambulance.

"Too scared to talk to your daddy? Hm . . . Gabriella's scared? Aww poor little baby." Mike talked with a baby voice to his daughter and daughter's boyfriend while the authorities watched.

"You deserve to rot in hell." Gabi whispered which caught the attention of Mike Montez.

"What did you say little girl?" He asked in the same baby voice.

"You deserve to rot in hell! This is the last time you will ever speak to me or see me." Gabriella broke free from the paramedic before going to stand in front of her father. With a grin on her face, she got a new sense of energy. "This is the last time I'll talk to you or even think about you. When I get married, you won't be walking me down the aisle or knowing your grandchildren. You've lost your chance for ever getting to know your own daughter. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my father anymore."

As soon as Mike was taken away and put in a car, Gabi collapsed into Troy's arms. His soothing voice was in her ear telling her everything was all right. "You're safe, Gabi. You're safe with me and everyone else in Albuquerque."

Wrapping her arms around Troy's neck, Gabi cried from the stress of the day and everything else that was happening. Everything had built up to a point and that point had finally come.

After getting a clean bill of health from the paramedics, Troy held Gabi close and kissed her forehead. "We get to go home, Ella. Home to Albuquerque."

"What will we do?"

"We'll go back to living our lives . . . without the other drama." Kissing the top of her head ten times, Troy thanked the heavens for keeping his sweetheart and soulmate safe. "Our friends, your mom, and my family will help you in anyway you need it. And my cell phone is always going to be on; any time you need me, call it and I'll be at your side in a heartbeat."

"I promise sweetheart."

And with that, the two left the crime scene and headed up to the hospital to check up on her mom. With a cut from the bullet, Elena Montez would be all right and after the doctor cleared her, they left the hospital and headed for the airport.

Once settled on the plane, Gabi's head rested comfortable against Troy's shoulder. Looking over at his princess, he pushed a strand of hair off her face before softly kissing her forehead.

"Lord, I thank you for keeping Gabi safe. I now pray for the strength to help her through this. She's going to need me and all I ask is that you give me the strength to help her through. In your name I pray, Amen."

And with the closing of his eyes, Troy joined Gabi in the land of far, far, far away.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who sent in feedback. I was amazed by all of you wanting to know what happens. Thank you again!!!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**March 31****st****, 2006 6:30 pm**

Watching his girlfriend carefully, Troy sighed realizing there was nothing in the world he could do to comfort her. She had stayed quiet the entire plane ride home; the car ride from the airport to her house had endured more quietness and now that they were sitting in her living room, she hadn't spoken a word to him since they left the crime scene.

And frankly, Troy was scared to death for her safety.

"Hey Troy can you come help me for a minute?" Elena yelled as Troy kissed Gabi's forehead before walking into the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, Troy looked at his girlfriend's mom who had the same worried expression as he did. "She's not speaking?"

"I've tried starting conversations with her but she just continues to do her math homework. I've caught her looking at me a couple of times but its still silence." Troy shook his head wishing he could do anything.

Looking at her daughter's boyfriend, Elena smiled. "Troy . . . promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"Promise me you won't push Gabi into talking. Whenever she's ready, she'll open up to you and tell you what's wrong. She's gone through stuff that she doesn't want to ever go through again."

Troy ran a hand through his brown messy locks before looking at his girlfriend's mom. "I feel so damn helpless. I wish there was something I could do to make her forget everything and for her to know how much I love her and I'm not going anywhere."

Elena smiled before touching Troy's shoulder. "Gabi knows that you love her; that's what kept her strong through the ordeal. And there is something you can do."

"What?"

"Just be there for her. At one point, sooner or later, she's going to break down. And I'm thinking you're going to be the one she wants to be with when that happens."

Nodding, Troy gave Elena one final smile before giving her a quick hug. "I think I'm gonna go. But thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime Troy. Tell your parents thanks for everything."

"I will. I'm going to tell Gabi bye and I'll see you tomorrow."

Elena watched Troy leave the kitchen before sighing. She was forever thankful to the Heavens for sending Troy in Gabi's direction. He was a great man for her baby girl.

Taking in a deep breath, Troy looked into the living room at his motionless Gabi. Letting the breath out, Troy headed into the room. Squatting down in front of Gabi, he looked into her brown eyes before kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to go now but I'll be over tomorrow. We'll hang out and watch movies all day." Nothing escaped her mouth as he kissed her forehead again. "I love you baby girl. Sweet dreams and good night."

Picking up his belongings, Troy could feel her eyes follow his every move. Without another word, Troy left the house more exhausted than ever.

The walk home was filled with heartbreak and wishes. He knew Gabi was going through a rough time but he wished she would let him in and let him help her deal with the pain.

And all the while, the brunette girl sitting in 1748 Applewood Lane was wishing the same thing as her troubled boyfriend.

**April 3****rd****, 2006 7:00 am**

Leaving the house extra early that morning, Troy parked his car in the school's parking lot before going to the designated spot for the meeting. He had called the gang for an emergency meeting and they had set it for 7 that morning.

Whistling as he walked, Troy's mind was still on Gabi . . . she still wasn't talking to him no matter what he had done. A few sighs and groans had come out her mouth but nothing else. He knew it was a matter of days before she cracked.

"Yo man we're here now . . . what's with the emergency meeting?" Chad asked breaking him out of his trance.

Troy took a seat on the bleachers before looking at his friends. Chad and Taylor had bright smiles on their faces. Sharpay and Zeke both looked annoyed with having to wake up earlier than normal. Jason and Kelsi both held hands as they smiled at their friends. Ryan and Nicole were slap happy as usual.

"I wanted to fill you on what happened over Spring Break with Gabi without her being here."

Flurry started as Troy shook his head. "Calm down. You know how she went to LA to visit her dad?"

"Yeah what's that got to do with anything?" Sharpay asked.

"Well while in LA she overheard a conversation that she wasn't supposed to hear. Basically, her dad cancelled her and her mom's tickets to get back. Mike Montez was kidnapping Gabi and her mom and not letting them come back to Albuquerque. Gabi called and told me so my dad and I headed out to LA." Taking a breath, anger came across the faces of his buddies. "We got out there and Gabi was texting me everything that was going on."

"What happened man? Is Gabi all right?" Zeke spoke up as Troy shook his head.

"Her dad had a gun and I was standing outside of the house when it went off. The bullet grazed her mom's arm while Gabi ran from the room and hid. I found her in a closet scared to death."

"Is she all right?" Taylor asked.

"Physically she's fine. Emotionally . . . not so much. She hasn't spoken to me since we left the crime scene Friday afternoon."

Worry crossed everyone's faces. "What do you want us to do?"

"Whatever you do, do not bring up Spring Break. Try to avoid it as much as possible. And there is a strong likelihood that she won't speak to anyone. So just kinda leave her be."

With a nod, the group broke off going in their separate directions. Troy headed to his dad's office to chill. "What's up Troy?"

"Stressful morning." Troy ran a hand through his hair before looking at his dad. "Do you know how helpless I feel currently?"

"Abbie told us that Gabi's not talking to you." Jack looked sympathetically at his son before placing a hand on his shoulder. "She'll come around Troy."

"Like Elena told me, sooner or later, she's going to break and I'm betting it's going to be sooner rather than later."

"Then she's going to want you and then, hopefully, she'll talk to you."

"We can only hope." Troy mumbled before grabbing his book bag. "I gotta go meet her. See you for Math."

Walking down the hallway, Troy shook hands with some of his buddies he hadn't seen since before Spring Break before continuing with his journey. The halls were filled with chatter from what everyone else did on their break.

Putting a smile on his face, Troy spotted Gabi standing by the spotted Wildcat statue in the middle of the main hallway before walking over to her. Her eyes were staring at the bright poster advertising the upcoming musical.

Walking up beside her, Troy put his arm around her shoulder as she looked up at him and smiled. Carefully, he kissed her lips before they traveled down the hall towards homeroom.

"Good morning Gabi." A bunch of girls called as Gabi smiled at each of them.

Walking out of his grasp, Gabi headed to her locker as Troy stayed back and observed her. She grinned at her friends as they cluttered around her locker. Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan came up behind him. "How's she doing?"

"Nothing this morning. She grinned and smiled at me but other than that, nothing."

"Want me to try during history?" Chad asked looking at his best friend.

"Sure . . . I'm thinking anything at this point in time is better than nothing." Troy watched Gabi interact with her friends. "Hey Chad? Can you tell Taylor that I need to talk to her?"

"Sure. Hold on."

Troy watched the love sick boy walk up to his girlfriend before discreetly whisper in her ear before nodding and speaking back to him. Grinning Chad walked back to the group.

"She said she'll meet you outside of Gabi's Chem class before the bell."

"Thanks Chad." Pushing off the wall, Troy walked over to the locker before lacing his fingers with Gabi.

"Would the pretty lady like an escort to class?" The only reply was a giggle and a shake of her head.

Walking into Darbus's class, the group found their usual chairs before setting down and listening to their teacher drown on about Shakespeare and the arts.

**8:45 am**

After walking Gabi to her class, Troy met Taylor outside of the Chem room. "What's up?"

"Will you try talking to Gabi during Chem and let me know if she response?"

"Sure Troy." Putting a hand on his shoulder, Taylor looked at her best friend's boyfriend. "She's going to kick out of this Troy. She'll be back to us."

"I wish I could start to believe that." And with that, he headed towards his math class.

**10:15 am**

Listening to his dad drown on about exponential factor, Troy tried to focus but found his focus on Gabi instead. The swift opening of the door caught his attention.

"Chad what can I do for you during my Math class?"

Chad grinned before turning his attention to Troy. "Sorry Coach but I need Troy! It's an emergency."

Seeing the worry on his son's face and the worry on Chad's, Jack nodded. "Be quick . . . and Chad?"

"Yes Coach?"

"Don't be interrupting my class again! Go on you two."

And without his stuff, Troy ran out of the classroom with Chad. "What's going on?"

"It's Gabi . . . she broke down and scared the shit outta the teacher and Taylor so they told me to come get you."

"Since when are you in Chem with Gabi and Taylor?" Troy asked before heading down the hall.

"Since its Mrs. Baker and she decided I needed to do detention during their Chem class. Go man . . . Gabi needs you."

Troy's focus was on Gabi as he picked up the pace and headed down the science wing. Hearing her heartbreaking sobs, Troy stopped in the door and looked at Taylor. "Troy!"

Walking in, Troy took over Taylor's position and started rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion and all of a sudden she's crying. We don't know what's wrong."

Looking up at Taylor and Mrs. Baker, Troy kissed Gabi's head. "Thanks . . . I'm going to take her to a quieter place. Taylor, will you grab her stuff and put it in my dad's room and tell my dad what's going on?"

She nodded her head before smiling. "Take care of our girl, Troy."

"I will."

Leaning near Gabi's ear, he whispered in it. "I'm going to pick you up and take you to our spot, all right?"

All she could do was nod her head before he picked her up. Slowly, he walked out of the room before heading up the stairs towards their secret spot. Placing her on the bench, Troy sat down before feeling his phone vibrate. Looking at the text message, Troy flipped the phone shut before cuddling Gabi.

"Chad called your mom . . ." Gabi nodded before Troy sighed. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Again he was met with silence. "Ok then I'll tell you how I feel. I'm feeling so damn helpless Gabi. I have to sit on the sidelines and watch you shut yourself off from the rest of the world and I don't know what to do. When Chad came and told me that you broke down, in my gut I knew this is what needed to happen but I'm scared Gabi; I love you and don't want anything to ever happen to you. I don't ever want to lose you and this is the way it might happen."

She looked at him with her tear filled eyes before wiping them away. "I'm sorry."

The sound, as soft as it was, was music to his ears. Looking at her, he finished wiping her tears away before kissing her softly. "Wanna talk?"

"I've never been that scared in my life . . . and of course, you weren't there to help me along with it." She said as a shiver over took her body.

"You mean in LA?"

Nodding her head, she looked down at her hands. "When I saw my dad had the gun, my life passed in front of my eyes. I never thought I'd see you again and all I wanted was to be in your arms again."

"So why did you cut me out?" Troy hugged her closer to his side.

"Because I kept thinking over and over again that it was my fault. And then the explosion in the Chem lab made me think about the gun fire in the house and that's what caused the breakdown."

Troy pushed her head to look into his eyes. "Listen to me Gabriella Alena Montez . . . if anything, this is not your fault. It's your dad's fault who has a problem. This doesn't have to do with you. I'll help you deal with everything."

And again, her heart wrecking sobs caused him to hold her even closer if that was possible.

"I promise, Gabi, I'm going to be by your side from now until whenever. I love you and I'm not leaving."

And with that, he vowed to help her with whatever she needed.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**If you're looking for a great story, check out MandySueeeee's story An All New Ride **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

**

* * *

**

**April 2****nd****, 2006**

"_I love you, Troy. I'll talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, she sank into the warm bed before covering up and snuggling down. Sighing, she closed her eyes before falling into a restless sleep._

_The door flew opened and with venom in his eyes, her father stalked closer and closer to her while holding a knife high in the air. Screams pierced the air as he laughed with delight. "Scared of your old man . . . Ella?"_

_Pushing off the bed, she shook her head. "Don't call me that."_

"_Brave little girl . . . hmmm? Who taught you that bravery?"_

_Sneering, she shook her head. "You obviously didn't."_

"_You little shit . . . I knew I should have forced your mom to kill you the day you were born . . . you're nothing but trouble."_

_Tears started down her face as she hid in the corner. Putting her hands up she start mumbling not to kill her. _

"_Don't kill me . . . don't kill me . . . don't kill me."_

"Why would I kill a gorgeous girl such as yourself?" Troy Bolton came into the room hearing his girlfriend mumble the words.

Gabi was tossing her turning trying to protect herself as Troy sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand down her arm. Instantly, Gabi slapped him before kicking his leg.

"Wake up Gabs . . . it's time to rise and shine, sweetheart."

"Don't kill me . . . don't kill me . . ." She kept mumbling the three words over and over again as Troy tried shaking her to wake up.

"Gabriella wake up . . . it's just a dream." Troy said forcefully as her eyes flew open.

Letting her eyes look around the room, she realized she was in the purple room in Albuquerque. Looking to her right, she saw Troy rubbing his leg painfully as she gave him a look.

"What are you doing?"

"You smacked me while I was trying to wake you up."

Her face went red. "I'm soo sorry Troy . . . . I didn't realize."

"It's fine baby." Kissing her, he lowered his voice. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here so early?"

"We're supposed to have our day of hanging out today and you're late. So I came to see what was keeping you and you were having a dream which I was trying to wake you up from."

Gabi shook her head, finally letting herself to cry. "It was awful Troy. He had me backed into a corner and he was holing a knife. I was so scared."

Pulling him close to her, Troy rubbed her back as he rocked back and forth. "It was only a dream, Gabi. He's not going to hurt you ever again . . . well not as long as I am around."

Smiling and sighing happily, Gabi looked relieved. "My hero!"

"Damn right I hold that title." Troy puffed his chest out playfully as Gabi smiled. "That a girl."

"I just want to go back to a normal life. I'm tired of dealing with my heart and the attack . . . I just want to be a normal 17 year old girl. Is that too much to ask?"

Her sad look caused his heart to break. Troy shook his head before kissing her forehead. "No baby, that isn't too much to ask for. You want to be a normal 17 year old for a day?"

The thought of that, caused Gabi to nod and smiled. "Can I?"

"You my girl can do anything you want. What should we do?"

"How about going out for hamburgers, fries, and shakes? Then we can go to the movies and figure out things from then."

Troy smiled before nodding. "Sounds good . . . but one problem?"

"What's that?"

"You kinda need to get dressed . . . not that mind the pajamas; it's just that the public might not like that!"

She giggled before nodding her head. "Give me five minutes Bolton . . . go downstairs and tell my mom the plans for the day."

Giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, Troy smiled before leaving the room. Heading downstairs, he easily found Elena standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning Troy!"

"Good morning Elena. I've come to tell you the plans for the day. Gabi wants to be a normal girl today so we're going out to lunch and then to the movies."

Elena smiled at how good Troy was with her daughter. "Sounds good. Are you two going to be home for dinner?"

"Uh . . . I'm not sure at the moment but when we figure it out, I'll have Gabi call you."

"Sounds good." Elena smiled before seeing Troy hesitate. "What's wrong?"

Pausing, Troy looked over his shoulder before continuing. "When I went upstairs this morning, Gabi was tossing back and forth sayings . . . don't kill me. She had a really bad dream and was shaken up after it."

Elena nodded her head. "It has been having these last few days. I've been trying to get her to tell you but she held out."

Troy shook his head. "I'll try getting her to do something about it but you know Gabi."

"Just tell her you're concerned about her and see where it goes from then." She smiled at Troy. "Good luck."

"Thanks Elena." Looking at the clock, Troy shook his head. "She's been more than five minutes."

"Troy . . ."

"Gabriella Alena Montez . . . get your cute butt down here right now. We're going to be late!"

"You've been looking Bolton?" She shot back as she walked down the stairs in a cute denim shirk with a three quarter-length red and white striped shirt with her slip on shoes on her feet.

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy grinned. "Possibly . . ."

Elena laughed at the two before shaking her head. "You two have fun today."

"Thanks mom. We will."

And with that, the two left the house arm in arm with bright smiles on their faces.

**12:00 pm**

Walking into the restaurant, the two got a table before flipping through the menu. Looking around, Gabi smiled at all the teenagers around before turning her attention to Troy.

Sighing, she looked at Troy. "Thank you so much for today."

Troy grinned. "We're only at the beginning . . . we've got so much to do today; including some surprises."

Her face brightened. "What kind of surprises?"

"You'll have to wait."

Their food came before they dug in. Conversation was minimum as they enjoyed their burgers. After the bill was paid, the two headed outside and down the sidewalk.

"Where to miss?" Troy asked as they swung hands.

Looking towards the sky, Gabi shook her head before smiling. "Can we do a bit of looking in the stores?"

Knowing he might regret it, Troy smiled before nodded. "Sounds good."

Taking the lead, Gabi drug him into a little knickknack shop before stepping away from him and going in her own direction. His eyes followed her every move. Stopping at the jewelry counter, Troy smiled before walking up beside her.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled. "That green homemade beaded bracelet."

Following where her finger was pointing, Troy smiled. The beads were different sizes and it was truly unique and perfect for his girlfriend. "Miss?"

Calling over the saleswoman, Troy smiled. "We'd like to look at this piece."

Opening the counter, the lady pulled out the bracelet. "This is a fine choice, sir. The bracelet comes from Africa . . . it's very popular."

"Go ahead and put it on." Troy handed her the bracelet before Gabi slipped it on her wrist.

Once the bracelet was on, Troy looked at how delicately Gabi looked at it. Without another question, Troy smiled. "We'll take it."

"But Troy . . ." Shaking his head he quickly kissed Gabi's lips before smiling.

"No buts . . . it's my present to you."

Quickly making the purchase, the two left the store without another word. Walking across the street, Troy led Gabi into the nearby park. The two sat on a bench before Troy took the box out of the bag.

"This is for you . . ."

"Troy this is too much. I can't accept it." Gabi's eyes looked towards the ground.

Troy shook his head. "No it's not . . . I saw how much you loved it as soon as it was slipped on your wrist. This is yours Gabriella Montez . . ."

"But it was too much money."

"Too bad." He kissed her pouting lips. "Besides this is what normal boyfriends do for their normal girlfriends."

Her smile widened when she heard him say that. "I suppose so . . ."

"Don't suppose . . . this is really what happens."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for my bracelet. I love it."

"No problem baby. Shall we continue our day?"

Shaking her head, Gabi made a face. "Truthfully, I'm tired of being out. Can we go back to one of the houses and hang out?"

Nodding his head, Troy kissed her forehead. "Sounds like a plan."

"Come on Bolton, let's go."

Standing up, Troy offered her his hand before helping her standing. Without warning, she jumped on his back as he huffed from the extra weight.

"Goodness woman . . . trying to kill me?"

Smacking his head, she laughed. "Be nice . . . just think, when I'm pregnant with your child, you're going to have to carry me up and down the stairs all day long."

"At least I'll be able to hold you in my arms . . ." Troy looked over his shoulder at him.

"Love you babe." She sighed dreamily at their future.

"Love you too."

And the two headed towards home with dreams of their future.

* * *

**There you guys go! I'm thinking of wrapping everything up and ending this story soon but never fear, there will be a sequel. Title ideas would be more than welcome. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are so awesome!!!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

**

* * *

**

**April 3****rd****, 2006 6:00 am**

Walking gloomily down the stairs, Gabi realized what today meant and she was nervous as all get out. Nothing could prepare her for what was coming her way and that even made her feel worse.

"How you holding up?" Gabi looked at her mom before shrugging her shoulders.

Shaking her head, Gabi sat down at the table. "Scared . . . don't know what to expect."

Elena smiled. "You'll be fine Gabi. You have nothing to worry about. Do you want me to go with you and Troy?"

"Sure mom." Gabi smiled a little. "Troy doesn't know we're going to the doctors."

Giving her daughter a look, Elena shook her head. "Don't you think you should tell Troy so that he doesn't freak out when he's called down to the office at 1?"

"He's in class with me. If both of us are called down, I'll explain to him while we're walking down to the office." Gabi gave her mom a look. "Unless, you don't want Troy to come?"

"That's not it at all Gabi. I'm just asking should you prepare Troy for what is going to happen today since he didn't come to your other one."

Gabi slowly nodded her head before looking at her mom. "I guess you're right. Sorry for blowing up . . . it's just . . ."

Kissing Gabi's forehead, Elena frowned. "I know baby. I'd give anything for you to give up these doctor visits and just live a normal life."

"That's what I'm striving for mom . . ." Gabi sighed before pushing back from the table and heading into the foyer.

The doorbell broke the silence as Elena walked over and opened the heavy wooden door. Smiling, she turned to Gabi who also smiled.

"Good morning Troy."

"Morning Elena . . . and good morning beautiful." Troy kissed Gabi before slipping his hand into hers.

"Good morning yourself. Ready for another fun filled day at school?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Troy just simply smiled. "As long as you're by my side, then I'll be perfectly fine."

Picking up her book bag, Gabi headed towards the door. "Have a good day mom."

"Bye Elena . . ." Troy waved before Elena gave Gabi a pointed look before she escaped outside.

"What's on the agenda today?" Troy asked as the two walked towards his car.

"A thing called school or did you forget that?"

Troy smiled before opening her door. "I kinda did since the last time you mentioned it two minutes ago."

She giggled watching him run around the car before hoping in. Staring the engine, the two were on their way towards another fun filled day of school. Both were feeling dread but for two very different reasons.

**12:52 pm**

It turns out that Gabi and Troy had different periods that day. She was stuck in Chemistry while Troy was in his U.S. history class. Looking at the clock, she wished the time would drip by so she wouldn't have to go to her appointment.

But two minutes later, the shrill ring of the teacher's phone caught her attention. Nodding her head and looking straight at Gabi, the teacher smiled.

"Gabriella . . . the secretary just called and said your mom is in the office to pick you up."

Gathering her belongings, Gabi headed out of the room before looking down the hallway. She waited until she heard his whistling. Rounding the corner, Troy grinned seeing his girlfriend standing there.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"Waiting for my prince charming to come along." Gabi grinned at him.

Looking up and down the hallway, Troy grinned. "Well since he hasn't arrived yet, my I escort a pretty girl to wherever she's going?"

"To the office, dear sir." Gabi held out her arm for Troy to take as his face showed shock.

"What a coincidences; that's where I'm heading too."

Gabi nodded her head. "I know."

"What do you mean you know? I didn't know until Mr. Jacobi told me." Troy told her.

Gabi looked at the ground before looking at him. "I know because I asked them to get you earlier."

"Gabi . . . I'm not getting a good feeling about this. What's wrong?" Troy's concern had shot through the roof.

"It's my six month checkup today and I didn't know how to tell you so I kept putting it off . . . until this moment." Looking into his blue eyes, Gabi felt tears rush to her eyes. "I'm so scared Troy. I'm scared they're going to find something and I'm going to get bad news and then I don't know what I'll do."

Pulling her close to him, he kissed the top of her head. "Aww Gabs I wish you would have come and told me."

"I tried so many times but I couldn't formulate the words." Sniffling loudly, she continued to cry. "I didn't want to be alone and I know you're always there and positive, I just didn't know . . ."

Rubbing her back, he looked at the crying girl in his arms. "It's ok to be scared baby. I'm going to be by your side every step. If there is bad news, we'll face it head on together."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her head in his hoodie. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out, Gabi." Kissing her cheek before wiping her tears away, Troy smiled. "You're stuck with me!"

She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck before quickly kissing him. "Thanks Troy."

"Now are you ready to face this thing?"

Nodding confidently, Gabi smiled. "Let's do this thing!"

Slipping his hand into hers, the two headed down towards the office with a great boost of confidences by the man standing beside her.

**2:30 pm**

"Are you comfortable Gabi?" Troy asked her for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Rolling her eyes, she looked up at him. "I'm fine Troy. Why are you so jumpy?"

Sitting in the seat beside the bed, Troy took her hand in his. "I don't know . . . I guess I don't really know what to expect. You've done this before and I don't know what they're going to do to you."

Running a hand through his all ready messy hair, Gabi smiled. "They're just going to draw blood, do an EKG, and an ultrasound. They might do a MRI but usually they don't."

"You scared?" That one question caused Gabi to look over at him.

"When I first got here, I was but now, I'm kind of calm and just ready to get this over with."

Before he could say anything, the opening of the door caught their attention. Gabi smiled seeing Dr. Ramos with a big smile on his face.

"Gabi . . . it's good to see you. How has everything been going? Your anti-rejection medication still all right?"

Nodding her head, Gabi smiled at Troy. "Everything is going really good. I'm anxious to see how the heart is holding up."

"We're going to do an ultrasound on it right now, and then we'll go down and do an MRI. After that, we'll talk about what we see and set your next appointment."

"Sounds good."

Watching the heavy machine come into the room, Troy got up and moved to the other side of his girlfriend. His hand never left hers as the doctor and nurse set up the machine.

"Ok Gabi, the gel is going to be a little cold but it'll warm up with time."

Opening her gown a little, Troy's face turned pink at seeing his girlfriend's bra. Gabi looked over at him before slapping his arm.

"Awww is Troy blushing?" Gabi laughed while her boyfriend just shook his head.

"Gabi, just lay back and relax." Dr. Ramos smiled. "This isn't going to hurt at all."

Gabi's eyes went straight to Troy's when they heard the familiar whooshing and gushing of her heart beating. Looking at the screen, they saw her heart beating rapidly.

"There it is, Gabi. The organ the size of your fist and its pumping blood throughout your body."

"It's amazing." Gabi was truly amazed by the size and magnitude of the organ.

"Everything looks good." Dr. Ramos said before wiping the gel off.

Looking over at Troy, Gabi smiled. "Now to MRI?"

"Yeah . . . wanna walk down there or get a private ride?" Dr. Ramos joked.

"Can I just walk? I'm tired of the wheelchairs and gurneys."

Dr. Ramos nodded. "Sounds good. Troy if you'd like, you can come with us. You just can't be in the room with her."

Gabi held out her hand before Troy slipped his into it. "Let's go princess . . . your prince charming waits."

Laughing, Gabi and Troy followed Dr. Ramos down the hallway before entering the Radiology department. "Go ahead and jump on that bed. We'll get everything set up."

Following Dr. Ramos in the little room, Gabi looked over her shoulder at Troy. "Now remember, Gabi, you have to lie perfectly still. You'll be in the canister about 20 seconds and then we'll bring you back out."

"Ok!"

Looking at the TV screens, Dr. Ramos pushed a button before talking. "Are you comfortable?"

"As much as I can in the current situation." Came the smart remark from Troy's girlfriend.

Dr. Ramos laughed. "We're going to do this now, Gabi. Remember to lie still."

Troy watched Gabi disappear into the MRI machine before emerging 20 seconds later with a big old grin on her face. Troy chuckled before Dr. Ramos smiled. "Troy you can go in there now. I'm going to look over her film then we'll go back down to the room."

Slipping into the room, Gabi was humming while looking up at the ceiling tiles. "You were amazing in there."

Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, Gabi turned towards the voice. "Is that a bias opinion or is it the truth?"

"It might be slightly bias." Walking closer to the bed, Troy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Dr. Ramos is looking at the film."

"That's what they always do in case they have to do it again."

Leaning over the bed, Troy quickly kissed Gabi. "That's my reward for being such a brave woman today."

The knock on the window caused the two to pull back. "Break it up lovebirds. Your films look good, Gabi. Let's go back."

Helping her off the machine, Troy offered Gabi a piggyback ride back to the room. "Hold on Troy."

"You steady?" Troy asked after she jumped on his back.

"I think so. Let's go."

Very slowly, the two made their way back to the room before Elena saw the two. "Troy, put Gabi down before you hurt her."

Rolling her eyes at her mom, Gabi jumped off. "Troy would never hurt me mom! We're just having fun."

"Dr. Cramer and Dr. Ramos are ready to talk to us."

Walking into Dr. Ramos' office, Gabi, Troy, and Elena took seats with Gabi in the middle of the two. The hard looks of the doctors caused Gabi's grip on Troy's hand to tighten.

"Let me just say, that we're happy with the progress Gabi has made since October. All your tests look good; however we did see something we didn't expect to see."

"What kind of thing are you talking about?" Gabi's voice broke as she asked the question.

"Your heart is perfectly safe but there was something we didn't anticipate." Dr. Ramos started.

* * *

**Yes I gave you guys a cliffhanger! And yes, I've got news. Next week is my Spring Break so I'm going to try and update once more before that but if you guys want me to post the chapter, you're going to have to review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock!!!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**April 3****rd****, 2006 3:30 pm**

"_Your heart is perfectly safe but there was something we didn't anticipate." Dr. Ramos started._

"Just get to the point all ready . . ." Troy groaned listening to Dr. Ramos drag out the explanation.

"Troy . . ." Gabi placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Elena sighed. "Will you get to the point, Dr. Ramos? We're on pins and needles all ready."

Dr. Ramos nodded before looking at the three. "Gabi, there's a hole in your heart, called a murmur. It is not harmful to your health or anything."

"So what do we have to do now?"

"Well . . . we've been looking into it." Dr. Ramos started. "Usually murmurs heal on their own but since Gabi had a heart transplant, usually murmurs take a little more help and time. So we're going to prescribe Gabi another pill to take."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi gagged at the thought of taking another pill. "So now instead of taking seven pills everyday, I'll be taking eight?"

Dr. Ramos and Dr. Cramer both nodded their heads. "That's correct. You're only going to be taking the medicine for four weeks at the most; then we'll bring you back in for another check to see if the murmur has closed on its own or not."

"So it's a big waiting game again?" Gabi's voice was full of emotion as she looked at the doctor.

Placing the folder on the desk in front of him, Dr. Ramos looked through his glasses at the frustrated teenager. "It's exactly what it is . . . and I know that frustrates you. But, and I'm sorry to say, that's what medicine is; a big waiting game."

Gabi gripped Troy's hand before letting out a shaky breath. "All I want to do is be a normal 17 year old junior in high school. Not one who has to take a fist full of pills every morning just to make sure her boyfriend's brother's heart continues to beat inside her heart."

Troy looked at his girlfriend. He sighed and saw something on her face that he never thought he'd see in his entire life from her. He saw defeated written across her face.

**6:00 pm**

Beating on the door, Troy tried yelling out her name but the door remained shut. Since they had gotten back from the doctors, Gabi had locked herself in her room and refused to come out.

"Come on Gabi . . . let me in and we'll talk." Letting his hand slid down the stained door, Troy sighed for the hundredth time.

"She's still not talking to you?" Elena asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Turning and facing his girlfriend's mom, Troy sighed. "No . . . and I'm not sure what I did or didn't do."

Looking up at him, Elena smiled. "You didn't do anything, Troy. Gabi's just angry that she has to take another pill. She'll be all right."

"I'm not so sure . . ."

Turning back towards the door, Troy continued to bang and plead with the door.

"Come on Gabi . . . let me in; scream, yell, or just stay silent, just don't shut me out."

And letting his hand rest on the door, he continued to pray that Gabi would let him in and at least, let him know how she was feeling.

**9:00 pm**

Lying in the middle of the hallway, Troy was working on his U.S. History homework while waiting for Gabi to come out. Several hours ago, Elena had put food outside her door and she had gotten it but not spoken to Troy. Troy decided he was going to spend the night right there in the hallway, as long as he got the chance to talk to his Gabi.

Turning back to label the map of the United States, Troy was so wrapped up in his studies, that he didn't even hear the door down the hall open and a brunette poked her head out. Smiling, she saw Troy's concentrated face.

Walking down the hallway, she stepped over him before going into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she came back out and stood at the entrance of the door and really looked Troy over. She was so thankful to have him in her life; he was her lifesaver and he was her saving grace.

Going to sit in front of him, she smiled as he looked up at her. "Hey; I didn't hear you come out."

"You were wrapped up in U.S. History." Hugging her knees to her chest, Gabi looked at Troy. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For?" Troy smiled reassuringly. "I don't remember you doing anything."

"I completely shut you out this afternoon. I was just pissed that I have to take another pill." Looking at him, Gabi shook her head. "I'm tired of being a medical patient. I just want to be Gabriella Alena Montez, high school junior who attends class and watches movies on the weekends."

Meeting her eyes with his, Gabi pushed away the tears that had managed to escape. "I'm so sorry Troy. But there's something you should know about me. When I get bad news, I tend to shut the entire world out until I have to deal with whatever it was."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Gabs. You have ever right to throw a temper tantrum right here. You've been so brave throughout this entire thing; I'm surprised you haven't broken down yet. I'm here for the long haul, babe and I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I love you, always and forever."

"I love you too." Looking up into his eyes, Gabi smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you? I mean, you could have run away when you first met me but you stayed by my side. You've been there every step of the way and I'm not sure if I can ever repay you for everything you've done."

Troy leaned over and kissed her. "You have all ready repaid me ten fold. Just by loving me and being there for me, you've done it all. I don't need anything else but you standing by my side when the day is done."

"Are you all right?"

Gabi hesitated before slowly nodding her head. "Not thrilled about taking another pill but at the moment, I think I'm going to be all right."

Pulling her closer to his side, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right here, Gabriella. I love you."

"I love you too Troy."

And she started to believe that everything, eventually, would be all right.

* * *

**There you guys go. You guys blew me away with the reviews. Awesomeness! Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**April 15****th****, 2006 9:30 am**

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Rolling her eyes, Gabi pushed off her bed before going to stand in front of the balcony. She heard his strong voice, unwavering through the chorus of the song. He stopped as she threw open the balcony door. "Good morning beautiful!"

"Good morning yourself handsome." Leaning against the balcony, she stared down at him. "What are you doing waking the neighbors up at the crack ass of dawn?"

Looking around innocently, Troy shrugged his shoulder. "I don't see any neighbors complaining. And besides, weren't you the one that asked me why I don't sing when I'm around you."

"You're going to wake the devil . . ." Gabi whispered as much as she could so that the crabby old lady next door wouldn't hear her.

"She's up all ready, Gabs. She was watering her daises when I came up the drive." Troy rolled his eyes. "She stopped me and started talking about the azaleas but I told her that I was due for an important meeting and she gave me a look before letting me go."

"And what kind of meeting are you currently late for, Mr. Bolton?"

Walking out of her view, Gabi stood on her tip toes before looking to see where he had disappeared. Suddenly, and scaring the bejeezles out of her, Gabi felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Relaxing in the embrace, Gabi smiled.

"So you never answered my question, Bolton." Gabi turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And what question is that?" Troy asked looking into her eyes.

"The question of what meeting you're late for?"

Kissing her lips softly, Troy pulled back before embracing her in a hug. "This meeting." His lips were inches from her ear as he whispered the words causing a chill to run up and down her back.

"Oh really?" She leaned up and kissed him again. "And why wasn't I alerted about this meeting?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He mumbled before his lips covered hers again.

The two stood on the balcony kissing and giving the neighbors a show. The ringing of the phone didn't stop the two . . . nor did the dog barking two houses down the street. The only thing that caused the two to break was the door banging against the wall as Elena Montez stood there watching the two.

"Mrs. Potter just called." Elena grinned watching the two spring apart. "She just wanted to warn me that I have a teenager boy making out on my 17 year old daughter's balcony in the broad daylight."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi put her head on Troy's chest. "What did she want you to do about it? Come break it up?"

"She just wanted to let me know that there are a couple of girls walking around town with a baby in their arms and she doesn't want that to happen to the two of you." Elena explained.

"She's being nosy is what she's doing." Gabi mumbled.

"She's an old lady, Gabi. She doesn't have her family or anyone else around." Looking at her daughter, Elena smiled. "She looks at you and Troy as her adopted children and she doesn't want anything to happen to, and I quote, "a sweet and handsome couple who have the world at their feet.""

Giving his girlfriend a look, Troy nodded. "Your mom's right. We should be nice to her. She's got no one else."

Knowing she wasn't going to win the battle, Gabi sighed. "Why do you have to pick my mom's side? You know I can't go against you."

"Because I knew you would see my way as the better road to take." Kissing her nose, Troy smiled.

Watching her daughter and Troy interact, Elena smiled brightly. "What are you two doing today?"

"It's a surprise." Looking over at the brunette, Troy smiled. "Which a certain someone needs to get dressed for."

"Where are we going?" Her eyes lit up like a child seeing the Christmas tree for the first time Christmas morning.

Shaking his head, Troy kissed her before heading towards the door. "No questions. Just get dressed and we'll start our adventures."

Walking out of the room, Troy jogged down the stairs before walking into the kitchen and opening up the refrigerator. "You're not going to find anything in there."

Turning around, Troy smiled at an amused Elena. "Oh really?"

"Sorry Troy I haven't done my weekly shopping. I'm doing that today." She walked over to the counter where a lengthy list was all ready started. "What are you and Gabi doing today?"

"Well . . . it's a surprise. Besides knowing Gabi, she's outside the door eavesdropping on our conversation." And before she could do anything about it, Troy pushed opened the door to reveal a surprised Gabi.

"Troy!" She shrieked while he laughed. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I just came down the stairs."

"Sure sweetheart . . . call it whatever you want. You were snooping."

Rolling her eyes, she slipped her hand into his. "Ready?"

"Nice change of subject, sweetheart." Looking at her, Troy grinned. "And yes I am if you are."

"Mom, we'll be back later. Love you."

Elena laughed before waving at the two. "Love you too."

Walking out of the house, Troy led her to his beat up truck before helping her in and starting the engine. Backing out of the driveway, Troy started on their journey with an excited Gabriella in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?"

Taking his eyes off the road for a brief second, Troy smirked in Gabi's direction. "If I tell you, will I quit bugging me?"

"Maybe . . . but there's a big possibility that I won't." Gabi smiled innocently in his direction.

"Ok so I figured we'd spend the day in the park. We'll have a picnic along with a few other surprises."

Her face broke out in a big smile as she looked at him. "Sounds perfect, Troy. A great day with the one I love."

Pulling into the parking lot, Troy turned off the engine before getting out and helping Gabi out of her car. "Come on."

Shutting the door behind her, Troy led her to the middle of the park where a huge building stood. Walking towards the door, he heard Gabi's giggle.

"A day of childhood again?" Gabi asked looking at the freshly painted red doors.

"It was your wish, wasn't it?" Troy grinned back.

Nodding, Gabi looked at him. "Thanks Troy. I appreciate this."

"Anything to see you smile, pretty girl."

Walking through the doors, Gabi came face to face with an old, refinished 1920s carousel. Paying their fare for a couple of times around, Troy led Gabi through the gate.

"Which one are you going to pick?"

Looking at her selection, Gabi smiled. "This one."

Climbing onto a brown horse with elegant pink and purple sequins glued to the saddle. Troy however, had picked the frog with a bright grin on its face. The grin of the frog, however, didn't match the grin on Troy's face. He was laughing at how his girlfriend was acting at the thought of twirling round and round on a pretend horse.

"Enjoy yourself Troy!"

"I'm trying . . . I'm getting more of a kick out of you at the current moment."

After going around four more times, Troy and Gabi left the building with a purple snowcone split between them. Gabi was laughing at the purple mustache around Troy's face from the liquid.

"You look . . ." Laughing Gabi couldn't finish her sentence.

"I look how?" Troy puffed out his chest trying to make himself manlier than he was.

"Truthfully, you looked . . ." Trying to control her laughter, Gabi wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "You look like a two year old who is having his first snowcone."

Taking the napkins she offered, Troy grinned. "And you think you're so funny."

"I am funny." Sticking her tongue out, Troy shook his head.

"And you say I'm the two year old." Nodding her head, Gabi agreed.

"We'll both be two years old today." Pausing, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before leaning in and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. Did you have fun?"

Smiling, she looked into his blue eyes. "I sure did. Thanks for today."

"It's not over sweetie." Gripping her hand, Troy led her over to a shady spot.

Handing her a wrapped box, Troy smiled. "I saw this the other day at the store and thought of you. I marked the page that reminded me most of you."

And unwrapping the paper, Gabi ran her hand over the smooth cover before opening to the page where the bright pink sticky note marks its place.

"This one?" Gabi pointed to one of the poems.

Looking over her shoulder, Troy nodded. "Go ahead and read it."

"_I love to look into your beautiful eyes, and I love the way I fall into them. I love it when you hold my hand, and I love having the courage to grab and hold yours. I love rediscovering how beautiful you are each time I see you, and I love realizing how beautiful you make me feel inside." _Wiping her tears away, Gabi looked at Troy before continuing with the poem._ "I love wanting you so badly to kiss you and I love the way you want to take things slow. I love to tease and torment you, and I love it when you tease and torment me. I love it when you touch me, and I love to touch you. I love the fact that you love me . . . so deep . . . so truth." _

"Troy . . ." Looking at him, more tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Speechless?" Troy smiled at her before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"A little . . . that was . . ."

"I figured I couldn't put the words together so I might as well find someone who could. When I first read it, I immediately thought of you." Pointing to the poem, Troy smiled. "This is everything I feel and think about you just not my words."

Without warning, Gabi leaned forward and silenced him with her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too babe. You have my entire heart and it's yours now forever."

Wiping her tears away, Gabi placed her head on his chest. Sighing, she knew she had caught the best guy for her and nothing was going to take him away from her.

* * *

**There you guys go! The song at the beginning is "Our Song" by Taylor Swift and the poem is called "Always You" by Lauren Menna. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you for the feedback and for being such amazing readers and reviewers!**


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: I just decided to try something completely different

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Many thanks to Horse Jumper whose idea appears in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**April 30****th****, 2006 2:31 pm**

"Quit stalling Gabi. Let's go." Troy hollered up the stairs that Sunday afternoon. He had told Gabi to be ready at exactly 2:30 but taking a glance at his watch, he saw it was 2:31 all ready.

"I don't know what to wear!" Her shrill voice floated down the stairs in the direction he was.

"Just put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Hell I don't care at this moment." Getting frustrated, he turned and saw Elena smirking at him.

"Is she done yet?" Giving his girlfriend's mom a look, Troy shook his head.

Rolling his eyes, he directed his next comment up the stairs. "She doesn't know what to wear."

"What are you two going to do?"

Putting his hands in his pocket, he turned to Elena. "We're going out to the country to hang out." Dropping his voice to a whisper, he whispered what they were doing that afternoon to Elena.

"Are you sure Troy?"

His grin was evident of his confidence. "Oh I'm sure. If your daughter isn't down here in two minutes, I'm leaving without her!!"

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done." Came the frustrated reply from up the stairs.

And true to his words, when two minutes rolled around, Troy opened the front door and walked out without another word.

Coming down the stairs, the brunette looked around the living room before her eyes fell on her mom. "Where did the little rat go?"

"He said if you weren't down here in two minutes, he was leaving." Elena shrugged. "He just walked out the door."

"Troy Connor Bolton . . ." Opening the front door, she saw him relaxing on their porch swing grinning like a maniac.

"What were you saying sweetheart?"

"I was about to cuss you for leaving me." Looking at him with fire in her eyes, he got up and kissed her lips before smiling brightly.

"Good afternoon."

Pointing a finger up at him, she sighed. "Don't try to change my mind when I'm angry at you. First you don't tell me what we're doing today . . ."

Tossing her a bored look, Troy smiled. "It's called a surprise for a reason Gabs."

"And second of all, you threaten to leave me alone on a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon."

Pulling her close to him, he quickly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry but it was the only way I could think of to get you to hurry up."

"You're still not forgiven but you're getting there." Bouncing from foot to foot, Gabi smiled. "Where are we going?"

"You're just going to have to wait." Looking around the porch, Troy looked to his girlfriend. "Ready to go?"

"Let me tell my mom and then we'll go." Opening the front door, she yelled for her mom before closing it again.

"Lead the way!"

And they walked over to his white beat up truck before getting in. Troy started on the interstate leading out of Albuquerque while Gabi has the biggest look of confusion on her face.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience my dear. We're almost there."

Pulling off the interstate, Troy took a back road before turning into a dirt driveway. Gabi bounced around the cab of the truck as Troy drove up the driveway.

Looking ahead, Gabi saw an old farmhouse with white fencing around. A truck and a SUV sat in the driveway as Troy pulled the truck to a stop. "Come on."

Getting out of the truck, Troy led Gabi up to the house before walking through the door. The slamming of it caused a voice to yell. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Troy hollered back as a lady glanced through the door before smiling.

"Hey Troy! What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to used the back part of your land for a little bit." Looking at Gabi, Troy smiled. "Gabi do you remember my aunt Lily?"

Nodding her head, Gabi smiled. "I sure do. It's good to see you again."

"You too pumpkin." Turning her attention to Troy, Lily smiled. "Your uncle Bryan is out in the pasture with Zoë. She's riding her horse."

Nodding his head, Troy smiled. "All right, we'll go out there."

Once they were out of the house, Gabi smacked Troy. "Why didn't you tell me we were coming out to a farm?"

"Because it would have given part of my plan away." Lacing fingers with her, he smiled. "Besides we're not riding horses or anything like that even thought that'd be a trip!"

"I'm going to hurt you Bolton." Gabi muttered which caused Troy to chuckle loudly.

Walking out to the pasture, Troy and Gabi saw his uncle and cousin laughing loudly about something.

"Uncle Bryan!" Troy called as the man turned around and smiled.

"Hey Troy! What brings you out here?"

"Just visiting and hoping to use the back 40 acres for a little bit."

Looking confused at his nephew, Bryan smiled before nodding. "As long as you're careful . . . you know how your aunt is."

"Oh trust me I do." Motioning to his girlfriend, Troy smiled. "You remember Gabi?"

"I sure do. It's hard to forget a pretty girl like you." Blushing, Gabi dropped her head. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad." Looking behind him, they saw Zoë sitting pretty on a brown and white spotted horse.

"She's two and she's riding?" Troy shook his head in amazement.

Bryan chuckled. "We couldn't keep her off."

Carefully, Zoë brought the horse over to the side of the fence. "Zoë did you see who's here?"

Giggling like the two year old she is, she nodded. "Hi!"

Bryan took her off the horse as Gabi nuzzled the horse's nose. Petting the horse softly, Gabi vaguely listened to them talking.

"What's your horse named, Zoë?" Gabi asked.

Looking at her daddy, Zoë giggled. "Her name's Beauty."

"She's definitely fits into her name."

Talking a few minutes more, Troy led Gabi back up to the house. After promising to stop by before leaving, Gabi and Troy headed back into the truck before going back down the driveway.

"Now where?"

Troy smiled. "Back to the 40 acres. You and I are going to have a little adventure."

Not liking how that sounded, Gabi side glanced at Troy. "Are you going to leave me stranded there?"

Chuckling, Troy shrugged. "The thought crossed my mind a few times . . ."

Reaching over her hand landed on his chest with a slap. "Geez woman . . . trying to kill me?"

"Nah just trying to whip you into shape."

Pulling up to the gate, Troy parked the truck before getting out and opening the gate. "Will you get out and close the gate after I drive through?"

Nodding, she did what he asked before hopping back into the truck. Driving a little more, Troy parked the truck on flat land before getting out. Following his actions, Gabi got out as well.

Troy came behind her before tossing the keys in her direction. "Your turn."

Catching the keys, Gabi looked at him like he was nuts. "You do realize I've never driven a car in my life?"

"Oh I'm well aware of that. That's why we're out here." Motioning around him, Troy chuckled. "You're not going to be able to hit anything out here."

"I'm scared Troy!"

Shaking his head, Troy wrapped his arms around her. "I hope so. Now you're going to do great. Let's see what you got."

And climbing back into the truck, Gabi tentatively put the keys into the ignition before turning it on. "Now put your right foot on the brake pedal and put the truck into drive."

Doing exactly what he said, pretty soon Gabi found herself driving across the flat land. "I'm doing it Troy!"

"I can see that sweetheart. Now how about you give this puppy some gas and let's cruise."

Turning the volume up on the radio, an old 70's song came on as the two sang loudly to the radio.

Watching the land, Gabi suddenly slammed on the breaks causing Troy to fly forward before crashing hard into the seat. "What did you do that for?"

"I almost hit a rabbit . . ." Looking at her boyfriend, she smirked.

"Don't slam on the breaks too hard, all right?"

Nodding her head, she went through the motions again and in a matter of minutes they were driving again. "This is all driving is about?"

"Piece of cake isn't it?"

Nodding her head, she took her eyes off the 'road' ahead and smiled at Troy. "Thanks for teaching me."

"It's not a problem baby. I always keep my promises." Squeezing her hand, he smiled in her direction. "You ready to head back up to the house?"

Thinking about it, Gabi smiled. "Can I drive back up to the house?"

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "No because we're going on the road and you don't have a license."

"We're out in the middle of nowhere Troy! No one is going to see us." She tried as Troy turned and looked at her with shock written on his face.

"Gabriella Alena Montez wants to do something illegal? Call the press and let them know!"

"Shut up Troy!" Shaking her head, Gabi stopped the car before getting out and switching seats with him.

And in no time the two were parked in front of the house again. Helping her out of the car, Troy and Gabi headed back into the house.

"Did you two kids have fun?" Lily asked once they were situated in the kitchen.

Grins came over their faces as they both nodded. "Sure did. Gabi learned how to drive."

Bryan and Lily both laughed before nodding. "That's good. How's everything going with your heart, Gabi?"

"Earlier this month I had a check up and everything looks good." Gabi smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without Troy being there everyday."

"My nephew has always been the charmer, even when he was Zoë's age." Bryan started as Troy's face turned red. "And he's never lost it . . ."

"Leave Troy alone Bryan." Lily hit her husband as Gabi giggled.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the house letting Gabi get a chance to know Troy's aunt, uncle, and cousin. Leaving the house, Gabi had managed to fall in love again with Troy all over again.

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoy it and feedback would be most wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**I'm sorry for not updating! Exams just got done so I was swamped with projects and studying for them. But never fear, summer is here now and I'm free!**

**Thanks to **_**cj10824 **_**for her suggestion that I'm using in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I don't own Hannah Montana either . . . **

* * *

**May 5****th****, 2006 2:31 pm**

Driving home from school that day, Gabi smiled seeing him sitting next to him. Slipping her hand into his, he took his eyes off the road for a second before giving her a quick smirk.

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he quickly looked over at her before smiling. "I was hoping to hang out with a beautiful girl . . . know where I can find one of those?"

Her only response was the pinkness that appeared suddenly in her cheeks. "Hm . . . did you check the yellow pages?"

"Why would I want to do that when I'm sitting here looking at a brown eyed beauty?"

Giggling, she shook her head at him. "Smooth move ace; but really, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Well I was thinking date night tomorrow night?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his face.

Pulling into her driveway, Troy quickly parked the car before looking over at her with a hopeful smile. "Whatcha say?"

"I say pick me up at 7?"

Leaning over he kissed her before smiling. "Sounds great."

"Have a good night Troy and I'll see you later." Hearing the door shut, he watched her walk up the steps to her house before going inside and shutting the door loudly.

Backing out of the driveway, Troy headed home before going inside and collapsing on the couch. "Bad day at school?"

Looking up at his mother's voice, Troy shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

"Well that's good." Coming into his view, she sat on the couch before giving him a look. "Your Aunt Lily called a few minutes ago."

Peaking up with interest, Troy motioned his mom to continue. "She was wondering if you could watch Zoë tonight for a little bit."

"What about Abbie? She usually watches Zoë." Troy looking at his mom in a confused sense.

"She's got a date tonight with Jake or else she'd do it."

Nodding, Troy smiled. "Tell Aunt Lily I'll do it. What time are they going to drop Zoë off?"

"They're going to be here at 5:30. Your dad and I are going out tonight as well . . . we've got that awards banquet to go to."

Twirling his finger around, Troy faked his excitement. "Sounds like a blast."

Rolling her eyes, Isabella shook her head. "Lucky me that I get to go."

"You'll have fun just like you always do mom." Troy pushed himself off the couch before running upstairs.

Walking into his room, he smiled seeing the pictures that scattered the room. A lot of memories were stored in those pictures as Troy's eyes fell on the one sitting by his computer. It was the picture Elena took at the hospital. Gabi's head was nestled on Troy's chest comfortably as the two slept.

The opening of the door caught his attention as he turned around. "So I heard you're Mr. Babysitter tonight . . ."

Shaking his head, he grinned at Abbie. "And how much longer until you move out and go to college?"

"Like three months . . . you won't miss me at all will you little brother?" Walking over to him, she took the opportunity to mess up his hair as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure . . . I'm mean you're just going to University of New Mexico which is like twenty minutes down the road."

"That's right . . . and I'm living in the dorms so you'll have to come visit me all the time."

He grinned at his sister. "So what was the real reason you came to bug me?"

"I was just wondering what you and Zoë were going to do tonight." Taking a seat on his computer chair, she twirled around as he sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure . . . I was going to let her decide."

"That's where you're wrong, little brother." Abbie snickered before smirking. "She's going to want to play dress up and Barbie's as well as listen to Hannah Montana."

Rolling his eyes upward, Troy fought to gag at his cousin's choice in music. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"She likes playing board games and playing cards. Just get her into one of those games, and she'll be golden." Abbie suggested.

Nodding his head, he didn't think it would be too hard to entertain his two year old cousin. But little did he know, someone would get the biggest kick of their life that night.

**5:40 pm**

"Now I've written down mine and your uncle's cell phone numbers as well as the restaurant we're going to be at. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Lily, he's going to be fine. He's watched Zoë before." Shooting his Uncle Bryan a thankful glance, Troy smiled at how nervous his aunt was.

"I know but it's been a while . . ." Lily bit her lip as they all shared a laugh.

"Zoë and I are going to have a good time." Troy said looking at his cousin who just hugged his right leg and flashed her cute smile.

"All right . . . be good Zoë." Lily and Bryan looked at their daughter before bidding the two goodbye.

Once the door was shut, Troy walked into the kitchen with the two year old following behind him. "What do you want to do Zoë?"

Climbing up to sit on the barstool at the counter, she placed her chin in her hand before smiling at her older cousin. "Can we play dress up?"

Letting his eyes trail over to the big box of stuff his aunt had brought, Troy smiled. "I think we can manage that. But how about we eat dinner first?"

"Sounds good to me!" Zoë giggled while watching her cousin with intense eyes.

In no time, chicken tenders and French fries were ready and cooling on the counter while the two finished up their game of Goldfish. "I'm out!"

"Troy . . . I won!" Zoë clapped as Troy chuckled.

"You sure did . . . you beat me!"

Quickly dishing up the plates, the two ate in silence before Zoë announced she was done and hopped down from the barstool. "Go wash your hands then we'll play dress up."

Taking that opportunity to clean up the kitchen a little, Troy threw the plates away before putting the extra food in the fridge. He heard the water being splashed around before going to investigate.

The sight that surprised him actually brought a smile to his face. His cousin had managed to get her entire shirt wet from playing in the water. "Zoë Noelle Bolton . . . what are you doing?"

In hearing her full name, Zoë turned around with a deer in the headlights look on her face. The bar of soap went sliding across the floor as she looked at her older cousin. "I play!"

"I can see that." Walking further into the bathroom, he shut off the water before grabbing the bar of soap. "It looks like we need to find you another shirt."

Picking up his still wet cousin, Troy headed downstairs to where her bag was and found nothing but her pajamas. "Well it looks like we're going to get you ready for bed earlier than normal."

"I don't wanna . . ." She cried as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart but you played in the water . . . we gotta get you out of the wet stuff."

Wiping her tears away, Troy kissed her forehead before quickly changing her. "All done!"

"Dress up?"

Groaning, he pushed himself from the floor before nodding. "Sure we can play dress up."

Before he knew it, Troy was dressed in one of his mother's old antique dresses that she had given to Zoë. On his feet were high heels and somehow Zoë had managed to put lipstick on his lips.

"So who am I?" Troy asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Miss Peabody . . . duh!" Rolling her eyes, Troy hid his chuckle as he watched his cousin set up her tea set.

As she did that, he watched her concentration level skyrocket. Her little tongue was poking out of her lips as she put the cups and saucers just the right way.

"Snacks?" Zoë asked looking at Troy.

Walking as best as he could in the heels, Troy walked over to the pantry and got the box of Little Debbie's out before going back to the table and taking a seat across from his cousin.

"Can I take the heels off, Zoë?"

Shaking her head, she continued on her task. "A proper lady wears heels."

Rolling his eyes at how well the two year old could talk, Troy cussed his aunt for instilling the lady manners into his cousin.

Trying to figure out a way to escape and just his luck, the doorbell rang. Kicking off the heels, Troy ran for the door and threw it open only to be met with laughter.

"Is this what you do on Friday nights when you're not hanging out with me?" Gabi leaned against the door frame as laughter over took her body. "Am I really dating a cross dresser?"

"Are you done?" Looking at his girlfriend, Troy shook his head hearing her body overcome with laughter once again.

"Not yet . . ." Tears were freely coming out of her eyes as she continued to laugh. "Ok I think I'm done."

But no more than two seconds had passed and she was laughing all over again. "I'm sorry Troy but you knew this was bound to happen."

"TROY I'M DONE!" Zoë called as he stuck his head back into the house.

"I'm babysitting Zoë and she wanted to play dress up . . . now what kind of cousin am I to resist her?"

Gabi straightened up and ceased the laughter before following him into the kitchen. "I can see it now . . . but you really shouldn't answer the door a dress as fancy as that. The neighbors might talk."

Giving her a look, Troy shook his head before muttering under his breath. "Hey Zoë look who decided to show up."

"Gabi!" Running to his girlfriend, Zoë flung herself into Gabi's open arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Giving the girl a kiss on her forehead, Gabi looked at the two year. "Have you and Troy been having fun?"

"Yeah . . . tea party now." Gabi pushed herself up and looked between Troy and Zoë.

"Any room for me?"

Troy grinned at his girlfriend before pointing to the spot next to Zoë. "I think that spot has your name on it? Don't you agree Zoë?"

Nodding her head, Zoë grinned at the two of us. We enjoyed our tea as we kept the conversation light. Before long, Zoë started yawning which caused Gabi and I to smile.

"Guess what time it is?" Looking over at Gabi, we both waited for the temper tantrum. "It's someone's bedtime."

"But Troy . . . movie?" Sticking out the puppy dog lip and the eyes caused Troy to crack faster than anyone else.

"How about you and Gabi go pick out the movie while I change and clean this up?"

The two agreed leaving me with the kitchen. I dumped the water out we were using for tea before throwing the wrappers away. Taking off the dress, I threw it in the box before heading into the living room. Gabi and Zoë were curled up on the couch watching the open credits to a Disney movie roll across the screen.

"What did you two pick?" Troy asked settling into the couch next to Gabi.

"Only the best Disney movie . . . right Zoë?" Gabi asked looking down at the little girl who had moved so she was half on Gabi and half on Troy.

"Of course . . . The Little Mermaid."

The three fell into a comfortable silence as the movie started. About half way through it, Zoë was sound asleep as the two muted the movie and quietly talked.

"So what brought you over here tonight?"

Gabi smiled. "Your sister actually told me to come over to see if you needed any help. So after mom and I had dinner, I came and saw you in a dress no less."

"Promise me you'll never speak of it again?"

Gabi smirked at his hopeful expression. Kissing his lips quickly, she pulled back before nodding. "I promise."

"Good . . . I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of them fell silent with the thoughts of the future and maybe, one day, they would be sitting like this again but this time it would be their daughter or son sitting between them.

* * *

**I hope that didn't suck too badly. I hope you guys liked it. Feedback would be most wonderful. Thanks again for being so patient with me!!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**So one of my friend's informed me that it's been exactly a month since I upated last so I'm truly sorry about that. Apparently Marketing is a lot harder than I ever expected it to be. And just as an FYI, by the end of summer, I'm planning on having this story wrapped up. I'm not sure if a sequel will follow it but we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

**May 27****th****, 2006 7:31 am**

Jogging up the stairs leaning to the house, he straightened his shirt before ringing the doorbell hoping it wasn't too early in the morning. Looking around the deserted street, he noticed a couple of sprinkler systems going off and a dog barking a few houses down.

The opening of the door caused to him to whip around almost falling down if he didn't catch himself with the side of the house. "Good morning Elena."

Smirking at the boy standing in front of her, Elena opened the door wider allowing him to enter. "What do I have the pleasure of seeing you at 7:30 this fine morning?"

"The pleasure, I believe, is all mine." Following her into the kitchen, Elena shook her head at her daughter's boyfriend's sucking up antics.

"So what's up?"

Troy smiled looking at the mom of his girlfriend. "I was hoping to come capture Gabi for the day."

Elena's face fell as she looked at Troy. "She's all ready gone. She left here about twenty minutes ago. She's volunteering at the hospital today."

"She didn't tell me that . . . any particular reason?"

"There's a girl that's coming back to visit that was in the hospital the same time Gabi was and she wanted to see her. Besides, Melinda asked to see her since Gabi hasn't visited."

"That's a place I don't think Gabi takes lightly to visiting." Troy mumbled as Elena smiled.

"Exactly. But she went willingly and I'm kinda thinking she wants you to come rescue her or something . . ."

Looking up into the identical brown eyes of his girlfriend's mom, Troy smiled. "Did she give you any information on where's she's volunteering?"

Walking over to where the pile of mail sat, Elena shifted through some papers before picking one up. "This was all that came in the mail. She's volunteering from 8 until 2 in the pediatrics oncology unit which includes the transplant unit as well. She's supposed to report to Melinda to get her assignment."

Troy nodded. "Thanks Elena. I'm gonna go down and talk to Melinda to see if she can give me any information."

Walking out of the house, Troy got into his white truck before heading downtown where the medical mile was located. Finding the hospital and the correct parking lot, he pulled in with ease before turning off. Taking a deep breath, he headed out and up to the large hospital.

Walking inside, he was instantly thrown back to October and the first time he had walked inside. Going into the elevator, a chill ran down his back as he remembered all the times he came and visited Gabi and all the memories that happened within those walls.

Getting out, he saw the nurse's station before his eyes zeroed on the one person he was looking for.

"Melinda . . ." Turning around when she heard her name, Melinda's smiled doubled before crossing the floor to give him a hug.

"Seeing two of my favorite people in one day . . . what's a girl to do?"

"So I take it you've seen Gabi?"

Nodding, Melinda picked up a chart before motioning him to follow her. "She got here at 7 o'clock and I sent her down to the playroom. The kids are doing arts, crafts, and other activities down there. Alyssa, Gabi's friend from before, is down there and I've heard those two laughing for the past few minutes."

Troy smiled hearing that his girlfriend was at least in good spirits. "Go check on her Troy . . . this is probably harder on her than anyone could predict."

"I will; thanks, Melinda."

"And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you say goodbye before you whisk her away."

Troy laughed before agreeing he would. Walking down the hall, he heard the familiar giggle of his girlfriend accompanied by one he didn't recognize. Finding the play room, he stood looking in the windows that surrounded the room.

Gabi had her back to his but he could see she was stringing beads onto a piece of string while talking to a blonde girl who looked to be their age. Straining to hear, he was surprised he was the topic of their conversation.

"Gabriella Montez . . . why in all the times we've talked have you not mentioned that you are dating a hottie?"

"Because I knew you would react like that . . . besides we've been dating since October 16th; so . . ."

Alyssa gave Gabi a look. "So you're telling me that you've been dating a guy for seven months?"

"Pretty much yeah . . ." Troy knew by Gabi's voice that she had a huge smile on her face.

"Gabi . . ." Whispering, Alyssa quick looked at the door. "There's a major hottie looking this way at you."

Quick looking over her shoulder, Gabi's smile increase as she spotted Troy standing there. Walking over to him, she threw her arms around his shoulders before leaning in for a quick kiss. "And what are you doing here?"

"I showed up at your house and was going to kidnap you for the day but then your mom informed me that you were here volunteering. So I decided to come see if you wanted me to stay and help out . . ."

Gabi's face brightened before nodding. "I'd love the help if you can handle little kids for a couple of more hours."

Sticking by her side, Gabi lead Troy into the playroom and to Alyssa's playful smirk. "Troy this is Alyssa . . . she's a fellow transplant candidate. Alyssa, this is Troy, the guy I was telling you about."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too . . . Gabi has had a smile on her face the entire morning and I couldn't figure out why. She's definitely a lot happier than the last time I saw her." Alyssa smiled at them.

Gabi looked at Troy with a smile playing on her lips. "Troy's definitely making me happier than I have been in a while."

Their chit chat was interrupted by Dawn, the playroom coordinator who politely, but sternly told them to get back to work.

With one final glance at his girlfriend, Troy walked over to the other end of the room and got started on an art project set up.

**2:00 pm**

She sat tiredly in the playroom watching Troy talk to one of the kids. The two laughed about something before Troy wrapped up his conversation. Walking over to her, he crouched down to her level before smiling.

"Tired?" Too tired to speak, all she could do was nod her head as he chuckled at her.

"Well let's go say goodbye to Melinda and then we'll go back to your house and we'll curl up with a movie or something."

Suddenly, getting a burst of energy, Gabi stood up and laced her fingers through his. Leading him out the door, the two skipped down the hall towards the nurse's station.

"Bolton . . . Montez!" Turning around at the noise, the two were wide eyed and knew they were in trouble.

"Uh . . . sorry!"

Melinda walked up to the two with a smile on her face. "I never thought I'd see you two race down the hall again. Are you two leaving me?"

"Yeah we're done volunteering but we'll be back next month." Gabi smiled at her favorite nurse.

"Don't cause too much trouble out there in the world." Melinda warned looking between the two. "And Gabi come back and visit us one in a while."

"I will . . . but I can't promise about not causing trouble." The three laughed before final hugs were given and the two headed for the exit.

Piling into Troy's truck, Gabi laid her head against the window silently. Troy looked over at her ever couple of seconds but left her to her thoughts. Pulling into her driveway, he placed his hand gently on her leg to pull her out of the day dream.

"We're at your house . . . wanna talk?"

Nodding her head, she accepted his hand as he helped her out of the truck. The two silently walked over to the porch swing before taking a seat.

"Wanna start or me?" Troy asked looking over at her.

"How about you this time?" She smiled as he laced their fingers together.

"I was frankly scared to see you standing in that playroom today. It threw me back to when I first met you and that time I caught you playing the piano there. I was so scared back then because I was afraid I'd lose you but to see you standing there, it's like you've beaten everything that has stood in your way." Rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, Gabi smiled encouragingly. "It was cool to see you put your fear behind you today and help those kids. It actually made me fall in love with you all over again."

Clearing her throat, Gabi smiled. "I was actually tempted so many times to tell you I was going back there. But every time I did, no words would come out. I was so scared about going in due to all the memories that has happened in that hospital. But then I figured you'd come over and mom would spill the beans . . . then when you showed up, everything fell into place."

"I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Troy. Thanks for sticking around today to help . . . it was cool watching you work with those kids."

"It was even better watching your face light up every time a kid got a concept or you were helping them." Leaning closer to her ear, Troy chuckled. "It reminded me that you're going to be an amazing mom one day."

Pulling back, he was highly amused as a blush covered her face. Hiding her face in his chest, a chuckle rose from his mouth. "Only you would get embarrassed about that, Gabs."

"I'm in no way ready to be a mom yet . . . I'm 17 for cryin' out loud."

"One day, Gabs . . . one day."

All she could do was lean up and place her lips on his. The two made out for a few minutes until the heavy wooden door was thrown open and a frazzled Elena Montez's heavy footsteps were heard.

"Gabriella Alena Montez and Troy Connor Bolton stop this instant!"

The two jumped apart with identical blushes creeping up their faces. Troy's hand went to the base of his neck as he avoided meeting his girlfriend's mom's glance while Gabi just held her head.

"Maybe I need to keep a closer eye on you two . . . the neighbors just called and complained again. Something about this being a neighborhood full of young kids who can get the nasty images of my daughter and her boyfriend in their minds . . . or whatever crap they're trying to sell me." Looking at the two teenagers, she pointed a long finger at them.

"Make outs only inside from now on . . . friendly kisses outside."

Gabi smirked before grabbing Troy's hand. "All right mom; thanks for the lecture. Troy and I are going to make out in my room now . . ."

And without another word, the two headed inside and up the stairs with her mom following. "Gabriella Alena Montez, that door stays open young lady!"

Finally the two couldn't handle it and collapsed on the bed in full out laughter. Gabi's head found Troy's chest as the two continued to laugh.

"I love you Gabs."

"Love you too Troy."

And curling up to the one she loved, Gabi's eyes closed letting the lullaby of Troy's heartbeat lure her to sleep.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you for the constant support and ideas. I love it. You guys are the best!**


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: I just decided to try something completely different

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Thanks to BubbleGum263 for her idea that appears in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**July 5****th****, 2006 12:31 pm**

All the necessary preparations had been made. Troy grinned when he realized he was making one of his girlfriend's most wanted wishes come true.

Persuading Elena had been the toughest part. From the get go, she had put her foot down and told Troy countless times that she wouldn't give Gabi permission. His own parents had been iffy at the time but once he explained the situation, they were reluctant to let him go. But in the end, he had won.

Pulling in the big guns, Troy had gone to Gabi's doctors and explained the situation to them. Between the two older doctors and Troy, they had persuaded Elena to consent.

And today was the day Gabi's one dream would come true.

Walking up the steps, he rung the doorbell before the door was thrown open and he came face to face with Elena Montez. "I take it today's the day?"

"Yeah it is . . . are you sure you're all right with this?" Troy ducked walking into the foyer of the house.

Shaking her head, Elena smiled. "I don't think I'll ever be fine with it but as long as she's with you, I know you'll take care of her."

"Is she up yet?" Troy smiled at the mother as she shook her head.

"Did you actually think she'd get up on her own?" Looking perplexed at her daughter's boyfriend, Elena laughed. "Go on get her up."

Jogging up the stairs, Troy paused at the newly painted white door. Pushing it open, he quietly walked across the hardwood floor to her bed. Putting his weight on the bed, he crawled over to the spot where she laid. Wrapping his arms around her, she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Good morning . . ."

Groaning, she stretched before flipping over and facing him, a groggy smile on her face. "Good morning. To what do I owe this fine morning surprise?"

"We have plans for today. A surprise for you and a thrill for me . . ." Troy whispered before covering her lips with his own.

"Oh where are we going?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect of a romantic date with Troy.

"It's a surprise. But you're going to love it."

"But I wanna spend the day in bed . . ." Rolling away from him, she stretched and groaned.

"Come on Gabs . . . dress comfortable. Wear loose clothing and a t-shirt . . ."

Giving him a confused look, Gabi shook her head before smiling up at him. "All right . . . all in good time right?"

"All in good time." He echoed before leaving the room to let her get dressed.

Walking downstairs, he looked at Elena who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Momma Montez?"

Shaking her head, she looked at the boy who had made her daughter so happy. "I'm just realizing that Gabi's growing up and today is a day that's 17 year long overdue."

"She's going to love it and whether or not she realizes it, she's making her dream come true. She's always wanted to do this . . ." Troy lightly hugged her as she laughed. "This was what she told me in the hospital that she wanted to do and I'm finally making that dream come true."

"What time should I expect you two?"

Troy grinned. "I was hoping we could meet tonight for dinner with my parents? I'm sure Gabi will want to share her excitement with everyone."

"Where and what time?"

"The little Italian place downtown around 6?" Troy shrugged not knowing how long it would take them at their date.

"How about you call us before you're leaving? That way we'll know. You two can clean up and get presentable before dinner."

Troy nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll call my parents and let them know the details on the way to the place."

Feet slapping on the hardwood floors was heard on the stairs getting Troy's attention. "Good morning again Troy."

Turning to his girlfriend, Troy closed the gap between them before giving her a proper good morning kiss. "Mornin' love. How are you today?"

"Excited about your surprise. Mornin' mom." Gabi walked out of Troy's embrace and into her mom's. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Someone has a little too much energy." Elena teased. "But to answer your question, I'm doing all right."

"What's on tap for you today?" Gabi leaned against the counter while eyeing her mom suspiciously.

"Cleaning . . . this house is a mess." Eyeing her daughter, Elena smiled. "Your room needs to be straightened.

Scoffing, Gabi shook her head. "My room is in pristine condition. And don't touch it mom . . ."

Troy chuckled hearing their exchange. Clearing his throat he got Gabi's attention. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me go get my bag. I don't see why a change of clothes is needed for our adventure." Gabi smiled.

"Don't question it . . . let's go."

Troy winked at Elena before walking towards the foyer. Soon Gabi joined him and the two walked hand in hand out to his white truck. Helping her in, the two started on their journey.

Taking her iPod out, Gabi hooked it up to the sound system. Finding the play list she made, Gabi let the music play through the speakers. "What's that?"

"Just a play list I made for our journeys together." Gabi smiled as Troy laced their fingers together.

Listening to the music, the two were quiet letting their thoughts swarm their minds. The squeezing of her hand brought her out of her daydream. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Trying to figure out what we're doing today." Looking hopeful at him, Gabi hoped he would break and tell her everything.

Taking his eyes off the road for a second, he looked over at her. "Want a hint?"

"Yes!" Her eyes danced with excitement while her legs bounced with anticipation.

"We're going to capture one of your dreams today." The clue left her just as clueless as before.

"That doesn't make sense, Troy." Gabi complained as Troy shook his head.

"You have to remember back to one of the first times we met. You told me you wanted to do this since you were little but couldn't due to your heart holding you back." Troy explained as the confusion within her eyes drew darker.

Shaking her head, Gabi stared out of the front window. "I have absolutely no idea."

"You'll see soon; we're almost there."

For the second time that day, the two were silent as the music played. Humming along, Troy looked over at saw Gabi quietly singing along to the song.

He chuckled as her voice became stronger and more confident with each note. It was something about her singing that captured him. Her strong, smooth singing caused a smile to stretch across his voice.

Blushing, Gabi realized Troy heard her singing. Closing her mouth, she shook her head trying to get over her embarrassment.

"Keep singing." He urged as Gabi's eyes casted downward.

"I'm good . . ."

"Gabi, I don't know why you're so shy about singing. You have one of the most amazing voices I've ever heard. Like a younger Ella Fitzgerald."

Gabi's cheeks grew a rosy red as she looked over at Troy. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones that can sing like that . . ." Troy grinned as Gabi pouted.

"I hate having the spotlight on me all the time . . . besides my singing is mine." She argued as Troy nodded.

"All right . . . then we'll sit in silence."

Not even ten minutes later, she was singing again. This time, Troy just listened to her as she sang along with an old Mandy Moore song.

Pulling down a dirt road, Troy looked over at Gabi. Her eyes were darting back and forth trying to recognize where they were going. Her knee was bouncing with anticipation and her hand was laced with his squeezing it with nerves.

"You ready to see what we're going to do today?" Troy asked pulling the truck to a stop.

Her smile was his answer as she nodded her head energetic. "Come along then . . ."

Opening the truck door, the two headed up to the white painted building before Troy opened the door for them to walk through. Seeing a man standing behind the counter, the two headed up to him.

"Morning folks . . . what can I do for you today?"

"My name is Troy Bolton and I called a week and made reservations for today."

The man looked at the computer before nodding his head and smiling. "Sure thing. Let's go along back and I'll have Michelle get you two all set up."

Taking her hand in his, Troy gave it a squeeze before following the gentleman outside.

"Michelle . . . the Bolton party is here." The man yelled before a girl a few years older than Troy and Gabi walked over.

Michelle was quite the talker but Gabi was excited. She didn't know what they were doing but with Troy by her side, she really didn't care. They got fitted for their gear before following Michelle down a trail that led to a bridge that crossed a river. Looking down, Gabi grinned and felt her heart race.

Moving closer to Troy, Gabi leaned up to him. "What are we doing here?"

"Bungee jumping . . ." Troy looked over his shoulder and shrugged like it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world.

"TROY!"

Her sharp, quick voice caused Troy to stop walking and turn around. "What?"

"We're bungee jumping? Why?"

Taking both of her hands in his, Troy smiled. "Because when I first met you, you said you've always wanted to do it. So I thought it would be cool to do."

"But my doctors . . ." She started.

"Are completely fine with it. I got their permission before persuading your mom to let you go. They had to have parent permission and she was against it first but between me and the doctors, she caved . . ." Troy grinned sheepishly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought her lips to his. "I love it!"

"Come on . . . we're gonna bungee!!"

Giggling, she followed behind him.

Gabi and Troy got hooked up in their individual bungee. Troy had told them that Gabi was going to go first while he watched from the top.

Standing on the bar of the bridge, Gabi took a deep breath before taking the plunge and jumping, letting her laughter overtake the ride.

**2:00 pm**

After they had three turns each, Gabi and Troy decided to bungee together. Their laughter was heard as they bounced back and forth together.

Their time, however, came to a close. The two walked hand in hand back to the building. Gabi had the biggest smile on her face as they made their way back.

"Have fun?"

"The best." Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair before letting the smile overtake her face. "Thanks Troy. That was the best feeling in the world."

"You are more than welcomed. The look on your face was priceless." Troy leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't expect you to do this . . . I thought you had planned a picnic or something like that."

Giving Gabi a look, Troy shook his head. "A picnic? That's what you were expecting when I said I had a surprise for you."

Ducking her head, Gabi let the smile push through. "Well yeah . . ."

"Gabriella Montez . . ." Pulling her closer, he kissed her forehead. "You better be glad I love you."

Looking up at him, her warm brown eyes met his cool blue ones. "I love you too Troy."

Together, the two headed towards the truck before climbing in and heading for home.

* * *

**Sorry it took me soooooo long to get this up. Honestly I was stuck until BubbleGum263 gave me the idea for this. I've been working on this all day because I fell in love with the idea. I'm thinking there are only going to be two or three more chapters and then I'm wrapping this up!! So if you have any last minute ideas, let me know and I'll try to stick them in. You guys rock!! Thank you so much for everything you've done!!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**October 1****st****, 2006 9:00 am**

Staying quiet, it was a somber day within the Bolton's residence. Abby was upstairs crying while Isabella comforter her. Jack was in the garage trying to take his mind off the day ahead.

And Troy? Troy was lying on the basketball court staring up at the bright blue, cloudless sky. His mind was reflecting on the past year.

He had gained and lost a lot. Gaining so much that he held close to him but losing the one person that he had held in such esteem.

Today was the one year anniversary of Nathan Scott Bolton's death.

Gabi had called earlier and he had said he'd rather be alone than spend it with friends. He had too much going on in his mind and all of it had to be sorted out before he could openly talk about it.

The day was surprisingly calm. It was like all the hustle and bustle stopped for the city and allowed the family to remember in peace.

Children's happy voices were absent from the neighborhood as were the chatty neighbors. Dogs were unusually silent and neighbors were absent from the usually busy Sunday morning.

The quietness got to Troy. It gave his mind free reign to think about whatever. The absent of noise forced him to come to terms with the important day. The silence was a reminder that a year ago the small family was in the hospital.

But the day also reminded him that they donated Nathan's organs and he met up with Gabi a few days after. The day also reminded him of the gorgeous girl Nathan brought his way. Nathan was the sole reason Troy and Gabi were together and she was in his thoughts just as much as Nathan was.

"Hey Captain!"

Hearing the call from the other side of the white picket fence, Troy looked over and smiled sadly. Chad was standing there; his usual basketball absent from under his arm.

Pushing off the ground, Troy walked over to the fence before the two friends did their usual handshake. "Hey man. What's happening?"

"I knew today would be tough for you and wanted to know if you needed anything."

Shaking his head, Troy looked at his friend. "We're just hanging around the house today. I think we're in our own little worlds trying to deal with the past year."

"Man I'm sorry . . . I know you don't really wanna hear it but I'm sorry for everything." Chad said as Troy nodded.

"Thanks . . . it's been eerie. Abby's been upstairs with mom and dad doesn't even want to talk about it."

"And Gabi?"

"I told her to stay away today . . . I didn't want her to see me like this." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

Chad just shook his head. "Man, Gabi should be here just like your family. Don't you think it's cruel to push her away when she's got a piece of Nathan beating inside her chest?"

Troy stayed silent letting his friend's words sink in. "All right, man, I'm gonna go but call me if you need anything."

Troy nodded. "Thanks Chad."

The two headed in their own directions. Troy inside the house and Chad on his way back to his house. Grabbing his keys, Troy looked at his mom. "I'm going to Gabi's . . . I'll be back later."

"All right." Isabella started before calling her son back. "Troy, don't shut her out. Let her in."

Troy walked out the front door before jumping into his white truck. Gunning the engine, he backed out of his driveway before heading towards his girlfriend's house.

Pulling in the driveway, Troy slammed the door before walking up the steps. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for Elena or Gabi to answer.

The door was thrown open and revealed a surprised Gabi standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice considerably cold as she looked at him.

"Gabs, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me all depressed and all that so I asked you to stay away . . . but in reality, you deserve to be with us just as much." Taking her hand in his, he paused. "You are keeping a part of Nathan alive and I'm sorry I was so cold towards you."

"I was worried about you, Troy. I knew the anniversary was coming up but I was scared that you'd resent me or something. Then you told me and I was supportive but confused."

"I love you Gabi and I'm sorry . . . I knew seeing us sad would make it hard on you so I did what I thought was best; obviously that didn't work out."

Stepping onto the porch, Gabi laid her hand on his cheek. "It's ok Troy. I wish you would have been honest with me but this is better than nothing. I love you and you know I'll stand by you through anything."

Leaning over, he quickly kissed her before she pulled his head back to her lips. "I love you too."

"Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, Bolton."

Leading her to the beat up truck, Troy helped her in before he started the engine. Driving out of town, Troy smiled at her confused face.

Turning off the road, he followed the path into the cemetery before pulling the truck to a stop. Getting out, he waited for Gabi to catch up before falling in step beside her.

The two held hands as they search for the grave marker. Troy stopped causing Gabi to look down. The two sat on the ground before she traced the markings on the warn granite.

Tears clogged her eyes as she watched Troy try to be strong. "Hey bro, how's it going? I can't believe it's been a year all ready.

A lot has happened in that year. I met a girl, Gabi, because of you man. She got your heart and she managed to capture mine as well. My basketball season quickly went down the tubes and with some help; I've come to realize that basketball isn't my entire world. There have been good times as well as the bad but you left me with some amazing people. Mom and dad are doing good . . . they still miss their oldest and I doubt that will change anytime soon. Abby is still her crazy self.

And I'm doing all right. Gabi's been through everything with me. You would have loved her . . . she's kind, loving, caring, and she manages to put up with me." Squeezing her hand, Troy smiled.

"Nathan we miss you man . . ."

Looking over his shoulder, Troy glanced at Gabi. "Thank you Nathan; I know your family misses you but without you, I never would have met your brother."

"I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy."

**October 2****nd****, 2006 10:00 am**

The door was thrown open as the figured tip toed across the wooden floor. Dakota lifted her head from her doggie bed before stretching and joining the figured at the foot of the bed.

A shaggy haired boy crawled across the bed before lying beside her and nuzzling her cheek with his unshaven one.

"Troy . . ." She groaned before throwing an arm out and hitting him. "Leave me be."

"It's time to get up sleeping beauty." He sang as she groaned.

"Leave me along . . ."

Looking up at his family, Troy tried to hide his grin. "I wouldn't do that, miss."

Opening an eye, she looked at Troy. "And why not?"

Following his finger, she saw not only her mom standing there but his family as well. "Troy!"

Hearing her scream, sent Troy into laughter. "I tried warning you but you didn't want to hear it . . . so it's your own fault."

"What's this?"

"It's your celebration for making it a full year." Isabella announced as Gabi grinned.

"I made it . . ." Turning to Troy she smiled.

"That you did. Congratulations baby." Kissing her carefully under the parents' watchful eye, Troy pulled back and smiled.

"What are we doing today?"

"First it's breakfast in bed." Jack said putting the tray on the bed.

"Followed by some activities before dinner downtown." Elena finished off.

"What kinds of activities?" Gabi was suspicious as everyone clammed up.

"A little of this and a little of that . . ." Abby vaguely described as Gabi sighed.

"Basically it means I won't find out until it happens."

"Right you are my dear." Troy kissed her cheek again before grinning brightly.

"Get dressed and the adventure can continue."

**12:00 pm**

Pulling up to the first destination, Gabi gapped at the sight. "You brought me to the hospital. This is the last place I wanna be."

"Not in about fifteen minutes it isn't . . ." Troy said getting out of the truck before picking up her hand and leading her inside.

The two got on the elevator before Troy hit the top floor. The two stood in silence while watching the numbers climb higher and higher.

"All right, my dear, right this way." Troy said as they walked off and around a corner.

Coming to a stop, Gabi gasped at the sight. "Welcome back, dear."

They were at the place the two had their first hospital date. The sight of the city was laid out in front of them. The same red blanket the two had sat on was sitting on the floor with a picnic basket full of goodies.

"All the foods we had on that date?" Gabi asked taking a seat.

Troy nodded, not really surprised she remembered. "Yea the moms thought it would be fitting."

"I love it Troy." Picking up the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she paused. "Thank you Troy."

"For what?"

"For sticking by me this past year. I don't think I'd be here right now if it wasn't for you."

Smiling, he picked up her hand. "You're most welcome Gabi. There's no other place I would have rather been than with you."

The two lightly talked until all the food was gone. Picking up the blanket and picnic basket, Troy motioned her to follow him. "We have to make one more stop before we leave."

Curious, Gabi followed him back to the elevator. Pressing the 5th button, Gabi instantly knew where they were going. "Troy . . . please not today."

"It's ok. I promised Melinda we would go see her . . . besides there something you need to do."

Knowing not to question him, Gabi followed him. The nurse the two had come to know and love was standing at the nurse's station talking loudly to the other nurses.

"Still scaring everyone, huh Mel?"

Turning around, a bright smile quickly came over her face. "Gabi, Troy my favorite patient and her boyfriend. Congratulations, darlin'."

Accepting the hug, Gabi giggled loudly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I thought this would be the last place you would want to be today." Melinda looked at Gabi and Troy with a careful eye.

"It was but someone dragged me here. Saying something about one more stop."

Melinda looked over at Troy with a smile. "Are you going to show her?"

"We're heading that way right now." Troy said as Gabi looked between the two.

"Whatever you're hiding, stop. I hate being out of the loop." The three shared a laugh before Troy took her hand.

"I'm gonna go show her . . . it was good seeing you Melinda."

"You guys too. Don't be a stranger."

Walking down the hallway, Troy led her down a hallway before coming to a stop in front of a large tack board. Pulling a couple of pieces of paper from his back pocket along with a sharpie, Troy smiled at Gabi.

"So I've been sneaking behind your back for the last few weeks. Doctor Ramos called me and asked me for a meeting. It seems the hospital wants to keep track of their transplant patients and he wants to show off ones who have beaten the odds and made it."

"Ok so what are we doing here?" Gabi asked confused.

"This wall is the Tree of Life. They want every survivor of a transplant's name up here on this wall for everyone to see. You're the last of the transplant survivors to be up there."

"Troy . . ."

"Dr. Ramos wanted you to do it last week but I convinced him to wait until today. I knew it would mean more to you today than any other day." Troy smiled as Gabi hugged him.

"I love it . . . so anyone who makes the year mark will get their name up here?"

"That's the plan. A lot of donors have helped to make this happen. Hopefully in twenty years, this wall will be huge that they'll have to expand it; well that's the plan anyways."

Smiling at her boyfriend, Gabi leaned over and kissed him. "I love it. So what do I have to do?"

Holding out a red, yellow, and orange leaf, Troy motioned her to grab one. "And you have to write your name on it and what your received."

Grabbing the red one, she took the marker from him before walking over to the wall. Uncapping it, Gabi wrote out her name and heart transplant before looking over at Troy.

"Oh sorry . . . here." Handing the stapler to her, Troy stood back and watched her staple it to the large tree.

_Gabriella Montez, heart transplant_

**6:00 pm**

"And how was your day out?"

Grinning at Troy, Gabi looked at her mom, Troy's parents, and Abby. "It was good. We had a picnic at the hospital then Troy took me to the zoo."

"Did you like the surprise?"

"Which one? Troy had so many." Gabi shook her head at how unordinary her day was.

"The Tree?" Jack asked as Gabi became speechless.

"It was extraordinary. I was amazed at the number of names on the wall all ready. It felt good putting my name up there with all the others."

Pushing her plate aside, Gabi smiled at everyone around the table.

"Can I say something?"

Waiting for their attention, Gabi took Troy's hand in hers. "I've told Troy this all ready but I want to thank you for everything you've done for me in the past year. Without your love and support, I don't think I'd be where I am now. You guys are the greatest second family a girl could ask for. Mom, I love you and so happy we're where we are."

Love and laughter followed the evening. Everyone all had one thing to be thankful for: that Gabi was a year ahead of where she was this time last year.

* * *

**There you guys go!! I hope you guys liked it. It took me forever to pound this out. I was trying to show Nathan's date justice but I kept deleting it because it wasn't what I thought it could be. Sorry, I am myself's biggest critic. I hope you guys liked it. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers; you guys are AMAZING!!**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: I just decided to try something completely different. This story is LOOSELY based off the book "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel. **

**And for the final time, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this. You guys are the greatest fans a writer could ever ask for!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**May 24****th****, 2007 9:00 am**

Walking somberly through the halls, Gabi kept the tears in check but smiled sadly. This would be one of the last times she would walk through the halls of East High.

"And I thought I was the only one going through this . . ."

Turning to the voice, Gabi smiled. "Hey stranger; what brings you around here? I didn't think you'd be here."

"I'm going to miss this place just as much as you are. I mean I'm like a legend here." Troy teased as he walked closer to her.

"But what's going to happen when we get out of here?" Burying her face in his chest, Gabi fought for the security of his warm embrace as she broke down. "What lies in store for us?"

"Well tonight, we graduate, Saturday is our joint graduation party, and come fall, we'll start at UCLA; me studying engineering and you studying Chemistry. And most importantly, we'll be together facing the future together."

Looking up into his blue eyes, she smiled faintly. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I know with you by my side, I can accomplish anything I set my mind to." Kissing her forehead, Troy smiled. "Besides, I think it's all right to leave behind high school due to us being so close with our friends. They are going to help us through."

Gabi smiled. Taylor and Chad were going to USC; Kelsi and Jason to Arizona State; Ryan, Zeke, and Sharpay were going cross country to New York. But the nine of them had promised to keep in touch and the summer was dedicated to a huge road trip in which each college would be visited.

"Besides, we need to be happy; not weepy. The weepy stuff will come later when we actually all leave." Troy tried to reason with her.

"I guess." Shrugging her shoulders, she looked into Troy's eyes. "But be honest with me . . . aren't you at least a little scared to be leaving behind East High?"

Sighing, he knew he could not answer her question. "To be honest, I'm completely scared but I'm putting up a front in order to help you out. I mean I'm the jock basketball player but once I leave here, I'm just a guy."

"It's a chance to renew the person you want to become. If you don't want to be a basketball jock, college is a place where you can reinvent you, Troy. You don't have to be who you were in high school starting college." Gabi squeezed his hand. "But for your information, you are so much more than a basketball jock."

"Let's get out of here . . . I want to spend the day with you not thinking about tonight." Troy said after a moment of silence.

Smiling, Gabi agreed. "Your wish is my command."

Walking hand in hand, the two left the school behind. The two left the school grounds and started walking towards Troy's house.

"So what is the next item of celebration?" Troy asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"What ever do you mean, Mr. Bolton?" Gabi asked in a horrible British accent which caused Troy to chuckle.

"I mean you've made it 19 months without a relapse . . . that's gotta be some kind of record or something."

Grinning, Gabi nodded. "Gabriella's record."

"But everything fine? I know you had that doctor's appointment the other day."

Crossing Main Street, Gabi stopped walking. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What about?" His grip on her hand grew tighter as the fear rose in his stomach.

"First off, it's nothing bad." She smiled seeing him visibly relax. "And second of all, Dr. Ramos was the one who called the meeting."

"And what did your dear old cardiologist want?"

Giving Troy a pointed look, she dismissed the sarcasm that came out of his mouth. "He wants to start a teen board about ways to improve communication when teens get checked in to have a transplant. He wants kids who have been through it to help head it."

"Are you serious? That's awesome, Gabi." Smiling, he took her in his arms before lifting her up and spinning around.

"I turned it down, Troy." Her voice was steady as she broke the news.

"What? Why?"

"We're going away to college and I don't want to get involved then uproot in August." Gabi frowned as Troy hugged her close to his chest.

"Aw Gabi I'm sorry."

Shrugging, Gabi looked up at him. "It's all right. Dr. Ramos is contacting a hospital out in California and seeing if there's a group like that out there. If not, then he's got a friend out there that wants to start a group and he's giving them my name."

"My little hospital changer . . ." Troy sung as Gabi rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Shut up. I know what it's like to go into the great unknown of transplants and I want kids to know that it's all right."

"You're going to inspire and change people's lives. I'm so proud of you, Gabriella Montez." Troy kissed her forehead again.

"I'm pretty proud of you too Troy."

**7:00 pm**

Standing in her white robe, Gabi ran a hand through her hair nervously while clicking her heels on the hardwood floor. Breathing easily, she tried to ease her nerves.

"Gabriella, you're going to be fine." Her mother grinned giving her a quick hug.

"I know but that doesn't help the nerves."

Kissing her forehead, Elena looked in her daughter's forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Gabi. You have overcome obstacles that most kids haven't and you did it with such grace. You are an amazing girl and I'm so happy you're my daughter. You are going to be fine up there and I'll be rooting for you in the stands."

"We'll both be in the stands rooting for you . . ." A familiar voice from behind Gabi said. Turning, she smiled seeing the man standing there.

Bob, her mom's boyfriend, was standing there with a red rose in his hand. Elena and Bob had met randomly at the diner in town and had been dating for the past nine months.

"Thank you for being here." Gabi gave him a quick hug before stepping back.

"Ok we'll let you get ready; go get them girl." With one more hug, Elena and Bob headed into the gym to find their seats.

Watching them go, Gabi quickly looked at the piece of pink paper that was clutched in her hand. The words that were typed were second nature to Gabi.

"What are you doing pretty girl?"

Looking up, Gabi smiled. "Trying to calm down; I can't believe I'm so nervous."

"You're going to do amazing." Looking over Troy, she smiled seeing him look so dashing in his red robe.

"Thanks." Accepting a kiss, she melted in it. "Did you see who showed up?"

"Yeah . . . your mom seems really happy with him." Troy mused as Gabi smiled.

"She is and I'm happy he makes her happy."

"What is it Gabi?" Troy looked down at her before titling her head up to look into his eyes.

"It's just sentimental thoughts . . . I can't believe our four years here are all ready over. I guess I don't really want to let the past go." Gabi quietly said as Troy smiled.

"Baby . . . it's not really leaving the past behind. You have all the great memories to hold onto." Pulling her in his arms, he kissed her head. "I wish I could get you to let this go."

"I'm working on it."

"You're going to be amazing tonight and everyone is going to be so proud of you after you give this speech."

"Thanks Troy."

Before the two knew it, the graduation march had started. The two walked hand in hand to their seats. And then, much sooner than she anticipated, it was time for Gabi's speech.

"Good evening, my name is Gabriella Montez and these past four years have taught me so much. From holding onto every moment to loving everyone around you, each day holds a new lesson to learn." Smiling out into the crowd, Gabi found Troy before continuing her speech.

"A year ago October, I received a heart transplant. That right there helped me see life in a much clearer prospective. That transplant taught me that life is precious and everyday should be lived to the fullest."

"To my fellow classmates, I have a couple of challenges for you. Number one, live each day to the fullest. Tell your friends and family you love them and thank them for the joy and happiness they bring to your days."

"The second challenge is make a list of every thing you've ever wanted to do. I always wanted to bungee jump and last year, I accomplished that. The feeling you get when you accomplish it is the absolute best feeling in the world."

"And finally, never forget the time we spent here at East High. The memories we created in the past four years will remain with us for a lifetime. Never forget what we've learned here . . . we can only build on that knowledge and experience from here on out. Congratulations, class of 2007; here's to moving our individual mountains."

Applause erupted as Gabi finished up her speech before making her way back to her seat. Troy kissed her quickly in congratulations before the rest of graduation passed.

"Troy Connor Bolton." Was heard over the loud speaker as Troy accepted his diploma.

"Gabriella Alena Montez." With a grin on her face, Gabi walked towards the principal to accept the diploma.

"Congratulations." Was heard among the screams and shrieks coming from the audience.

Walking back to her seat, the smile was bright and happy. Finally she had accomplished the one thing that she wasn't sure if she'd ever accomplish. With her friends, family, and a special boyfriend by her side, she could accomplish anything and everything in the world.

**October 2****nd****, 2014 **

"The support system I had around me truly got me through some of the darkest days. From the nurses and doctors to my family and friends, everyone was there with encouraging words and smiles to help me through the toughest of times."

Staring out into the crowd of 200 spectators, Gabi smiled letting her eyes settled on the people who still stood by her.

"Thank you for your time." And among the claps and cheers, Gabi smiled brightly.

Walking off the podium, Gabi headed towards the back. Smiling brightly, she stopped and talked to the local news station before continuing to the previously discussed meeting location.

"That was one of the best speeches yet, Gabs." Taylor exclaimed before giving her best friend a hug.

"You say that about every one of them, Tay." Gabi rolled her eyes before being scooped up into a hug by Taylor's husband.

"Chad I'm a pregnant woman; will you put me on my feet?"

Laughing, Chad set her on her feet before kissing her cheek. "Congratulations Gabi. That was remarkable."

Her Chemistry major had quickly turned to one of Writing. Gabriella Bolton was now world famous writer. Her biography had been a New York Times best seller and her second book entitled, "Beating the Odds" would make its debut in three months. And since the book came out, she had become a very well known public speaker on transplants, usually traveling around the country to hospitals to encourage patients dealing with the same illness she dealt with eight years ago.

But before the book tour started up again, Gabi would give birth to hers and Troy's second child, a girl, they intended on naming Jade Ella Bolton. Their first child was a boy and the two named him Micah Ayden Bolton.

"Congratulations babe." Troy came up holding Micah before giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks." Taking her son from Troy's arms, she quickly kissed him. "Hi baby. How are you?"

"Momma momma." He mumbled in his fourteen month old language as Gabi smiled.

"Yes I'm momma." She laughed kissing his forehead.

"You ready to go home and we'll continue this party?" Troy asked putting his hand on her back before taking Micah from her arms.

"Yeah let's go."

The two walked hand in hand out to their SUV before driving towards their decently sized house in California. The two have grown to love the atmosphere in California and decided to settle down there after graduating college.

Sighing happily, Gabi watched the scenes fly by as they drove home. "You did really great today, babe."

"Thanks . . . I love giving speeches. But I think I love you more."

Smirking, Troy shook his head. "Way to make me feel loved. At least Micah loves me."

"I love you too goober."

Pulling into the driveway, Gabi shook her head at the amount of cars that were parked in the space. She noticed her mom's as well as Troy's parents cars. Their friends' cars were also parked there.

"Let's go see the crowds." Troy mumbled before getting out and grabbing Micah from the backseat.

The level of sound increased as the family of three made their way into the backyard. Gabi laughed before being pulled into a hug by the moms then Jack.

"Hi you guys. Thanks for coming out."

"Like we'd miss your final speech before you deliver." Isabella laughed.

Hugging her mom, Gabi felt herself relax. "Are you ready for your daughter to be born?"

"I think Troy and I are. The nursery is done; I'll have to show it to you later. We finally agreed on a name so all we have to do is wait for her to make her appearance."

Excusing herself from the mothers chatter, Gabi walked over to where her friends were standing discussing her latest project.

"And the star of the moment finally comes up to us to talk." Sharpay teased as she sat on her husband Zeke's lap.

"Shut it . . . I had to go greet the parents first." Taking a seat, Gabi smiled. "What are we talking about?"

"How you're going to a mom for the second time while most of us are working on the first time." Kelsi smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't help it if Troy and I started on the ball early."

"Well it also helped that you two got married at 21 and had your first baby at 23."

Sticking her tongue out, Gabi felt oddly like her 14 month old son. "Wow that's where Micah gets it from."

Laughing, Gabi shook her head at her husband. "I guess he learns from the best."

Hearing the chatter around her, gave Gabi some time to think. Ryan had met a nice girl named Chelsea while in college and the two were still dating. Somehow, she had managed to fit into our crazy little family.

Sharpay and Zeke married a year and a half ago and were expecting their first child, a daughter, at any moment. Somehow or another, the two made it work.

Kelsi and Jason had married about two years ago and were also expecting their first born. They didn't know what they were having due to being surprised but I had my bets on a son. They were the only ones who didn't live in California but instead in our hometown of Albuquerque.

Chad and Taylor got married at 22; the second ones in our little group. Taylor was also pregnant but wasn't due until January. The guys all joked that it must have been something in the water due to four out of the five couples being pregnant at once.

Gabi's mom had married Bob and the two were still happy as can be in Albuquerque. They had been married six years and Gabi was excited her mom had settled down once again.

Abby had married her high school sweetheart much to Troy's amusement. They were living in North Carolina and they had twins, one of each. Troy and Gabi loved being aunt and uncle to them.

"Gabi?" Snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face, Kelsi grinned. "She's in lala land and we can get her back."

Leaning over his wife, Troy kissed her. That managed to knock her out of her senses. "What was that for?"

"You were in lala land."

"I was thinking." Gabi grinned as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Or otherwise known as being in Troy Bolton land." Chad joked as everyone laughed.

"What were you thinking about?"

"How our lives have turned out for the better . . ."

Troy smiled before grabbing her hand. "I told you it would all work out for the better."

"That you did."

And Gabi had something truly to be thankful for. She had moved on from her illness and was making the most of her life with friends and family standing by her side the entire way.

_The End . . ._

* * *

**There you guys go. Thank you for traveling this journey with me. You guys are the best reviewers/readers a writer could ever ask for. I am greatly thankful for your love and support during this story. I could have never gotten this far without all of you. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you liked or didn't like about this story. Thanks again!!**


End file.
